Harry Potter i zniewolone dusze
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Tłumaczenie powieści Theowyn "Harry Potter and the chained souls", sequela do "Harry Potter and the enemy within".
1. Grimmauld Place 12

**HARRY POTTER I ZNIEWOLONE DUSZE**

o0o0o

Autorka oryginału: Theowyn – mdnanjo at comcast. dot net

Link do oryginału: www dot sugarquill dot net slash read dot php?storyid=3026&chapno=1

Zgoda Autorki: jest

o0o0o0o

Od tłumaczki słów kilka:

Historia ta jest sequelem powieści „Harry Potter i wewnętrzny wróg". Obie części stanowią nierozdzielną całość, będącą niejako alternatywą „Księcia Półkrwi" i „Insygniów Śmierci". Inaczej mówiąc, jeśli ktoś nie czytał "Wewnętrznego wroga", to się pogubi w tym tekście ze wzglęu na liczne nawiązania i odwołania.

Polskie tłumaczenie HP i WW na forum Mirriel w wykonaniu Nicky Gabriel i moim (końcowe rozdziały).

Polskie tłumaczenie HP i ZD również na forum Mirriel w wykonaniu Moonlit i moim.

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

ROZDZIAŁ 1: GRIMMAULD PLACE 12

Mieszkanie znajdowało się przy ruchliwej ulicy w Bloomsbury. Napotykało się tam przedstawicieli wszystkich zawodów, spieszących w różnych kierunkach o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nawet teraz, dobrze po północy, ulica tętniła życiem. Było to miejsce, gdzie uchodziły płazem wszelkie niezwykłości, a przechodnie udawali, że nie widzą się nawzajem, obojętne co by się nie działo. Krótko mówiąc, idealne miejsce do zamieszkania dla czarodzieja.

Mieszkanie było czyste i uporządkowane, umeblowane i ozdobione w męskim stylu. Kilka książek i fotografii ustawionych w rządku na półce stanowiło jedyne osobiste drobiazgi. I tylko zwłoki leżące na podłodze salonu nie pasowały do reszty.

Alastor Moody spojrzał na człowieka, który do niedawna był tu gospodarzem. Mężczyzna był młody, mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat. Ubrany był w dobrze skrojone, ale pospolite szaty. Był szczupły i gładko ogolony, a jego krótkie, brązowe włosy zaczynały się przerzedzać na czubku głowy. W pustych oczach nie było widać strachu ani żadnego innego uczucia. Jedynym znakiem szczególnym był widniejący na lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak.

- Samobójstwo - beznamiętnie stwierdziła stojąca obok Moody'ego aurorka. - Skierował na siebie różdżkę i rzucił Zabójczą Klątwę.

- Masz jakiś pomysł, dlaczego? - Moody przyklęknął, aby obejrzeć ciało. - Śmierciożercy raczej nie popełniają samobójstw.

Aurorka, kobieta w średnim wieku z krótko obciętymi siwiejącymi włosami, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może ruszyło go sumienie.

Moody parsknął, pokrywając wymownym milczeniem swoją opinię na ten temat. Rozejrzał się badawczo po pokoju, penetrując magicznym okiem każdy zakątek. Jednak to jego własne oko zauważyło pojedynczy długi czarny włos na dywanie obok ciała. Podniósł go i zmarszczył brwi.

Partnerka spojrzała na niego z lekkim, pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

- No nie mów. Podejrzewasz jakiś podstęp.

- Nie podejrzewam. Jestem pewien.

- Pewien? - jej głos zabarwiła irytacja. - Opierając się na czym? Na pojedynczym włosie? Przecież zbadaliśmy jego różdżkę i wiemy, że to nią rzucono zaklęcie, które go zabiło. Nie ma śladów walki.

- Nie było walki, jeśli zabójca się zaczaił i najpierw go oszołomił. Morderstwo za pomocą własnej różdżki ofiary to jedna z najstarszych sztuczek. Wiesz o tym.

- Nie udowodnisz tego bez świadków. Już sprawdzaliśmy ten wątek. Nikt nic nie zauważył. Ostatni raz widziano Murdocka żywego w jego biurze w piątek wieczorem. Potem miał przybyć do swojej rodzinnej posiadłości na kolację. Urodziny wujka czy coś w tym stylu. Nie pojawił się, więc jego kuzyn przyszedł po niego. Chłopak nadal jest w szoku.

Moody wskazał na mężczyznę leżącego na podłodze.

- Wiadomo, czy miał jakichś wrogów?

- Nie. Był jednak śmierciożercą, a to zajęcie nie przysparzające popularności.

- Ani nie najbezpieczniejsze w ostatnich czasach - dodał Moody. - Zabili już jednego jakieś parę dni temu, zgadza się?

- Na Nokturnie - odrzekła kobieta ostro. - Wyglądało na to, że jakiś nielegalny interes się nie udał.

- Wyglądało na to... - mruknął Moody, dźwigając się na nogi. Stał marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Na twarzy aurorki pojawił się ślad współczucia.

- Moody, nawet jeśli masz rację i nie było to samobójstwo, nie ma na to dowodów. I bez tego mamy wystarczająco dużo roboty. Jest wojna. Musimy się zająć żywymi śmierciożercami, których jest i tak zbyt wielu, a nie przejmować się jednym trupem. Szczerze mówiąc, jeżeli to jeden z jego znajomków go wykończył, to zrobił nam przysługę, nawet jeśli jest pewnie winien gorszych zbrodni.

Auror obrócił się do niej z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

- Powiedziałbym, że to nie jeden z jego znajomków go sprzątnął, ale raczej ktoś spośród jego wrogów.

- Tak, oczywiście, ale nie o to teraz chodzi.

- Właśnie, że chodzi przede wszystkim o to - odparł Moody przeciągając słowa. Odwrócił się, pozostawiając za sobą zdezorientowaną kobietę kręcącą głową w proteście. Opuścił mieszkanie, dołączając do innych nocnych marków wędrujących ulicą.

o0o0o0o

Dom pod numerem dwunastym na Grimmauld Place nie wyglądał najgorzej - taka była pierwsza myśl Harry'ego, kiedy przybył do dawnej rezydencji Blacków, obecnie nowego miejsca jego wakacyjnego pobytu i sekretnej kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Dom był utrzymany nienagannie, począwszy od wypolerowanej na wysoki połysk poręczy schodów, a skończywszy na lśniącym żyrandolu w jadalni, i sprawiał niemal przyjazne wrażenie. Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić jego dawną świetność, nawet jeśli było tu zbyt mrocznie. Kiedy zaś następnego poranka otworzył oczy, obudzony jasnym światłem słońca wlewającym się przez okna sypialni, pierwsze co zobaczył, to patrząca na niego wielkimi oczami główna przyczyna tak diametralnej odmiany starego domostwa.

- Harry Potter się obudził! - zapiszczał Zgredek uszczęśliwiony.

Harry uniósł głowę i przywitał skrzata ze znacznie mniejszym entuzjazmem.

- Zgredku, co ty robisz w mojej sypialni?

- Zgredek przyszedł dowiedzieć się, co pan Harry Potter chciałby zjeść na śniadanie.

- Po pierwsze, nie jestem twoim panem. Po drugie, sam potrafię zadbać o swoje śniadanie. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym jeszcze trochę pospać.

Harry wtulił się w poduszkę i zamknął oczy. Po chwili otworzył je i westchnął. Zgredek nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

- Zgredku, chodziło mi o to, żebyś sobie poszedł - fuknął Harry i od razu tego pożałował. Pełen nadziei uśmiech skrzata zgasł jak świeczka, a w okrągłych oczach błysnęło rozczarowanie.

- Mam na myśli, że postąpiłeś bardzo troskliwie proponując mi śniadanie i doceniam to - powiedział chłopak najuprzejmiej, jak mógł. - Jednak naprawdę chciałbym jeszcze pospać, rozumiesz?

- Tak jest, panie - odparł skrzat, którego nastrój od razu się poprawił. - Zgredek zaczeka ze śniadaniem, aż Harry Potter będzie gotów.

- Wspaniale - odrzekł Gryfon z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Skrzat obdarzył Harry'ego szerokim uśmiechem i zniknął. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą, zakopał się ponownie w pościeli i zamknął oczy.

- PLUGAWI WIELBICIELE MUGOLI! ZDRAJCY KRWI!

Harry poderwał się z łóżka, z walącym dziko sercem wsłuchując się w dobiegający gdzieś z wnętrza domu wrzask.

- SYNOWIE ZDRAJCÓW KRWI! PRECZ Z MOJEGO DOMU!

Chłopak jęknął i opadł z powrotem na poduszki, uświadamiając sobie, że krzyk dochodzi z portretu pani Black. Obraz, wciąż wiszący w holu wejściowym, był jedną z pamiątek po niechlubnej historii domu, na której usunięcie nikt nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu. Harry naciągnął kołdrę na głowę i zacisnął powieki.

- ŁOTRY! SZUMOWINY!

Przykrył głowę poduszką.

- Świnie! Psy!

Warknął z frustracją, odrzucił poduszkę i wstał. Dwoma krokami pokonał odległość do drzwi, otworzył je zamaszyście i wyszedł na korytarz, podczas gdy wrzaski wciąż odbijały się echem po całym domu.

- ZAKAŁY NASZEGO ŚWIATA!

Skrzywił się, przechylił przez poręcz i z wysokości pierwszego piętra gniewnie zerknął na hol wejściowy.

Stali tam Fred i George Weasleyowie. Skończyli właśnie bez pośpiechu wieszać swoje peleryny, podczas gdy wrzaski pani Black nie ustawały ani na chwilę. Zawsze irytujące, teraz były prawie nie do zniesienia, jednak bracia nie wydawali się w ogóle tym przejmować. W zasadzie to wyglądali, jakby nic nie zauważyli.

- Słyszałeś coś, George? - zapytał Fred, rozglądając się po holu, jakby próbował odnaleźć źródło jakiegoś odległego, ledwo słyszalnego dźwięku, mimo że musiał praktycznie przekrzykiwać wrzaski pani Black.

- Nie drwij ze mnie, ty zdrajco! - warknął portret.

- Och, pani Black! Dzień dobry pani! - wyszczerzył zęby George i ukłonił się z galanterią przed rozwścieczoną staruszką.

- Widzę, że jak zwykle jest pani w doskonałym humorze - dodał Fred, kłaniając się z takim samym uśmiechem jak brat.

- Aaaa! Gnidy! Wynoście się! _Wynoście!_ WYNOŚCIE!

- Wie pani co, naprawdę powinna coś pani zrobić ze swoim temperamentem.

- Aczkolwiek nie sądzę, by portrety mogły brać środki uspokajające - dodał Fred.

- No właśnie. Jaka szkoda.

- Czy wy już kompletnie powariowaliście? - Harry zszedł do nich na dół, przekrzykując nieprzerwany potok obelg.

- O, Harry, cześć! - odwrzasnął Fred wesoło. - Czyżbyśmy cię obudzili?

- Fred! George! - Remus zbiegł do nich po schodach, krzycząc ze złością. - Musicie ją prowokować? Była spokojna, dopóki nie zaczęliście jej drażnić!

- Zapchlony mieszaniec! - warknęła pani Black. Lupin zmierzył ją rozeźlonym spojrzeniem i znacząco popatrzył na braci.

- Uspokoimy ją. Poważnie! - zapewniał Fred.

- Niech się panowie nie martwią, Zgredek się tym zajmie - wtrącił się skrzat, który znienacka aportował się na środku holu i zwrócił w stronę portretu.

Harry obserwował go niepewnie, zastanawiając się, jak Zgredek zamierza poradzić sobie z sytuacją. Tymczasem skrzat zmarszczył groźnie brwi, oparł na biodrach ręce zwinięte w pięści i wyprostował się na całą wysokość. Mimo to nadal ledwo sięgał pani Black do pasa i jego pojawienie się przeszło niezauważone. Nie mogąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagi, Zgredek wycelował w portret kościsty palec.

- Proszę skończyć z tym grubiaństwem, ale już!

Pani Black przestała wrzeszczeć na Weasleyów i zmierzyła skrzata pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Jak śmiesz! - warknęła swoim najbardziej oburzonym tonem. - Za takie zuchwalstwo obcięłabym ci głowę! Ci zdrajcy kalają mój dom i pozwalają służącym na...

Na co pozwalają, tego Harry już się nie dowiedział, gdyż Zgredek strzelił palcami i krzyk pani Black ucichł jak ucięty nożem. Jej usta nadal się poruszały, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Kiedy po chwili zdała sobie z tego sprawę, jej twarz spurpurowiała z wściekłości. Zgredek uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i naciągnął zasłony na portret, wciąż obrzucający ich bezdźwięcznymi obelgami.

- Zgredku, to było super! - Fred był pod wrażeniem. - Nasze zaklęcia uciszające nigdy nie działały.

- Zawsze jednak jakoś udawało się ją uspokoić - dodał George, uśmiechając się do Lupina z zakłopotaniem.

- Zawsze? - Harry szeptem zapytał Remusa, zastanawiając się, czy było to w ogóle możliwe.

- Całe szczęście nieczęsto przychodzą - odrzekł Remus po cichu, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Zgredku, czy śniadanie gotowe? - zapytał Fred.

- Umieramy z głodu - uzupełnił George.

Skrzat spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, który szybko powiedział.

- Tak, Zgredku, zjedzmy coś.

Raczej nie chciał, żeby inni głodowali z jego powodu.

- No to jak leci, stary? - zapytał Fred, nałożywszy sobie pełen talerz jajek i kiełbasek.

- Lepiej, od kiedy pani Black się zamknęła - odparł Harry, zasiadając za stołem i zgarniając na swój talerz pieczoną fasolę.

- Przepraszamy za to - wtrącił George. - Z jakiegoś powodu nie jest w stanie nas polubić.

- Pewnie dlatego, że robicie wszystko, żeby ją rozjuszyć - skomentował Lupin, siadając na krześle. Obok jego nakrycia pojawił się dzbanek z herbatą.

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Remus, ona aż się o to prosi.

- Po prostu nie możemy się oprzeć - uzupełnił Fred.

Półmisek z owocami pokrytymi kremową śmietaną poszybował nad stołem i George zgrabnie złapał go w locie.

- Szczęściarz z ciebie, Harry - powiedział. - Dotąd musieliśmy sami troszczyć się o posiłki. Teraz dzięki Zgredkowi będziemy jeść po królewsku.

- Nie przyzwyczajajcie się zbytnio - ostrzegł Remus. - Dumbledore przysłał go tutaj, żeby przyszykował pokoje dla profesora Snape'a.

- Dla Snape'a - prychnął Fred i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Zajął całe drugie piętro za wyjątkiem sypialni i gabinetu Remusa. Ma dla siebie sypialnię, gabinet, składzik i pracownię. Można by pomyśleć, że wprowadził się tu na dobre, a nie tylko na lato.

- Zgredek krząta się od paru tygodni, żeby doprowadzić wszystko do ładu - ciągnął George. - Dobra wiadomość, że zdołał posprzątać też resztę domu. Pierwsze i drugie piętro nadają się już do zamieszkania, tylko na parterze zostało jeszcze kilka pokojów, które wciąż próbują cię zabić. Nie ruszył też trzeciego piętra ani poddasza, ale tam jest tylko Hardodziob.

- Czy mieszka tu ktoś jeszcze?

- Tylko my. Nasze pokoje są na twoim piętrze na drugim końcu korytarza - powiedział George. - Ale ostatnio spaliśmy w sklepie, bo pracujemy nad kilkoma nowymi rzeczami, więc będziesz miał pokój wspólny dla siebie.

- Jaki pokój?

- Mają na myśli salon na pierwszym piętrze, ten naprzeciw schodów - wyjaśnił Remus. - Zamienili go w pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- To wspaniale! Nie mogę się doczekać, jak Ron, Ginny i Hermiona tu przyjadą. Będą zachwyceni.

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie i Fred odchrząknął.

- Ee, no właśnie.

- Zaszła mała zmiana planów - uzupełnił George.

- Widzisz, w zeszłym tygodniu tata rozmawiał z Charliem.

- I okazało się, że jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju okazja, żeby Ron i Ginny mogli nauczyć się co nieco o smokach.

- Z pierwszej ręki.

- W Rumunii.

- _Co?_ - wykrzyknął Harry,

- Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo - pocieszył go Fred. - Pojechali tylko na miesiąc.

- Pojechali do Rumunii na _miesiąc_? I nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby powiedzieć mi o tym wczoraj na stacji?

- Chyba tata chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się pierwsi - stwierdził George.

- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nie wyglądali na zbyt uszczęśliwionych dzisiaj rano, kiedy wpadliśmy do domu - powiedział Fred. - Oczywiście mógł być inny powód. Tata zerwał ich z łóżek jeszcze przed świtem, żeby przyszykowali się do wyjazdu.

- Wyjeżdżają dzisiaj? A co z Hermioną? Miała zostać w Norze, dopóki tutaj nie przyjadą.

Fred i George znów na siebie spojrzeli, co potwierdziło najgorsze przypuszczenia Harry'ego.

- Ona jedzie z nimi, zgadza się?

George wzruszył ramionami przepraszająco.

- Tata już to ustalił z jej rodzicami.

- Ron, Ginny i Hermiona prosili, żebyśmy ci to przekazali - dodał Fred, wręczając Harry'emu kopertę. - Stwierdzili, że tak będzie szybciej, niż gdy wyślą to przez Errola.

Harry wziął kopertę i otworzył ją. Wewnątrz był trzy skrawki pergaminu.

_Harry,_

_Jak sądzę, Fred i George przekazali ci nowinę. To było podłe, że tata nas nie zapytał, czy się zgadzamy. Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażał! Chcieliśmy się z tego jakoś wykręcić, ale tam już wszystko przygotowali na nasz przyjazd i Hermiona powiedziała, że byłoby niegrzeczne, gdybyśmy nie pojechali._

_Fajnie będzie zobaczyć znów Charliego i smoki też pewnie będą ciekawe. Super będzie patrzeć, co on z nimi robi. Powiedział, że może będę mógł pomóc mu je karmić, chociaż nie bardzo wiem, co jedzą smoki. A może też wszystko okaże się żałosne i nudne._

_Jak beznadziejnie, że nie możesz z nami jechać! Charlie powiedział, żebyś i tak czuł się zaproszony. Może uda się nam wybrać tam razem, kiedy ta cholerna wojna wreszcie się skończy._

_Tak czy inaczej, na pewno przywiozę ci coś ekstra, na przykład smoczego zęba._

_Fred już dyszy mi w kark, więc muszę kończyć. Nie pozwól Snape'owi, żeby ci zadawał zbyt dużo do nauki._

_Ron_

_Kochany Harry,_

_Wiem, że jesteś pewnie okropnie rozczarowany, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem czy nasze wakacyjne plany by wypaliły, nawet gdybyśmy zostali w Londynie. Podsłuchałam, jak pan Weasley rozmawiał wczoraj wieczorem z kilkoma członkami Zakonu i wydaje mi się, że profesor Snape nie będzie z wami mieszkał tylko po to, żeby dawać ci korepetycje z eliksirów. Chodzi raczej o to, że będzie cię pilnował._

_Nie złość się. Wiem, że to okropne, ale zważywszy na to, co powiedziałeś nam po ataku na Hogsmeade, myślę, że nie przesadzają ze środkami ostrożności._

_Proszę, słuchaj Remusa i profesora Snape'a i nie rób nic lekkomyślnego. Zobaczymy się po powrocie._

_Ściskam,_

_Hermiona._

_PS. Nie zapomnij odrobić pracy domowej._

_Harry,_

_Jak sądzisz, czy tata wie, że się całowaliśmy i postanowił nas w ten sposób rozdzielić?_

_Oczywiście żartuję!_

_Nie bądź zły na tatę. On wprawdzie nic nie mówi, ale wiem, że martwi się o nas i chce nas zabrać tak daleko od Voldemorta, jak tylko możliwe. Tak bym chciała, żebyś też mógł jechać. Tata zaproponował to Dumbledore'owi, ale dyrektor chce, żebyś został tam, gdzie teraz. To chyba najbezpieczniejsze miejsce dla ciebie._

_Obiecuję, że będę codziennie pisać i dam ci znać, jak Ron da się zabić. Wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, że będzie pomagał Charliemu karmić smoki. Sądząc po minie Hermiony, kiedy to usłyszała, nie sądzę, że mu na to pozwoli._

_Tata nas woła, więc muszę już iść. Zobaczymy się za miesiąc. Obiecuję, że nadrobimy stracony czas. Będę za tobą tęsknić._

_Całusy,_

_Ginny._

Harry złożył listy z powrotem i wsadził je do koperty.

- Przykro nam, Harry - powiedział George. - Wiemy, że nie planowałeś utkwić tu samemu. Tata chciał, żebyś też jechał, ale...

- Ale ja jestem Harry Potter - powiedział Gryfon z odcieniem goryczy w głosie i zmusił się do uśmiechu. - W porządku. To tylko miesiąc. Poza tym mam tyle pracy domowej, że nie będę się nudził.

Spojrzał na niedokończone śniadanie, na które nie miał dłużej ochoty.

- W zasadzie to może nawet będę się nieźle bawił.

Wysączył resztkę soku dyniowego i wyszedł z kuchni. Wrócił do pokoju i nadąsany usiadł na łóżku. Miał spędzić to lato z przyjaciółmi. Były to ich ostatnie wakacje i chcieli spędzić trochę czasu w mugolskim Londynie, żeby choć na moment zapomnieć o wojnie. Jak się okazało, plany spaliły na panewce.

Harry nie mógł jednak winić pana Weasleya, że chciał odesłać dwójkę swoich najmłodszych dzieci jak najdalej od rozpętanego przez Voldemorta terroru. Nie mógł też winić Hermiony, że z nimi pojechała. Groza wojny dotknęła ich bezpośrednio, kiedy zginęła pani Weasley - a było to zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. Harry jednak tak bardzo pragnął, żeby Dumbledore pozwolił mu jechać.

- O, wróciłeś - odezwał się nadęty, cokolwiek znudzony głos.

Harry zerwał się i rozejrzał dookoła, napotykając portret uśmiechającego się ironicznie Fineasa Blacka. Obraz był zawieszony nad szafą.

- Co pan tu robi?

Czarodziej na portrecie wzruszył ramionami.

- Przenieśli mnie. Chyba uważają, że trzeba cię strzec.

- Nie potrzebuję, żeby mnie ktoś pilnował - powiedział Harry ze złością, przypominając sobie spostrzeżenia Hermiony. Fineas tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością i wyszedł za ramę obrazu.

Harry patrzył na niego groźnie, po czym podszedł do szafy i położył portret płótnem do dołu, żeby były dyrektor Hogwartu, najmniej zresztą lubiany, nie mógł go śledzić. Tylko tego mu jeszcze było trzeba. Wrócił na łóżko, usiadł i zaczął rozmyślać. Faktycznie miał mnóstwo prac domowych, ale nie miał do nich w ogóle serca. Powinien przynajmniej przygotować się z eliksirów. Mógł sobie wyobrazić minę Snape'a, jeśli przyszedłby na ich pierwsze zajęcia nieprzygotowany. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Harry teraz potrzebował, to zjadliwe uwagi z ust nauczyciela. Życie chłopaka i bez tego było beznadziejne.

Otworzył kufer i wyciągnął podręcznik do eliksirów z wetkniętym w środek konspektem przygotowanym przez Snape'a. Harry skrzywił się i odrzucił książkę na bok, kontynuując poszukiwania przyborów do przygotowywania eliksirów. Wszystko w jego kufrze zmieniło swoje miejsce od czasu ostatniego pobytu w Hogsmeade i Harry przekopywał się przez ubrania, napotykając zapomnianą torebkę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa i inne drobiazgi. Sięgnął jeszcze głębiej, próbując zlokalizować swój moździerz i tłuczek, kiedy nagle coś ostrego wbiło się w jego dłoń. Harry gwałtownie cofnął rękę, sycząc. Z przeciętego palca skapywała krew.

Owinął wokół rany chusteczkę i ostrożnie przeszukał drugą ręką wnętrze kufra, aż znalazł przyczynę skaleczenia. Na dnie leżało potłuczone lusterko i Harry poczuł, jak rośnie mu gula w gardle. To było dwukierunkowe lusterko podarowane mu przez Syriusza, o którym kompletnie zapomniał. A teraz było już za późno.

Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wycelował ją w zwierciadełko.

- _Reparo!_ - powiedział i wszystkie fragmenty posłusznie połączyły się w całość. Harry podniósł je i długo w nie spoglądał, ale widział tylko odbicie własnej twarzy.

- Przepraszam, Syriuszu - wymamrotał. Na te słowa powierzchnia lusterka zamigotała i pociemniała. Harry przysunął je do oczu i wpatrywał się w nie uważnie.

- Syriuszu? Syriuszu!

Lusterko jednak na powrót wyglądało zwyczajnie. Odbijała się w nim tylko niespokojna twarz Harry'ego. Chłopak westchnął z irytacją nad swoją głupotą. Najwyraźniej tylko mu się wydawało, że w lusterku nastąpiła jakaś zmiana. Opierając się gwałtownej chęci roztrzaskania go o podłogę, położył je na szafie obok portretu Fineasa i próbował udawać, że go tam nie ma. Wrócił do kufra i kontynuował poszukiwanie moździerza. Później, kiedy nie miał już nic lepszego do roboty, wyciągnął konspekt Snape'a i zasiadł nad pracą domową.

Dokładnie w południe pojawił się Zgredek, zapraszając na lunch. Tym razem Harry nie odmówił. Był już najwyższy czas na przerwę i chłopak z wdzięcznością zszedł na dół do kuchni. Kiedy był już niemal w holu wejściowym, zwolnił na widok Remusa i Szalonookiego Moody'ego stojących w drzwiach do biblioteki. Obaj mieli ponure miny.

- Miej na niego oko - powiedział auror groźnie. - Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te zabójstwa, nie chcę, żeby się gdzieś wymykał...

- Harry! - przerwał mu Remus z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Nie widziałem cię od śniadania.

- Odrabiałem zadania domowe - powiedział Harry i podszedł bliżej.

- Dobrze, że dotarłeś cało, Potter - zauważył Moody, klepiąc Gryfona po ramieniu, jakby ten miał za sobą jakąś niebezpieczną wyprawę, a nie zwykłą podróż pociągiem z Hogwartu. - Lupin, pogadamy później.

Stary auror skinął im głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Harry zwrócił się do Remusa.

- Co się dzieje?

- Sprawy Zakonu, Harry. Nic, czym musiałbyś zawracać sobie głowę.

Remus uśmiechnął się i nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, ale Harry zauważył, że dawny przyjaciel jego ojca unika jego wzroku. Chłopak nie naciskał jednak. Podejrzewał już, że to on był tematem ich rozmowy. Nie zaskoczyło go to, ale tak czy inaczej było frustrujące. Czemu wszyscy tak nagle zaczęli się o niego martwić? I czemu Moody kazał Lupinowi mieć na niego oko?

Harry odepchnął te myśli, kiedy doszli z Remusem do kuchni. Prawdopodobnie auror był tylko nadmiernie ostrożny - jak zwykle. Jednak była pewna rzecz, która nie pozwalała Harry'emu zapomnieć całkiem o tej sprawie. Moody wspomniał zabójstwa - i to niedawne - chłopak jednak nie przypominał sobie, żeby słyszał o jakichkolwiek atakach, które mogły być powiązane z jego osobą. Prawdę mówiąc, to od paru tygodni aktywność śmierciożerców znacznie osłabła.

Gryfon poczuł, jak w głowie dźwięczy mu dzwonek ostrzegawczy. Odesłano jego przyjaciół. Snape został oddelegowany, żeby go strzec. A teraz jeszcze Moody zalecał Lupinowi, żeby ten go pilnował. Harry wiedział, że coś przed nim ukrywają. Opanowało go niemiłe uczucie, że nadchodzące wakacje nie zapowiadały się dobrze.


	2. Wypowiedziane i przemilczane

ROZDZIAŁ 2. WYPOWIEDZIANE I PRZEMILCZANE

Harry wyglądał przez okno, wpatrując się w bezchmurne letnie niebo, i po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie spędza wakacji u Dursleyów. Traktowali go wprawdzie jak śmiecia, ale przynajmniej mógł wychodzić z domu. Tęsknił za spacerami na świeżym powietrzu i kilkakrotnie już błagał Remusa, żeby ten wypuścił go chociaż na parę minut. Lupin jednak, choć pełen współczucia, był bardzo stanowczy. Dumbledore zdecydowanie podkreślił, że Harry ma nie opuszczać domu. Tym sposobem chłopak od dwóch tygodni nie wystawił nawet czubka nosa na zewnątrz i zaczynał czuć się jak więzień. Zastanawiał się, jak Syriusz przetrzymał w ten sposób cały rok.

Poza tym Harry strasznie tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że cała trójka świetnie się bawiła w Rumunii, choć w listach próbowali zatrzeć to wrażenie. Byłoby może lepiej, gdyby Gryfon miał tutaj jakieś towarzystwo, ale członkowie Zakonu byli tak zajęci, że nikt nie mógł znaleźć wolnej chwili - niestety za wyjątkiem jednej osoby, która zdawała się mieć nieograniczoną ilość czasu, kiedy szło o kontrolowanie każdego jego ruchu.

- Potter, zamierzasz uwarzyć ten eliksir jeszcze dzisiaj czy chcesz spędzić cały dzień na marzeniach? - karcący głos Snape'a przerwał smętne rozmyślania chłopaka. Harry spojrzał gniewnie na nauczyciela, pochylonego nad stołem parę kroków dalej, po czym westchnął i skupił się na rozłożonych przed nim ingrediencjach. Widok ten nie wpłynął dodatnio na zmianę jego nastroju.

Gryfon stwierdził, że może nie czułby się tak ograniczany, gdyby nie musiał spędzać większej części dnia w prowizorycznej pracowni Snape'a. Przygotowana przez nauczyciela lista tematów okazała się dokładnie tak pracochłonna, jak Harry się obawiał. Wyglądało na to, że Snape postanowił przerobić w dwa miesiące cały program siódmej klasy i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby wolno mu było wychodzić z domu, to i tak nie miałby na to w ogóle czasu. Pracował nad Roztworem Odnawiającym Pergamin od samego rana i nawet nie skończył jeszcze przygotowywać ingrediencji. Zerknął z rozdrażnieniem na instrukcję i bez entuzjazmu sięgnął po kolejny składnik - ogony traszek.

- Potter, chyba przeczytałeś tekst? - powiedział Snape tonem wskazującym na wręcz odwrotne przekonanie.

Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela.

- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł z naciskiem, aczkolwiek lepszym określeniem byłoby „przejrzał". Jednak nie zamierzał przyznawać się do tego przed Snape'em.

- Wyjaśnij więc, dlaczego wziąłeś suszone ogony, podczas gdy instrukcja wyraźnie mówi o marynowanych.

Harry zerknął do książki.

- Tutaj nie jest napisane, czy marynowane, czy suszone.

Snape podszedł do stołu i przekartkował długi rozdział o historii eliksiru, jego właściwościach i zastosowaniu. Wskazał palcem na akapit pośrodku strony.

- Przeczytaj. Na głos.

- Kluczową sprawą jest wykorzystanie marynowanych ogonów traszek, gdyż suszone mają działanie odwadniające i pergamin pod wpływem eliksiru rozsypałby się, zamiast odzyskać sprężystość... - Harry zamilkł, wpatrując się w książkę gniewnie, jakby oszukała go z premedytacją. - Dlaczego ukryli coś tak ważnego w samym środku tego cholernego rozdziału?

- Bo twoim zadaniem było _przeczytać_ ten cholerny rozdział, Potter. A może myślałeś, że zamieścili go po to, by książka miała więcej stron? Warzenie eliksirów jest precyzyjną sztuką. Tutaj nie możesz opierać się na zgadywaniu. Każdy szczegół jest tu istotny, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się błahy, i nie możesz go ignorować tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz zawracać sobie głowy.

Harry westchnął.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana - powiedział. W jego głosie nie było słychać najlżejszego odcienia skruchy, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął.

Snape wycelował palcem w książkę.

- Przeczytaj to, tym razem uważnie. Potem zbierz potrzebne składniki i uwarz eliksir jak należy.

Potrząsnąwszy po raz ostatni głową, Snape ze zdegustowaną miną odszedł do swojego kociołka.

Harry niechętnie przekartkował książkę i chmurnie zerknął na pogrążonego w pracy nauczyciela. Ten warzył nie jeden, ale dwa eliksiry naraz. Jeden z nich, bulgocący w stojącym w kącie kociołku, Harry rozpoznał jako Eliksir Tojadowy. Co do drugiej mikstury, to nie miał na jej temat zielonego pojęcia, a kiedy zapytał Snape'a, ten odpowiedział krótko: _To nie twoja sprawa, Potter._ Harry jednak podejrzewał, że jest to jakiś eksperyment, gdyż Snape w trakcie warzenia cały czas sporządzał notatki. Właśnie zakończył robić trzecią porcję i Harry zastanawiał się, jak mimo tych wszystkich notatek Snape'owi nie myliły się ingrediencje poszczególnych mikstur. Mimo nacisku, jaki nauczyciel kładł na znaczenie precyzji w robieniu eliksirów, sam pracował w sposób bardzo niedbały.

Harry miał okazję obserwować go już od dwóch tygodni i zorientował się, że była ogromna różnica pomiędzy sposobem, w jaki Snape uczył warzenia eliksirów w klasie, a metodami, jakie stosował sam. Rzadko kiedy zaglądał do instrukcji i zdawał się nigdy nie odmierzać składników. Mimo to od chwili przybycia na Grimmauld Place był w stanie uwarzyć wprost zdumiewającą ilość różnych mikstur - głównie leczniczych, takich jak Eliksir Pieprzowy. Początkowo Harry sądził, że nauczyciel warzy je tak często, że po prostu zna instrukcje na pamięć. Przekonanie to zostało podważone w dniu, kiedy Harry pojawił się w pracowni i zobaczył Snape'a robiącego Eliksir Tojadowy. Wiedział, że przygotowanie tego wywaru jest niebywale skomplikowane. Niewielu czarodziejów potrafiło go sporządzić. Harry zatem obserwował z narastającym niepokojem, jak Snape niefrasobliwie zrzucił potrzebne ingrediencje na jedną stertę. Chłopak zaczął się martwić do tego stopnia, że zapytał nauczyciela wprost, czy jest pewien, że wszystko się uda. W odpowiedzi został obrzucony gniewnym spojrzeniem, którego nie dało się szybko zapomnieć, oraz potraktowany zjadliwym komentarzem: _Muszę mieszkać w tym samym domu, co wilkołak, Potter. Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym popełnić jakąkolwiek nieostrożność, kiedy na szali leży moje życie?_

Harry nie powiedział więcej ani słowa. Patrzył tylko na Mistrza Eliksirów, który wrzucał do kociołka a to szczyptę tego, a to krztynę tamtego, wdychając zapach i obserwując gotujący się na wolnym ogniu płyn okiem doświadczonego praktyka. Snape zdawał się polegać raczej na intuicyjnym wrażeniu, w jaki sposób należy sporządzić dany eliksir i nagle Harry przypomniał sobie jego słowa podczas pierwszej lekcji. Nauczyciel nazwał warzenie „subtelną dziedziną nauki i precyzyjną sztuką" i Harry po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, co Snape miał na myśli: w rękach mistrza warzenie eliksirów stawało się raczej sztuką niż nauką.

Chłopak jednakowoż nie był mistrzem i nie miał takich aspiracji. Kiedy przychodziło do warzenia, nie nawiedzała go żadna intuicja, a jeśli czegokolwiek się nauczył tego lata, był to bez wątpienia fakt, że nie znosił eliksirów z całego serca. Zawsze nienawidził tych lekcji z powodu złośliwego zachowania Snape'a, teraz jednak zaczął czuć odrazę do samego przedmiotu. Z początku Harry naprawdę się starał. Przez pierwsze dni rzetelnie przykładał się do pracy, tłumacząc sobie, że i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. Potem jednak okazało się, że zaawansowane eliksiry wymagają skupienia na każdym najmniejszym drobiazgu i Snape miał rację mówiąc, że Harry'emu brakuje do tego cierpliwości.

Gryfon spojrzał z rezygnacją na podręcznik. Warzenie Roztworu Odnawiającego Pergamin było szczególnie irytujące. Był to absurdalnie złożony i tajemniczy płyn, który służył jednemu tylko celowi: przywracaniu do stanu pierwotnego starożytnych, kruchych pergaminów, którym groziło rozpadnięcie się w proch pod wpływem najlżejszego dotyku. Cel sam w sobie dość szczytny, ale czy naprawdę musiało to wymagać trzydziestu siedmiu składników? Harry odwrócił kartkę, ledwo na nią zerknąwszy. Czemu wymagano od niego zajmowania się tak niedorzecznymi kwestiami w chwili, kiedy Voldemort rósł w siłę z każdym dniem, a zasadniczym zadaniem Harry'ego było właśnie zakończenie jego tyranii? Na tym problemie potrzebował się skoncentrować, a nie na ogonach traszek. Był świadom, że jego zniecierpliwienie z powodu zamknięcia na Grimmauld Place było w dużej mierze spowodowane wciąż nierozwiązanym problemem wojny z Voldemortem. Od kiedy dowiedział się o istnieniu fatalnej przepowiedni, poczucie obciążenia brzemieniem ponad siły wciąż w nim narastało. To dlatego przez ostatni rok spędził większość czasu rozpaczając nad tym, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie pokonać nikczemnego czarnoksiężnika.

Jak na ironię, to właśnie przerażające wizje okrucieństw popełnianych przez Voldemorta zaowocowały lekcjami oklumencji i legilimencji ze Snape'em - te zaś pokazały mu drogę do ewentualnego zwycięstwa. Harry wiedział doskonale, że nigdy nie pokona Voldemorta w klasycznym pojedynku, jednak unikalna psychiczna więź łącząca ich umysły dawała jedyną, choćby nawet niewielką szansę na zwyciężenie wroga. Był to jednak tylko zarys planu, który jeszcze parę tygodni temu wydawał się genialny. Teraz jednak Harry musiał przyznać, że była w nim pewna zasadnicza wada - chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jak przeprowadzić mentalny atak. Przeniknął już do umysłu Voldemorta, aby zdobyć informacje, jednak między tym a faktyczną walką była zdecydowana różnica.

Gryfon wiercił się na krześle i przewrócił kolejną stronę, nie pojmując nic z czytanego tekstu. Ponownie spojrzał na Snape'a i ukłucie niechęci, jakie teraz poczuł, nie miało nic wspólnego z warzeniem eliksirów. Nauczyciel lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumiał, z czym Harry'emu przyjdzie się zmierzyć, a jednak od chwili przybycia na Grimmauld Place konsekwentnie unikał rozmów na temat Voldemorta, oklumencji i legilimencji. Prawdę mówiąc, jedynym tematem, jaki dało się z nim poruszyć, były eliksiry.

Harry oczywiście wiedział, dlaczego. Od Zwycięstwa w Hogsmeade (jak ochrzcił tamtą sobotę „Prorok") minęło niewiele ponad miesiąc, a gazeta wciąż przypominała tamto wydarzenie. Podczas ataku Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców nikt nie został poważnie ranny, jako że ich celem było zabójstwo Harry'ego. Ministerstwo, desperacko poszukujące dobrych wiadomości, od razu wykorzystało okazję, by podnieść ogólne morale. Zwycięstwo w Hogsmeade traktowano jako promień nadziei w ciemnościach, który zajaśniał dzięki umiejętnościom i determinacji aurorów walczących ze śmierciożercami.

Dla Harry'ego i Snape'a tamten dzień miał jednak zupełnie inne znaczenie. Wtedy to Gryfon dowiedział się, że nauczyciel był w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego rodziców. Ta straszliwa prawda, usłyszana z ust Bellatriks Lestrange, a poprzedzająca pełne udręki wyznanie Snape'a, była jednym z najcięższych przeżyć, jakich Harry'emu dane było doświadczyć. Chłopak jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape zniósł to o wiele gorzej. Jego skrucha była głęboka i szczera, i chociaż Harry przebaczył mu tę niezamierzoną zdradę, Snape chyba nie był w stanie przebaczyć samemu sobie i obecność chłopaka nieustannie podsycała w nim poczucie winy. Napięcie między nimi było nieraz prawie namacalne, przeważnie jednak czaiło się pod powierzchnią i stanowiło temat tabu, którego żaden z nich nie śmiał poruszać.

Harry przerzucił jeszcze dwie stronice, na dobre przestając udawać, że czyta. W tym samym momencie jego ponure dumania przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zgredek wsunął głowę do środka i zaanonsował:

- Panie profesorze Snape, profesor Dumbledore czeka na pana na dole.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał przez ramię.

- Powiedz mu, że już idę.

Zgredek znikł, a Snape przygasił ogień pod kociołkiem i zaczął zakrywać naczynia z ingrediencjami. Harry przyglądał się temu, czując nową falę frustracji. Dumbledore był kolejną osobą, dla której rozwiązanie jego problemów nie było kwestią priorytetową. Dyrektor przybywał na Grimmauld Place po raz czwarty w ciągu minionych dwóch tygodni, nie uważał jednak za stosowne poświęcić Harry'emu nawet pięciu minut.

- Potter, kiedy wrócę, chcę zobaczyć jakieś postępy w twojej pracy - oznajmił Snape, nie patrząc na chłopaka. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Harry i tak nie zamierzał się odzywać. Zerkał tylko chmurnie na wychodzącego nauczyciela, po czym zatrzasnął książkę, zeskoczył ze stołka i popędził za nim na korytarz.

- Profesorze! - zawołał, zbiegając po schodach.

Snape zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i popatrzył na Gryfona groźnie.

- O co chodzi?

- Muszę się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'em - wyrzucił Harry, stając przed nauczycielem.

- Potter, Dumbledore to człowiek bardzo zajęty. Nie do ciebie należy zwracanie na siebie jego uwagi.

- Powiedział mi pan, że mógłby mieć jakieś pomysły co do pokonania Vol... _jego_.

- Dumbledore przedyskutuje to z tobą, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Jeśli będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać, to po ciebie pośle.

- Jak dotąd tego nie zrobił.

- Sądziłbym więc, że nie potrzebuje się z tobą widzieć. Raczej nie zapomniał, że tu teraz mieszkasz.

- Ale ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć - upierał się Harry. - Nie widziałem go od...

Urwał gwałtownie, ale było już za późno. Zapomniał, że ostatni raz, kiedy rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em, miał miejsce tamtego strasznego popołudnia po Zwycięstwie w Hogsmeade. Snape za to pamiętał doskonale i Harry widział, jak nauczyciel zesztywniał na to wspomnienie. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa.

Ponura cisza została w samą porę zakłócona przez dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Na parterze rozległy się głosy. Harry odruchowo zerknął przez poręcz na hol wejściowy.

- Moody, ty masz paranoję! - stwierdził Remus, wychodząc z biblioteki.

- To, że mam paranoję, nie oznacza, że nie mam racji - warknął Moody, idąc za Lupinem w stronę jadalni.

Te słowa pobudziły ciekawość Harry'ego. Chłopak pochylił się nad poręczą, próbując wyłapać dalszy ciąg rozmowy. Poczuł, jak ociera się o niego ramię Snape'a, kiedy mężczyzna stanął obok, podsłuchując.

- To już trzy zgony, łącznie z ostatnią nocą - ciągnął auror, ale na Remusie nie zrobiło to widocznego wrażenia. Kiedy się odezwał, irytacja w jego głosie pozwalała się domyśleć, że nie po raz pierwszy odbywali z Moodym tę dyskusję.

- Stanowisko ministerstwa...

- Chrzanić stanowisko ministerstwa! - Moody dogonił Remusa dwoma długimi krokami i zagrodził mu drogę. Jego zniekształcone rysy wykrzywiły się w gniewie, kiedy patrzył w spokojną twarz młodszego mężczyzny. - Lupin, ostrzegałem cię...

- Nie będę go szpiegował - odparł Remus głosem ostrym jak szkło.

- Nie obchodzi cię, że on może być...

Auror zamilkł w pół słowa i poderwał głowę. Jego magiczne oko najwyraźniej napotkało Harry'ego i Snape'a i jego twarz sposępniała, kiedy się w nich wpatrywał. Harry był zły, że dał się złapać na podsłuchiwaniu. Zerknął na Snape'a i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że ten miał minę równie grobową jak Moody. Tymczasem Remus, który również ich zauważył, wyglądał na tak zażenowanego, jak Harry się czuł.

Snape pierwszy się poruszył. Ominął Harry'ego i zszedł ze schodów. Chłopak postąpił za nim.

- Powiedziano mi, że Dumbledore chce się ze mną spotkać - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Chce się spotkać z nami trzema - poprawił Moody. - Potter, nie przypominam sobie, żebyś ty też był zaproszony.

Harry zarumienił się lekko na tę bezceremonialną naganę.

- Ja tylko...

- Rozmawialiśmy o jego lekcji - wtrącił Snape gładko. - Jak mniemam, nie potrzeba zaproszenia na spacerowanie po domu?

- Severus daje Harry'emu korepetycje z eliksirów - wyjaśnił aurorowi Remus.

- Doprawdy? - Moody obrzucił chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na Snape'a. - Zaskakujące, że przy tak napiętym planie zajęć znajdujesz jeszcze czas, żeby zadawać Potterowi prace domowe.

Usta Snape'a drgnęły w ledwo dostrzegalnym grymasie, ale jego twarz pozostała spokojna.

- Nigdy nie jestem zbyt zajęty, by dopilnować, żeby Potter miał co robić.

Snape ledwo skończył mówić, kiedy w drzwiach jadalni pojawił się Dumbledore.

- O, tu jesteś, Severusie. Remusie, Alastorze, wejdźcie. Mamy kilka kwestii do przedyskutowania, a czeka na mnie kolejne spotkanie, na które już jestem spóźniony.

Dyrektor zniknął w pomieszczeniu, a Snape poszedł za nim. Moody następował mu na pięty. Remus zawahał się chwilę i posłał Harry'emu zachęcający uśmiech, zanim poszedł za innymi i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Gryfon został sam w holu wejściowym. Dumbledore nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale w tej chwili Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. W jego myślach w kółko odgrywała się zasłyszana rozmowa, tak podobna do tej, którą podsłuchał pierwszego dnia na Grimmauld Place. Wtedy był pewien, że Moody i Remus rozmawiali o nim. Teraz można by wysnuć taki sam wniosek. Podejrzenie potwierdzała mina aurora na widok podsłuchującego chłopaka. Nadal jednak Harry nie miał żadnego pomysłu, dlaczego Moody miałby żądać od Remusa, żeby ten nie spuszczał z niego oczu, ani też jaki związek miały z jego osobą wspomniane przez aurora zgony.

Gryfon przygryzł wargę, kiedy nagle nawiedziła go oświecająca myśl. Moody mówił o czyjejś śmierci ostatniej nocy, więc z pewnością była o tym jakaś wzmianka w „Proroku". Może tutaj udałoby się znaleźć jakiś trop.

Zadowolony, że pojawiła się inna perspektywa oprócz czekającego na niego w pracowni eliksiru, Harry skierował się do kuchni, gdzie znalazł egzemplarz gazety porzucony na stole. Przejrzał już wprawdzie nagłówki podczas śniadania, ale teraz usadowił się na krześle z zamiarem dokładniejszego przeczytania zawartości.

Na temat wojny było mnóstwo nowin. W Brukseli zwołano międzynarodową konferencję wyrażającą solidarność czarodziejskiej społeczności w Europie w obliczu powrotu Voldemorta.

Biuro Dezinformacji pracowało pełną parą nad utrzymaniem mugoli w nieświadomości co do toczącej się wojny, jako że poplecznicy Voldemorta atakowali coraz bardziej otwarcie. Wciąż nie zapanowano nad katastrofą, która miała miejsce w Devon podczas ostatniej pełni, kiedy to w małej wiosce zaczęła szaleć banda wilkołaków.

Sytuacja była tragiczna. Wieki minęły od czasu, kiedy wilkołaki po raz ostatni ośmieliły się napastować mugoli i ministerstwo było zaskoczone. Amnezjatorzy bez problemu zmodyfikowali wspomnienia naocznych świadków, odmienną zgoła kwestią było dwóch pogryzionych przez wilkołaki mugoli. Umieszczono ich w Św. Mungu bez szans powrotu do swoich rodzin i nikt nie miał pomysłu, co dalej z nimi począć. Harry ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową i przerzucił stronę.

Na odrodzeniu Voldemorta ucierpiała również gospodarka. Obroty w restauracjach i centrach rozrywki obniżyły się w stosunku do poprzedniego kwartału, zaś w porównaniu z rokiem ubiegłym spadły o pełne dwadzieścia procent.

W Kornwalii aresztowano śmierciożercę po tym, jak aurorzy otrzymali anonimowy donos o odbywającym się tam spotkaniu.

Harry nie znalazł jednak nic na temat zgonów. Przeczytał gazetę od deski do deski, ale jedyne notatki, na jakie się natknął, były umieszczone w dziale Wypadków Transportowych. Mildreda Bernard, wiek 87 lat, która najprawdopodobniej zasnęła na miotle i uderzyła w drzewo, oraz Vincent Howard, lat 32, który przypadkiem aportował się na środku obwodnicy M25 w Londynie.

Harry skrzywił się na to ostatnie. Właśnie zaczynał uczyć się teleportacji. Od kiedy przybył na Grimmauld Place, Remus wziął sobie do serca, żeby każdego dnia wykroić trochę czasu na naukę chłopaka. Gryfon czekał na te chwile jak na zbawienie. Były przerwą od monotonii eliksirów i doskonałą okazją, aby wylać trochę dławiących go żalów do współczującego ucha. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zdecydowanie wolał latanie od teleportacji. Nie była ona łatwa, ani tym bardziej przyjemna. W rzeczy samej jeszcze gorsza niż podróże przez Fiuu. Teleportacja dawała uczucie, że jest się przeciskanym przez wąską gumową rurę i Harry wciąż miał kłopot z celnym pojawianiem się w żądanym miejscu. Z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić, że popełnia ten sam błąd co Vincent Howard.

Odłożył gazetę z rozczarowaniem. Był taki pewien, że „Prorok" rzuci jakieś światło na komentarze Moody'ego. Skoro wystarczającą sensacją była stara Mildreda Bernard, to czemu nie napisali nic o śmierci, której auror przypisywał takie znaczenie? Nagle serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. A co, jeśli tajemniczą śmierć z premedytacją ukrywano przed prasą? A co, jeśli była tak znamienna, że ministerstwo nie chciało, by ktokolwiek o niej wiedział? Chłopak pokręcił głową, zdegustowany samym sobą. Chyba zaczynał popadać w paranoję jak Moody.

- Siemka, Harry!

Gryfon uniósł głowę na to niespodziewane powitanie.

- Cześć, Tonks. Jak leci?

- Normalnie. Próbujemy wyłapać śmierciożerców - odparła Tonks, grzebiąc w lodówce. Wyciągnęła talerz pozostałych ze śniadania kiełbasek i dzbanek soku dyniowego, i usadowiła się na krześle.

- Udało się coś? - Harry jak zwykle lubił słuchać o pracy aurorów. - Czy ty też byłaś tej nocy w Kornwalii, kiedy został złapany tamten śmierciożerca?

Tonks ugryzła kiełbaskę i popiła sokiem. Uśmiechnęła się ze znużeniem.

- Taa, ja i trzech innych. Chciałabym, żeby się udało złapać ich więcej, ale ostatnio są bardzo czujni.

- Czemu?

- A, pewnie są różne powody.

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła kolejny łyk soku. Harry nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć, że coś przed nim ukrywa. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie naoglądał się zbyt wiele takich uciekających na boki spojrzeń. Tonks nie była jedyną, która rzadko patrzyła mu w oczy. Większość członków Zakonu tak się zachowywała, nawet Remus. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Moody, który nigdy nie odwracał wzroku, niestety jednak Harry'ego wytrącało to z równowagi. Chłopak zerknął na otwartą gazetę i spróbował pójść innym tropem.

- Moody wspomniał, że ostatnio było kilka zgonów.

Tonks zakrztusiła się sokiem.

-_ Co?_

Harry zagapił się na nią, kompletnie zaskoczony jej gwałtowną reakcją.

- Powiedział to mimochodem - dodał szybko. Nie potrzebował, żeby Tonks opowiedziała Moody'emu, że Harry wypytuje o podsłuchaną rozmowę. - W „Proroku Codziennym" nic nie napisali, więc byłem ciekawy.

Tonks rozluźniła się i posłała mu uśmiech pełen ulgi.

- Ludzie umierają z różnych powodów, Harry. Nie zamartwiaj się tym.

Harry nadal próbował pojąć implikacje tego osobliwego stwierdzenia, kiedy uśmiech Tonks poszerzył się na widok wchodzącego do kuchni Remusa.

- Witka.

- Cześć - odrzekł Lupin, a oczy mu zabłysły.

Harry widział ich oboje razem tylko kilka razy od czasu, kiedy zamieszkał na Grimmauld Place, i nie dało się nie zauważyć, że iskrzyło między nimi dużo bardziej, niż kiedy był tu po raz ostatni. Według niektórych Zakonników śmierć Syriusza była dla Tonks dość ciężkim ciosem i później spędzała z Remusem sporo czasu, gdyż oboje potrzebowali pociechy po tej stracie. Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy łączy ich coś więcej niż koleżeństwo, czy nawet przyjaźń. Patrzyli na siebie w taki sposób, że nagle poczuł dojmującą tęsknotę za Ginny i zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie zostawić ich samych.

- Wiecie co, wracam na górę dokończyć eliksir, bo Snape mnie zabije - oświadczył chłopak, wstając. - To do zobaczenia.

Popędził na górę do pracowni. Niestety Snape już tam był.

- Miło, że się pojawiłeś, Potter - zakpił.

- Przepraszam pana, ja...

- Nie jest ci przykro, więc oszczędź mi tych wymuszonych przeprosin - uciął Snape. - To mnie obraża i nie mam do tego cierpliwości. Jesteś leniwy i nieodpowiedzialny. A teraz siadaj i chociaż raz zrób to, co do ciebie należy, żebym nie musiał cię znowu niańczyć.

Harry wpatrywał się w nauczyciela ze zdumieniem. Spodziewał się, że Snape będzie niezadowolony, ale zupełnie nie był przygotowany na taką dawkę złości.

- Potter, powiedziałem _siadaj_!

Chłopak posłuchał bez słowa i zajął się swoim eliksirem. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na Snape'a od czasu do czasu. Mistrz Eliksirów spoglądał na swoją pracę z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem i skrobał coś w notesie, przyciskając pióro ze znacznie większą siłą, niż było trzeba. Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy to spotkanie z Dumbledore'em wprawiło Snape'a w tak podły nastrój, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie pytać. Zamiast tego pochylił się nad eliksirem i skupił na tym, żeby uwarzyć go jak najszybciej, nie narażając się na kolejne ataki złości nauczyciela.

Półtorej godziny później Harry jednoznacznie stwierdził, że pośpiech był dalece niewskazany przy warzeniu tego roztworu. Nawet przy najlepszych chęciach nie można było uznać, że bulgoczący w kociołku wywar był pomarańczowy. Zdecydowanie była to głęboka czerwień, a co gorsza, Harry nie wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd. Po raz kolejny zerknął do tekstu w podręczniku, który przeszukiwał od dwudziestu minut w nadziei, że znajdzie jakieś wyjaśnienie.

- Potter, czytasz to już trzeci raz. Wątpię, czy doznasz olśnienia po czwartym.

Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał na Snape'a. Ten wyglądał, jakby sterczenie nad kociołkiem przez ostatnie półtorej godziny znacznie poprawiło mu humor, w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka. Nie to, że nauczyciel był szczególnie przyjazny, ale przynajmniej ograniczył się do rzucania gniewnych spojrzeń zamiast dotychczasowego powarkiwania.

- W czym problem? - zapytał.

- Gdybym wiedział, to bym go rozwiązał - odparł Harry, naburmuszony.

Snape podszedł i zajrzał do kociołka.

- Za słabo zagniotłeś larwy much.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta komentarz, że już samo wkładanie rąk do miski pełnej oślizgłych, wijących się robaków nie było rzeczą, której pragnął poświęcić dużo czasu. Zamiast tego powiedział:

- Instrukcja mówi: od dwóch do czterech minut. Zagniatałem je przez dwie minuty i piętnaście sekund.

Snape sceptycznie podniósł brew.

- Pokaż rękę.

Harry podniósł prawą dłoń, zastanawiając się, jak ma to udowodnić jego winę. Nauczyciel przytrzymał ją, oglądając uważnie jak Trelawney podczas lekcji chiromancji. Przesunął kciukiem po skórze i uwolnił rękę chłopaka z uścisku.

- Następnym razem musisz to robić przez całe cztery minuty.

Harry poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera.

- Chyba nie ma pan na myśli, że muszę zrobić na nowo cały eliksir?

Snape zareagował uśmieszkiem na jego widoczne strapienie.

- Postępowałem według instrukcji! - zaprotestował Gryfon. - Nie moja wina, że to nie działa!

Nauczyciel zacisnął wargi i przez chwilę mierzył Harry'ego zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej podjął jakąś decyzję.

- Włóż rękę do wywaru - polecił.

- Co?

- Włóż rękę do kociołka, Potter. Nic ci się nie stanie.

Harry zerknął nieufnie na kipiący płyn, lecz zrobił, jak Snape mu kazał. Wywar był gorący, ale do wytrzymania. Niemal od razu wydarzyło się coś zaskakującego - eliksir zaczął zmieniać barwę. Z czerwonego stał się ceglasty, a potem jasnopomarańczowy.

- Starczy - skwitował Snape, ale Harry, oszołomiony nagłą przemianą, ledwo go usłyszał. Stał nieruchomo i gapił się na miksturę. Nauczyciel złapał go za nadgarstek i wyciągnął jego dłoń z kociołka. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zwrócił na niego uwagę.

- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.

- Roztwór Odnawiający Pergamin ma przywracać giętkość. W tym celu używa się licznych lubrykantów. Jednym z nich jest tłuszcz wytwarzany przez ludzką skórę. Twoja skóra jest raczej sucha, dlatego dość krótkie - i śmiałbym twierdzić, że niezbyt entuzjastyczne - zagniatanie larw nie pozwoliło przeniknąć dostatecznej ilości tłuszczu do masy, a co za tym idzie, do samego eliksiru. Zanurzenie ręki bezpośrednio w roztworze rozwiązuje ten problem.

- Ale w książce nic o tym nie ma - argumentował Harry.

- Zgadza się. To sztuczka, którą odkryłem w czasach szkolnych.

- Jak? - Gryfon był naprawdę ciekawy. W skład eliksiru wchodziło prawie czterdzieści ingrediencji i trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś - choćby nawet Snape - mógł to rozpracować. Nauczyciel nie był jednak zbyt chętny do udzielania informacji.

- Dowiedziałem się o tym przez przypadek.

- _Przypadkiem_ wsadził pan rękę do gotującego się eliksiru? - zapytał Harry z postanowieniem, że wydusi ze Snape'a pełniejszą odpowiedź.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na niego ponuro.

- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, podczas owutemów twój ojciec wrzucił sztuczne ognie do mojego kociołka i musiałem je wyciągnąć. Nie miałem zamiaru nie zdać z jego powodu. Po fakcie zorientowałem się, że eliksir przybrał jaśniejszy kolor, i ostatecznie doszedłem, co było tego przyczyną. Był to jedyny raz, kiedy miałem jakąś korzyść z jego napastowania. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Harry bez słowa pokręcił głową.

- W takim razie koniec na dzisiaj, Potter. Posprzątaj i możesz iść.

Snape podszedł do swojego stołu, a Harry zerknął na idealnie uwarzony eliksir, kipiący w kociołku. Poczuł się fatalnie na myśl, że jego ojciec upadł tak nisko, że próbował zrujnować owutemy Snape'a. Chłopak opróżnił kociołek machnięciem różdżki i uprzątnął swój stół cichym _Evanesco_. Podniósł podręcznik i wyszedł.

o0o0o0o

Harry leżał na łóżku wpatrując się w sufit, kiedy Remus zapukał do drzwi i wsunął głowę do środka.

- Gotów na teleportację? - zapytał wesoło.

- Chyba tak - odparł Harry, próbując wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm.

Lupin zmarszczył czoło i wszedł do pokoju.

- Coś się stało?

- Nic - uciął Harry, ale Remus nie dał się nabrać. Usiadł na drugim łóżku i zmierzył chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Snape znowu daje ci się we znaki?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie, to nie jego wina.

Remus pochylił się w jego stronę.

- W takim razie co?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, nie jestem tu tylko po to, żeby uczyć cię teleportacji czy nawet słuchać, jak narzekasz na zajęcia z eliksirów. Jeśli coś cię niepokoi, chciałbym, żebyś pozwolił sobie pomóc.

Gryfon wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę.

- Chodzi o mojego tatę. Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, jak człowiek, który walczył z Voldemortem i zginął próbując ochronić moją mamę i mnie, mógł być takim kompletnym dupkiem w szkole.

- Harry, James nie był...

- Właśnie, że tak! - chłopak zmierzył Remusa rozjuszonym spojrzeniem. - Wiesz, że próbował zepsuć Snape'owi eliksir podczas owutemów?

Lupin zmarszczył lekko brwi.

- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.

- Sądzę, że o wielu rzeczach zapomniałeś.

- Harry, zrozum to, proszę. Wojna między Severusem a Jamesem była odwieczna, ale twój ojciec nigdy nie traktował tak nikogo innego. Rzucał nieraz uroki na innych uczniów, ale nigdy w złej wierze. Zresztą definitywnie się to skończyło kiedy miał szesnaście lat.

- Mówisz więc, że znęcał się tylko nad Snape'em.

- Tak.

- To, że robił to tylko jednej osobie, nie zmienia całej sprawy.

- Nie mówię, że zmienia, ale nadaje inną perspektywę. Oni się nienawidzili.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba.

- Wiem, słyszałem. To go nie usprawiedliwia.

Remus westchnął.

- Zgadza się. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś zrozumiał, że te postępki nie świadczą o tym, jaką był osobą. James mógł traktować Severusa okropnie, ale jednocześnie był uprzejmy i hojny dla swoich przyjaciół, i zrobiłby dla nich wszystko. Nie był zwykłym łajdakiem znęcającym się nad kolegami.

- Wiem o tym. Jednak ja... - Harry spojrzał w bok i przygryzł wargę. - Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie go polubić.

- Być może nie. Harry, nie patrz takim przerażonym wzrokiem, to żadna zbrodnia. Czy właśnie to cię tak martwi?

Chłopak kiwnął żałośnie głową i Remus położył mu rękę na kolanie.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś pierwszym synem rozczarowanym przez swojego ojca albo potępiającym jego uczynki? James był oddanym przyjacielem, kochającym mężem i ojcem, jednym z najlepszych i najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek znałem, ale nie był doskonały. Nikt nie jest. Wszyscy popełniliśmy swoje grzechy i akceptacja faktu, że tyczy się to również naszych rodziców, jest częścią dorastania. Wiem, że jest ci trudniej, bo nigdy go nie znałeś - dodał Remus miękko. - To w porządku, że jesteś na niego zły. Nie zdradzasz go w ten sposób. Wierz mi, setki razy sam chciałem rzucić na niego klątwę.

- Może powinieneś był to zrobić.

- Może - przytaknął Remus, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Ale ja też nie jestem doskonały.

Harry nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi. Lupin poklepał go po kolanie i wstał.

- Chodź. Zobaczymy, czy umiesz się aportować po przeciwnej stronie jadalni bez rozszczepiania.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy poczucie winy Harry'ego zostało już złagodzone, popołudnie i wieczór upłynęły dość przyjemnie. Teleportacja coraz lepiej mu wychodziła i zaczął wierzyć w słowa Remusa, że na swoje urodziny będzie już gotów zdawać egzamin.

Podczas kolacji Tonks opowiedziała mu szczegółowo, jak udało się jej i innym aurorom pojmać śmierciożercę zeszłej nocy. Po gorącej namowie ze strony Harry'ego snuła dalsze opowieści o przerażających walkach, w których przyszło jej uczestniczyć. Zeszło im tak do późnej nocy, ale kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Harry był pewien bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że chce zostać aurorem. Kiedy już położył się spać, śnił pełne akcji, bojowe sny, w których wraz z innymi aurorami pokonywał mrocznych czarodziejów.

We śnie udało mu się własnoręcznie pojmać Bellatriks Lestrange i Lucjusza Malfoya, kiedy nagle coś go obudziło. W pokoju było ciemno. Oświetlała go tylko przesączająca się przez zasłony nikła poświata księżyca stojącego prawie w pełni. Harry przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, zastanawiając się, co go obudziło, i usłyszał stłumione mamrotanie. Nie rozumiał słów i początkowo nie wiedział nawet, skąd dochodził głos. Skoncentrował się i stwierdził, że hałas dobiega ze szczytu szafy, na której położył portret Fineasa.

Harry zmrużył oczy, zerknął na zegar ścienny i jęknął.

- Fineasie, jest pierwsza w nocy. Bądź tak dobry i zamknij się.

Głos od razu ucichł i Harry zapadał już w drzemkę, gdy wybudził go jakiś inny dźwięk. W pokoju piętro wyżej słychać było odgłos cichych kroków. Pobudziło to ciekawość chłopaka daleko bardziej niż pomruki Fineasa, gdyż dokładnie nad sypialnią Harry'ego znajdował się gabinet Snape'a, zawsze zamknięty na cztery spusty i obłożony zakazem wstępu. Gryfon często zastanawiał się, co takiego Snape tam trzyma, że wymaga tak daleko posuniętych restrykcji. Teraz zaś fakt, że nauczyciel spacerował po gabinecie w środku nocy, rozpalił wyobraźnię chłopaka.

Dźwięk kroków ucichł i Harry nastawił uszy. Kolejny odgłos dobiegł doń od strony schodów. Było to znajome skrzypienie zdradzające, że ktoś schodził na dół.

Harry wstał, podszedł do drzwi tak cicho, jak mógł i uchylił je odrobinę. Niewiele widział w ciemności, ale wyraźnie słyszał szelest ciężkich szat i stąpanie po schodach. Jakaś postać, ciemniejsza na tle zalegającego dom mroku, przeszła przez półpiętro i skierowała się na dół. Harry wyśliznął się z pokoju i na paluszkach podkradł do poręczy.

W holu poniżej panowała ciemność. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, a wtedy drzwi frontowe otwarły się nagle i światło uliczne wlało się do środka. Przez moment widział Snape'a bardzo wyraźnie, a potem mężczyzna delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i w domu ponownie zaległa ciemność.

Gryfon ściskał poręcz z dziwnym uczuciem, jakby w brzuchu implodowała mu czarna dziura. Już samo to, że Mistrz Eliksirów wymykał się z domu w środku nocy było alarmujące. Co gorsza jednak, miał na sobie szaty śmierciożercy i Harry mógł się założyć, że Snape idzie szpiegować popleczników Voldemorta.

Dumbledore powiedział mu kilka miesięcy wcześniej, że Snape nadal zbiera informacje o organizacji Voldemorta, pomimo że odkryto jego zdradę. Harry jednak wyobrażał sobie, że nauczyciel analizuje po prostu dane zebrane przez innych członków Zakonu. Szpiegowanie śmierciożerców w ten sposób było po prostu samobójstwem.

Chłopak zagryzł usta, przez moment zastanawiając się czy nie obudzić Remusa, ale odrzucił tę myśl. Niezależnie czy Zakonnicy wiedzieli o misji Snape'a czy nie, z jakichś powodów powinna ona najwidoczniej pozostać tajemnicą.

Harry niechętnie powrócił do łóżka, lecz sen go już opuścił. Leżał w ciemności zupełnie przytomny, gapiąc się w sufit i wyobrażając sobie, dokąd Snape mógł się wybrać i próbując nie zadawać sobie pytania, czy zobaczy jeszcze nauczyciela żywego. Opuścił mentalne blokady odgradzające jego umysł od Voldemorta i poczuł ulgę, kiedy nie pojawił się żaden ból. Voldemort nie był jakoś specjalnie podekscytowany, a zatem na Snape'a nie zastawiono pułapki. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko czekać.

Minęły prawie trzy godziny, zanim Harry usłyszał zgrzyt drzwi wejściowych. Chłopaka zalała fala ulgi. Wyskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł na korytarz. Księżyc stał już wysoko na niebie i jego jasna poświata sączyła się przez małe okienko na półpiętrze, oświetlając schody i wchodzącą po nich osobę.

Snape zamarł bez ruchu, kiedy spostrzegł Harry'ego. Po chwili owinął się ciaśniej peleryną podróżną i wspinał się dalej aż do miejsca, gdzie stał Gryfon.

- Potter, czemu nie śpisz o tej porze?

- Ja... miałem koszmar i nie mogłem zasnąć - skłamał Harry, mając nadzieję, że Snape nie zobaczy jego twarzy w półmroku dostatecznie wyraźnie, żeby to wykryć. - Usłyszałem jakiś hałas i byłem ciekawy, co to.

- Nic, co cię dotyczy. Wracaj do łóżka.

Harry się nie poruszył. W powietrzu wisiało niewypowiedziane pytanie i chłopak nie zamierzał pominąć go milczeniem.

- A czemu pan nie śpi o tej porze?

- Powiedziałem ci: to cię nie dotyczy - odrzekł Snape chłodno. - Jednakowoż skoro potrzeba aż Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, żeby pohamować twoje wścibstwo, z przyjemnością ci go dostarczę.

W jedwabistym głosie nauczyciela pobrzmiewała oczywista groźba, ale po kilku bezsennych godzinach spędzonych w niepewności Harry bynajmniej nie poczuł się onieśmielony.

- To niepotrzebne, profesorze - odparł z obłudnym uśmiechem. - Remus na pewno odpowie rano na wszystkie moje pytania.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Chwycił Harry'ego za ramię, miażdżąc je w uścisku i wepchnął go z powrotem do pokoju. Strzelił palcami i lampa na nocnym stoliku zapłonęła jasnym światłem. Zamknął szarpnięciem drzwi i przygwoździł do nich chłopaka.

- _Nigdy_ więcej mi nie groź, Potter - wysyczał Snape z furią. - Mogę ci _obieca_ć, że nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

- To niech pan nie grozi _mnie_ - odszczeknął Harry.

- Trzymaj się z dala od moich spraw, a nie będę musiał. Nie odpowiadam przed tobą i nie potrzebuję, żeby w moje życie wtrącał się nic nie wiedzący nastolatek.

- Zgadza się, a ja nie potrzebuję leżeć w łóżku przez pół nocy zastanawiając się, czy pana nie zamordowano - odparował Gryfon.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak długo już nie śpisz? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem.

- A jak długo pana nie było?

Nauczyciel potrząsnął głową z odrazą i puścił Harry'ego.

- Śmiem twierdzić, że jutro na zajęciach będziesz jeszcze bardziej rozproszony niż zwykle.

- Co tam zajęcia - odparł chłopak, pocierając ramię w miejscu, gdzie więził go żelazny uchwyt Snape'a. - Nie jestem taki nieświadomy, za jakiego mnie pan uważa, i nie jestem też głupi. Rozpoznałem te szaty i mogę sobie wyobrazić, gdzie pan był.

- To nie twoja sprawa, Potter. Nie pozwalaj sobie na kwestionowanie tego, co robię. Nie wolno ci też wspominać o tym komukolwiek. Daj mi słowo, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz.

W umyśle Harry'ego zakiełkowało mroczne podejrzenie.

- Jak często pan ich szpieguje?

- To nie twoja...

- …sprawa, rozumiem. Wie pan, że jest pan kompletnie szalony?

Snape wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę i nagle, co Harry'ego zupełnie zbiło z tropu, zaśmiał się - niskim, szyderczym śmiechem, który wcale nie brzmiał wesoło.

- Bez wątpienia wielu by się z tobą zgodziło. Tym niemniej robię to, co trzeba. A teraz daj mi słowo, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

Harry chciał się jakoś wykręcić od tej obietnicy, ale Snape naciskał.

- Jeśli naprawdę cenisz moje życie wyżej niż zaspokojenie swojej ciekawości, przyrzeknij.

Kiedy już padły takie słowa, Harry nie mógł odmówić. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać.

- Zatem niech pan da mi słowo, że nie podejmuje pan głupiego ryzyka.

- Nie, jeśli tylko mogę tego uniknąć.

Gryfon wzniósł oczy do nieba, ale wiedział, że nie uzyska lepszej odpowiedzi.

- W porządku. Daję panu słowo, że nie powiem nikomu o tym, co pan robi.

Snape kiwnął głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany.

- Wracaj do łóżka.

Podszedł do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się i zmierzył chłopaka przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- Zrozum, Potter, nie narażam się na większe ryzyko niż inni. Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy następnym razem spędzisz pół nocy z Nimfadorą, sycąc swoją ciekawość wyidealizowanym obrazem wojny.

I już go nie było.

Harry, wyczerpany i zamyślony, wpełzł pod kołdrę. Szybko zasnął, ale nie nawiedzały go więcej triumfatorskie sny o pokonywaniu śmierciożerców. Zamiast tego bezradnie patrzył, jak jego towarzysze padają w walce, a z jego rozpaczy szydził okrutny, wysoki śmiech.


	3. Zaklęcie Tropiciela

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.**

o0o0o0o

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI: ZAKLĘCIE TROPICIELA

Z cichym „pop", Harry aportował się obok starej zbroi stojącej przy drzwiach biblioteki w holu wejściowym. Po prawie miesiącu ćwiczeń, w końcu opanował teleportację i błyskawiczne przemieszczanie się po całym domu, skacząc z jednego pokoju do drugiego, stało się dla niego niemal zabawą. Była to też jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała go przed pogrążeniem się w depresji. Harry zaczynał czuć się jak w klatce, będąc tak długo zamkniętym w tym domu i aportacja dawała mu poczucie wolności, którego wyraźnie brakowało w jego obecnym życiu.  
– Zdecydowanie już to opanowałeś – skomentował Remus, schodząc na dół po schodach. – Ale jeśli zamierzasz aportować się na śniadania, to dlaczego nie od razu w kuchni?  
Harry nachmurzył się.  
– Wczoraj to zrobiłem i tak wystraszyłem Zgredka, że upuścił misę z truskawkami, którą lewitował na stół.  
Remus wzruszył ramionami, idąc za nim na śniadanie.  
– Nic wielkiego się nie stało.  
– Nie stałoby się, gdyby to wszystko nie wylądowało na Snapie. Zagroził, że jeśli jeszcze raz tak zrobię, zamieni mnie w traszkę, wepchnie do słoika i zamknie w kredensie na składniki eliksirów.  
Remus zachichotał pod nosem.  
– Cóż, gdybyś kiedyś zaginął, będę wiedział gdzie cię szukać. Tak czy inaczej, powinieneś bez problemów zdać swój egzamin.  
– Rozmawiałeś już z Dumbledore'em? – spytał Harry z podekscytowaniem, wchodząc do kuchni i zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole.  
– Tak, rozmawiałem z nim zeszłej nocy i on też uważa, że zasługujesz na przerwę. Jeśli tylko zorganizujemy odpowiednią eskortę, to pozwoli tobie, Ronowi, Hermionie i Ginny spędzić dzień w Londynie, kiedy będziesz jechał po swoją licencję na teleportację.  
Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa i czystej radości, lecz prawie natychmiast przerwał mu Snape, który siedział w dalekim końcu kuchennego stołu i spojrzał na nich znad „Proroka", marszcząc brwi.  
– Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to mądre, Lupin? – Ton Snape'a wyraźnie sugerował, że on absolutnie nie uważa tego za mądre.  
– Harry potrzebuje licencji na aportację, Severusie – odparł Remus. – Skoro i tak wychodzimy na zewnątrz, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby spędzić dzień w mieście.  
– To, czy potrzebuje licencji jest kwestią sporną, jednak z pewnością nie musi spędzać całego dnia wałęsając się po Londynie.  
– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Harry miał coś ważniejszego do roboty w swoje urodziny.  
– Przypuszczam, że osoby obarczone odpowiedzialnością za niego znalazłyby parę takich rzeczy.  
– Byłem zamknięty w tym głupim domu całe lato – odezwał się Harry z oburzeniem. – Myślę, że zasłużyłem sobie na wolny dzień.  
– Zgadzam się – rzekł Remus. – I co ważniejsze, Dumbledore też się z tym zgadza. Mniemam, że jego słów nie będziesz kwestionować, Severusie. – Remus podniósł brew.  
Snape prychnął z pogardą i wrócił do lektury gazety.  
Remus puścił Harry'emu oko i chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jednak wciąż był zły na Snape'a. Nie żeby jego postawa była zaskakująca: Snape nie miał przyjaciół i spędzał cały swój czas pracując, więc naturalnie odmawiał wszystkim innym szansy na rozerwanie się. Mimo to, Harry uważał, że mężczyzna zachował się strasznie prostacko, próbując pozbawić go dnia wolności i chciałby, żeby Snape choć raz powstrzymał się od uprzykrzania mu życia.  
Od czasu przybycia na Grimmauld Place, Snape był w wyjątkowo napastliwym nastroju. Harry już dawno zaprzestał prób wciągnięcia Snape'a w rozmowę podczas ich lekcji i przyzwyczaił się do lekkiego napięcia pomiędzy nimi, jak również do bycia stale ignorowanym. Ale posępny nastrój Snape'a zaczynał działać Harry'emu na nerwy. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś równie odpychającego, a miał dość własnych powodów, by czuć się przybitym i bez posępnego towarzystwa Snape'a, który jeszcze wszystko pogarszał.  
Harry ugryzł kawałek tosta i zerknął na swojego nauczyciela. Być może zły humor Snape'a spowodowany był brakiem snu. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że rzadko kiedy Snape nie wymykał się w nocy z domu na jedną ze swoich tajemniczych eskapad. Harry dotrzymał słowa i nie wspominał nikomu o tych wypadach, lecz wciąż go one niepokoiły.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i powstrzymał ten potop myśli. Snape wyraził się jasno, że nie życzy sobie, aby Harry wściubiał nos w jego sprawy, a on sam z pewnością miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zamartwianie się osobą, która nie chciała mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Odwrócił się do Remusa.  
– Wiesz może, o której Ron, Hermiona i Ginny się tu zjawią? Ginny mówiła, że przylecą dziś świstoklikiem, ale nie wspomniała kiedy.  
– Artur przekazał mi, że świstoklik był zaplanowany na pierwszą. Przylecą tu jednym z publicznych z Rumunii na Pokątną – wyjaśnił Remus. – Prywatne nie funkcjonują już tam dłużej, bo stały się zbyt zatłoczone. Doszło do tego, że ludzie lądowali na sobie, więc Biuro Transportu Magicznego musiało ustanowić zakaz jakieś dziesięć lat temu.  
– Dlaczego nie mogą zwyczajnie wziąć prywatnego prosto tutaj?  
– Publiczne przyciągają mniejszą uwagę.  
– Potter, jeśli planujesz zobaczyć się później z przyjaciółmi, sugeruję, żebyś zaczął swój eliksir – odezwał się Snape. – Nawet jeśli przyłożysz się bardziej niż zwykle, to poważnie wątpię, żebyś miał skończyć do pierwszej. – Snape skupił na Harrym swoje najbardziej władcze spojrzenie. – A jeśli myślisz, że przymknę oko na rezultat twojej połowicznej, wykonanej byle jak pracy, to pomyśl ponownie.  
Harry zacisnął zęby i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale wiedział, że kłótnia z nauczycielem nic nie da. Zamiast tego wstał, odrzucając na bok serwetkę i z zuchwałym: „Tak, proszę pana" – jakby myślał, że mu to ujdzie płazem – poszedł na górę, żeby uwarzyć eliksir zaplanowany na dzisiejszy dzień. Był zdeterminowany, by ukończyć go przed pierwszą, choćby tylko dlatego, aby udowodnić Snape'owi, że się myli.  
Harry nigdy w życiu nie był lepiej przygotowany na lekcję eliksirów. Nie chcąc tracić nawet chwili dłużej w pracowni Snape'a niż to konieczne, Harry siedział do późna, czytając od deski do deski esej opisujący Eliksir Klarujący i ucząc się na pamięć składników razem z połową instrukcji.  
Zjawiwszy się w pracowni, Harry od razu zaczął rzetelną i sprawną pracę. Jednak w południe było już jasne, że Snape miał rację. Harry przegapił lunch, lecz pierwsza minęła, a on wciąż nie był choćby bliski ukończenia mikstury. Sporo po drugiej Harry, spoglądając na zegarek, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele są grubo spóźnieni. Przerwał na moment pracę, marszcząc brwi, ale nie mógł tracić czasu na zmartwienia. Prawdopodobnie zatrzymali się na Pokątnej, żeby zrobić zakupy i niedługo tu będą. Może i dobrze się stało. Jeszcze pół godziny i Harry powinien skończyć. Delikatne pukanie do drzwi odwróciło jego uwagę.  
Remus zajrzał do środka i uśmiechnął się.  
– Uznałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć. Artur właśnie fiukał, by powiedzieć, że mają małe opóźnienie. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona nie będą tu przed trzecią.  
Harry również się uśmiechnął, czując ulgę. Idealnie się składało.  
– Dzięki, Remus. Jestem pewien, że do tego czasu już skończę.  
Remus rzucił mu współczujący uśmiech i zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego kociołka.  
– Tylko to cię obchodzi? Skończenie eliksiru?  
Harry drgnął, unosząc wzrok. Snape tak rzadko odzywał się podczas tych lekcji, że przez moment był w stanie tylko gapić się na mężczyznę w zdziwieniu.  
– Nie uświadamiasz sobie cudów, jakie masz przed sobą, nie masz uznania dla aktu twórczego? Czy ty wiesz w ogóle, jaki eliksir warzysz?  
– Oczywiście, że wiem – odparł Harry, oszołomiony pasją w słowach Snape'a. – Klarowne Rozwiązanie jest wywarem tworzonym dla ściśle określonej osoby, przez dodanie kilku kropel jej krwi jako składnika. Kiedy osoba, dla której warzony był eliksir wypija go, doznaje chwilowego przebłysku, momentu olśnienia, gdy odpowiedź na jej największe potrzeby zostaje ujawniona.  
– Wyjęte słowo w słowo z tekstu, Potter. Panna Granger byłaby z ciebie dumna – wyszydził Snape. – Ale czy wiesz, co to oznacza?  
– No... tak. Tak sądzę. – Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie poświęcił temu wiele uwagi, cały swój wysiłek wkładając w praktyczne opanowanie warzenia eliksiru.  
Snape zbliżył się, aby zbadać wnętrze kipiącego kociołka i jego oczy zabłysły dziwnie, jakby pod wpływem pożądania czy wstrętu, trudno jednak było powiedzieć, którego z nich.  
– Kontynuuj – rzekł Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od wywaru.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, lecz nie zamierzał dać Snape'owi wytrącić się z równowagi – nie kiedy był tak blisko końca. Dodał ostatnie składniki do kociołka, mieszając ostrożnie i sprawdzając instrukcje, by upewnić się, że nie popełni błędu.  
Snape stał bez ruchu, patrząc na eliksir w milczeniu. Dopiero wtedy, gdy baza wywaru była już ukończona, uchwycił wzrok Harry'ego i powiedział niskim, hipnotycznym głosem:  
– Ten eliksir, jeśli poprawnie przyrządzony, przeniknie głębie twojej duszy, niuanse serca, zakamarki umysłu, do których nawet ty nie możesz sięgnąć. I przez chwilę pozwoli ci pojąć to, co najbardziej rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz zrozumieć.  
Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzany pokrowiec i wyjął ze środka błyszczący sztylet.  
– Po trzy krople z prawego i z lewego serdecznego palca – oznajmił, przekazując sztylet Harry'emu.  
Chłopak przyjął ostrze, czując jak bicie jego serca przyspiesza w podekscytowaniu. Naciął oba palce, które wskazał mu Snape i wycisnął do kociołka dokładnie po trzy krople krwi z każdego. Eliksir zmienił kolor na krwistoczerwony i zaczął się pienić i syczeć. Bulgotał tak gwałtownie, że rozpryskiwał się o ścianki kociołka, a ze środka buchały wielkie kłęby pary. Harry odsunął się w popłochu, lecz Snape stał w miejscu, obserwując wszystko ze spokojem. Wreszcie eliksir znów się uspokoił, więc Harry podszedł ostrożnie i zajrzał do kociołka. Pozostało tylko kilka uncji cieczy, większość się wygotowała. Reszta leżała nieruchomo na dnie i sprawiała uderzające wrażenie. Wyglądała jak płynny diament. Światło skrzyło się na powierzchni gładkiej jak szkło. Co było najbardziej zdumiewające, wyglądało na to, że eliksir działał jak szkło powiększające – Harry mógł dojrzeć każdy szczegół dna kociołka z niesamowitą dokładnością.  
Snape umieścił jeden koniec długiej, srebrnej rurki w kociołku, a drugi w kryształowej fiolce.  
–_ Siphon_ – powiedział.  
Eliksir od razu zaczął przepływać z kociołka, przez rurkę i do fiolki. Kiedy ostatnia kropla została przeniesiona, Snape zapieczętował buteleczkę i przekazał ją Harry'emu, który spojrzał na nauczyciela ze zdziwieniem.  
– Weź go, jest twój. Tylko ty możesz go użyć.  
Harry przyjął fiolkę niemal z namaszczeniem. Nigdy nie widział czegoś równie wspaniałego. Być może to słowa Snape'a pobudziły jego wyobraźnię, ale eliksir zdawał się docierać do czegoś ukrytego głęboko w jego wnętrzu.  
– Pamiętaj, Potter, że używając tego eliksiru, nie wybierasz ani pytania na które odpowiedzi poszukujesz, ani natury przebłysku, którego doświadczysz. Eliksir reaguje na potrzebę, która jest najgłębiej w tobie pogrzebana. W związku z tym rezultat może być... nieoczekiwany.  
Harry popatrzył na Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w fiolkę z dziwną mieszaniną tęsknoty i odrazy we wzroku.  
– Pan go używał – rzekł Harry, pewien że to prawda.  
– Raz – wyszeptał Snape. Podniósł wzrok i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że emocjonalna bariera, która dzieliła ich od tygodni zniknęła i przez moment znów wróciła ta stara nić porozumienia, która łączyła ich podczas lekcji oklumencji i legilimencji.  
Nagle pojawiło się tyle pytań, które Harry pragnął zadać, jednak zanim zdołał wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno, znajomy wrzask przerwał ciszę panującą w domu.  
– PLUGAWI ZDRAJCY KRWI! ŚWINIE! JAK ŚMIECIE BEZCZEŚCIĆ MÓJ DOM! ZAGŁADA NASZEGO ŚWIATA JUŻ NAD WAMI WISI!  
Harry obejrzał się zirytowany w stronę drzwi, ale Snape oznajmił ze spokojem:  
– Zaryzykowałbym twierdzenie, że przybyli Weasleyowie i panna Granger.  
Oczywiście Snape miał rację, lecz Harry był rozdarty pomiędzy podekscytowaniem na myśl o zobaczeniu swoich przyjaciół, a frustracją z powodu ich wyczucia czasu, które nie mogło być gorsze. Zerknął z powrotem na Snape'a, ale mężczyzna jakby wyczuł jego myśli i zdążył już wycofać się emocjonalnie. Kiedy przemówił, zrobił to swoim zwykłym, starannie wyważonym tonem. Pasja zniknęła.  
– Idź, Potter. Jestem pewien, że twoi przyjaciele nie mogą się doczekać, by się z tobą spotkać, tak samo jak ty z nimi.  
Harry poczuł gorzkie ukłucie zawodu, ale kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, by odejść.  
– Potter?  
Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Iskierka dawnej pasji zabłysła w oczach Snape'a, kiedy wskazał brodą na fiolkę w ręku Harry'ego.  
– Dopilnuj, byś użył go mądrze.  
Harry uśmiechnął się – był to pierwszy szczery uśmiech, jakim obdarzył nauczyciela od miesięcy.  
– Tak zrobię, proszę pana. – Włożył fiolkę głęboko do kieszeni i opuścił w pośpiechu pracownię w o wiele lepszym humorze.

o0o0o0o

– PLUGASTWO! – krzyczała pani Black, podczas gdy Harry zbiegł po schodach na półpiętro i zatrzymał się z poślizgiem przy poręczy, zaglądając przez nią do holu wejściowego na dole.  
– Cóż, przynajmniej to martwe plugastwo – krzyknął George uprzejmie, podnosząc parę fretek.  
– A patrząc na trofea, jakie niegdyś wieszałaś na ścianach, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego narzekasz – dodał Fred.  
Pani Black wyrzuciła z siebie wściekły i całkiem barwny potok inwektyw, ale Harry nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Stojąc pomiędzy bliźniakami i obserwując ich w taki sposób, jakby byli jeszcze bardziej szaleni niż wcześniej, czekali Ron, Hermiona i Ginny.  
Harry zbiegł na dół, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ginny zauważyła go pierwsza i wydała okrzyk nawet głośniejszy od wrzasków pani Black.  
– Harry! – Zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona, ściskając go tak mocno, że niemal stracił dech. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Hermiona, a Ron klepał go po plecach.  
Zaczęli śmiać się i mówić równocześnie i pani Black, zignorowana przez wszystkich, straciła zainteresowanie w krzyczeniu na nich. Fred i George skorzystali z okazji i zaciągnęli kurtyny po bokach obrazu, w momencie gdy Remus dołączył do nich, wywołując kolejną falę powitań. Hermiona właśnie tłumaczyła, jaki był powód ich spóźnienia – wzięli przez przypadek świstoklik do Lizbony, zamiast do Londynu – kiedy przerwał jej Snape, który pojawił się na półpiętrze.  
– Jakkolwiek wzruszające jest to spotkanie, czy moglibyście przeprowadzić je w jednym z dwudziestu innych pokoi w tym domu, by ci którzy próbują tu pracować nie musieli się temu przysłuchiwać?  
– Przepraszamy za to, Severusie – odparł Remus grzecznie. Snape pokręcił głową i zniknął z powrotem na górze, a Remus obrócił się do Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół. – I tak powinniście się rozpakować. Fred, George, może ja zaniosę te fretki Hardodziobowi, a wy pomożecie Harry'emu wnieść te kufry na górę? – zasugerował, odbierając od George'a hipogryfie przysmaki.  
Kiedy Remus zaczął wspinać się po schodach, Fred obrócił się do Hermiony i sięgnął po jej bagaż.  
– Pozwól, że wezmę twój.  
– Nie, w porządku, nie trzeba. – Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Ze świstem i trzaskiem, jej kufer uniósł się w powietrze i poszybował gładko tuż przed nią nad schodami.  
– Chwalipięta – zawołał za nią Fred.  
George szturchnął swojego brata.  
– My będziemy jednak szybsi.  
Szczerząc się szeroko, złapali kufer Ginny i pognali za Hermioną.  
– Uwaga, z drogi!  
Hermiona pisnęła krótko i rzuciła się do biegu, a jej kufer obijał się o ściany, kiedy bliźniacy gonili ją po schodach.  
Ginny roześmiała się.  
– Dobrze być tu z powrotem. – Po czym pobiegła za braćmi.  
– Pośpieszmy się – powiedział Harry, biorąc za jedną z rączek kufra Rona. Jego przyjaciel chwycił drugą i obaj wspięli się do pokoju Harry'ego, gdzie postawili bagaż u nóg wolnego łóżka. Ron rzucił się na materac, a Harry usiadł po turecku na swoim.  
– I jak było? – spytał się Harry.  
Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
– W porządku.  
– Nie, ale naprawdę?  
Ron wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Było absolutnie i cholernie fantastycznie! Powinieneś tam być, Harry. Mają tam wielki kanion w górach i smocze gniazda są na całej długości skalistych ścian. Są ich setki – każdy gatunek, jaki możesz sobie wymarzyć. Oczywiście, zaklęcia powstrzymują je przed wydostaniem się stamtąd i trzymają też mugoli z daleka. Na dnie kanionu znajdują się zagrody treningowe oraz wielkie pastwisko, gdzie pasą się stada kóz i smoki po prostu podlatują i porywają je, kiedy są głodne. Trzeba się tylko upewnić, żeby nie zbliżać się tam, kiedy nadchodzi pora posiłków. Przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze.  
Ron rzadko brał przerwę na oddech, trajkocząc o wszystkich cudownych aspektach ochrony smoków. Jego podekscytowanie było zaraźliwe i wkrótce Harry również uśmiechał się tak szeroko jak przyjaciel.  
– Mają instytut badawczy i programy hodowlane. Hagrid pokochałby to miejsce.  
– Zabierzemy go tam ze sobą następnym razem – odrzekł Harry.  
Ronowi zrzedła nieco mina.  
– Szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Nigdy nie wybaczę Dumbledore'owi, że nie pozwolił ci jechać z nami.  
– Nie mów tak! – zrugała Rona Hermiona, która właśnie weszła do pokoju razem z resztą Weasleyów. – Dumbledore zrobił to co uważał dla Harry'ego za najlepsze.  
– My nie wyjechaliśmy obejrzeć smoków – stwierdził Fred, ściągając z biurka krzesło i siadając na nim okrakiem. – A za nami jakoś się nie wstawiasz.  
George usiadł na blacie biurka.  
– Przynajmniej Harry niemal został przez jednego zjedzony podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
– Mogliście przyjechać o każdej porze, gdybyście nie byli tak zajęci swoim sklepem – rzekł Ron.  
– Wiesz, niektórzy z nas muszą pracować na utrzymanie – odpowiedział Fred.  
– Ty to nazywasz „pracą"? – spytała Ginny, zwijając się w kłębek na łóżku obok Harry'ego.  
George próbował wyglądać na urażonego.  
– Tu nie chodzi tylko o żarty i gierki.  
Hermiona usiadła obok Rona i rzuciła im sceptyczne spojrzenie.  
– Tak właściwie, w waszym przypadku, to chyba chodzi.  
Fred machnął w jej kierunku palcem.  
– Dla twojej informacji, ostatnio większość czasu spędzamy zajmując się poważną stroną naszego biznesu.  
– Masz na myśli te rzeczy, które robicie dla Zakonu? – zapytał Harry z ciekawością. Wiedział, że bliźniacy zaopatrują Zakon w niektóre ze swoich bardziej przydatnych wynalazków, ale nigdy nie miał okazji pogadać o tym z nimi. – Nad czym pracowaliście?  
– Nad kilkoma rzeczami – odparł George. – Chociaż sądzimy, że największy potencjał ma chyba Zaklęcie Tropiciela.  
– Co takiego? – zdziwiła się Ginny.  
– Zaklęcie Tropiciela. Nazwaliśmy je tak, bo działa mniej więcej jak pies myśliwski – wyjaśnił Fred.  
George kontynuował:  
– Spora część działań Zakonu koncentruje się na tym, jak wyśledzić ruchy popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, żeby zorientować się, co mogą planować.  
– Ale śmierciożercy nie dają się tak łatwo namierzyć – rzekł Fred, automatycznie podejmując wątek. – Na przykład nie moglibyście wysłać sowy do Lucjusza Malfoya i potem wsiąść na miotłę i ją śledzić. Zaklęcia Confundus przeciwdziałają takim próbom.  
George uśmiechnął się figlarnie.  
– Pomyśleliśmy więc, że zamiast czarodzieja czy wiedźmy, czemu by nie śledzić czegoś na tej osobie? Idea jest taka, żeby użyć różdżki do „wytropienia" danej substancji. Zaklęcie Tropiciela generalnie rejestruje skład substancji, którą chcesz wyśledzić później, przy użyciu prostej modyfikacji zaklęcia namierzającego.  
– Jaka może to być substancja? – zapytał Harry.  
Fred wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jakakolwiek, o ile jest wyjątkowa.  
– Naturalnie, nie mógłbyś wytropić czegoś takiego jak sok z dyni – skomentował George. – To byłoby bezużyteczne. Rozszczepiłbyś się na tysiąc kawałków, jeśli chciałbyś się aportować w oparciu o to.  
– Krew albo pasmo włosów byłyby idealne, gdyż są wyjątkowe dla każdej osoby – orzekł Fred. – Ale jeśli nie uda się ich zdobyć, można stworzyć też coś samemu – jakiegoś rodzaju roztwór – i spryskać nim tego, kogo chcemy śledzić, kiedy nie patrzy.  
– Na przykład śmierciożercę? – spytała Ginny z niedowierzaniem.  
– Cóż, to by było nieco trudne – stwierdził George. – Ale nie jest to niemożliwe i gdy tylko oznaczysz swój cel, nigdy nie dowie się, że jest śledzony.  
Właśnie z powodu takich oto szalonych, a jednak prostych pomysłów, Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów spotkały się w zeszłym roku z tak głośnym sukcesem. Kto poza Fredem i Georgem mógłby wpaść na myśl, by podejść do śmierciożercy i wylać mu na ramię kilka kropel jakiejś mikstury, kiedy nie patrzy?  
– W każdym razie – podjął Fred – Dumbledore sądzi, że brzmi to obiecująco. Zademonstrowaliśmy zaklęcie Zakonowi kilka dni temu i większość z nich zdawała się uważać je za przydatne. Nawet Snape wyglądał na zainteresowanego.  
– A to ci pochwała – prychnął Ron.  
– Szczerze mówiąc, myślę że to bardzo sprytne zaklęcie – powiedziała Hermiona. – Ponadto jest proste, co oznacza, że każdy kompetentny czarodziej może nauczyć się go całkiem szybko. Jestem pewna, że aurorzy znajdą sposób, by je zastosować.  
– Taką też mamy nadzieję – przyznał George. – Jak na razie, trzymamy to w tajemnicy.  
– Ścisłej tajemnicy – podkreślił Fred. – Dumbledore chce, byśmy zważali komu o tym mówimy.  
– Więc nikomu ani słowa o tym, co tu usłyszeliście – zakończył George z uśmiechem.  
– A właśnie miałem napisać do Malfoyów – rzekł Ron.  
– Gnojek – odparł pogodnie Fred, wstając. – Chodźmy, George, lepiej wracajmy do sklepu.  
George westchnął dramatycznie.  
– Ach, ten ciężar sukcesu! Ani chwili wytchnienia. – Po czym uśmiechnął się i puścił do nich oko. – Do zobaczenia.  
Kiedy bliźniacy zniknęli, Harry odwrócił się do reszty.  
– Ktoś chce obejrzeć „pokój wspólny Gryffindoru"?

o0o0o0o

Harry był w świetnym nastroju następnego ranka, kiedy schodził na dół na śniadanie. Snape znajdował się już na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, czytając gazetę i wytrwale ignorując pozostałych mieszkańców domu. Remus i Tonks też siedzieli przy stole. Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia na widok tych dwojga siedzących obok siebie, po czym popatrzyły w stronę Harry'ego. Niestety, chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jak na to zareagować. Język uśmiechów i podniesionych brwi, którego używały dziewczyny, był kompletnie poza jego zasięgiem. Na szczęście, Ron przybył mu na ratunek.  
– Kurczę, Harry, jadałeś tak przez całe lato? – zapytał rudzielec, gapiąc się z szacunkiem na miski i talerze rozstawione na stole.  
Ron nie zauważył najwyraźniej wymiany spojrzeń między dziewczynami i Harry z wdzięcznością również skupił uwagę na jedzeniu. Podobnie jak poprzedniego wieczoru, Zgredek przeszedł samego siebie w przygotowywaniu posiłku. Długi stół pełen był wszelkiego rodzaju jadła, a skrzat domowy, nucąc coś pod nosem, lewitował do każdego z nich szklanki świeżego soku z dyni. Właściwie Zgredek wydawał się być równie szczęśliwy z obecności Rona, Hermiony i Ginny w domu jak Harry i wyraźnie rozpromienił się na komplement Rona.  
– Zgredek jest zadowolony, mogąc służyć przyjaciołom Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli by pan sobie czegoś życzył, proszę nie wahać się powiedzieć o tym Zgredkowi.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła lekko brwi, ale Ginny uśmiechnęła się, a Ron wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Ewidentnie jedzenie nie było główną atrakcją wycieczki do Rumunii.  
Harry miał właśnie zacząć śniadanie, kiedy Kingley Shacklebolt pojawił się w kuchni. Poza Tonks, członkowie Zakonu nie mieszkający w domu rzadko zjawiali się podczas śniadania i nawet Snape spojrzał na aurora ze zdziwieniem.  
Shacklebolt sprawiał wrażenie znużonego i ponurego. Nie usiadł, ale odezwał się do nich już w progu:  
– Bellatriks Lestrange zeszłej nocy uciekła z Azkabanu.  
Przez moment wszystkim ze zdumienia odebrało głos, aż w końcu przemówiła Tonks:  
– To niemożliwe. Nowe zabezpieczenia miały być niezawodne.  
– Sam ustawiałem te zabezpieczenia, więc nie musisz mi o tym mówić – odparł ostro Shacklebolt.  
– Co się stało? – zapytał Remus.  
Auror potrząsnął głową.  
– O to właśnie chodzi – nikt nie wie. Spała w swojej celi tak jak zwykle i godzinę później jej nie było. Po prostu zniknęła.  
Wszyscy wymienili ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia, usłyszawszy tę wiadomość, ale to Harry miał najwięcej powodów, by czuć złość. Ze wszystkich śmierciożerców Voldemorta, Bellatriks Lestrange była ostatnią osobą, którą chciał widzieć na wolności. Żywił wobec niej osobistą urazę i dokuczała mu myśl, że już po raz drugi udało jej się uciec z Azkabanu.  
– Dumbledore obiecał się zjawić przed południem – ciągnął Shacklebolt. – Ja wracam do więzienia, żeby pomóc w śledztwie. Tonks, będziemy cię potrzebować.  
Tonks była już na nogach. Ścisnęła krótko Remusa za rękę i po chwili dwójki aurorów już nie było. Niespodziewanie, to Snape przerwał panującą ciszę.  
– Lupin, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, sugerowałbym odłożenie planów Pottera na ten tydzień.  
– Co?! – wykrzyknął Harry, zanim Remus zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
Snape zignorował Harry'ego i kontynuował, nadal zwracając się do Remusa:  
– Dopóki się nie dowiemy, jak Bellatriks udało się uciec, Potter powinien pozostać bezpiecznie w kwaterze. Zabieranie go teraz na egzamin byłoby nierozsądne i podejmowanie takiego ryzyka nie jest ani konieczne, ani dopuszczalne.  
– Severusie...  
– Przestanie pan o mnie mówić, jakby mnie tu nie było? – warknął Harry na Snape'a. – Za kilka dni będę pełnoletni i myślę, że jako dorosły mogę sam decydować, jakie ryzyko jest dopuszczalne.  
Snape spojrzał na niego wilkiem.  
– Jest różnica pomiędzy pełnoletniością a dorosłością – odparł niecierpliwie.  
Harry zacisnął zęby i podniósł ze złością głos:  
– Więc uważa pan, że nie przeżyłem wystarczająco wiele, żeby zasłużyć na miano dorosłego?  
Remus podniósł dłoń.  
– Harry, proszę...  
– Z pewnością nie zachowujesz się w tym momencie jak dorosły.  
Harry walnął ręką o stół.  
– Jeśli sądzisz, że możesz mnie tu trzymać wbrew mojej woli, to się mylisz. Obiecuję ci to.  
– Przestańcie, _obaj_! – Krzyk Remusa w końcu przyciągnął uwagę Snape'a i Harry'ego. Mężczyzna patrzył gniewnie to na jednego, to na drugiego. Odrzucił serwetkę i wstał. – Severusie, jeśli chcesz to przedyskutować, chodź na górę. Harry, poczekaj tu!  
Harry również wstał i teraz patrzył na niego buntowniczo, ale Remus nie pozostawił mu możliwości protestu.  
– Muszę porozmawiać z Severusem na osobności.  
Remus opuścił kuchnię i Snape, z ostatnim ponurym spojrzeniem w stronę Harry'ego, podążył za nim.  
Stojąc z rękami zaciśniętymi w pięści, Harry wściekał się na obu czarodziei, którzy zamierzali decydować o jego losie, nawet nie włączając go do rozmowy.  
– Nie martw się, Harry – powiedziała Ginny. – Przez całe lato marzyłeś tylko, by się stąd wyrwać. Remus cię nie zawiedzie. Jestem pewna, że poradzi sobie ze Snape'em.  
– Snape jest tylko zaniepokojony, Harry – dodała Hermiona. – To _rzeczywiście_ raczej nie wróży nic dobrego, że Bellatriks Lestrange uciekła z Azkabanu akurat teraz.  
Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku Hermiony.  
– Bierzesz stronę Snape'a?  
– Nie! Po prostu mówię, że rozumiem...  
– No więc dobrze dla ciebie, ale to nie ty byłaś uwięziona w tym domu przez cały zeszły miesiąc. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy Snape jest _zaniepokojony_, czy tylko próbuje obrzydzić mi życie dla zasady. Nie zrezygnuję z wycieczki do Londynu.  
Harry odepchnął krzesło i skierował się ku drzwiom.  
– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Ron. – Remus powiedział, żeby tu zaczekać.  
– Nie jestem teraz skłonny słuchać się Remusa.  
– Idziesz na górę? – Hermiona brzmiała na oburzoną.  
– Tak, idę. Zmęczyło mnie już to, że wszyscy kierują moim życiem. Chcę dla odmiany podejmować swoje własne decyzje. Nie pozwolę im zadecydować o tym za mnie.  
Harry wymaszerował z kuchni zanim jego przyjaciele mieli szansę znów się sprzeciwić. W holu wejściowym usłyszał dochodzące z biblioteki ściszone odgłosy zażartej kłótni. Zbliżał się po cichu w tamtym kierunku, dopóki nie słyszał dokładnie słów.  
– Severusie, to nastolatek.  
– Dziękuję ci, Lupin, za to oszołamiająco oczywiste spostrzeżenie – zadrwił Snape. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że pozwalasz, by zachcianki chłopca miały pierwszeństwo nad jego bezpieczeństwem.  
– To dla niego ważne. Nie rozumiesz tego? Przecież to nie tak, że pojedzie sam. Tonks, Moody i ja z nim będziemy.  
– Dwóch aurorów i wilkołak, choćby nawet pełni dobrych intencji, nie mogą zagwarantować jego bezpieczeństwa w obliczu śmierciożerców.  
– Severusie, zaczynasz brzmieć równie paranoicznie jak Moody. Śmierciożercy nie namierzą nas w środku Londynu!  
– Byłbyś skłonny postawić na to jego życie? Właśnie to samo aroganckie, nadmierne zaufanie dla jego ojca i ojca chrzestnego sprawiło, że jest sam na tym świecie.  
– To nie _fair_!  
– Czyżby? Nie minęły nawet dwa miesiące odkąd znów nieomal nie zginął – straciłem już rachubę, ile razy mu się to przytrafiało. Jak myślisz, ile jeszcze razy uda mu się wyjść cało z opresji, zanim szczęście go opuści?  
– Mówimy tylko o kilku godzinach.  
– I tyle wystarczy! Doprawdy, Lupin, czy ty w ogóle nie poświęcasz uwagi moim raportom? Szeregi Czarnego Pana rosną z dnia na dzień. Ma on dostęp do imponujących środków, które może wykorzystywać wedle swoich pragnień, a niczego bardziej nie pragnie jak Pottera.  
– Co w takim razie proponujesz? Żebyśmy trzymali tu Harry'ego pod kluczem przez całe wakacje niczym więźnia?  
– W twoich ustach brzmi to jak wyrok dożywocia. Mówimy tu tylko o dwóch miesiącach.  
– Mówimy tu o Harrym. Czy kiedykolwiek był zadowolony, gdy musiał siedzieć na miejscu i robić to co mu każą?  
– Najwyższy czas, żeby się tego nauczył. Nie można ustępować dziecku tylko dlatego, że narobiło krzyku.  
– Harry nie jest już dzieckiem. Ma już prawie siedemnaście lat i zasługuje, by mieć coś do powiedzenia na temat własnego życia.  
– My też mieliśmy niegdyś po siedemnaście lat i jakoś nie mam wielkiej wiary w zdolności do podejmowania decyzji w tym wieku.  
Remus westchnął ciężko.  
– No cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tu z tobą nie zgadzam. Jednak nie wolno ci za niego decydować, Severusie. Czy przyszło ci kiedyś głowy, że jeśli okażesz mu odrobinę szacunku i wyjaśnisz swoje rozumowanie, może cię wtedy posłuchać?  
– Nie mam w zwyczaju tłumaczyć się moim uczniom.  
– Harry nie jest normalnym uczniem. Nie dla mnie i z pewnością nie dla ciebie.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
– Ach tak? Wiem doskonale, że nie jesteś tutaj z powodu nagłej, rozpaczliwej troski o oceny Harry'ego z Eliksirów i bez wątpienia są inne miejsca, gdzie mógłbyś spędzić te wakacje.  
– Masz rację – przyznał Snape gładko. – Jestem tu, aby trzymać Pottera z dala od kłopotów – bo ty jak widać nie jesteś tym zadaniem zaabsorbowany.  
– Może wobec tego powinieneś zastanowić się nad rozmową z nim od czasu do czasu. Wiem, że daleko mi do mentora, na jakiego Harry zasługuje, ale ja przynajmniej się staram. Czy ty w ogóle widzisz, jak on na ciebie patrzy, że rozczarowanie i frustracja są widoczne na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy zbywasz go bez słowa?  
– Nie obchodzi mnie, co Potter o mnie myśli – oparł Snape, zajadle wypluwając te słowa. – Jestem tu, by go ochraniać, a jeśli ma mnie za to znienawidzić, _niech i tak będzie._ W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, bardziej zależy mi na utrzymaniu go przy życiu, niż doprowadzeniu do jego śmierci.  
Po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza. W końcu Remus przemówił, tonem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu:  
– Też się o niego boję, Severusie.  
Snape nie odpowiedział, lecz Remus ciągnął dalej:  
– Patrzę na Harry'ego i zastanawiam się, czy pożyje choć tak długo jak jego rodzice.  
– Więc _czemu_ upierasz się, by mu dogadzać? – Frustracja w głosie Snape'a była aż nadto wyczuwalna.  
– Ponieważ twoja metoda nie działa – odrzekł Remus, równie jak on sfrustrowany. – Nie jestem głupcem, Severusie, choć pewnie wolałbyś sądzić co innego. Znam ryzyko, ale pogrzebałem wystarczająco wielu przyjaciół, którzy mieli być poza wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem, żeby wiedzieć że ukrywanie się nie jest odpowiedzią. To nie zadziała. Sam go słyszałeś. Odmów mu prawa do decydowania o sobie, a osiągniesz tylko tyle, że złość i desperacja doprowadzą go do zrobienia czegoś pochopnego. W ten sposób mamy przynajmniej jakąś kontrolę.  
Snape westchnął.  
– Jesteś zdecydowany na ten lekkomyślny krok?  
– Tak.  
– A zatem idę z wami.  
– Podejrzewałem, że tak zrobisz – w głosie Remusa dało się wyraźnie wyczuć cień rozbawienia. Snape w zamian tylko prychnął. Harry usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki i deportował się.  
Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, chłopak usiadł na łóżku. Jego złość już minęła i musiał przyznać Hermionie rację. Snape _niepokoił się_ o niego, o wiele bardziej niż Harry mógłby przypuszczać. Gorzej, Remus też się o niego martwił. Biorąc pod uwagę poziom zabezpieczeń, jakie nałożono na dom, Harry stwierdził, że nie powinien być tym zaskoczony, ale mimo to czuł się przygnębiony słysząc frustrację i nawet strach w głosach Snape'a i Remusa.  
Pukanie do drzwi oderwało Harry'ego od tych myśli.  
– Tutaj jesteś – powiedział Remus, wsuwając głowę do pokoju. – Na pewno się ucieszysz na wieść, że udało mi się obłaskawić Severusa. Będzie nam towarzyszył w czwartek, ale Tonks i ja zdołamy trzymać go z dala od ciebie.  
Remus uśmiechał się, w żaden sposób nie ujawniając lęku, który kilka minut wcześniej okazywał w rozmowie ze Snape'em. Nagle zmarszczył brwi.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?  
– Nic mi nie jest. To świetna wiadomość – odparł Harry, starając się przywołać to ożywienie, jakie towarzyszyło w kuchni. Pójście po odbiór licencji na teleportację wydawało się teraz znacznie mniej ważne niż podczas śniadania.

o0o0o0o

Harry nie wspomniał przyjaciołom o rozmowie, którą podsłuchał i kolejnych parę dni było cudownych. Nawet Snape był bardziej uprzejmy niż zwykle, choć może tylko Harry'emu tak się zdawało, bo chłopak odkrył, że trudno mu być zagniewanym na nauczyciela, kiedy faktycznie wiedział jak mocno mężczyzna martwi się o jego dobro, mimo że Snape nigdy tego nie okazywał. Harry nie mógł podjąć tego tematu z nauczycielem, rzecz jasna, i z rezygnacją dodał to do listy rzeczy, których nie mógł z nim przedyskutować.  
W nocy przed swoimi urodzinami, Harry szedł do łóżka bardziej szczęśliwy niż pamiętał by był kiedykolwiek tego dnia. Miał przy sobie przyjaciół i razem spędzą cudowny dzień w Londynie. To będą najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.  
Harry zasnął, lecz nie śnił o walce ze śmierciożercami tak jak zazwyczaj. Zamiast tego śnił o Hogwarcie, o wspaniałych chwilach, jakie tam przeżył – o quidditchu, słonecznych popołudniach nad jeziorem i nocach spędzonych przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym. We śnie byli z nimi wszyscy jego przyjaciele i pojawił się tam nawet Zgredek, by powiedzieć jak wdzięczny jest za swoją wolność, po czym roześmiał się bardzo wysokim, przenikliwym głosem.  
Harry obudził się w ciemności na wpół przytomny, a skrzaci śmiech wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu w głowie, więc po części oczekiwał, że zobaczy stojącego obok niego Zgredka. Jednak ciche pochrapywanie Rona uświadomiło mu, że to był tylko sen. Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem i wkrótce znów pogrążył się w objęciach Morfeusza. 


	4. Licencja na teleportację

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.**

o0o0o0o

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY: LICENCJA NA TELEPORTACJĘ

Moody otworzył rozklekotaną drewnianą bramę i w świetle księżyca pokuśtykał wąską ścieżką w stronę zrujnowanego budynku, omiatając magicznym okiem zarośnięte podwórko i łuszczącą się farbę. Było już bardzo późno, lecz kiedy usłyszał wieści o wypadkach w tej oddalonej chacie, nie mógł przegapić okazji, by zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Para młodych aurorów, którzy dopiero co ukończyli szkolenie, czekała na niego zaraz przy frontowych drzwiach.  
– Blakely, Danforth, co tam macie?  
– Tym razem dwójka – odpowiedział Blakely. – Wygląda na to, że pozabijali się nawzajem. Musieli nieźle się posprzeczać. Urządzili tam krwawą łaźnię i naprawdę mam na myśli krwawą.  
Moody zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do środka. Blakely nie przesadzał – salon był zdemolowany, a na połamanych meblach i ścianach widać było rozbryzgi krwi. Na podłodze leżały dwa duże kształty przykryte prześcieradłami. Moody podszedł do najbliższego i odchylił materiał. Nieboszczyk był ledwo rozpoznawalny. To, że zdołał z tyloma obrażeniami przeżyć wystarczająco długo, by zabić swego towarzysza, świadczyło tylko o jego fanatycznej – a może raczej bezmyślnej – determinacji.  
Moody zaciągnął prześcieradło na miejsce i poszedł zbadać drugie ciało, które było co najmniej równie poharatane jak pierwsze. Odwrócił się do aurorów, którzy czekali cierpliwie przy drzwiach.  
– Jakieś teorie?  
– Żaden z nich tutaj nie mieszka, więc sądzimy, że z jakiegoś powodu umówili się tu na spotkanie. Obaj byli śmierciożercami, a zatem prawdopodobnie nie planowali nic dobrego, dlatego wybrali takie odosobnione miejsce. W zasięgu pół mili nie ma tu żywego ducha. Krótko po przybyciu wdali się w kłótnię i oto jej rezultat.  
– Kto ich znalazł?  
– Mugol wracający po nocy samochodem do domu razem ze swoimi kolegami usłyszał hałas i zobaczył błyski zaklęć. Zadzwonił na mugolską policję. Oczywiście monitorujemy ich zgłoszenia, odkąd tylko śmierciożercy znów zaczęli działać i na szczęście trafiliśmy tu pierwsi. Kilka Confundusów rozwiązało sprawę policjantów, którzy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie.  
– Jesteście pewni, że nikt inny nie był w to zamieszany?  
Blakely i Danforth wymienili niepewne spojrzenia.  
– Nic na to nie wskazuje – odparł Danforth. – Nikogo nie widziano w pobliżu.  
– Nie było też żadnych świadków, którzy cokolwiek widzieli, prawda? – stwierdził Moody i aurorzy poruszyli się nerwowo.  
– No nie – zgodził się Blakely. – Ale sprawdziliśmy ich różdżki i zaklęcia pasowały do gwałtownej, zaciekłej walki. Jeden z nich, Reeves, udusił się kiedy jego krtań zmiażdżyła paskudna klątwa drugiego gościa, Crandalla, który wykrwawił się na śmierć wkrótce po nim. Zdaje się, że oberwał zbyt wieloma zaklęciami Reducto.  
Moody zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, a usta zacisnął w ponurą, wściekłą linię. Pochylił się i zerwał prześcieradło z najbliższych zwłok.  
– Czy wiesz, czego trzeba, żeby człowiek walczył w takim stanie? – zapytał dwójkę młodych mężczyzn, którzy pobledli lekko. – Musi być on albo tak oszalały – zapewne pod wpływem eliksiru – że dosłownie nie odczuwa efektów zaklęć, które go trafiają, albo jest pod działaniem Klątwy Imperius. – Wręczył zakrwawione prześcieradło Blakely'owi. – Wam pozostawiam ustalenie, jak tego dokonano.  
Moody opuścił chatę oraz zaskoczonych aurorów i pokuśtykał wolno ku bramie. To dawało w sumie pięciu śmierciożerców, którzy zginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach w ciągu kilku tygodni i mężczyzna zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze jego zwierzchnicy w ministerstwie będą bagatelizować fakt, że miały tu miejsce morderstwa.  
Trzeba przyznać, że nie było to znów takie oczywiste. Sprawca był niezwykle bystry i zręcznie unikał kompromitacji. A jednak szczątkowe dowody były wystarczająco jasne i gdyby tylko chcieli włożyć trochę wysiłku w złapanie tego maniaka, Moody był pewny, że w końcu by się im to udało. Prawdziwy problem był taki, że nikt nie zawracał sobie tym głowy – nie, kiedy to śmierciożercy ginęli za sprawą tego samego miecza, którym wojowali.  
Moody to rozumiał – nie był naiwny. Ale wiedział też, że jeśli sprawiedliwość nie stosuje się do wszystkich, to nie służy nikomu. Nawet morderca miał prawo do życia.  
Dotarł do bramy i zerknął raz jeszcze na dom, z odrazą i determinacją wyrytą na twarzy. Jeżeli nikogo innego to nie obchodziło, będzie musiał sam złapać zabójcę. Burcząc cicho pod nosem, Moody pchnął bramę i zniknął.

o0o0o0o

– Czy Harry Potter życzyłby sobie jeszcze truskawek z bitą śmietaną? – spytał Zgredek z nadzieją.  
– Zgredku, jeśli zjem kolejną porcję, to się pochoruję – odparł Harry. – Choć są przepyszne! – dodał szybko, kiedy skrzatowi opadły nieco uszy. – Naprawdę, przeszedłeś samego siebie.  
To była prawda: stół podczas śniadania zastawiony był większą ilością jedzenia, niż Harry mógłby kiedykolwiek pochłonąć. Nawet Ron nie zdołał widocznie umniejszyć rozmiarów uczty. Zgredek uśmiechnął się z radością i odszedł, by przynieść herbaty, gdy Harry odsunął od siebie talerz i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Wtedy Remus odchrząknął i pchnął w jego stronę przez stół małą paczuszkę.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.  
– Remus, zabierasz nas jutro do Londynu. Nie musiałeś niczego mi kupować – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
– To coś praktycznego. Pomyślałem, że może być pomocne.  
Harry rozerwał opakowanie i na rękę wypadł mu mały, gładki kamień z ciemnym metalicznym połyskiem. Podniósł go do góry, obserwując jak światło tańczy na jego powierzchni.  
– Jest uroczy. Co to takiego?  
– Wykrywacz klątw. Wibruje za każdym razem, gdy w pobliżu jest przeklęty przedmiot.  
– Tata ma jeden z nich – rzekł Ron, przełykając łyżkę ziemniaków. – Mówi, że przydaje się, kiedy prowadzi sprawy nadużywania produktów mugoli. Na większość rzeczy, z którymi się spotyka, rzucane są tylko niegroźne uroki, ale od czasu do czasu trafia się coś poważniejszego i wykrywacz zawsze go ostrzega.  
– Wszyscy aurorzy także noszą je ze sobą – oznajmił Remus. – A skoro planujesz zostać aurorem, Harry, pomyślałem, że ci się on spodoba.  
– Dzięki, Remus. Doceniam to. – Harry przyjrzał się uważniej kamieniowi, zachwycony, że posiada cokolwiek, co może pomóc mu w przyszłości w pracy jako auror. Przed śniadaniem Ginny podarowała mu „Łowców czarnoksiężników: Historię służby aurorskiej". Książka miała prawie tysiąc stron, ale Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od zaczęcia lektury i był w głębi ducha zachwycony, że Ginny okazała się tak wnikliwa, by mu ją kupić.  
Oczywiście nie powiedział jej tego, ale o wiele bardziej spodobał mu się prezent Ginny niż Hermiony – wspaniały album z rumuńskimi smokami, opatrzony w zapierające dech fotografie smoków wspinających się po skałach albo szybujących nad mglistymi dolinami. Przewyższał nawet smoczy ząb od Rona, który nosił teraz na łańcuszku na szyi.  
Harry chował właśnie swój wykrywacz klątw do kieszeni, kiedy przez okno wleciała Hedwiga. Niosła ze sobą obszerną przesyłkę, którą położyła na stole przed Harrym, po czym wleciała na oparcie jego krzesła i uszczypnęła go czule w ucho.  
– Cześć, dziewczynko. – Harry pogłaskał sowę i dał jej kawałek kaszanki, a następnie przyciągnął paczkę do siebie.  
– Kto ci to przysłał? – zapytała Hermiona.  
– Mój wuj i ciotka – odparł Harry z zaskoczeniem, odczytując adres nadawcy wypisany na prostym, brązowym papierze pakowym. – Ale najcenniejszym prezentem, jaki mi kiedykolwiek przysłali była wykałaczka i brudna para skarpet.  
– Może to więc kupa brudnych skarpet? – podsunął Ron.  
– Nie byłbym tym zaskoczony – odpowiedział Harry.  
– Dalej, otwórz ją – ponagliła go Ginny, kiedy Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w paczkę. – Możemy nieźle się ubawić z tego co znajdziemy w środku.  
– Tak, chyba masz rację. – Harry zerwał papier, odsłaniając stare, zniszczone pudełko z przyczepioną do niego połówką kartki.

_Zgodziliśmy się to zatrzymać, dopóki z nami mieszkałeś. Teraz, gdy skończyłeś siedemnaście lat, z radością pozbywamy się ciebie i tego. Nie chcieliśmy tego wyrzucać, bo pomyśleliśmy, że w środku mogą być jakieś_ śmieszne _rzeczy i nie byłoby to bezpieczne._

_Vernon i Petunia Dursley_

_PS: Nie kontaktuj się więcej z nami. Powiedzieliśmy Marge i sąsiadom, że nie żyjesz._

Harry gapił się na list, czując, że robi się czerwony na twarzy. Nie, żeby oczekiwał od ciotki i wuja czegoś więcej, lecz mimo wszystko było żenujące zostać tak bezceremonialnie wyrzuconym przez swoich jedynych żyjących krewnych. Jednakże jego zakłopotanie przyćmiła ciekawość. Dlaczego ktoś poprosił ich, żeby zatrzymali to pudełko na szesnaście lat i jakiego rodzaju „śmieszne" rzeczy mogły się w nim znajdować? Dursleyowie musieli mieć na myśli coś magicznego. Harry poczuł przypływ podekscytowania, kiedy otwierał pudełko, lecz szybko zamieniło się ono w rozczarowanie.  
Wewnątrz nie było żadnych brudnych skarpet ani innych okropnych rzeczy, które sobie wyobrażał, lecz zdawało się, że nie ma tam również nic magicznego. Zamiast tego znalazł zwyczajny zbiór pamiątek. W pudełku znajdowało się kilka stosików starannie związanych listów, parę kartek wyglądających na certyfikaty, porozrzucane odznaki i pojedyncze zdjęcia.  
Harry podniósł je – były to zwykłe, mugolskie fotografie. Na pierwszym widnieli kobieta i mężczyzna, których Harry nie rozpoznawał, trzymający za ręce dwie małe dziewczynki. Starsza była blondynką i miała najwyżej pięć lat, zaś młodsza, z rudymi loczkami, nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwa lata. Na następnym zdjęciu znajdywały się, jak Harry sądził, te same dziewczynki ubrane w szkolne mundurki i stojące przed skromnym domostwem. Kolejna fotografia znów pokazywała całą rodzinę w komplecie. Rodzicie byli wyraźnie starsi niż na pierwszym zdjęciu, a ich starsza córka wyglądała teraz na około czternaście lat.  
Drgnąwszy lekko, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ją poznaje – była to ciotka Petunia. Tych wąsko zaciśniętych ust i potępiająco zmarszczonych brwi nie dało się pomylić. To oznaczało, że drugą była jego mama, Lily. Harry przyglądał się mniejszej dziewczynie z długimi, rudymi włosami, uśmiechającej się promiennie. Wyglądała na w równym stopniu radosną, jak jej siostra na poirytowaną.  
Jego dziadkowie, gdyż musieli to być oni, także sprawiali wrażenie szczęśliwych oraz nieco zaniepokojonych. Stali na dworcu kolejowym – Harry widział w tle pociąg i tabliczkę z napisem „Peron 10". Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy i poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Wiedział, gdzie zostało zrobione to zdjęcie. Rodzice Lily stali na dworcu King Cross i Harry mógłby postawić tysiąc galeonów, że za nimi znajdowało się wejście na peron 9 i ¾.  
Popatrzył na przyjaciół, którzy obserwowali go niecierpliwie.  
– To rzeczy mojej mamy. Ktoś musiał je wysłać do mojej ciotki, po tym… po tym jak umarła. – Harry wręczył zdjęcia Remusowi.  
– Dobry Boże – powiedział Remus cicho. – Zupełnie zapomniałem, że twoja matka była kiedyś taka młoda.  
– W porządku, nasi ludzie będą w pogotowiu, w razie gdybyśmy trafili na jakieś kłopoty – oświadczył Moody sucho, wkraczając do pokoju i marszcząc brwi. – Lupin, jesteś gotowy? Musimy rzucić na wszystkich zaklęcia antynaprowadzające zanim wyruszymy.  
– Tak, myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi. – Remus oddał zdjęcia z powrotem Harry'emu, który włożył je do pudełka i zamknął wieko, podczas gdy pozostali w pośpiechu kończyli swoje śniadania. Chwilę później cała grupka, szurając krzesłami, ruszyła do holu wejściowego.  
Harry odłożył pudełko swojej matki bezpiecznie na najbliższą półkę, po czym dołączył do przyjaciół, na których dorośli nakładali właśnie czary antynaprowadzające. Tonks podeszła do Harry'ego, wymruczała formułkę zaklęcia i mrugnęła do niego.  
– Teraz nawet sam Dumbledore nie mógłby cię wyśledzić.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i oszacował grupę krytycznym okiem. Miała to być niecodzienna wycieczka, ponieważ większość dnia planowali spędzić w mugolskiej części Londynu i z tego powodu mieli na sobie mugolskie ubrania. Tonks nosiła wyprane dżinsy, tenisówki i jaskrawopomarańczową koszulkę, gryzącą się z kolorem jej włosów. Harry zadecydował, że świetnie się wpasuje. Remus ubrany był w zwykłe dżinsy, brązową koszulę z długimi rękawami i granatowy sweter. Nikt nie spojrzy na niego dwa razy.  
Moody stanowił osobny przypadek. Miał na sobie długi trenczowy płaszcz i melonik, lecz choć w zasadzie ubrany był jak mugol, Harry wiedział, że będzie się wyróżniał na ulicach Londynu i miał szczerą nadzieję, że stary auror przez większość czasu będzie czaił się na tyłach grupy.  
Pozostawał więc tylko Snape, który jeszcze nie zjawił się na dole. Harry martwił się nim jeszcze bardziej niż Moodym. Snape posiadał imponujący wizerunek, który przyciągał uwagę i Harry był pewien, że wśród mugoli będzie się aż nazbyt rzucał w oczy. Harry zmarszczył brwi i zerknął niecierpliwie na schody. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widział Snape'a od rana. Mężczyzny nie było na śniadaniu – bez wątpienia, by uniknąć konieczności świętowania jego urodzin – i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape aby nie stracił poczucia czasu. Odwrócił się do reszty, gotów spytać, czy ktoś nie powinien pójść po Mistrza Eliksirów, kiedy znajomy, zirytowany głos wycedził, powstrzymując go:  
– Jeszcze nie skończyliście? – Snape brzmiał na jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnionego niż zwykle, kiedy schodził na dół z wyrazem twarzy równie kwaśnym jak jego głos. Harry jednak ledwo to zauważył, wlepiając wzrok w mężczyznę. Snape, tak jak i inni, nosił mugolskie ubrania – cienki, czarny golf, czarne spodnie i buty oraz szarą marynarkę. Włosy związał w kucyk na karku, co sprawiło, że jego ostre rysy wyglądały wyjątkowo surowo. Lecz Harry'ego zaskoczyło najbardziej to, że Snape wyglądał… normalnie.  
Jak na człowieka, którego Harry nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie przebranego za mugola, Snape wypadł bardziej przekonująco od wielu dorosłych czarodziejów, których chłopak miał okazję spotkać. Nie chodziło o jego ubiór, lecz o postawę. Harry odkrył, że większość czarodziejów, nawet ubranych w nienaganne, mugolskie stroje, sprawiają wrażenie sztywnych i skrępowanych, jak ludzie noszący po raz pierwszy smoking i zastanawiający się, czy nałożyli go jak trzeba. Snape, dla kontrastu, poruszał się, jakby codziennie ubierał się wedle mugolskiej mody. Trzymając ręce w kieszeniach spodni, stał na schodach, zniecierpliwiony i wytrącony z równowagi, jednak kompletnie odprężony.  
– Czy coś jest nie tak, Potter? – spytał Snape.  
Harry drgnął, zbyt późno orientując się, że gapił się na Snape'a i to dość natarczywie. Zarumienił się lekko.  
– Nie, proszę pana. Oczywiście, że nie.  
– Miejmy to więc już za sobą.  
– Cierpliwości, Snape – warknął Moody. – Chcę się upewnić, że żadnego z nas nie można namierzyć. – Stary auror podchodził po kolei do każdego z nich, wymrukiwał jakieś zaklęcia i ruszał dalej.  
– Sądzę, że wiem jak rzucać zaklęcie antynaprowadzające – powiedział Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Moody dotarł do niego.  
– Jestem przekonany, że wiesz, ale i tak sprawdzę.  
Snape wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar protestować, ale widocznie powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta słowa, uznając, że szybciej pójdzie, jeśli pozwoli Moody'emu robić co chce, zamiast się z nim wykłócać.  
Kiedy Moody był już przeświadczony, że żaden śmierciożerca ich nie wyśledzi, zwrócił się do wszystkich:  
– Gdy znajdziemy się w Londynie, nie możemy używać magii. Nie chcemy zdradzić naszej pozycji.  
– Nie zamierzamy czarować na oczach mugoli, Moody – rzekła Tonks, zirytowana.  
– To nie nimi się przejmuję. Odosobnione użycie magii wśród mugoli może być łatwo namierzone przez kogoś, kogo to interesuje, a to oznacza Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.  
Moody zmierzył Harry'ego przeszywającym wzrokiem.  
– Na Pokątnej macie jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. Żadnego gapienia się na wystawy ani pogawędek na ulicach, Potter.  
– Racja. – Harry skinął głową, siląc się na powagę i starając się nie wiercić.  
– A przede wszystkim pamiętajcie, że jeśli wpadniemy w zasadzkę, macie się tu natychmiast aportować – powiedział Moody, szturchając Harry'ego palcem w pierś, dla podkreślenia swoich słów. – Rozumiesz, Potter? Nie czekaj na resztę!  
– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, ta dyskusja przestanie mieć sens, bo on nigdy nie opuści tego domu – zadrwił Snape, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Poza tym, marnujesz tylko czas. Potter nie przyjmuje rad od innych. Jest zbyt pewny swego.  
Harry i Moody spojrzeli na Snape'a gniewnie, ale Remus interweniował, zanim doszło do kłótni:  
– Myślę, że wszyscy już wiemy, jak mamy się zachować. Jeśli chcemy dotrzeć na Pokątną przed porą obiadową, lepiej się pospieszmy.  
Razem z Tonks wyprowadził Harry'ego, Rona, Hermionę i Ginny na zewnątrz frontowymi drzwiami. Snape i Moody wymienili ostatnie wrogie spojrzenia i ruszyli za nimi.  
Był piękny dzień i Harry'emu nastrój od razu się poprawił, kiedy znalazł się wreszcie na zewnątrz po miesiącu spędzonym w starej rezydencji Blacków. Zlekceważył mrowienie na karku i oparł się pokusie zerknięcia przez ramię, choć dosłownie mógł wyczuć na sobie wzrok Snape'a i Moody'ego.  
Dotarli do najbliższej stacji metra i weszli do pojazdu, który miał ich zabrać do Dziurawego Kotła. Kierując się cichymi wskazówkami Moody'ego, usiedli osobno, by nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. Kiedy metro ruszyło ze stacji, Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi znalazł wolne miejsca w środku wagonu. Remus i Tonks usiedli kilka stóp dalej, trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając szeptem. Ignorowali resztę grupy, ale Harry zauważył, że dyskretnie obserwowali tłum, szukając oznak zagrożenia.  
Moody siedział przygarbiony na przedzie, z melonikiem nasuniętym na oczy, wyglądając jak jeden z najniechlujniejszych mieszkańców Londynu. Kołysanie pociągu zdawało się go usypiać, lecz Harry wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Moody był niewątpliwie całkiem rozbudzony i swoim magicznym okiem penetrował przedział, wypatrując wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Snape znajdował się na tyłach wagonu. Przed przyjazdem metra kupił egzemplarz „Times'a" i teraz siedział schowany za gazetą, niczym kolejny znudzony podróżujący, nieświadomy otoczenia. Jednak za każdym razem gdy metro zatrzymywało się, spoglądał na stację i przeczesywał wzrokiem wszystkich wsiadających do środka pasażerów.  
Choć dorośli zachowywali się wzorowo, Harry pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie było to bezcelowe, skoro Ron i Ginny im towarzyszyli. Weasleyowie obserwowali z szeroko otwartymi oczami otoczenie i rzucali co chwila kompletnie niestosowne uwagi, które zaczynały przyciągać ku nim uwagę pozostałych pasażerów.  
– Więc to wszystko działa na eklektyczność? – zapytał Ron, zyskując zaskoczone spojrzenie od kobiety siedzącej po prawej.  
Po jego drugiej stronie, Hermiona dała mu kuksańca i wyszeptała natarczywie:  
– Tak, Ron. Możesz się już uciszyć?  
Ron wyglądał na zranionego, ale zanim miał okazję odpowiedzieć, Ginny odchrząknęła i zmieniła temat.  
– Armaty mogą mieć przed sobą kolejny dobry rok. Dostali nowego szukającego w tym sezonie.  
– Timmonsa! – wykrzyknął Ron entuzjastycznie. – Jest genialny! Szybki i sprawny, pięćdziesiąt trzy procent złapań. Nie najlepszy w swojej lidze, ale lepszy niż większość poprzednich szukających.  
– Cóż, jeśli reszta drużyny nie gra najlepiej, czy ma znaczenie jak dobry jest szukający?  
– Czy ty twierdzisz, że Armaty nie grają dobrze? – Ron brzmiał na szczerze urażonego.  
– Nie, jasne, że nie!  
Harry włączył się do rozmowy, by naprawić faux pas Hermiony.  
– Szukający są całkiem niezależni od reszty drużyny.  
– Bill widział rok temu jak Timmons latał w walijskiej drużynie amatorów. Mówił, że potrafi z miotłą wyczyniać rzeczy, o jakich ci się nie śniło.  
Hermiona ponownie zdzieliła Rona łokciem w żebra, ale było już za późno. Kilkoro ludzi gapiło się teraz na nich, a biedna kobieta siedząca obok Rona zerkała na niego, jakby podejrzewała, że rozmawia o czymś zakazanym jakiegoś rodzaju kodem. Ron uśmiechnął się do niej blado, lecz to nie pomogło. Zmierzyła go potępiającym spojrzeniem, które przypominało Harry'emu profesor McGonagall, po czym odwróciła się od nich.  
Harry i jego przyjaciele umilkli, zażenowani. Metro zatrzymało się i wielu pasażerów wysiadło i wsiadło do środka. Kiedy znów ruszyło z miejsca, Harry rozejrzał się, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przyziemnego tematu do rozmowy. Jednakże jego uwagę zwrócił młody człowiek, który zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Snape'a i pochylał się teraz ku niemu ze słowami:  
– Masz pan tabele z wynikami? – zapytał typ, kiwając głową w stronę gazety, którą trzymał Snape.  
Harry zesztywniał. Tylko tego im brakowało, żeby Snape zaczął rzucać swoje zajadłe komentarze pod adresem jakiegoś chłopaka, który śmiał się do niego odezwać. Lecz ku jego uldze, Snape tylko rzucił na młodzieńca okiem i zręcznie wyjął z gazety stronę ze sportem, po czym podał mu ją i powrócił do przerwanej lektury. Harry odprężył się i obrócił się z powrotem do Rona, który widocznie zdążył się już znudzić i pytał teraz Hermionę – nieco zbyt głośno – jak mugole potrafią kopać tak długie tunele pod ziemią bez użycia magii.  
– Pożyczę ci książkę na ten temat – odparła Hermiona z roztargnieniem, nie patrząc na Rona. Harry podążył za jej spojrzeniem, by dostrzec, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę i odkrył, że patrzyła na Snape'a.  
Harry pochylił się ku niej.  
– O co chodzi?  
Zanim Hermiona miała szansę odpowiedzieć, Remus i Tonks wstali. Metro skręcało na kolejną stację i było jasne, że czas już wysiadać.  
Pojazd zatrzymał się i Harry wraz z Hermioną wyciągnął Ginny oraz Rona z wagonu, kierując ich przez przepełnioną ludźmi stację ku wyjściu na powierzchnię miasta.  
Remus oraz Tonks zjawili się chwilę później i, nie czekając na Snape'a i Moody'ego, ruszyli w dalszą drogę zatłoczoną ulicą. Byli niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła i nie zajęło im długo dotarcie do pubu. Remus i Tonks szybko przeprowadzili ich na Pokątną.  
Moody czekał już tam na nich.  
– Jest czysto. Pójdę przodem, żeby mieć oko na okolicę. – Po tych słowach, auror ruszył szybko przed siebie.  
Reszta podążyła ulicą nieco wolniej, choć wciąż szli zbyt prędko, jak dla Harry'ego. Zwolnił kroku, by zerknąć na wystawy sklepowe, ale Remus położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Pamiętaj, jesteśmy tu tylko po to, żebyś mógł przystąpić do egzaminu na teleportację, nic więcej.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Te samo ostrzeżenie słyszał w domu z ust Moody'ego. Nie poświęcił wtedy wiele uwagi słowom Moody'ego – stary auror był wiecznie przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Jednak podobna uwaga powtórzona przez Remusa musiała coś oznaczać.  
– A co z Fredem i George'em? – spytał Harry. – Nie możemy zatrzymać się nawet w ich sklepie?  
Remus uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
– Obawiam się, że nie dzisiaj.  
– Czemu nie?  
Remus zawahał się i Tonks zabrała głos:  
– Po prostu powiedz mu to wprost, dobra, Remusie? Ma prawo wiedzieć.  
– Prawo wiedzieć co? – powtórzył Harry natarczywie, zatrzymując się na środku ulicy i piorunując Remusa wzrokiem.  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
– Ministerstwo jest ostatnio szczególnie ostrożne, to wszystko.  
– Ministerstwo? Co ma ministerstwo do naszych odwiedzin w sklepie Freda i George'a? – spytała Ginny.  
– Ministerstwo nie chce, by doszło do kolejnego ataku, jak w Hogsmeade – oświadczyła Tonks.  
Harry patrzył przez chwilę to na Remusa, to na Tonks, przyswajając sobie ich słowa i czując jak narasta w nim złość.  
– Czy wy twierdzicie, że nie mogłem opuszczać przez całe lato domu tylko dlatego, że ministerstwo obawiało się kolejnego ataku śmierciożerców?  
– W gruncie rzeczy, to tak – odparł Remus. – Ten dzień w Hogsmeade mógł zakończyć się katastrofą i Ministerstwo Magii poprosiło Dumbledore'a, by upewnił się, że nie będziesz w najbliższym czasie stanowił kuszącego celu – przynajmniej nie tam, gdzie mieszka wielu czarodziejów. To dlatego nie możemy tu dłużej być.  
– Przecież ministerstwo nie może decydować, gdzie Harry ma chodzić – wtrąciła Hermiona z oburzeniem. – To nielegalne!  
– Jesteśmy na wojnie, Hermiono – orzekła Tonks smutno. – Ministerstwo może sobie robić to, na co ma cholerną ochotę.  
Ponownie podjęli marsz ulicą. Harry szedł w ciszy, czując na sobie ciężar słów Remusa. Jeśli ministerstwo mogło teraz sprawować kontrolę nad tym, gdzie chodzi Harry, co się stanie, kiedy Voldemort zyska większą władzę? Czy zostanie wykluczony ze społeczeństwa czarodziejów? Czy ministerstwo w końcu umieści go w zamknięciu dla ochrony ich wszystkich? Harry zaczął przyglądać się twarzom mijających ich ludzi, bojąc się, że ktoś go rozpozna i podniesie alarm: To Harry Potter! Ratuj się kto może!  
Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwała Ginny, biorąc go za rękę i ściskając ją dla pokrzepienia. Pokazała zęby w figlarnym uśmiechu.  
– Chyba będziesz musiał od teraz nakładać wszędzie pelerynę twojego taty albo używać eliksiru wielosokowego.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
– Świetnie.  
– Albo moglibyśmy pójść w jakieś ciche miejsce z dala od innych – wyszeptała Ginny, raz jeszcze mocno ściskając mu dłoń i rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
– Dobry pomysł – odpowiedział cicho Harry, czując jak poprawia mu się humor. Bo czy naprawdę chciałby spędzać czas w Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleyów lub sklepie ze sprzętem do quidditcha, kiedy mógł być zamiast tego z Ginny? Poza Pokątną i Hogsmeade istniał cały świat. Harry pocałował Ginny w policzek i uśmiechnął się.  
– Dzięki.  
Biuro Kontroli Teleportacji z wydziałem Egzaminów i Licencji znajdowało się zaraz przy głównej ulicy, obok banku Gringotta. Harry wraz z resztą grupy przestąpił jego próg, wchodząc do ciasnego, prostego pokoju z kilkoma wysłużonymi krzesłami ustawionymi przy ścianach i ladą naprzeciw drzwi. Stała za nią młoda kobieta i gdy weszli, odezwała się do nich grzecznym, mechanicznym tonem osoby, która powtarza dzień w dzień te same formułki, zarabiając tym na życie.  
– Państwo na egzamin na teleportację?  
– Troje z nas tak – odparła Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej i machając w stronę Harry'ego i Rona.  
– Bardzo dobrze. Proszę tutaj podejść. – Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, wskazując na drzwi tuż przy ladzie.  
Harry, Ron i Hermiona pożegnali się z resztą, po czym otworzyli drzwi i wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, znacznie większego niż to, które dopiero opuścili. Prawdę mówiąc, było tak rozległe, że z pewnością do jego skonstruowania trzeba było użyć magii, bowiem wykraczało rozmiarami poza budynek, w którym się znajdowało.  
W środku stała kolejna lada, a urzędniczka położyła na niej trzy formularze oraz trzy pióra. Pstryknęła każdemu z nich szybkie zdjęcie i przykleiła je do formularzy.  
– Moglibyście je wypełnić?  
Harry podniósł swój formularz i odczytał:

_Ja, niżej podpisany, wyrażam zgodę by zgodnie z prawem zwolnić Biuro Kontroli Teleportacji, wydział Egzaminów i Licencji od wszelkiej odpowiedzialności za wszystkie z wymienionych konsekwencji, mogących wystąpić jako rezultat rozszczepienia, gdyby takowe zdarzenie miało miejsce podczas egzaminu:  
1) Rozczłonkowanie  
2) Stała utrata części ciała  
3)Przypadkowe przyłączenie się obcych ciał do osoby  
4) Śmierć_

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, lecz podpisał się we wskazanym wierszu. Zignorował fragment, w którym pytano go o najbliższego żyjącego krewnego i oddał formularz dziewczynie, która otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy przeczytała imię Harry'ego na kartce.  
Odruchowo zerknęła na jego czoło i, rumieniąc się, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
– Pan Peregrine zaraz się zjawi, by nadzorować pański egzamin, panie Potter.  
– Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się miło do dziewczyny i odwrócił się.  
Rozejrzał się po sali i szturchnął Rona.  
– Wy dwoje, jesteście gotowi?  
– Oczywiście – odparła Hermiona z całkowitą pewnością siebie.  
Ron kiwnął stanowczo głową.  
– Charlie mnie uczył i w porównaniu z uchylaniem się przed tymi smokami w Rumunii, to była bułka z masłem.  
– Zaraz się o tym przekonamy.  
Cała trójka podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy niski, okrągły mężczyzna pojawił się przed nimi dosłownie znikąd.  
– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Peregrine. – Uścisnął po kolei ręce zaskoczonych nastolatków i ledwo wypuścił dłoń Rona, a już zniknął, by pojawić się ponownie tuż za nimi. Harry, Ron i Hermiona ponownie drgnęli i obrócili się, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
– Potter, Weasley, Granger – powiedział niski człowiek, podnosząc ich formularze z lady i je przeglądając. – Panie Potter, nie ma pan żadnych żyjących krewnych?  
– Ee, nie, proszę pana.  
– Nikt, kogo chciałby pan powiadomić w razie jakiegoś poważnego wypadku?  
– Moi przyjaciele są w poczekalni.  
Mężczyzna napisał coś na jego formularzu, po czym raz jeszcze zniknął.  
Ron pokręcił głowa.  
– Co za dziwak. Ahhh! – Ron uskoczył w bok, gdy Peregrine pojawił się przy jego łokciu. – Przestanie pan to robić?  
Peregrine zdawał się nieporuszony reakcją Rona.  
– Teleportacja jest najskuteczniejszą formą transportu, panie Weasley. Każdy czarodziej i czarownica powinien mieć obowiązek jej opanowania. Nie chodziłem nigdzie pieszo od lat. – Patrząc na kształty mężczyzny, Harry był w stanie uwierzyć, że to prawda.  
– Potter, zaczniemy egzamin od pana. Proszę podążać za mną.  
Jak łatwo dało się przewidzieć, Peregrine ponownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Harry rozejrzał się wokoło.  
– Tutaj, panie Potter – zawołał Peregrine z drugiego końca sali. Harry odwrócił się i zaczął iść w jego kierunku.  
– Nie, nie, nie! – zganił go mężczyzna, machając ręką, by się cofnął. – Co pan wyprawia? Musi się pan aportować.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, obrócił się wokół i nagle stał obok Peregrine'a. Uśmiechnął się szeroko ze swojej udanej próby, lecz mężczyzna nie wyglądał, żeby zrobiło to na nim wrażenie.  
– Jeszcze raz! – rozkazał Peregrine. – Panie Weasley, panno Granger, wy także. Możemy równie dobrze uwinąć się z wami za jednym razem. Podążajcie za Potterem. – Zniknął ponownie, pojawiając się po drugiej stronie pokoju i tak zaczęła się najdziwniejsza gra w berka, jaką Harry widział.  
Peregrine aportował się wewnątrz sali, zatrzymując się zaledwie na tyle, by Harry mógł ledwo za nim nadążyć, nie wspominając już o Ronie i Hermionie, którzy byli za nim. Peregrine nie przestawał wylewać z siebie potoku zachęty i krytycyzmu: _Otóż to… Teraz szybciej, to powinna być wasza druga natura… Bardzo dobrze… Nie za blisko. Nie chce pan się rozszczepić, lądując w tym samym miejscu._  
Do czasu gdy Peregrine w końcu skończył, Harry miał tak silne zawroty głowy, że musiał oprzeć się o ścianę. Czuł też, że wzbiera mu się na wymioty. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali prawie tak źle jak on się czuł, lecz przynajmniej Peregrine się uśmiechał.  
– Świetnie się wszyscy spisaliście. Moje gratulacje! Zdaliście egzamin na teleportację. Możecie podejść teraz do panny Finkel po odbiór waszych licencji.  
Peregrine zniknął po raz ostatni, a Harry wstał i zbliżył się na chwiejnych nogach do lady wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Dziewczyna, panna Finkel, uśmiechnęła się do nich współczująco i wręczyła każdemu z nich kartę z ich zdjęciem, która potwierdzała, że posiadają teraz licencję na teleportację. Harry schował kartę do kieszeni dżinsów, a następnie on, Ron i Hermiona poszli dołączyć do Remusa, Tonks i Ginny, siedzących nadal w poczekalni.  
– Nie było żadnych problemów? – spytała Ginny wesoło.  
– Nie – odparł Harry. – Ale myślę, że przydałby mi się spacer.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy opuścili Biuro Kontroli Teleportacji, Harry dostrzegł Moody'ego, wyłaniającego się z alei naprzeciwko. Kiwnął krótko głową w ich kierunku, po czym zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Harry wymienił z przyjaciółmi drwiące uśmiechy, po czym razem ruszyli w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.  
Krótki spacer okazał się zdziałać dla niego cuda. Nim dotarli do pubu, przestało kręcić mu się w głowie i nie czuł już mdłości. Snape siedział w rogu, przypuszczalnie obserwując pomieszczenie, lecz nawet nie podniósł wzroku, gdy przechodzili przez pub.  
– Gdzie teraz, Harry? – spytał Remus, kiedy wyszli na ulicę.  
Harry zawahał się, niezdecydowany. Prawie w ogóle nie znał Londynu i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogliby pójść.  
– Spoko, Harry. Znam kilka dobrych miejsc – zaproponowała Tonks z szerokim uśmiechem. – Chodźmy.  
Tonks poprowadziła ich ulicą i Harry odprężył się, gdy zaczęli oddalać się od Dziurawego Kotła. Entuzjazm który czuł, kiedy opuszczał Grimmauld Place, znów powrócił. Nie było tu mugoli, którzy mogli przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowom ani czarodziejów patrzących na niego spode łba, jakby sama jego obecność wieściła rychły atak śmierciożerców. Tutaj, na ulicach Londynu, nie musiał spoglądać przez ramię czy martwić się o to, kto go zauważy. Nie był sławnym Harrym Potterem. Był tylko zwykłym nastolatkiem na spacerze z przyjaciółmi i nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić w cieszeniu się wolnością, którą mu zapewniono.


	5. Londyn

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY: LONDYN

Rozmyślania Harry'ego przerwało kilkanaście następujących po sobie charakterystycznych pyknięć. Rozpoznał ten dźwięk od razu, zważywszy na to, że właśnie zdał egzamin na teleportację. Ledwo zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę, kiedy otoczyła go grupa ludzi w czarnych szatach i połyskujących srebrnych maskach. Śmierciożercy osaczyli Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, celując w nich różdżkami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie poruszył, a do umysłu chłopaka z trudem torowała sobie drogę świadomość, że śmierciożercy właśnie aportowali się w mugolskim Londynie, na środku ulicy i w pełnym świetle dnia. Zaraz jednak w stronę sług Voldemorta świsnęły dwa zaklęcia, jedno z dachu stojącego obok domostwa, a drugie z przeciwnej strony ulicy. Dwóch czarodziejów upadło, po czym rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Kilku śmierciożerców odwróciło się, by stawić czoła wrogom atakującym z ukrycia, pozostali jednak ciskali klątwami w stronę Harry'ego.

- _Contego!_ - krzyknął Remus, blokując złowrogie zaklęcia.

Tonks obróciła się w kierunku napastników stojących za jej plecami. Harry instynktownie ją naśladował, kątem oka widząc, jak Ron, Hermiona i Ginny bronią się przed nadlatującymi klątwami.

- _Spicula! _- ryknął Harry, postanawiając jak najszybciej wyprowadzić przyjaciół z zasadzki, w którą ich nieświadomie wciągnął.

- Tylko czary obronne! - krzyknęła Tonks z naganą, kiedy śmierciożerca będący celem Harry'ego zwinnie odparował zaklęcie.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi, ale nie sprzeciwił się.

- _Protego!_ - krzyknął, widząc kolejne zagrożenie. Klątwa zrykoszetowała w kierunku czarodzieja, który ją rzucił, ale niemal w tym samym momencie inny cisnął w chłopaka kolejnym zaklęciem. Harry zatoczył się od siły dwóch połączonych klątw, ale jego tarcza wytrzymała. Jeden z napastników padł nieprzytomny, uderzony zaklęciem nadlatującym z przeciwnej strony ulicy.

Chłopak zerknął w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Snape'a, kryjącego się podcieniu i atakującego śmierciożerców jednego po drugim. Harry nagle zrozumiał całą strategię. Jako że słudzy Voldemorta przewyższali ich liczebnie, najsensowniejszym sposobem postępowania było rzucanie czarów obronnych. Był to jedyna skuteczna metoda blokowania wielu klątw naraz. Dopóki przyjaciele nie poddawali się przewadze śmierciożerców, Snape i Moody mogli atakować z dogodnych miejsc, stopniowo acz nieuchronnie redukując liczbę napastników.

Nic dziwnego, że nie widział obu mężczyzn przez cały dzień. Ich rola nie ograniczała się do obserwacji. Snape i Moody asekurowali całą grupę przyjaciół i ktokolwiek śledziłby Harry'ego, nigdy by nie odgadł, że towarzyszy mu ewentualne wsparcie. W tej właśnie chwili śmierciożercy płacili wysoką cenę za swoją niewiedzę.

Niestety jednak słudzy Voldemorta szybko dostosowali się do sytuacji. Co najmniej kilku zorientowało się, jaka była strategia Zakonników i próbowali ulokować się tak, aby Harry i jego przyjaciele zasłaniali ich przed atakiem. Wszyscy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do chłopaka, aby utrudnić Moody'emu i Snape'owi celowanie.

- Harry, wynoś się stąd! - rozkazał Remus, oglądając się przez ramię.

Chłopak zerknął na niego z zaskoczeniem. Przecież już prawie wygrywali. Niemal połowa śmierciożerców była obezwładniona, a reszta otaczała ich szczelnie, szukając ochrony przed zaklęciami Snape'a i Moody'ego. Dlaczego Remus kazał mu rejterować jak jakiemuś tchórzowi?

- Harry, _już!_ - ryknął Lupin.

Gryfon był sfrustrowany i zdezorientowany. Zablokował kolejną klątwę i próbował skupić się na uliczce naprzeciw domu przy Grimmauld Place. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się obracać, kiedy kilku śmierciożerców rzuciło się w jego stronę. Tonks skoczyła, aby go osłonić, ale jeden z mężczyzn zdążył ją wyminąć i złapał Harry'ego od tyłu. Gryfon czuł, jak jego koncentracja słabnie, i stracił równowagę. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Ginny krzyczy jego imię, po czym nagła aportacja wepchnęła mu powietrze z powrotem do płuc.

Wylądowali w jakimś zaułku, ale nie było to w okolicy Grimmauld Place. Śmierciożerca wciąż trzymał Harry'ego jak w kleszczach, przyciskając mu ręce do boków. Chłopak wił się całym ciałem, ale nie mógł się uwolnić. W desperacji próbował wykręcić różdżkę tak, aby wycelować w stojącego za nim mężczyznę.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Zaklęcie odepchnęło śmierciożercę z wielką siłą, a Harry poleciał w przeciwną stronę, tocząc się bezwładnie, dopóki nie uderzył w metalowy pojemnik na śmieci, którego pokrywa odskoczyła, rozsypując wokół zawartość. Chłopak szybko podniósł się na kolana i podniósł różdżkę w chwili, kiedy sługa Voldemorta krzyknął: _Drętwota__!_

Harry zanurkował, kryjąc się za kolejnym koszem, i wycelował w swojego wroga.

- _Spicula!_

Śmierciożerca machnął różdżką, odbijając zaklęcie.

- _Reducto!_

Kosz, za którym ukrywał się Harry, eksplodował. Gryfon szybko przetoczył się dalej i wstał.

_- Relashio!_

_- __Onis!_

Mężczyzna natychmiast odbił klątwę, ale kolejna zbiła go z nóg. Zaraz jednak się pozbierał i krzyknął:

- _Mobiliquendam!_

Kosz znajdujący się na lewo od Harry'ego uniósł się w powietrze i pomknął w jego kierunku. Chłopak zdążył uskoczyć, ale chwila dekoncentracji miała fatalne skutki.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki i uderzył całym ciałem o mur za swoimi plecami. Nie miał dokąd uciec ani gdzie się schować, bo wszystkie kontenery były zniszczone lub poprzewracane. Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się paskudnie i uniósł różdżkę. Harry bez namysłu rzucił się w jego kierunku, chwytając go za nogi. Obaj padli na ziemię. Mężczyzna walnął ręką w przewrócony pojemnik, a impet uderzenia wyrwał mu z dłoni różdżkę, która potoczyła się po ziemi.

Harry podniósł się na nogi. Śmierciożerca też wstał, ale ku przerażeniu chłopaka mężczyzna szczerzył radośnie zęby.

- No dobra, młody, zobaczymy jak walczysz na gołe pięści.

Natarł na Harry'ego, a Gryfonowi przypomniały się czasy, kiedy w dzieciństwie Dudley ścigał go po takich samych uliczkach. Teraz jednak Harry wątpił, czy wyjdzie z tego spotkania tylko z kilkoma siniakami. Próbował uchylić się od ciosu, ale napastnik przewidział jego ruch i uderzył go w szczękę.

Chłopak zachwiał się i oparł o ścianę, czując w ustach smak krwi. Śmierciożerca zbliżał się do niego. Był wyższy i cięższy, a poza tym najwidoczniej wprawiony w ulicznych bijatykach. Z łatwością zablokował cios Harry'ego, złapał go za koszulę i wyrżnął jego głową o ceglany mur, a potem uniósł gwałtownie kolano i z całej siły kopnął chłopaka w krocze.

Gryfon krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię. Zanim zdążył się pozbierać, dostał kopniaka w klatkę piersiową, a potem w głowę. Leżał twarzą do dołu, prawie nieprzytomny, ale śmierciożerca jeszcze nie skończył. Przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

Chłopak krzyknął, kiedy przeciwnik opadł całym ciężarem na jego połamane żebra. Zalała go fala przeszywającego bólu. Skręcał się jak piskorz, ale mężczyzna był od niego cięższy o dobre pięćdziesiąt funtów i przyciskał go z całą siłą. Wielkie, silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego gardle i Harry czuł, że nie może oddychać. Z desperacją, jaką rodzi tylko śmiertelne zagrożenie, próbował się oswobodzić, ale nie mógł odepchnąć duszących go rąk. Śmierciożerca zarechotał obleśnie.

- Spokojnie, młody. Nie zabiję cię, Czarny Pan to zrobi. Musisz się tylko chwilę zdrzemnąć.

Harry'emu szumiało w uszach, a przed oczami miał mroczki. Wiedział, że zaraz zemdleje, a kiedy się obudzi, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie wężopodobna twarz Lorda Voldemorta. Chłopaka ogarnęła bezgraniczna zgroza. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, sięgnął ręką za siebie, macając wokół i próbując znaleźć coś, co mógłby użyć jako broń. Jego palce napotkały szyjkę szklanej butelki i zacisnęły się na niej. Poderwał rękę i uderzył na ślepo, wkładając w cios całą swoją szybko malejącą siłę.

W pierwszej chwili nie było żadnego efektu, ale nagle śmierciożerca zwolnił uchwyt i Harry mógł znów oddychać. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Szum w uszach zaczął szybko przycichać. Po chwili chłopak zaczął widzieć wszystko wyraźniej. Mrugnął parę razy i spojrzał w górę.

Śmierciożerca nadal na nim siedział, ale miał szeroko otwarte usta, jakby ze zdumienia. Ściskał się za gardło, a jego dłonie pokrywała świeża krew, bluzgająca spomiędzy palców. Nagle ręce opadły, odsłaniając długie, głębokie cięcie wzdłuż szyi mężczyzny. Z okropnym bulgoczącym dźwiękiem śmierciożerca osunął się bezwładnie na pierś Harry'ego.

Gryfon był w szoku. Upuścił stłuczoną butelkę i próbował odepchnąć śmierciożercę obiema rękami, ale mężczyzny ważył zbyt dużo. Krew wciąż chlustała z jego rany, zalewając ubranie Harry'ego i rozpryskując się na jego okularach.

Najczystsze przerażenie dodało chłopakowi sił. Zepchnął martwe ciało na bok, odczołgał się w drugą stronę i usiadł. Przechodziły go dreszcze, kiedy obserwował małe krwawe jeziorko, które utworzyło się obok trupa, zasilane cieknącą coraz słabiej czerwoną strugą. Niewidzące oczy wpatrywały się w Harry'ego obojętnie.

- Potter!

Wydawało się, że ktoś woła go z niewiarygodnie wielkiej odległości. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od martwego śmierciożercy i spojrzał w górę. Snape biegł szybko w jego kierunku, ale zatrzymał się nagle na widok całej sceny. Omiótł wzrokiem trupa, przestąpił przez niego i podszedł do Harry'ego, mierząc go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

- Czy to twoja krew?

Gryfon zamrugał i powoli potrząsnął głową. Snape złapał go za ramię i podniósł na nogi. Harry zerknął po raz ostatni w puste, martwe oczy przeciwnika i pozwolił poprowadzić się w kierunku wyjścia z zaułka.

Pojawili się Remus z Moodym. Obaj mieli ponure miny, kiedy Snape wlókł chłopaka w ich kierunku.

- Udana wycieczka, Lupin - zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów zimnym tonem. - Musimy to jeszcze powtórzyć.

- Severusie... - zaczął Remus, ale Snape popchnął Harry'ego w jego kierunku.

- Zabierz stąd Pottera.

Remus chciał chyba jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale kiwnął tylko głową i położył Harry'emu dłonie na ramionach. Za nimi pojawił się Kingsley Shacklebolt i inni aurorzy.

- Chodź - Lupin wyprowadził chłopaka z zaułka, zostawiając czarodziejów z tyłu.

- Gdzie reszta?

- W kwaterze głównej. Śmierciożercy uciekli, kiedy się zdeportowałeś. Tonks wróciła z Ginny i nalegaliśmy na Rona i Hermionę, żeby też uciekali.

- Jak mnie znaleźliście?

- Kiedy ktoś przeszkodzi ci w deportacji, nigdy nie trafisz zbyt daleko. Jesteśmy niespełna milę od miejsca, gdzie nas zaatakowali. Pamiętasz, co powiedział Moody? Używanie magii w mugolskim otoczeniu łatwo wykryć. Nie było trudno cię zlokalizować.

- Nie chciałem go zabijać - wyszeptał Harry.

Remus ścisnął go za ramię. Jego głos był pełen współczucia.

- Wiem. Wszystko w porządku. To nie twoja wina.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, czy nie ma gdzieś mugoli i złapał chłopaka za rękę.

- Zabieram cię do domu.

- Mogę sam się deportować - zaoponował Harry, ale Remus nie puszczał.

- Będę czuł się znacznie lepiej, jeśli zrobimy to razem.

Gryfon chciał zaprotestować, ale nie miał siły na kłótnie. W sumie aż tak się tym nie przejmował, więc pozwolił, by Remus przyciągnął go bliżej. Chwilę później stali już w uliczce niedaleko Grimmauld Place. Lupin rozejrzał się badawczo, po czym pospieszyli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Zaciągnął chłopaka prosto do łazienki.

- Umyj się, Harry. Przyniosę ci czyste ubrania.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zamknął drzwi i Harry został sam.

- Na Merlina, co ci się stało? - zapytało lustro przerażonym głosem.

Gryfon odwrócił się, mierząc je nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, ale zobaczył w nim tylko swoje odbicie. Ubrania miał pokryte kurzem i krwią. Krew na twarzy, we włosach, na rękach... Spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił się tyłem do lustra, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Puścił tak gorącą wodę, że ledwo dało się wytrzymać. Trzy razy szorował ręce i dwa razy umył włosy, po czym zaczął trzeć każdy cal swojej skóry, jakby chciał ją z siebie zedrzeć. Ani razu nie spojrzał w dół, gdzie strugi jaskrawej czerwieni spływały do ścieku.

Kiedy potarł namydloną dłonią lewy bok, skrzywił się z bólu i postanowił jednak zerknąć w dół. W miejscu, gdzie śmierciożerca go kopnął, widniał ogromny siniec. Śmierciożerca, którego nazwiska Harry nie znał, ale był pewien, że do końca życia nie zapomni jego twarzy.

Zakręcił kurek, owinął się ręcznikiem i wyszedł spod prysznica. Jego powalanej krwią odzieży już nie było, a na tym miejscu spoczywała sterta schludnie poukładanych, czystych ubrań. Harry włożył je pospiesznie i wyszedł z łazienki. Remus czekał za drzwiami i uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

- Wyglądasz lepiej. Chodź na dół, napijemy się herbaty.

Ginny, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli już w kuchni, kiedy Gryfon się tam pojawił.

- Harry! Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała Hermiona, kiedy wszyscy troje poskoczyli w jego kierunku. - Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.

- Wszystko w porządku.

Ron miał minę zakłopotaną i pełną szacunku zarazem.

- Czy to prawda o tym śmierciożercy? Mówią, że ty... że ty...

- Że go zabiłem? To prawda. Ale nie chciałem - skomentował Harry na widok zdumionych spojrzeń swoich przyjaciół.

Ginny objęła go ramionami i popatrzyła mu poważnie w oczy.

- Pewnie, że nie chciałeś. To była samoobrona.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie mocniej i Harry zachłysnął się, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w bok. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i odsunęła się.

- Jesteś ranny!

- To nic takiego - upewnił ją z wymuszonym uśmiechem, wciąż przyciskając dłoń do żeber.

Remus podszedł bliżej.

- Niech ja to obejrzę.

- Ale nie ma po co.

- Pozwól mi, Harry.

Lupin delikatnie podciągnął koszulę i omiótł zafrasowanym spojrzeniem bok Harry'ego.

- Lepiej niech Severus się tym zajmie.

- Snape? - zapytał Gryfon ze zdumieniem.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Niestety nie mamy pod ręką madam Pomfrey, a Severus ma potrzebne umiejętności. Idź i połóż się, a ja go poproszę, żeby się tobą zajął, kiedy tylko wróci.

Harry westchnął. Snape był doprawdy ostatnią osobą na ziemi, z którą chciał mieć teraz do czynienia, ale nie kłócił się. Kiwnął głową potakująco i poszedł do pokoju, gdzie z jękiem opadł na łóżko. Wszystko go bolało. Z tyłu głowy, gdzie uderzył o mur, miał ogromnego guza. Pulsowało mu w lewej skroni, gdzie kopnął go śmierciożerca. Oczywiście żebra bolały najbardziej, jakby ktoś pchnął go sztyletem. Każdy oddech sprawiał ból. Chłopak zamknął oczy, ale w jego wyobraźni pojawiła się twarz śmierciożercy, więc otworzył je z powrotem.

Miał już w swoim życiu kilka potwornych doświadczeń, zwłaszcza ostatniego roku, kiedy oczami Voldemorta obserwował makabryczne poczynania śmierciożerców. Tego jednak doświadczał po raz pierwszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie dane mu było ujrzeć jak z kogoś ucieka życie, ze świadomością, że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny. Tym razem nie był niewinnym świadkiem. Zabił człowieka własnymi rękami.

Harry uniósł dłonie na wysokość twarzy i przyjrzał się im. Były blade i szczupłe, z długimi palcami o sękatych knykciach. Wyglądały tak zwyczajnie, że wydawało się niepodobieństwem, że mogłyby zamordować kogokolwiek. Ukryty w swojej sypialni Harry ledwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, że dzisiejsza walka ze śmierciożercami w ogóle miała miejsce. Wydawała się tak nierealna jak jakiś groteskowy koszmar, z którego nie potrafił się obudzić.

Opuścił ręce, zirytowany samym sobą. Roztrząsanie zaistniałych wypadków nie miało sensu. Poza tym, w pewnym sensie nie popełnił morderstwa. Ginny miała rację, to była samoobrona. Nie powinien czuć się z tego powodu winny.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Ron wszedł do środka, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, który miał chyba zamaskować niepokój w jego oczach, a tymczasem tylko go podkreślił.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- No pewnie.

Harry usiadł i lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, zadowolony, że ma jakieś towarzystwo oprócz własnych czarnych myśli. - Miałem nieraz gorsze rany.

- Nie chodzi mi o twoje żebra, tylko o... no wiesz.

Ron patrzył na przyjaciela wyczekująco, ale Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Miał wyjaśnić, jak to jest być mordercą, skoro do niego samego jeszcze nie do końca to dotarło?

- Wszystko w porządku.

Rozległo się walenie do drzwi, ale zanim zdążyli się odezwać, do środka wszedł Snape. Zdjął już mugolskie ubrania, a w ręku trzymał czarkę. Widać było, że nie jest w dobrym humorze.

- Wynocha - rzucił w stronę Rona, który zmarszczył się gniewnie na myśl, że rozkazują mu w jego własnym pokoju. Wolał się jednak nie sprzeczać. Posłał Harry'emu ostatnie pocieszające spojrzenie i wyszedł. Snape zamknął za nim drzwi.

- Gdzie jesteś ranny? - zapytał nauczyciel od razu, stawiając czarkę na stoliku obok łóżka.

- Tutaj.

Harry podciągnął koszulę, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową. Siniak był jeszcze ciemniejszy niż wcześniej.

- Naprawdę, to nic takiego.

- Pozwól, że ja to stwierdzę. Zdejmij koszulę.

Harry zrobił, jak mu polecono, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu.

Snape pochylił się nad chłopakiem i przesunął ręką wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. Bez ostrzeżenia dźgnął palcem w obolałe żebra. Harry wrzasnął i odsunął się gwałtownie, przyciskając dłoń do boku.

- A myślałem, że to nic takiego - powiedział Snape ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Myślałem, że ma mi pan pomóc - wystękał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jeśli tak ma wyglądać pana uzdrawiający dotyk, to ja rezygnuję.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Potter - skarcił go Snape, prostując się. - Masz połamane żebra. Trzeba je uzdrowić.

Podniósł czarkę ze stolika.

- Wypij to i połóż się.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył Mistrza Eliksirów oburzonym spojrzeniem, zanim wziął od niego naczynie. Od razu rozpoznał znajdującą się w nim miksturę. Brał ją już wiele razy w ubiegłym roku, kiedy doświadczał szczególnie traumatycznych wizji. Wypił eliksir i oddał czarkę Snape'owi.

- A teraz się połóż - powtórzył nauczyciel.

Gryfon westchnął. Nie bardzo miał ochotę leżeć spokojnie podczas gdy Snape będzie go znowu szturchał, ale stwierdził, że nie ma wielkiego wyboru. Z oporem osunął się na poduszkę i spiął się w sobie postanawiając, że nie będzie reagował, cokolwiek Snape mu zrobi.

Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł obok niego i zbadał obrażenia ponownie. Tym razem jednak jego dotyk był lekki jak piórko, kiedy wodził palcami po złamanych żebrach.

- McFarlane zawsze miał skłonność do nadużywania siły - skomentował z odrazą.

- McFarlane? Pan znał tego śmierciożercę? - zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, ze szkoły. Był trzy lata starszy ode mnie. Osobiście nie miałem z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, ale sporo o nim słyszałem. Niewielu przeżyło spotkanie z nim.

Snape wydął pogardliwie usta.

- Jak zwykle miałeś nadzwyczajne szczęście.

- On nie chciał mnie zabić. Miał dostarczyć mnie Voldemortowi.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia i wiedział, że Snape to wyczuł.

- Może następnym razem będziesz o tym pamiętał, kiedy znów przyjdzie ci ochota narazić siebie i innych na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo - dodał nauczyciel.

- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, jak dużo czasu minie, zanim powie pan: „A nie mówiłem".

- A nie mam racji? Masz lekkomyślny charakter, Potter. Uparcie obstajesz przy swoim zdaniu i jesteś na tyle arogancki by wierzyć, że wiesz wszystko lepiej niż inni. To przecież nie jest pierwszy raz...

- _Wiem!_ - Harry podskoczył na łóżku, lekceważąc przeszywający ból w boku.

Snape popchnął go z powrotem na materac.

- Leż spokojnie! Tylko tego mi jeszcze brakuje, żebym musiał leczyć przebite płuco.

Podniósł różdżkę, wycelował ją w żebra Harry'ego i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Powtórzył słowa jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Brzmiało to niemal jak śpiew. Powoli przesuwał różdżką wzdłuż popękanych żeber.

Gryfon leżał gapiąc się w sufit, pełen bezsilnej wściekłości. Nienawidził tego, ale Snape miał rację. Harry _naraził_ wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Może stanowisko ministerstwa było słuszne i powinien zostać odizolowany od reszty społeczeństwa. Najwyraźniej stanowił zagrożenie dla innych. Jak mógł jednak przypuszczać, że napotka bandę śmierciożerców na środku mugolskiej ulicy?

- Jak nas znaleźli? - zapytał.

- Nie wiem - odrzekł Snape, zerkając na niego przelotnie. - Najprawdopodobniej jeden ze szpiegów wytropił cię na Pokątnej i zaalarmował resztę.

- Ale Volde...

- Potter - nauczyciel zerknął na chłopaka groźnie.

- _On_ nigdy przedtem mnie tak zawzięcie nie ścigał. Czemu akurat teraz?

- Bo teraz może. Zgłosiło się bardzo wielu rekrutów i ma do dyspozycji o wiele większą liczbę ludzi, których może wysłać na poszukiwania. Ostrzegałem przed tym Zakon, ale oczywiście mnie nie posłuchali, bo chcieli dogodzić tobie.

- Chciałem tylko spędzić jeden dzień poza domem! - poskarżył się Harry z oburzeniem. - Tylko jeden zwyczajny dzień, żeby móc robić to, co zwyczajni ludzie. Czy naprawdę proszę o zbyt wiele?

- _Tak!_ Ty nie jesteś _zwyczajny_, Potter. Nigdy nie będziesz _zwyczajny_. Nie będziesz miał _zwyczajnego_ życia, dopóki Czarny Pan nie zginie! Dziecinadą jest udawać, że jest inaczej. To doprowadzi do katastrofy!

Snape skupił się na obrażeniach chłopaka i zaczął rzucać lecznicze czary po raz kolejny. Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, czując się tak podle, jak już dawno się nie czuł. Jego złość wyparowywała i zaczynał mieć pretensje do samego siebie.

Nauczyciel miał oczywiście rację. Po ataku na Hogsmeade Harry powinien mieć trochę więcej oleju w głowie, niż wyobrażać sobie, że może chodzić po Pokątnej niezauważony. Przecież szpiedzy Voldemorta z pewnością tam bez przerwy czatowali. Teraz ten fakt był oczywisty, ale wcześniej jakoś tego nie zauważył. Dał się złapać w kolejną pułapkę i co gorsza wciągnął w nią przyjaciół. Czemu o tym nie pomyślał? Czemu nie słuchał ostrzeżeń Snape'a, zwłaszcza po tym, jak podsłuchał jego rozmowę z Remusem?

_Bo chciałem choć przez jeden dzień być zwyczajnym nastolatkiem,_ pomyślał Harry gorzko. Czy naprawdę prosił o zbyt wiele? Czy nie mógł mieć nadziei na jakąkolwiek namiastkę normalnego życia, zanim Voldemort nie zostanie pokonany? _...bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje..._ Nagle to zdanie wyświetliło się jaskrawo na wewnętrznym ekranie jego umysłu. Zawsze wydawało mu się absurdalne. Teraz jednak zrozumiał - nie miał życia, dopóki Voldemort chodzi po tej ziemi. Zawsze będzie musiał oglądać się przez ramię, zastanawiając się, kiedy nastąpi kolejny atak i próbując nie myśleć czy będzie musiał mordować, czy sam zginie.

- Potter, ty się trzęsiesz - zwrócił uwagę Snape.

- Zimno mi - skłamał Harry, zaciskając pięści i wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Nie umiałby wyjaśnić nauczycielowi, jak się czuje. Sam nie bardzo to wiedział. Poza tym był pewien, że Snape pomyśli o nim, że jest słaby i dziecinny, a nie chciał dawać nauczycielowi jeszcze jednego powodu do drwin.

- Dobrze, Potter, weź głęboki oddech - polecił Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry ostrożnie wciągnął powietrze i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nic go nie boli.

- Jeszcze raz - nakazał Snape, kładąc rękę na żebrach chłopaka.

Harry zrobił wydech, a potem wdech. Ogarnął go niechętny podziw dla umiejętności Snape'a. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że nauczyciel tak dobrze zna się na leczeniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął z ukontentowaniem.

- Tyle chyba wystarczy.

Gryfon usiadł i naciągnął koszulę, a Snape kontynuował.

- Jeśli będziesz miał trudności z oddychaniem albo pojawi się jakiś trwający dłużej ból, daj mi znać. Nie czas na zgrywanie bohatera.

Harry kiwnął głową, słuchając niezbyt uważnie. Zbyt był zajęty oglądaniem swoich świeżo zrośniętych żeber. Tymczasem Snape bez ostrzeżenia wyciągnął rękę i zanurzył palce we włosach chłopaka. Ten odsunął się gwałtownie i popatrzył na nauczyciela nieufnie.

- Krwawisz - powiedział oskarżycielsko Snape, pokazując mu poplamione krwią palce.

Harry sięgnął do góry i wyczuł wilgotne, zlepione kosmyki w miejscu, gdzie McFarlane go kopnął.

- Nie jest tak źle.

- Chcesz, żebym to uzdrowił? - zapytał Snape z irytacją. - Czy na podobieństwo Moody'ego zamierzasz nosić blizny jak medale?

- Niech pan robi, co pan uważa za słuszne - odparł Harry, zmęczony już tym sarkazmem.

Snape rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale tylko podniósł różdżkę i chwilę później rany już nie było.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś obrażenia, o których nie warto wspominać?

- Tutaj - Harry wskazał na guza z tyłu głowy. Snape od razu wyczuł zgrubienie.

- Do rana zniknie. Masz jeszcze to. Zażyj dzisiaj wieczorem.

Z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął fiolkę i wręczył ją Harry'emu. Ten przyjął ją niechętnie, patrząc na nauczyciela pytająco.

- Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?

- Zabiłeś dzisiaj człowieka, Potter - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów niecierpliwie, jak gdyby zły, że musi wyjaśniać rzeczy oczywiste. - Było to jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione, co nie zmienia faktu, że to twój pierwszy raz. Jeśli się nie mylę, będziesz potrzebował tego eliksiru.

Mężczyzna był tak nieznośnie pewny swego, że Harry się najeżył. Czyżby nauczyciel uważał go za tak słabego, że aż niezdolnego zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich uczynków?

Wyciągnął fiolkę w kierunku Snape'a.

- Dziękuję, nic mi nie będzie - odrzekł chłodno.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew, najwyraźniej nie przekonany. To jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło chłopaka.

- Nie potrzebuję tego - podkreślił Harry stanowczo.

- Potter, czy są jakieś granice twojej arogancji? - zapytał Snape z niesmakiem.

- Nie jestem arogancki! - wypalił Harry. - Po prostu tego nie chcę, a jeśli ktoś jest tu arogancki, to pan! Co sprawia, że myśli pan, że wie pan lepiej, czego mi potrzeba?

- _Doświadczenie_ - wycedził Snape. - Czyżbyś zapomniał, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą w tym domu, która ma na sumieniu zabójstwo?

Harry gapił się na niego bez słowa. Jakoś wcześniej nie wpadła mu ta myśl do głowy. Nieszczególnie też pomagał mu fakt, że Snape obrzucił go przenikliwym spojrzeniem, które drążyło jego duszę. Czarne oczy mężczyzny zdawały się odnajdywać poczucie winy i wstyd, które Harry ukrył przed samym sobą za zasłoną udawanej pewności, że nie zrobił nic złego. Snape nie używał legilimencji - wcale nie musiał. Harry i tak czuł się bezgranicznie nagi.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i Ron wetknął głowę przez szparę. Zerknął na nich pytająco.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak - odparł Harry szybko, gramoląc się z łóżka.

Snape wstał i zacisnął usta.

- Pan Potter nie odniósł żadnych trwałych obrażeń.

- To dobrze - skwitował Ron. - Bo musicie zejść na dół. Chyba już wiedzą, jak śmierciożercom udało się nas wytropić.


	6. Portret w czerni

Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY: PORTRET W CZERNI

Jadalnia była już zatłoczona, kiedy zjawili się w niej Harry, Ron i Snape. Dumbledore siedział u szczytu stołu z niezwykle poważną miną, co według Harry'ego nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Co gorsza, po jego prawej stronie siedzieli Fred i George, wyglądając bardzo ponuro. Harry wiedział, że to zły znak i poczuł przypływ niepokoju, kiedy z Ronem zajęli miejsca obok Hermiony i Ginny po lewej stronie Dumbledore'a. Tonks i Remus siedzieli obok bliźniaków, a Kingsley Shacklebolt i kilkoro innych aurorów, których Harry ledwie rozpoznawał, w dalekim końcu stołu. Snape nie kłopotał się siadaniem i stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma w rogu przy drzwiach, podczas gdy Moody spacerował w tę i z powrotem za krzesłem Dumbledore'a na drugim końcu pokoju.  
Dumbledore zakasłał cicho, ogłaszając w ten sposób początek spotkania.  
– W pierwszej kolejności, pozwólcie mi, że pochwalę wszystkich tych, którzy byli zaangażowani w dzisiejsze nieprzyjemne wydarzenia. Odwaga i szybkie myślenie, jakimi się wykazaliście, zapobiegło możliwej tragedii. Harry, zachowałeś się nadzwyczaj dobrze i winien ci jestem najszczersze przeprosiny. Wierzyłem, że podjęliśmy wszystkie niezbędne środki bezpieczeństwa przeciw ewentualnemu atakowi. Dzisiejsza wycieczka do Londynu powinna przebiegać bez żadnych problemów. Pytanie, co poszło nie tak? Alastorze, zdaje się, że znasz odpowiedź.  
– Zbadaliśmy różdżki śmierciożerców, których złapaliśmy, a także tego zabitego. – Harry wzdrygnął się na te słowa, lecz nikt inny zdawał się tego nie zauważyć i Moody kontynuował. – Wszyscy rzucili zaklęcia namierzające.  
– To niemożliwe! – przerwała mu Tonks. – Remus i ja okludowaliśmy wszystkich przed wyjściem, a ty sam dwa razy sprawdzałeś, czy nikogo z nas nie można namierzyć.  
– Kiedy opuszczaliśmy kwatery było to niemożliwe. Jednak po drodze zabraliśmy ze sobą coś, co dało się namierzyć.  
Moody rzucił na stół kartę, a Harry natychmiast rozpoznał swoją licencję na teleportację. Następnie auror wyciągnął różdżkę i położył ją na swojej otwartej dłoni.  
– _Sniff._ – Czubek różdżki zaświecił się i obrócił w stronę karty.  
Fred i George natychmiast zerwali się na nogi.  
– To niemożliwe! – upierał się Fred. – Nie ma mowy, żeby ktoś dowiedział się o tym zaklęciu.  
– Nie pisnęliśmy o nim słowa nikomu spoza Zakonu! – poparł brata George.  
– Powiedzieliście Potterowi i jego przyjaciołom – zauważył Moody oskarżycielsko.  
Fred zmarszczył brwi.  
– Powiedzieliśmy Harry'emu, Hermionie, Ronowi i Ginny. Nie stanowią raczej zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa.  
– Mówiliście komuś o Zaklęciu Tropiciela? – zapytał Fred, zwracając się do Harry'ego, Hermiony i młodszych Weasleyów.  
– Oczywiście, że nie! – odparł Ron z oburzeniem. – Nie jesteśmy tępi. A poza tym, komu, poza nami, mielibyśmy o nim powiedzieć?  
– Nawet przez moment nie pomyślałem, że Harry, Hermiona, Ron czy Ginny mogliby zagrozić naszemu bezpieczeństwu – wtrącił Dumbledore, zanim dyskusja zdążyła przerodzić się w kłótnię. – Mimo wszystko, pozostaje faktem, Fredzie i George'u, że zaklęcie to jest identyczne z tym, które zademonstrowaliście nam w zeszłym tygodniu.  
– Chwila moment – powiedział Harry. – Jak śmierciożercy byli w stanie użyć Zaklęcia Tropiciela, żeby mnie znaleźć? Przecież dopiero dziś dostałem licencję, a musi być ich tysiące. – Harry spojrzał na Freda i George'a. – Mówiliście, że nie da rady namierzyć czegoś tak zwyczajnego.  
– Twoja licencja jest wyjątkowa, Potter – odrzekł Moody. – Ma na sobie wyciąg z asfodelusa i wermutu. Jest on niewidzialny, bardzo rzadki i wystarczająco prosty do namierzenia przez to zaklęcie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ale jak… – Urwał nagle i popatrzył na Rona i Hermionę, którzy wpatrywali się w niego, jakby i w ich głowach zaczynało kiełkować to samo podejrzenie. – Ta dziewczyna.  
– Doszliśmy do tego już dawno, Potter. Byliśmy w biurze Egzaminów i panna Finkel zniknęła zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłeś. Obecnie szukają jej aurorzy. Bez względu na to, jest całkiem jasne, że pracowała dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Czy świadomie, czy pod działaniem Klątwy Imperius to się okaże, ale nie ma to w tym momencie większego znaczenia. Teraz ważne pytanie jest takie: jak śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się o tym zaklęciu?  
– Przecież to panu mówimy – odparł Fred. – _Nie mogli_ wiedzieć.  
George skinął stanowczo głową.  
– Nikt spoza tego pokoju o nim nie wie.  
– Najwyraźniej ktoś spoza tego pokoju _wie_ – powiedział Moody. – A jeśli macie rację, to ktoś wewnątrz musiał przekazać tę informację dalej. Powiedziałbym, że mamy w swoich szeregach zdrajcę.  
Po tym oświadczeniu zapadła ogłuszająca cisza.  
– Jeśli mogę zaproponować inną, mniej dramatyczną sugestię? – mruknął Snape ze swojego rogu. – Choć sposób namierzania wymyślony przez Weasleyów jest nowatorski, to jednak niezbyt trudny. Pomysł jest nieskomplikowany i całkiem możliwe, że śmierciożercy wpadli na niego przypadkowo.  
Moody spiorunował Snape'a wzrokiem.  
– Chcesz nam wmówić, że to wszystko jest dziełem przypadku?  
– _Chcę_ tylko uniknąć wyciągania pochopnych, paranoicznych wniosków.  
– A _ja_ chcę wiedzieć, czemu nikt nas przed tym nie ostrzegł.  
– Byłem przeciwny tej wycieczce od samego początku…  
– To nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. Skoro spędzasz tyle czasu szpiegując śmierciożerców, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś usłyszeć o tym, że wiedzą o zaklęciu i planują użyć go do znalezienia Pottera.  
– Śmierciożercy nie mają w zwyczaju rozpowiadać najściślej chronionych tajemnic podczas swobodnej pogawędki – opowiedział Snape rozdrażnionym tonem. – Wyciąganie informacji zajmuje sporo czasu i wymaga finezji – niewątpliwie coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia.  
– To piękna wymówka, Snape, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie wywiązałeś się ze swojego zadania. Jeśli nie potrafisz wykonać swojej roboty…  
– Jeśli uważasz, że potrafisz wykonywać ją lepiej, to proszę bardzo!  
– Wystarczy już – przerwał Dumbledore stanowczo, a Snape i Moody umilkli. – Nic nie osiągniemy obrzucając się oskarżeniami albo czyniąc bezpodstawne zarzuty.  
Twardy wzrok Dumbledore'a spoczął na Moodym.  
– Alastorze, nie przyjmę do wiadomości, że wśród nas jest zdrajca, dopóki nie zostaną obalone wszystkie prawdopodobne wyjaśnienia i do tego czasu nie chcę słyszeć, że twierdzisz inaczej.  
Moody kiwnął głową.  
– Zrozumiano.  
Dumbledore odwrócił się do Snape'a, a jego niebieskie oczy nie złagodniały nawet odrobinę.  
– Severusie, musimy się dowiedzieć, jak śmierciożercy natknęli się na to zaklęcie. W tym momencie nie ma nic pilniejszego.  
Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię i skinął krótko.  
– Wobec tego sądzę, że omówiliśmy wszystko, co konieczne. – Dumbledore wstał i wszyscy członkowie Zakonu uczynili to samo. Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny także powstali.  
– Harry, chciałbym przez chwilę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział Dumbledore cicho.  
Harry kiwnął przyjaciołom głową, a ci wyszli za innymi z pokoju. Kiedy zostali już sami, Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie zza swoich okularów-połówek i po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął.  
– Wahałbym się powiedzieć „wszystkiego najlepszego", ale mimo to życzę ci wszystkiego dobrego na ten dzień i nadchodzący rok.  
Harry także uśmiechnął się do starszego czarodzieja.  
– Dziękuję panu.  
Dumbledore zbliżył się i położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu, przyglądając się chłopakowi czujnie.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?  
– Znosiłem już gorsze rzeczy.  
– W rzeczy samej. Z tego co słyszałem, za jedną z nich uważasz bycie uwięzionym tu przez całe lato.  
Harry poczuł, że się rumieni.  
– Nie, proszę pana, oczywiście, że nie. Niezupełnie.  
– Nic się nie stało, Harry. Wiem, że nie tak miałeś nadzieję spędzić swoje wakacje. Jednak po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach chyba rozumiesz, czemu to konieczne.  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
– Chcę też, byś wiedział, że nie ignorowałem cię ostatnio, ponieważ nie dbam o twoje dobro. Właściwie, to wprost przeciwnie. Rozważałem pomysł, który wyjawiłeś profesorowi Snape'owi, by wytoczyć mentalną wojnę przeciwko Voldemortowi. To mądra propozycja, która, jak przypuszczam, ma olbrzymi potencjał.  
– Sądzi pan więc, że to zadziała? – spytał Harry, podekscytowany.  
– Myślę, że to możliwe, ale wciąż jest kilka pytań, na które jeszcze nie znalazłem satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to uczynić zanim wrócisz do Hogwartu i będę dysponował wtedy informacjami wartymi poznania. – Jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a spoczęły z powagą na Harrym. – Do tego czasu, muszę cię poprosić, żebyś był cierpliwy i pozostał w kwaterze głównej.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
– Tak, proszę pana.  
– Dobrze. – Dumbledore raz jeszcze się uśmiechnął, po czym wyprowadził Harry'ego z jadalni. Snape stał zaraz za drzwiami, najwyraźniej czekając, i Dumbledore natychmiast wciągnął go do środka. Harry oparł się pokusie, by ich podsłuchiwać i zamiast tego odwrócił się, rozglądając po holu.  
Większość Zakonników wciąż się tam kręciła. Fred i George opierali się o ścianę przy bibliotece – wyglądali na złych i przygnębionych. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona skupili się wokół nich, próbując ich rozweselić. Tonks rozmawiała z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, a Remus zdawał się kłócić o coś z Moodym w drugim rogu. Zgredek również był w holu – stał przy obrazie pani Black i najwyraźniej starał się nad nią panować. Pani Black sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze bardziej szalonej niż zwykle, z powodu obecności w holu tylu ludzi. Wciąż lamentowała pod nosem i tylko czasem jej głos wybijał się ponad szum rozmów:  
– Uzurpatorzy… Ruina… Hańba…  
Harry zerknął z powrotem na Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Dyrektor przemawiał z powagą do Mistrza Eliksirów, który wciąż wyglądał na urażonego. Po chwili Dumbledore położył rękę na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny. Snape westchnął i kiwnął głową, co zdawało się zadowolić starszego czarodzieja. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Przeszedł szybko przez hol, a każdego kogo mijał obdarzał skinieniem czy zachęcającym uśmiechem. Kiedy zniknął, Harry zaczął iść przez hol, by dołączyć do Weasleyów i Hermiony, lecz Moody, który zakończył już kłótnię z Remusem, zatrzymał go.  
– Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, Potter.  
– Dzięki. – Harry powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia, jednak wciąż czuł się nieswojo słysząc gratulacje za zabicie kogoś.  
– Co się stało nie było twoją winą – ciągnął Moody. – Zawiniły luki w wywiadzie.  
– Jestem pewien, że profesor Snape zrobił, co mógł – rzekł Harry stanowczo, przypominając sobie o wszystkich nocach, kiedy Snape wymykał się z domu szpiegując śmierciożerców.  
– To ładnie z twojej strony, że tak myślisz, szczególnie, że omal przez niego nie zginąłeś.  
Harry gapił się oniemiały na Moody'ego, lecz chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że prowokujące słowa aurora nie były przeznaczone dla niego.  
– Być może gdybyś działał skuteczniej podczas obławy na śmierciożerców, życie Pottera nie musiałoby zależeć wyłącznie od moich wysiłków – wysyczał Snape niemalże Harry'emu do ucha. Harry rzucił za siebie okiem i ujrzał stojącego za nim rozeźlonego nauczyciela.  
– Być może. – Moody zdawał się nieporuszony uwagą Snape'a, jednak zmrużył przebiegle oczy, patrząc między Harrym a Snape'em. – Co mi przypomina… Dwójka kolejnych śmierciożerców zginęła zeszłej nocy.  
– Tragiczne – zadrwił Snape, wybitnie znudzonym tonem.  
– Przypuszczam, że nic na ten temat nie wiesz? – kontynuował Moody.  
– Nie.  
– Hm, wygląda na to, że jest mnóstwo spraw, na temat których nie masz pojęcia, prawda?  
– Spodziewasz się, że będę przesłuchiwał nieboszczyka? Jeśli nie, to nie rozumiem, czemu te śmierci mają być moją sprawą – wypluł z siebie Snape. – Myślałem, że to żywi są naszym priorytetem.  
Moody wzruszył ramionami.  
– Pomyślałem, że cię to zaciekawi, skoro przytrafiło się to twoim kolegom.  
– _Byłym_ kolegom – poprawił Snape. – I nic mnie to nie obchodzi. – Mężczyzna obrócił się, ale stary auror podniósł głos.  
– Racja, nie spodziewam się, że zbytnio za nimi przepadasz, po tym jak stali bezczynnie i tchórzliwie obserwowali, jak Voldemort powoli cię wykańczał.  
Snape zamarł, po czym, z roziskrzonymi oczami, wolno odwrócił się z powrotem twarzą do Moody'ego.  
– Z pewnością masz ważniejsze powody do zmartwień od garstki trupów, Moody. Sprawdzałeś może ostatnio, czy pod twoim łóżkiem nie czają się jacyś mordercy?  
– To zabawne, że wspomniałeś o mordercach, Snape, ponieważ morderstwo zawsze mnie obchodzi. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, traktuję swoją pracę na serio.  
Dwójka mężczyzna patrzyła na siebie gniewnie jeszcze przez moment, a Harry spoglądał pomiędzy nimi, starając się pojąć istotę tej kłótni. Nagle, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Moody obrócił się do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Wiele dziś przeszedłeś, Potter. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, pamiętaj, że Lupin i Tonks są tu, by ci pomóc. – Stary auror ścisnął go serdecznie za ramię, by podkreślić swoje słowa.  
Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł, że twarz Snape'a wykrzywia się w morderczym wyrazie i od razu wiedział, że ukryta obelga nie przeszła mu koło uszu. Moody klepnął Harry'ego w ramię na pożegnanie i odszedł, pozornie nieświadom gniewu Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów również się odwrócił i odszedł sztywno w stronę schodów.  
– Zdrajca! – warknęła pani Black za plecami Snape'a, kiedy ten ją mijał. Zaraz jednak wydała z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, który uciął wszelkie rozmowy w holu i skłonił wszystkich do odwrócenia głów.  
Snape stał z różdżką wycelowaną w panią Black, która kuliła się w strachu. Jedno spojrzenie na jej portret wystarczało, by stwierdzić dlaczego – dolna część obrazu naznaczona był teraz brzydką rysą długości stopy.  
– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie – odezwał się Snape lodowatym szeptem, który przerwał ciszę panującą w holu. – Jak długo będę przebywał w tym domu, będziesz trzymała język za zębami albo potnę ten obraz na kawałki. Zrozumiano?  
Pani Black nie odezwała się, tylko gapiła się na Snape'a w przerażającej ciszy.  
– To dobrze. – Snape schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wszedł pośpiesznie po schodach, podczas gdy inni wymieniali ze sobą pytające spojrzenia. Tylko Moody, jak zauważył Harry, wydawał się niezaskoczony zachowaniem Snape'a. Stojąc przy drzwiach frontowych, obserwował odejście nauczyciela. Uśmiechnął się do siebie ponuro i wyszedł z domu.  
– O co, do jasnej cholery, tu chodziło? – zapytał Ron, podchodząc do Harry'ego wraz z Ginny i Hermioną.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, ale wygląda na to, że Moody robi wszystko, byle tylko podjudzić Snape'a.  
– Nie rozumiem, czemu obwinia Snape'a za to, co stało się po południu – odezwała się Ginny, kiedy cała czwórka ruszyła schodami na górę.  
Harry ledwo się powstrzymał przed wyrzuceniem z siebie sekretu o nocnych wypadach Snape'a na przeszpiegi. Na szczęście Hermiona miała już gotową odpowiedź:  
– Profesor Snape musi jakoś zdobywać informacje od śmierciożerców.  
– Wobec tego Moody ma rację. Jeśli wymyślili to zaklęcie i planowali go użyć, by wciągnąć Harry'ego w zasadzkę, Snape powinien o tym wiedzieć – stwierdził Ron.  
– Ron, szanse na to, że śmierciożercy opracowali w tym samym czasie identyczne zaklęcie co Fred i George są śmiesznie niskie – rzekła niecierpliwie Hermiona, wkraczając do pokoju wspólnego i siadając przy kominku.  
Ron sięgnął do puszki stojącej na stoliku obok po herbatnika.  
– Snape uważał, że to możliwe.  
– A odkąd to zgadzasz się w czymś ze Snape'em? – spytała Ginny.  
– Odkąd Fred i George przysięgają, że nikomu nie powiedzieli o zaklęciu przed pokazaniem go Zakonowi w zeszłym tygodniu. – Ron ugryzł swojego herbatnika. – Robią wiele podejrzanych rzeczy, ale nie okłamywaliby Dumbledore'a. Poza tym, dlaczego Snape miałby to zasugerować, jeśli nie byłoby to możliwe?  
Hermiona obniżyła głos.  
– Dlatego, żeby dać znać temu, kto przekazał tę informację, że Zakon go nie ściga.  
– Nie wiesz tego na pewno – odparł Harry ostro. – To co najmniej prawdopodobne, że śmierciożercy wpadli na ten pomysł sami. I nie ma mowy, żeby przez tydzień udało im się przygotować zasadzkę.  
– Przecież niekoniecznie przygotowali wszystko w tydzień – oznajmiła Hermiona, wypowiadając na głos swoje myśli i marszcząc brwi. – Zapewne panna Finkel pracowała już dla nich wcześniej w biurze Egzaminów. Najwyraźniej wiedzieli, że możesz przyjść, by przystąpić do egzaminu i cię wypatrywali. Musieli tylko dać jej coś do spryskania twojej karty. Zaklęcie Tropiciela też nie zajmuje wiele czasu do opanowania…  
– Hermiono – przerwała jej Ginny, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Harry'ego.  
Harry wstał i podszedł do kominka, wpatrując w ogień. Ostatnia rzecz w jaką chciał wierzyć, to że w Zakonie był szpieg. Ponadto nie był pewien, czy zniósłby jeszcze myśl o tym, że ludzie, których uważał za swoich sprzymierzeńców, mogą ich zdradzić. Jednak Hermiona miała rację, wszystko pasowało do siebie doskonale, a alternatywa wydawała się co najmniej nieprawdopodobna.  
– Harry? – spytała z wahaniem Hermiona. – Harry, nie chciałam…  
– Nie, wszystko w porządku – powiedział Harry, odwracając się z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół. – Wolę raczej usłyszeć wasze szczere zdanie, niż kłamstwa dla oszczędzenia moich uczuć. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nikt z nas nie może.  
– Wiesz, Fred i George nie okłamaliby Dumbledore'a, ale oni też mogą się mylić – oznajmiła Ginny z zastanowieniem. – Wszystkie swoje wynalazki opracowują na Pokątnej i całkiem możliwe, że śmierciożercy wiedzą, że pracują dla Zakonu. Biorąc pod uwagę, ilu ludzi codziennie odwiedza ich sklep, praktycznie ktoś mógłby łatwo założyć tam jakiś podsłuch bez wiedzy Freda i George'a. Sami wymyślili wiele akcesoriów szpiegowskich, takich jak Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. Na pewno śmierciożercy dysponują czymś podobnym i możliwe, że obserwowali Freda i George'a od miesięcy.  
– To ma sens – zgodziła się Hermiona z ulgą.  
Harry również poczuł, że mu ulżyło. Mimo że nie była to przyjemna myśl, to o wiele mniej kłopotliwa od możliwości posiadania szpiega w Zakonie. Co najlepsze, było to najbardziej prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie, jakie do tej pory usłyszał. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że niezależnie od tego, jakie bariery były nałożone na Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów, nie powstrzymałyby one Voldemorta.  
– Cóż, jestem pewien, że Dumbledore to wyjaśni – podsumował Ron.  
– Chodźcie – rzekł Harry. – Zagrajmy w Eksplodującego Durnia. Wciąż trwają moje urodziny i nie zgadzam się na to, żebyśmy spędzili je w ponurych humorach.

o0o0o0o

Reszta dnia minęła milej, niż Harry mógłby mieć nadzieję. Jego przyjaciele najwidoczniej byli zdeterminowani, by wyrzucić z głów myśli o ataku śmierciożerców i zmartwienia o możliwym szpiegu, żeby uratować choć resztki tego dnia. Zgredek też się do tego przyczynił, przygotowując wspaniały obiad i olbrzymi tort urodzinowy – rozmiarów żadnego z nich domownicy zbytnio nie uszczuplili. Snape nie pojawił się na obiedzie, tak samo jak nie było go na śniadaniu, ale nie zdziwiło to Harry'ego, który w głębi ducha był wdzięczny, że jego oschły nauczyciel nie zjawił się, by zepsuć nastrój.  
Dopiero gdy Harry wczołgał się pod kołdrę, poranne wydarzenia znów zaczęły zadręczać jego umysł. Najwięcej rozmyślał o swojej walce ze śmierciożercą. Próbował używać różnych technik medytacyjnych, ale nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym wspomnieniem. Gdyby tylko posłuchał się Remusa wcześniej, kiedy ten kazał mu uciekać… Gdyby tylko najpierw poszli do miasta, a potem przystąpili do egzaminu na teleportację, tuż przed powrotem do kwatery głównej… Raz za razem, Harry odtwarzał w głowie ten dzień, zwracając uwagę na każdy przypadek, kiedy mógł zrobić coś inaczej – coś, co pozwoliłoby mu uniknąć skończenia w tej alejce wraz z McFarlane'em.  
Minuty przeciągały się w godziny, a Harry przewracał się z boku na bok, nie będąc w stanie się odprężyć. Za każdym razem gdy zamykał oczy, jego umysł wypełniał przerażający obraz martwego mężczyzny. W końcu przetoczył się na bok i, mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na zegarek. Minęła już druga w nocy, a on jeszcze nie zapadł w sen. Harry zerknął na małą fiolkę z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu, wciąż zakorkowaną i leżącą na szafce nocnej tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Kusiło go, by go wziąć , lecz zawahał się, niezupełnie pewien dlaczego. Za sobą miał już czasy, gdy potrzebował udowadniać cokolwiek Snape'owi. Mimo to nie ruszył się, żeby sięgnąć po eliksir. Gdzieś głęboko coś mu mówiło, że tak naprawdę by mu on nie pomógł.  
Niestety, leżenie w łóżku w ciemności również nie przynosiło mu wiele dobrego. Harry westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał, ubrał szlafrok i wymknął się z pokoju. Dotarł do kuchni, gdzie nalał sobie szklankę soku z dyni i usiadł przy stole, próbując poukładać swoje rozbiegane myśli i uczucia.  
– Problemy z zasypianiem, Potter?  
Harry podniósł wzrok i nachmurzył się. Snape stał w progu, uśmiechając się krzywo – najwidoczniej właśnie wrócił z kolejnej nocnej eskapady.  
– Byłem spragniony, więc zszedłem na dół po coś do picia, to wszystko – odparł Harry chłodno. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował to następna porcja krytyki ze strony Snape'a.  
– Doprawdy? – Snape podszedł do Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Czy ty w ogóle spałeś?  
Harry wiedział, że nie ma sensu kłamać.  
– Tak szczerze, to nie.  
Snape pokręcił głową z odrazą.  
– Potter, twój upór zaczyna stawać się nudny. Dałem ci pełną dawkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Dlaczego go nie wziąłeś?  
– Bo nie chcę – odparł Harry, rozdrażniony. – Chyba mam w tej kwestii wybór?  
– Czy sądzisz, że brak snu złagodzi twoje poczucie winy?  
– Niech pan mi powie. W końcu to pan jest ekspertem od poczucia winy, czyż nie?  
Harry pożałował swoich słów w tej samej chwili, gdy opuściły jego usta. Przekroczył granicę oddzielającą zakazaną strefę, którą on i Snape omijali w niewypowiedzianym porozumieniu i teraz praktycznie wyczuł, jak Snape tężeje. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na wybuch Snape'a, lecz mężczyzna się nie odzywał. Zamiast tego, stał bez ruchu w miejscu, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z zaciśniętymi wargami i nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Wreszcie Snape przemówił ochrypłym szeptem:  
– Nie złagodzi. – Odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby odejść.  
– Profesorze, proszę zaczekać. – Harry wstał, a Snape obrócił się do niego z powrotem.  
– Po co? Najwyraźniej nie masz zamiaru słuchać moich rad, więc po co mam tracić czas na ich udzielanie?  
– Nie miałem… Nie jestem uparty i nie lekceważę pana rad – odparł Harry tak spokojnie, jak tylko pozwalały mu na to napięte nerwy. – Po prostu uważam, że nie znajdę odpowiedzi na moje pytania na dnie fiolki eliksiru. Byłem dziś zmuszony zabić i będę musiał zrobić to ponownie, więc pomyślałem, że lepiej się teraz z tym pogodzić, zamiast odkładać to na później.  
Przez długą chwilę Snape i Harry mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczącej próbie wzajemnej determinacji. W końcu wyglądało na to, że Snape ustąpił. Zerknął na szklankę Harry'ego.  
– Wątpię też, czy sok dyniowy zdoła ci wiele pomóc.  
Snape zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go na krzesło, po czym znów odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego. Przeszedł pewnie przez kuchnię, wyciągnął z pobliskiej szafki rondel i nalał do niego mleka. Postawił je na wolnym ogniu na kuchence, po czym przetrząsnął kolejne szafki, wyciągając z nich różne słoje. Zaczął dodawać te składniki do mleka grzejącego się na kuchence.  
Harry obserwował go, lecz w końcu nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać ciekawości.  
– Co pan robi?  
– Skoro odmawiasz przyjęcia eliksiru, który ci przepisałem, przygotowuję inny, bardziej tradycyjny środek na uspokojenie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i podszedł bliżej, by zajrzeć do rondla.  
– Kakao? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Snape dodał kolejną szczyptę cynamonu do delikatnie bulgoczącej cieczy.  
– Przypuszczam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z uzdrawiających właściwości czekolady?  
– Tak, chyba tak, ale…  
– Czy sądzisz, że sporządzenie kakao wykracza poza moje umiejętności jako warzyciela?  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko… – Prawdę mówiąc, to Harry nie wyobrażał sobie Snape'a przygotowującego kakao. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które robiła dla niego pani Weasley. Harry przystąpił z nogi na nogę. – Profesorze, nie musi pan tego robić.  
– Co mam wobec tego zrobić, Potter? Zostawić cię, żebyś tu dumał przez całą noc?  
– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział Harry stanowczo, żałując teraz, że nie pozwolił wcześniej Snape'owi odejść.  
– Okłamywanie siebie i innych również ci nie pomoże.  
Snape nalał gorącego kakao do kubka, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.  
– Tak, jeszcze jeden składnik. – Snape machnął różdżką w kierunku blatu i wyleciała zza niego zakurzona butelka brandy. Nauczyciel nalał odrobinę bursztynowego płynu do jego kubka, zapieczętował ponownie butelkę, która zaraz po tym zniknęła, najwidoczniej wracając z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Podał kubek Harry'emu.  
– Pij, Potter. To prosty przepis, choć skuteczny. Wierz mi – jestem w końcu ekspertem.  
Harry skrzywił się.  
– Nie to miałem na myśli.  
– Ja za to tak.  
Harry nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc wziął łyk kakao i poczuł, jak gorący płyn go rozgrzewa. Aromat kakao, brandy i subtelnych przypraw był kojący i Harry uświadomił sobie, że nikt wcześniej nigdy nie przyrządził mu kakao, a przynajmniej nie po to, by dodać mu otuchy. Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi na tę myśl, zły na samego siebie. Nie był dzieckiem, które trzeba było pocieszać. Teraz był dorosły.  
Chłopak popatrzył ponownie na Snape'a. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie z miną, jaką zwykle miał, kiedy doglądał warzenia wyjątkowo skomplikowanego eliksiru. Harry uznał, że to nieco denerwujące i szybko uciekł wzrokiem. Wziął kolejny łyk kakao i poruszył się niespokojnie, wciąż dotkliwie świadom obecności ukrytej w cieniu, milczącej postaci, która go obserwowała.  
Może nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie stali po ciemku w kuchni w środku nocy albo gdyby Snape nie miał na sobie szat śmierciożercy. Harry przeżył zbyt wiele przerażających wizji z ludźmi ubranymi w te stroje, a ich widok czynił tylko wspomnienie McFarlane'a bardziej intensywnym.  
Snape, z drugiej strony, w ogóle nie wyglądał nieswojo nosząc te szaty. Właściwie to sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czuł się równie wygodnie w ubraniu śmierciożercy, co w mugolskim stroju tego ranka. Sprzeczność tych obu ról uderzyła Harry'ego z całą mocą i gdy spojrzał na Snape'a raz jeszcze, nagle odkrył jak słabo tak naprawdę znał tego mężczyznę. Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek faktycznie go znał.  
– Profesorze, mógłby pan coś powiedzieć, zamiast tylko się we mnie wpatrywać? – odezwał się Harry, nie mogąc znieść badawczego spojrzenia Snape'a ani chwili dłużej.  
Snape podniósł pytająco brwi.  
– Co chcesz, żebym powiedział?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie jestem pewien. Miałem nadzieję, że pan będzie wiedział.  
Kąciki ust Snape'a drgnęły lekko, lecz mężczyzna pochylił wolno głowę i zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
– Potter, zamierzasz zostać aurorem, prawda? – rzekł Snape niecierpliwie. – Z pewnością musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że bardzo niewielu łowców czarnoksiężników nie było zmuszonych zabijać przy różnych okazjach. Szczególnie teraz, gdy jesteśmy na wojnie, zabijania w samoobronie albo działając w słusznej sprawie nie da się uniknąć.  
Harry skinął głową.  
– Wiem o tym.  
– Zrozum więc, że to nie morderstwo. Morderstwo to samolubny, niczym nieuzasadniony postępek, zrodzony przez najmroczniejsze pragnienia zabójcy. Nie jesteś mordercą, Potter, i bez względu na to, jak wiele razy możesz być zmuszany zabijać, nigdy nim nie zostaniesz. Znam twój umysł dostatecznie dobrze, by to wiedzieć.  
Snape zatopił swoje ciemne spojrzenie w Harrym, jednak ten nie czuł się już nieswojo. To była ta dawna bliskość i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Instynktownie opuścił swoje mentalne bariery, by zetknąć się z umysłem Snape'a, ale zanim zdążył uczynić coś więcej od muśnięcia świadomości zawieszonej na skraju jego własnej, Snape odwrócił się i podniósł swój płaszcz.  
– Prześpij się, Potter, bo inaczej na jutrzejszych zajęciach będziesz bezużyteczny. – Opuścił kuchnię nie patrząc na Harry'ego ani nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.  
Harry gapił się na miejsce, w którym przed sekundą stał Snape i westchnął. Przez jedną chwilę prawie się połączyli, lecz widocznie Snape wciąż nie był gotowy, by odbudować zaufanie między nimi. Mimo wszystko nie była to zupełna strata, pomyślał Harry, opróżniając do końca swój kubek kakao i zmierzając z powrotem do łóżka. Jego wspomnienie martwych oczu McFarlane'a zostało zastąpione obrazem czarnego, iskrzącego wzroku Snape'a i wiedział, że nie będzie miał już dłużej problemów z zaśnięciem. 


	7. Misja Moody'ego

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY: MISJA MOODY'EGO

Patrząc wstecz na wypadki poprzedniego dnia Harry rozumiał wprawdzie, że atak śmierciożerców nie mógł umknąć reszcie czarodziejskiej społeczności, ale i tak przeżył szok, gdy zszedł rano na śniadanie i napotkał egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego" porzucony na stole. Jego własna twarz spoglądała na niego z fotografii umieszczonej tuż pod wielkim nagłówkiem „Potter celem zmasowanego ataku śmierciożerców?"

Harry opadł na krzesło obok Ginny, podniósł gazetę i przeczytał artykuł na pierwszej stronie.

_Niepotwierdzone źródła donoszą, że Harry Potter był podobno celem zuchwałej napaści śmierciożerców, która miała miejsce wczoraj na ulicach mugolskiego Londynu. Aurorzy Ministerstwa walczyli z dwudziestoma napastnikami, z czego ostatecznie pojmano ośmiu. Mówi się, że siedemnastoletni Potter zabił prowodyra bandy, Reginalda McFarlane'a, od dawna służącego Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać._

_Miejsce pobytu Pottera pozostaje tajemnicą od chwili, gdy opuścił Hogwart na koniec roku szkolnego, niebawem po Zwycięstwie w Hogsmeade..._

Harry cisnął gazetę w kąt.

- Wspaniale! Teraz już cały świat wie, że zabiłem śmierciożercę!

- Wiesz, nikt cię za to nie wini - skomentował Ron, wskazując widelcem w kierunku porzuconego „Proroka". - Według tej gazety jesteś cholernym bohaterem.

- Nie czuję się jak bohater.

Ron wymienił z Ginny i Hermioną niepewne spojrzenia.

- Harry, o McFarlane'ie jest cały artykuł - zaczęła Ginny. - Był łajdakiem pod każdym względem, dlatego nawet jeśli nie walczyłbyś w obronie życia, to i tak można by powiedzieć, że oddałeś światu przysługę. Nie masz powodu, by się obwiniać!

Chłopak obdarzył ją uśmiechem.

- Wiem, ale jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem. Poza tym wiesz, że zawsze nienawidziłem czytać o sobie w gazetach.

- Znasz przecież tych dziennikarzy - wtrąciła Hermiona z rozdrażnieniem. - Chwycą się każdej okazji, żeby pisać o tobie.

- Lepiej się ciesz, że nie wyniuchali, gdzie teraz mieszkasz - dorzucił Ron. - Nie miałbyś chwili spokoju. Tropiliby cię dzień i noc, żebyś tylko udzielił wywiadu.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- To chyba już wolę walczyć ze śmierciożercami.

o0o0o0o

Gryfon najedzony i pocieszony rozmową z przyjaciółmi skierował się na górę. W holu wejściowym spotkał Moody'ego.

- Tu jesteś, Potter - powiedział auror. - Muszę z tobą pogadać. Sam na sam.

Harry był zaskoczony prośbą, zwłaszcza że Moody raczej go dotąd ignorował. Zaciekawiony chłopak kiwnął głową, dając znak przyjaciołom, by poszli na górę bez niego. Auror zaczekał, dopóki nie znikli na pierwszym piętrze, po czym rozejrzał się badawczo, jakby sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie śledzi.

- Nie mogę rozmawiać zbyt długo – zastrzegł się Harry. - Profesor Snape na mnie czeka.

- Snape'a nie ma - odrzekł Moody. - Dumbledore zlecił mu robotę do wykonania.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Rozmawiał przecież z nauczycielem ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej i ten nie napomknął ani słowem, że go nie będzie. W zasadzie to nawet podkreślił, że Harry ma się stawić na lekcji. Mogło to jedynie oznaczać, że Snape został wezwany niespodziewanie. Chłopak zastanawiał się czy to dobry znak, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Moody zerknął przez ramię ostatni raz, kierując Harry'ego w stronę biblioteki.

- Tutaj.

Gryfon wszedł do środka, a Moody zamknął za nim drzwi.

- O czym więc chciał pan ze mną mówić? - zapytał Harry.

- Słyszałem, że chcesz zostać aurorem.

- Zgadza się.

- Uważasz, że wiesz, co się z tym wiąże?

Harry naburmuszył się.

- Tak. Myślę, że wiem. Stałem twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem i jego śmierciożercami częściej niż niejeden auror.

Moody zarechotał.

- Potter, nie mówiłem, że jesteś tchórzem. Masz jaja; wiem o tym. Cholernie dobrze walczysz. Wczoraj poradziłeś sobie doskonale. Jednak żeby zostać aurorem, trzeba czegoś więcej. Auror musi przede wszystkim przestrzegać prawa, a ty masz skłonność do łamania zasad.

Moody oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w chłopaka.

- Pytam cię, Potter. Czy potrafisz przedłożyć prawo nad swoje własne zdanie, nad osobiste uczucia?

- Ja... No pewnie, że tak - odparł Harry, zaskoczony zaciętością starego aurora.

- Jesteś pewien? Bo jeśli nie, to będzie z ciebie więcej szkody niż pożytku.

- Jestem pewien - odrzekł Gryfon stanowczo.

Moody prychnął.

- Od ostatniego tygodnia czerwca zginęło pięciu śmierciożerców.

Uniósł prawą dłoń, rozstawiając palce.

- Pięciu. Każdy w podejrzanych okolicznościach. Pierwszego znaleziono martwego na Nokturnie. Zdarza się często, ale nie śmierciożercom. Wszyscy trzymają się od nich z daleka, bo nikt nie chce się narazić Sam-Wiesz-Komu. Tydzień później znaleźliśmy martwego mężczyznę w jego mieszkaniu. Badanie jego różdżki udowodniło, że sam rzucił na siebie zaklęcie. Ministerstwo uznało to za samobójstwo. Dwa tygodnie temu zginął kolejny. Wpadł pod pędzący motocykl i zginął na miejscu. Dwóch aurorów przebranych za mugolskich policjantów przesłuchało motocyklistę i paru innych świadków. Wszyscy zeznali, że kierowca nie jest winien, gdyż ofiara wypadku pojawiła się na środku jezdni dosłownie znikąd. Ministerstwo stwierdziło, że to wypadek przy teleportacji.

- Chwila moment, czytałem o nim w „Proroku" - przerwał Harry, marszcząc brwi w wyrazie skupienia. - Nazywał się Vincent Howard.

- Zgadza się, Potter. Niewielu ludzi wyłowiłoby tę informację z powodzi wiadomości. Żadnemu z tych zabójstw nie poświęcono dłuższej wzmianki, wierz mi.

- No bo po co? To tylko przypadkowe zgony. Niewiele miały wspólnego z wojną czy Voldemortem. Zabójca tego śmierciożercy na Nokturnie pewnie nie wiedział, kim on jest. Nikt się z tym przecież nie obnosi, racja? Samobójstwa też się zdarzają, tak samo wypadki przy teleportacji.

- Zatem wierzysz, że to wszystko przypadek?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- A co innego?

Moody zacisnął usta i przespacerował się wzdłuż biblioteki.

- No to jesteś w dobranym towarzystwie. Tak się składa, że większość moich kolegów i ludzi z ministerstwa myśli tak samo, jak ty. I tak samo jak ty się mylą. Możecie przymknąć na to oczy, ale ja nie wierzę w przypadki i ani przez chwilę nie sądziłem, że te zgony się ze sobą nie wiążą. Uważam, że ci ludzie zostali zamordowani.

Harry gapił się na Moody'ego z konsternacją.

- Żartuje pan.

- Dwa dni temu zginęło dwóch kolejnych. Wdali się w bójkę i pozabijali - tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. Jednak gdybyś miał więcej doświadczenia w walce i zobaczył ich stan, wiedziałbyś, że to było niemożliwe.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi. Przyznawał wprawdzie, że prawdopodobieństwo pozabijania się nawzajem w bójce jest dosyć niskie, a pięć zgonów wśród śmierciożerców mogło wydawać się podejrzane, ale...

- Ja nie widzę, jak te wypadki mogą być ze sobą powiązane, nie mówiąc już o zabójstwie.

- Znane ci są efekty _Imperiusa_, czyż nie?

Harry kiwnął potakująco głową.

- Taki właśnie jest powód przynależności tego zaklęcia do kategorii Niewybaczalnych. Możesz zmusić kogoś, by walczył na śmierć i życie, by zabił przyjaciela, deportował się prosto pod nadjeżdżający samochód, a nawet zwrócił na siebie różdżkę. I dopóki nie złapią cię na gorącym uczynku, nie można udowodnić, że to ty jesteś winien.

Chłopak zadygotał.

- Uważa pan więc, że ktoś użył _Imperiusa_, by zamordować tych śmierciożerców?

- Zgadza się, i nawet kogoś podejrzewam.

- Kogo?

- Snape'a.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Gapił się na aurora z niedowierzaniem.

- No chyba pan zwariował.

- Doprawdy? Snape z pewnością ma motyw.

- On nie jest mordercą!

- Naprawdę? Jesteś pewien?

Harry niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i postanowił zboczyć z niebezpiecznego tematu.

- Niech pan posłucha - powiedział spokojnym, rozsądnym tonem. - Nie wie pan na pewno, czy te zgony to morderstwa, a nawet jeśli, to Snape nie może być za nie odpowiedzialny. Do końca semestru był w Hogwarcie, a potem tutaj.

- Chłopcze, na brodę Merlina! Rusz trochę mózgownicą! Snape musiał tylko wyjść za próg i mógł teleportować się dokądkolwiek, ot tak! - Moody strzelił palcami. - I godzinę później leżałby już w swoim łóżku, a nikt by nic nie wiedział. Sądząc po tych zabójstwach, sprawca jest ekspertem w dziedzinie zarówno czarnej magii, jak i potajemnych działań. Poza tym przychodzi mi na myśl niewielu podejrzanych, którzy obraliby sobie za cel akurat śmierciożerców.

Harry spojrzał w bok. Bardzo nie chciał przyznawać Moody'emu racji, ale rozumowanie aurora nie było pozbawione podstaw. Poza tym Gryfon sam wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny o nocnych wycieczkach Snape'a. Czy mężczyzna naprawdę wychodził, żeby zabijać? Myśl, że Snape w ciągu dnia uczył go eliksirów, a w nocy mordował ludzi, wydawała się groteskowa. Samo przypuszczenie doprowadzało Harry'ego do mdłości.

- Czemu mi pan to mówi? - zapytał.

- Bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Mojej pomocy? - zdziwił się chłopak. - A w czym?

- Snape uczy cię eliksirów, czyż nie?

- Owszem - potwierdził Harry, kiwając głową i zastanawiając się, jakie to ma znaczenie.

- Sądzę więc, że spędzacie razem sporo czasu.

- W istocie - odparł Gryfon wymijająco, kiedy w jego umyśle zakiełkowało niejasne podejrzenie, że wie, dokąd go zaprowadzi cały tok rozmowy.

- Jak się wam układa?

Chłopak zgrzytnął zębami.

- Nawet, nawet.

Moody kiwnął głową, najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowany.

- To dobrze.

- Chyba nie spodziewa się pan, że będę go szpiegował?

- Ależ tak. Mam dowód rzeczowy zebrany na miejscu przestępstwa. Potrzebuję tylko coś do porównania, coś należącego do Snape'a - włosy, paznokcie, kilka kropel krwi.

Harry wpatrywał się w Moody'ego wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

- Że co_?_

- Przecież to nie będzie trudne - skwitował auror, machając lekceważąco ręką.

- Nie zrobię tego! Nie będę się zaczajał, próbując zebrać dowody przeciw niemu!

- Czemu nie?

- Bo... - Harry zawahał się, nie umiejąc ubrać w słowa tego, co chciał powiedzieć. - Bo jest moim nauczycielem.

- Doprawdy, Potter! Chyba stać cię na lepszą wymówkę?

Gryfon sztyletował aurora wzrokiem.

- Jeśli będzie pan miał krew czy coś, użyje pan Zaklęcia Tropiciela?

Moody potrząsnął głową.

- To sprytny czar, ale zbyt prosty. Nie przebije się przez ochronne zaklęcia tego domu.

Auror zakreślił ręką koło i kontynuował:

- Poza tym można go zablokować innym czarem śledzącym. Próbowałem rzucić to zaklęcie, kiedy tu byłem tydzień temu, ale nie działało. Najwidoczniej Snape przedsięwziął jakieś środki ostrożności.

- A może to nie ta osoba?

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć.

Harry zagryzł wargę.

- Próbował pan namówić Remusa, zgadza się? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Teraz już całkowicie wyjaśnił się sens podsłuchanej niegdyś rozmowy. Moody nie chciał, żeby Remus szpiegował Harry'ego. Od samego początku chodziło o Snape'a. - _On_ odmówił, więc ja mam to zrobić?

- Lupin nie jest aurorem i nie ma takich aspiracji. A ty? Chcesz być aurorem czy nie?

- Pewnie, że chcę!

- No to zacznij myśleć i zachowywać się jak auror. Pracujesz na rzecz sprawiedliwości i nie wolno ci przymykać oczu na zbrodnię, nawet jeśli ofiara w pełni zasłużyła na to, co ją spotkało i nawet jeśli sprawca jest twoim _nauczycielem_. Powiedziałeś mi przed chwilą, że przedłożysz prawo nad swoje własne zdanie i osobiste uczucia. Podtrzymujesz to?

- Tak - odparł Harry żałośnie.

- Posłuchaj, Potter. Jeśli Snape popełnia morderstwa, trzeba go powstrzymać. A jeśli nie, to nic się nie stanie. Ty możesz go oczyścić z zarzutów.

Harry nie potrafił znaleźć argumentów. Może warto było udowodnić, że Snape był niewinny? Chyba nikomu by to nie zaszkodziło? Chłopak już wcześniej wiedział, że czasem aurorzy muszą robić przykre rzeczy w imię sprawiedliwości. Przygryzł usta i kiwnął niechętnie głową.

- Zgoda, spróbuję.

- Słuszna decyzja - potwierdził Moody, klepiąc Gryfona po ramieniu. - Upewnij się, że nikt nie wie o tym, co robisz. Nie chcemy, żeby Snape coś zwęszył. Rozumiesz?

- Tak - odparł Harry z grymasem.

Auror otworzył drzwi i uważnie rozejrzał się po holu. Potem spojrzał w tył, na Harry'ego.

- Postępujesz słusznie, Potter - upewnił chłopaka i pokuśtykał w kierunku wyjścia.

Harry obserwował go i próbował przekonać sam siebie, że auror miał rację. Nie mógł jednak przestać zadawać sobie pytania, czemu, skoro postępował słusznie, czuł się tak paskudnie?

o0o0o0o

Następnego ranka Harry szybko przejrzał „Proroka", zastanawiając się, czy ktoś z ludzi, którzy zmarli poprzedniego dnia, mógł być śmierciożercą. Wydawało mu się, że nie. Gazeta wspominała o dwóch czarodziejach i czarownicy. Wszyscy byli w podeszłym wieku i najwyraźniej zmarli z przyczyn naturalnych. Każdemu poświęcono krótką, ale pochlebną notkę.

Harry odłożył gazetę z ulgą i podniósł grzankę do ust, kiedy Snape wkroczył do kuchni i zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce przy drugim końcu stołu. Przerzucał pożółkłe strony jakiejś książki i jak zawsze nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo. Tymczasem Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie potrafił zapomnieć o podejrzeniach Moody'ego i stwierdził, że po raz pierwszy w życiu wolałby pozostawać w błogiej nieświadomości. Przez większą część nocy Harry przeleżał bezsennie, walcząc ze zgrozą ogarniającą go na myśl, że może właśnie gdzieś tam w mieście Snape kogoś morduje, a z drugiej strony zastanawiając się, czy jest w stanie dotrzymać obietnicy, że pomoże złapać nauczyciela na gorącym uczynku.

Harry oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape jest zdolny do morderstwa. Chłopak przecież o mały włos nie został świadkiem, jak nauczyciel zabija sześciu sługusów Voldemorta, którzy zaatakowali ich po drodze z pogrzebu pani Weasley. Musiał to zrobić, żeby jego rola podwójnego agenta pozostała w ukryciu. Jednak była różnica między tym a polowaniem na śmierciożerców nie stanowiących aktualnie żadnego zagrożenia; taka różnica między jak między zabijaniem wrogów na wojnie i morderstwem z zimną krwią.

Harry poczuł szturchnięcie w żebra i rozejrzał się. Ginny wpatrywała się w niego pytająco.

- Co jest? - zapytała szeptem, wskazując oczami Snape'a.

- Nic - odparł Harry nonszalancko, ale Ginny nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- To co dzisiaj robimy? - zapytał Ron. - Szachy? Eksplodujący Dureń?

- Musisz skończyć pracę domową - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Nawet jeszcze nie zacząłeś pisać wypracowania dla profesor Sprout.

Ron zlekceważył ją i zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

- Dostałem wczoraj najnowszy magazyn o quidditchu.

- Pan Potter ma dzisiaj do odrobienia lekcję eliksirów z czwartku - odezwał się Snape tak nagle, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Nauczyciel zerknął na Harry'ego z uśmieszkiem. - Sądzę, Potter, że o tym nie zapomniałeś?

Harry rzecz jasna zapomniał, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Zatem spotykamy się w pracowni za dziesięć minut - oznajmił Snape, podniósł się i wyszedł.

- Dupek! - wykrzyknął Ron z oburzeniem. - A ja myślałem, że da ci chwilę wytchnienia po tym, co przeszedłeś.

- Daj spokój, Ron - wtrąciła Ginny z udawaną powagą. - Snape najwyraźniej tak polubił towarzystwo Harry'ego, że dzień bez niego uważa za stracony.

Gryfon, słysząc to, przewrócił oczami.

- Jaka szkoda, że nie odwzajemniam tego uczucia. Lepiej jednak tam pójdę, żeby nie dawać mu powodu do przedłużania tego o kolejny dzień.

Skierował się do pracowni szczerze pragnąc, żeby móc być gdziekolwiek indziej. Panicznie bał się nie tyle samej lekcji, co przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z człowiekiem, który mógł okazać się mordercą. Nagle w głowie Harry'ego rozbrzmiały słowa Snape'a, które ten wypowiedział ostatniej nocy:

_Morderstwo to samolubny, niczym nieuzasadniony postępek, zrodzony przez najmroczniejsze pragnienia zabójcy. Nie jesteś mordercą, Potter, i bez względu na to, jak wiele razy możesz być zmuszany zabijać, nigdy nim nie zostaniesz. Znam twój umysł dostatecznie dobrze, by to wiedzieć._

Dla Harry'ego słowa te oznaczały tylko tyle, że Snape wypowiadał się jak osoba doskonale zorientowana we wszystkich aspektach popełniania morderstwa. Chłopak za wszelką cenę próbował odpędzić tę myśl, kiedy przekraczał próg pracowni i zasiadał za stołem. Tymczasem Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął wykład, zanim Harry zdążył usiąść.

- Istnieje wiele eliksirów, których skutki, gdyby były spowodowane przez zaklęcia, zaliczono by do czarnej magii - zaczął Snape. - Najoczywistszym przykładem są trucizny. Wprawdzie nie wszystkie są śmiertelne, za to każda z nich wywiera niepożądane działanie na tych, którzy je zażyli.

Harry na pół świadomie przebiegł w myślach listę zamordowanych śmierciożerców. Wprawdzie żadnego z nich nie otruto, ale nie świadczyło to o winie bądź niewinności Snape'a.

- Jednakowoż o wiele bardziej zdradzieckie są liczne eliksiry usidlające umysł - kontynuował nauczyciel. - Najbardziej znane są eliksiry miłosne. Podczas gdy większość z nich to głównie efekt myślenia życzeniowego lub bajki staruszek, istnieje kilka mikstur, które są w stanie zawrócić komuś w głowie. Najgroźniejszym eliksirem pozwalającym kompletnie omotać ofiarę jest Wywar Imperius. Działa on podobnie jak klątwa, poddając wolę ofiary rozkazom warzyciela. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do klątwy, eliksiru nie można zwalczyć. Kiedy dostanie się do krwiobiegu, osoba poddana jego wpływowi jest bezsilna przez jedną godzinę, chyba że zostanie zaaplikowane antidotum. Pokrewna kategoria eliksirów to te zmieniające nastrój...

Harry nie słyszał już dalszego ciągu. Opowieść o Wywarze Imperius doskonale pasowała do całej sprawy z morderstwami śmierciożerców. Eliksir nie był wprawdzie tak poręczny jak klątwa, lecz chłopak był pewien, że Snape byłby z pewnością w stanie wmanewrować każdą ofiarę tak, żeby go zażyła.

- Potter, czy ty słuchasz?

Harry zerknął na nauczyciela ze zmieszaniem.

- Przepraszam pana.

Snape spochmurniał.

- Jako że widocznie nie potrzebujesz żadnych instrukcji, zostawiam cię, żebyś mógł sam uwarzyć antidotum na Płynną Melancholię - warknął.

Nauczyciel odwrócił się i odszedł do swojego stołu, gdzie zajął się bulgocącym w kociołku eliksirem. Harry zerknął do swojego pustego kociołka i na rządek ingrediencji, ale przez cały czas nie mógł się powstrzymać od zerkania kątem oka na Snape'a. Gryfon zastanawiał się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby to Mistrz Eliksirów okazał się sprawcą tych wszystkich zabójstw. Z pewnością straciłby pracę. Czy zesłano by go do Azkabanu? Jeśli tak, co stałoby się z Zakonem i jego wysiłkami, by przeciwstawić się Voldemortowi?

- Potter, nigdy tego nie skończysz, jeśli będziesz tracił czas obserwując mnie - skomentował Snape z irytacją, skrobiąc coś w notesie.

Harry drgnął i odwrócił wzrok, jednak po chwili zerknął na nauczyciela bojaźliwie. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego niecierpliwie.

- O co chodzi?

- Nic - odparł chłopak szybko. Zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim kontynuował: - Tak się tylko zastanawiałem... powiedział pan, że wiele eliksirów działa podobnie jak czarna magia; trucizny i tak dalej. Czy to znaczy, że tylko czarnoksiężnik może ich używać?

Snape wyglądał na zmieszanego i zaskoczonego faktem, że Harry zainteresował się lekcją na tyle, że zadał pytanie.

- Potter, eliksiry nie są jak zaklęcia. Tutaj nie trzeba mieć złowrogich zamiarów ani podczas przygotowania, ani podczas użycia. Dlatego każda osoba z należytą znajomością rzeczy jest w stanie uwarzyć i zastosować taki eliksir.

- Jest w stanie, ale czy by to _zrobiła?_

Nauczyciel wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do kociołka.

- Ludzie imają się różnych środków, zwłaszcza w tarapatach.

- A pan by użył tego eliksiru?

Snape popatrzył na Gryfona ostro. Oczy mu rozbłysły, a potem zwęziły się podejrzliwie. Harry starał się robić jak najbardziej beznamiętną minę i zmuszał się, by nie odwracać wzroku, ale na wszelki wypadek oklumował swój umysł z całą siłą. Wreszcie mężczyzna się odezwał.

- W pewnych okolicznościach tak, użyłbym go.

Harry poczuł się, jakby podłoga uciekła mu spod stóp.

- Zatem mówi pan, że cel uświęca środki?

- Mówię, że aurorom wolno w imieniu prawa używać Niewybaczalnych. Eliksiry nie są gorsze pod tym względem.

- Jednak skoro używamy takiej samej strategii jak przeciwnicy, czy nie stawia to nas na równi z nimi? Jeśli zdecydowalibyśmy użyć _wszelkich_ możliwych środków, by osiągnąć cel, jak możemy twierdzić, że jesteśmy lepsi od tych, przeciw którym walczymy?

Harry umilkł. Snape tymczasem stał wciąż bez ruchu z tą samą nic nie zdradzającą miną jaką miał dwie noce temu, gdy chłopak nazwał go ekspertem od poczucia winy.

- Zważywszy, że niejeden uznałby szpiegostwo za mniej niż honorowe, powiedziałbym, że odpowiedź na to pytanie zależy w dużej mierze od osoby, która na nie odpowiada - odparł Snape tonem wybitnie neutralnym. - Każdy sytuacja jest wyjątkowa, dlatego generalizowanie nic tutaj nie da. Chyba że masz coś _konkretnego_ na myśli?

Gryfon czuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.

- Nie - wyszeptał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Zatem sugeruję, byś skupił się na swojej pracy - skwitował Snape i zajął się swoim kociołkiem. Harry nie odważył się spojrzeć na nauczyciela ponownie i zrobił to samo.

o0o0o0o

Mistrz Eliksirów dorzucił do kociołka kilka włosów jednorożca i zerknął na Pottera. Przez ostatnie piętnaście minut chłopak nie zajmował się niczym poza pracą i najwidoczniej starał się nie zwracać na siebie żadnej uwagi. Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. Niezależnie od faktu, że Potter był teraz kompetentnym oklumentą, wciąż nie nauczył się ukrywać uczuć. Jak na dłoni było widać, że targają nim spore emocje.

Snape nie potrzebował jakichkolwiek wskazówek, by zgadnąć, co dzieje się w umyśle chłopaka. Po tym, jak Gryfon dociął mu ostatnio na temat poczucia winy, teraz zaczął wytykać jego niedoskonałe standardy moralne. Sprawa była jasna jak słońce - ostatnie wypadki w Londynie zmusiły Pottera do głębszego przemyślenia kwestii uczynków, które mógł przebaczyć sobie i innym, szczególnie zaś swojemu nauczycielowi.

Niezależnie od kierunku, jaki obrały te przemyślenia, opinia Pottera o nim była kryształowo przejrzysta. Mieszanina zgrozy i wstrętu odbijająca się w tych zielonych oczach za każdym razem, gdy chłopak na niego patrzył, nie pozostawiała miejsca na wątpliwości. Ponieważ Snape nie zrobił mu nic, co mogłoby spowodować taką reakcję, nasuwał się tylko jeden wniosek: Potter przemyślał ponownie sprawę naiwnego rozgrzeszenia, którego tak pochopnie udzielił swojemu nauczycielowi półtora miesiąca temu, i całkowicie zmienił zdanie.

Najwyższy czas.

Niektórych rzeczy nie można było wybaczyć, a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo i bez reszty, jak Potter udawał, że można. Mistrz Eliksirów był świadom, że ta farsa nie potrwa długo i odczuwał ulgę na myśl, że chłopak wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca trzymanie go na dystans stało się naprawdę męczące.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie wakacji Gryfon nieustannie próbował wciągać nauczyciela w rozmowę, kierowany mylnym przekonaniem, że poza szkołą uda mu się nawiązać z nim bliższą i bardziej osobistą więź. Jednak po paru tygodniach lodowatego chłodu ze strony Snape'a chłopak zdaje się w końcu zrozumiał, że ten niespecjalnie ma na takową bliskość ochotę. Niestety, sprawa nie stała się przez to łatwiejsza, gdyż Potter przestał wprawdzie go zaczepiać, natomiast zaczął się dąsać, co było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Rozczarowanie chłopaka było doskonale widoczne, czego Lupin nie omieszkał Snape'owi wytknąć, co doprowadziło tego ostatniego do furii.

Jego zadaniem było ochronić Pottera ze względu na jego istotną rolę w przyszłym zwycięstwie nad Czarnym Panem. Dla Snape'a tylko to się liczyło, więc był z chłopakiem szczery na tyle, na ile mógł. Zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby ujrzeć kiedyś upadek wroga - nawet zniósłby towarzystwo Pottera, ale nie zamierzał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Sama myśl o tym była absurdalna! Od dnia, kiedy został zmuszony obnażyć swoją duszę przed chłopakiem, niewiele było rzeczy, których chciał uniknąć bardziej niż bliższa relacja z Harrym Potterem. Czy Gryfon był naprawdę tak tępy, że nic z tego nie pojmował?

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na swojego ucznia i gorzki uśmiech wypłynął mu na usta. Zdaje się, że jednak Potter pojął w końcu przesłanie. Nagle zaczął sprawiać wrażenie, że czuje się w towarzystwie nauczyciela tak samo nieswojo, jak Snape w jego obecności. Dziwna nietowarzyskość chłopaka bardzo odpowiadała nauczycielowi. Im większy był między nimi dystans, tym lepiej Snape mógł się skupić na ich wspólnym celu - pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Uśmiechając się do siebie pod nosem, Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do swojego kociołka, czując się swobodnie po raz pierwszy od Zwycięstwa w Hogsmeade.

o0o0o0o

Kolejne dni stały się dla Harry'ego najgorszą udręką, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył w domu przy Grimmauld Place. Po pierwsze, jak się okazało, niełatwo było zebrać dowody, których żądał Moody. Snape utrzymywał pracownię i składzik w idealnym porządku. Nie znalazłoby się tam nawet większego kłębka kurzu, nie wspominając już o krwi, włosach czy kawałkach paznokci. Poza tym Mistrz Eliksirów nie zostawiał nigdzie swoich osobistych rzeczy, nie wieszał nawet swojej peleryny w holu. Każdy najmniejszy drobiazg trzymał w sypialni lub w gabinecie, zamkniętym na cztery spusty i z pewnością doskonale strzeżonym. Najwidoczniej Snape nie ufał nikomu nawet tutaj, w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

Po drugie, kolejną udręką były lekcje eliksirów. Już wcześniej dość przykre, teraz stały się niemal nie do zniesienia. Harry ledwo mógł się skoncentrować w obecności nauczyciela i cierpiały na tym jego wyniki. Jednak to nie błędnie uwarzone eliksiry były największym zmartwieniem chłopaka. Było nim zachowanie Snape'a.

Być może Gryfon popadał w paranoję z powodu nieczystego sumienia, ale wciąż mu się zdawało, że nauczyciel coś podejrzewa. Harry wiedział, że Snape nie stosował legilimencji, a jednak mężczyzna uśmiechał się pod nosem w taki sposób, jakby przejrzał ucznia na wylot i doskonale wiedział, jaki spisek zawiązano przeciw niemu. Nie wydawał się jednak w ogóle przejmować i to najbardziej podsycało niepokój Harry'ego. Snape sprawiał wrażenie, że jest zadowolony. Czyżby był tak pewny, że nie da się udowodnić jego winy? A może czerpał sadystyczną satysfakcję z obserwowania, jak chłopak aż się skręca na jego zajęciach?

Gryfon zmusił się, żeby odsunąć te myśli. Wziął poranne wydanie „Proroka" do ręki, zamierzając przejrzeć nekrologi. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił krótki artykuł u dołu strony.

_Śmierciożerca ofiarą mugolskich bandytów._

_W dniu wczorajszym w godzinach późnowieczornych Ofelia Brosnan (42 l.), od dawna poszukiwana przez Ministerstwo Magii, niezwykłym, jak się zdaje, zrządzeniem opatrzności została zadźgana nożem w jednym z zaułków na East End w Londynie. Sprawcami byli prawdopodobnie mugolscy rabusie. Ciało zostało znalezione przez mugoli jeszcze przed przybyciem aurorów i sprawą zajmowała się policja, dlatego też nie są znane dokładne szczegóły. Nie było żadnych świadków. Aurorzy zdołali jedynie ustalić, że Brosnan została pchnięta nożem w serce i obrabowana, aczkolwiek nie wiadomo, na co przydały się złodziejom galeony, sykle i knuty..._

Harry wpatrywał się w artykuł. Bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to mugole napadli Ofelię Brosnan, ale coś w głębi duszy mówiło mu, że to nieprawda. Pasowało to aż nazbyt dobrze do pozostałych historii: niezwykły przypadek, zbyt dziwny, jeśli brało się pod uwagę fakt, że był to szósty śmierciożerca, który poniósł śmierć w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy.

- Harry, co tam czytasz? - zapytała Ginny, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

- Nic - odparł zbyt szybko i zamknął gazetę.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Odwróciła wzrok, słysząc skrzypnięcie otwieranych kuchennych drzwi i zrobiła zaskoczoną, ale uradowaną minę.

- Tata!

Wstała, żeby przywitać się z ojcem, który wszedł właśnie do kuchni w towarzystwie Lupina i Tonks. Harry, Hermiona i Ron też wstali ze swoich miejsc. Pan Weasley przytulił córkę mocno, uścisnął też Hermionę. Rona i Harry'ego poklepał po ramieniu.

- Tato, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Ron. - Myślałem, że siedzisz w ministerstwie.

- Siedzę, ale musiałem spotkać się z Remusem. Pomyślałem więc sobie, że wpadnę was wszystkich odwiedzić.

- Arturze, zapraszamy na śniadanie.

Lupin wskazał na stół i wszyscy usiedli. Pan Weasley wysączył łyk herbaty i zwrócił się do Harry'ego. Uśmiechał się, ale brwi miał zmarszczone w wyrazie niepokoju.

- Jak tam, Harry, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, proszę pana. Wszystko gra.

- Narobiłeś ostatnio niezłego zamieszania w ministerstwie.

Chłopak poczuł, że się czerwieni. Dokuczała mu świadomość, że po raz kolejny był odpowiedzialny za wystawienie Rona i Ginny na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Przepraszam. Powinienem był wiedzieć...

- Ale Harry, ja cię nie obwiniam - przerwał pan Weasley niecierpliwym gestem. - Przecież to nie twoja wina. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że niektórzy ludzie w ministerstwie - wpływowi ludzie - stali się przez to dość drażliwi.

- Co masz na myśli? - wtrącił Ron.

- Uważają, że Harry jest zagrożeniem - powiedział Lupin bez ogródek. - A takie wypadki jak ten ostatni tylko wzmacniają to przekonanie.

Pan Weasley westchnął.

- Tak, Ian Day wpadł w szał.

- Kto? - spytał Ron.

- Szef Departamentu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nigdy nie słyszałam o istnieniu takiego departamentu.

- Nie sądzę, byś słyszała - odrzekł pan Weasley. - Został stworzony rok temu w celu rozpoznawania zagrożeń bezpieczeństwa publicznego i lepszej koordynacji działań obronnych związanych z powrotem Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Na początku działał sprawnie, teraz jednak zaczęli przekraczać swoje uprawnienia, zwłaszcza od kiedy posadzili Daya na stołku. Wtyka nos wszędzie, gdzie tylko może, nawet do Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.

- Próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Biurem Aurorów - włączyła się Tonks z niespotykaną u niej powagą. - Chce, żebyśmy mu podlegali, by mógł „lepiej koordynować działania obronne". Stek bzdur. Zależy mu tylko na władzy, którą mu dałoby mu zwierzchnictwo nad aurorami. Nasz szef z nim walczy, ale Day jest cwany i wie, którą strunę trącić, żeby wszyscy tańczyli, jak im zagra.

- Teraz zaś zwrócił uwagę na ciebie - dodał pan Weasley, patrząc na Harry'ego znacząco.

- Dlaczego?

- Pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy uważają cię za klucz do zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem - odrzekł Remus, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Każdy, kto pożąda władzy, będzie się tobą interesował.

- Czy to on postanowił, że przez całe lato mam nigdzie nie wychodzić? - domyślił się Harry.

Pan Weasley kiwnął głową.

- Zgadza się, ale musisz zrozumieć, że dla ciebie i dla nas leży na szali coś więcej niż chwilowe niedogodności. Po ataku w Londynie Day stwierdził otwarcie, że powinieneś się znaleźć w odpowiednim miejscu pod odpowiednią strażą.

- _Co?_ - wykrzyknęła Ginny. - Chce _aresztować_ Harry'ego?

- Nie mogą tego zrobić - powiedziała Hermiona z mocą. - Harry nie zrobił nic złego.

Pan Weasley sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmęczonego. Uniósł dłoń, uciszając protesty.

- W zasadzie Day już prawie osiągnął swój cel - powiedział. - Dlatego, Harry, musisz być bardzo ostrożny. W tej chwili wprawdzie większość ludzi w ministerstwie, w rękach których leżą decyzje, nie bierze poronionych pomysłów Daya na poważnie. Niebawem wracasz do Hogwartu i wszyscy sądzą, że tam będziesz bezpieczny. Wystarczy jednak kolejna taka awantura w miejscu publicznym, Merlinie broń w szkole, i będzie katastrofa. Nie wolno ci dać im pretekstu do wystąpienia przeciw tobie.

Wszyscy zgodnie spojrzeli na Gryfona. Ten zerknął na nich i wzruszył ramionami.

- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - zapytała Hermiona chłodno, wciąż rozzłoszczona.

- Co więcej mam powiedzieć? - odpalił Harry. - Zrobię wszystko, by nie narazić się na atak Voldemorta lub śmierciożerców gdzieś na ulicy, ale nie mogę dać stuprocentowej gwarancji, że do tego nie dojdzie. Nie schowam się w jaskini. Jest wojna, a ja mam w niej do odegrania swoją rolę. Nie pozwolę, żeby Voldemort mnie powstrzymał, tak samo jak nie pozwolę, by terroryzował mnie jakiś idiota z ministerstwa.

Chłopak spojrzał na pana Weasleya.

- Dziękuję panu za ostrzeżenie. Doceniam to.

- Cieszę się - odparł Artur. - A teraz muszę już iść.

Wysączył resztkę herbaty, pocałował Ginny w czoło i skinął głową wszystkim pozostałym, zanim wyszedł.

- Zupełnie jakbyśmy nie mieli dość kłopotów - zrzędził Ron. - Ci w ministerstwie chyba powariowali.

- Voldemort zasiał wśród ludzi niewyobrażalną panikę - odparł Remus, potrząsając smutno głową. - Sądzę jednak, Harry, że w tym momencie możesz nie przejmować się Dayem. Dumbledore ma w ministerstwie spotkania co tydzień i już zadba o to, żeby Day nie przegadał tych, co myślą rozsądniej.

- To wspaniale. Mam już zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie - skwitował Harry, zerkając na zegar. - Na przykład zajęcia z eliksirów.

Wepchnął połowę tosta do ust i wybiegł z kuchni. W holu zatrzymał go Moody. Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i bez słowa popchnął w kierunku jadalni, zamykając za nim drzwi.

- I co, Potter?

Gryfon nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania.

- Nic. Nie znalazłem nic z tego, o co pan prosił.

Moody popatrzył na niego chmurnie.

- Potter, musisz to zrobić. Ostatniej nocy znowu zginął śmierciożerca.

- Wiem, czytałem gazetę! Ale wie pan, włosy, krew i paznokcie nie leżą sobie ot tak dookoła czekając, aż ktoś podniesie je z podłogi! Co pan sobie wyobraża, że utnę mu kosmyk włosów, jak odwróci się plecami?

Moody skrzywił się i burknął pod nosem, niechętnie przyznając chłopakowi rację. Nadzieja Harry'ego, że auror może zrezygnuje, okazała się jednak płonna.

- Musisz więc sprawdzić jego sypialnię.

- Mam włamać się do jego _sypialni?_ - powtórzył Harry, wlepiając w mężczyznę niedowierzające spojrzenie. - Jeszcze mi życie miłe!

- Posłuchaj. Snape nigdy nikomu nie mówi, gdzie i kiedy spotyka się ze śmierciożercami. Wiemy jednak, że kontaktuje się z nimi co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Mimo wszystko udało mi się dowiedzieć, że dzisiaj w nocy ma coś w planach. Powinno go nie być w domu przez co najmniej godzinę.

Gryfon sceptycznie zmarszczył brwi.

- A niby skąd pan to wie?

Uśmiech zadowolenia wykrzywił zniekształconą twarz aurora.

- Nawet Snape nie może utrzymać w sekrecie wszystkiego co robi. Musisz tylko baczyć, kiedy opuści dom. Powinieneś mieć aż nadto czasu, żeby znaleźć to, czego nam trzeba.

- Pod warunkiem, że nie rzucił jakichś paskudnych czarów ochronnych, od których posiwieją mi włosy albo cały pokryję się bąblami. Jak to wytłumaczę?

- Nie łam sobie nad tym głowy. Znam się co nieco na ochronie. Idź na lekcję i upewnij się, że Snape będzie zajęty, a ja tymczasem zerknę na drzwi do jego kwatery. Dam ci później znać, jakie nałożył zaklęcia i jak je ominąć. No i pamiętaj, Potter - przede wszystkim _stała czujność._

Moody otworzył drzwi i przeszukał wzrokiem wnętrze holu, po czym skinął na Harry'ego. Ten wyszedł zupełnie sfrustrowany. Im wyżej jednak wspinał się po schodach, tym bardziej złość na Moody'ego przeradzała się w strach przed spotkaniem ze Snape'em. Rozmyślania o zabójstwie Brosnan wywołały w Harrym wspomnienie krwawej śmierci McFarlane'a. Czy Brosnan też wykrwawiła się doszczętnie w jakimś londyńskim zaułku? Czy Snape zaskoczył ją w ciemności i zamordował, czy rzucił na nią Imperiusa, żeby ją sobie podporządkować? A może kazał jej, żeby sama to zrobiła? Ta myśl spowodowała, że Harry zadrżał. Było mu niedobrze, zarazem jednak budziło się w nim inne uczucie, przezwyciężające nawet zgrozę. Był to gniew.

Co Snape sobie w ogóle _wyobrażał?_ Czy już kompletnie zwariował? Czy naprawdę nie mieli już dość kłopotów, że narażał bezpieczeństwo Zakonu, wdając się w coś tak bezmyślnego i niedorzecznego? Gryfon lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co nauczyciel przecierpiał z rąk sługusów Voldemorta, ale morderstwo z zemsty nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem! Z każdym kolejnym pokonywanym stopniem w Harrym narastała furia, mimo że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Denerwował go też fakt, że nie mógł przeprowadzić z Mistrzem Eliksirów bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Dopóki co Harry widział tylko dwa wyjścia z całej sytuacji: albo Snape zginie z rąk tych, których szpiegował, albo zamkną go w więzieniu za mordowanie ich.

_Cóż, widocznie woli dać się zabić lub zamknąć w więzieniu, byle tylko mi nie pomóc,_ pomyślał Harry z goryczą.

Stanął przed drzwiami pracowni i wziął głęboki oddech. Moody potrzebował czasu, by obejrzeć drzwi do kwater Mistrza Eliksirów, więc Harry nie mógł pozwolić, by nauczyciel zaczął coś podejrzewać. Nagle poraziła chłopaka groteskowa myśl, że do oszukiwania Snape'a używał teraz tych samych umiejętności, których wcześniej się od niego wyuczył. Z trudem odparł nagły atak poczucia winy i potrząsnął niecierpliwie głową. Mistrz Eliksirów też wszystkich okłamywał, a był winien znacznie gorszych rzeczy niż Harry. Poza tym auror nie powinien pozwolić, by emocje zaćmiły w nim poczucie obowiązku. Były to słowa Moody'ego, a on chyba wiedział, co mówi. Czepiając się tej jednej myśli, Gryfon wszedł do pracowni.

o0o0o0o

Lekcja przebiegła lepiej, niż Harry się spodziewał. Snape zaczynał właśnie warzyć comiesięczną porcję Eliksiru Tojadowego, a poza tym sporządzał jeszcze jakieś inne mikstury. Niewiele więc uwagi poświęcał uczniowi. Powiedział tylko parę zdań o eliksirze, który Gryfon miał przygotować, i pozostawił go w spokoju. W efekcie nastrój chłopaka znacznie się poprawił. Po zajęciach Harry zszedł na dół i zauważył, że Moody czai się w bibliotece udając, że szuka czegoś na półce z książkami. Auror był sam, więc Harry rozejrzał się i upewnił, że nikt go nie widzi, po czym wszedł do biblioteki.

- Może pomóc szukać? - zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

- Pewnie - odparł Moody i podał Gryfonowi książkę. - Zerknij, czy znajdziesz tam coś o ochronie przed atakiem olbrzymów.

Harry przejrzał książkę i znalazł kawałek pergaminu z listą czarów i ich przeciwzaklęć wypisanych obok zaskakująco regularnym charakterem pisma. Chłopak przyjrzał się jej i wsunął do kieszeni.

- Przykro mi, nic tu nie ma.

- Szkoda.

Moody zaczął odkładać książki na regał i Harry zrobił to samo.

- Co mam z tym zrobić, jak już znajdę? - spytał cicho.

- Po prostu trzymaj przy sobie. Jutro wieczorem przyjdę i to zabiorę. Nie zapomnij rzucić zaklęć ochronnych ponownie, bo Snape się zorientuje, że ktoś wchodził do jego sypialni.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, nie zapomnę. Nie chcę, żeby się dowiedział...

Głos zamarł mu w krtani. Tymczasem stary auror zaczął odwracać się w kierunku wyjścia, ale Harry złapał go za ramię.

- Co się z nim stanie?

Moody zawahał się i Gryfon po raz pierwszy zobaczył błysk współczucia w jego zdrowym oku.

- To już sprawa ministerstwa – odrzekł auror miękko.

- Ale przecież musi pan wiedzieć.

- Ministerstwo jest ostatnio nieprzewidywalne. Nie powinniśmy zapuszczać się w gąszcz domysłów, jaki będzie werdykt. Mamy za zadanie zapobiegać zbrodniom, nie ferować wyroki. Skup się na robocie, Potter.

Harry kiwnął żałośnie głową, a Moody poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Powodzenia.

Auror wyszedł, a Gryfon opadł na sofę. Ogarniał go ten sam niepokój co tamtego dnia, kiedy obiecał Moody'emu pomoc w szpiegowaniu Snape'a. Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co stanie się z nauczycielem. Po tym, co sam przeszedł w trybikach urzędniczej sprawiedliwości, nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele zaufania do ministerstwa, a po ostrzeżeniu pana Weasleya resztki owego zaufania uleciały bezpowrotnie. Zastanawiający był też komentarz Moody'ego o „nieprzewidywalności" ministerstwa...

Chłopak westchnął z irytacją. Nie mógł martwić się o wszystko i wszystkich. _Wiem, że pomagając Moody'emu postępuję słusznie,_ powtarzał sobie, ale wcale nie czuł się do końca przekonany.


	8. Przyjaciele i sprzymierzeńcy

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyłą Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.**

ROZDZIAŁ 8: PRZYJACIELE I SPRZYMIERZEŃCY

Śmierciożercy w ukryciu czekali na pojawienie się ich ofiary. Czarny Pan od tygodni był opętany pragnieniem znalezienia tego mężczyzny – obsesja ta tylko się pogłębiła po niedawnych podejrzanych zgonach – co prawie że odsunęło w cień jego nieustający pościg za Harrym Potterem. Wszyscy lojalni śmierciożercy pracowali niestrudzenie, próbując znaleźć jakieś poszlaki świadczące o lokalizacji czarodzieja. Dziś wieczorem w końcu im się to udało. W oparciu o wiadomość od informatora, jeden ze śmierciożerców zdołał wyśledzić poszukiwanego przez nich człowieka w obskurnym pubie. Natychmiast dał on o tym znać swojemu mistrzowi i teraz, niemal godzinę później, sześciu najbardziej zaufanych sług Czarnego Pana wierciło się niecierpliwie w swoich kryjówkach.  
Lucjusz Malfoy jednakże nie podzielał zapału swoich kompanów, kiedy obserwował drzwi pubu, stojąc w cieniu alei. Wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, że nadmierna gorliwość i pewność siebie prowadzą do błędów, a on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dzisiaj za nie odpowiadać. Zmarszczył brwi za swoją maską śmierciożercy. Muszą być czujni i ostrożni – zwłaszcza przy takiej zwierzynie, która wymykała im się już wiele razy. Wiedział, że nawet z przewagą sześciu na jednego ich sukces nie jest przesądzony – nie w przypadku Severusa Snape'a.  
Odkąd została odkryta jego zdrada wobec Czarnego Pana, Snape stał się zmorą ich egzystencji. Szkoda, którą wyrządzał jako szpieg, była niczym w porównaniu z tym, jaki chaos siał teraz wśród swoich dawnych kolegów. Raz za razem zwabiał swoich prześladowców w zasadzki zastawione przez aurorów albo zostawiał ich na pastwę Czarnego Pana, którego zmuszeni byli poinformować, że Snape znów się im wyślizgnął. Ten mężczyzna był bez wątpienia sprytny. Znał ich taktyki i wiedział o wielu ich celach, a przy tym posiadał przerażającą zdolność do przewidywania ich planów. Zdołał też już dwukrotnie zrealizować niezwykle śmiałe posunięcia.  
Pierwsze miało miejsce podczas jednego z ważniejszych starć z aurorami. Snape infiltrował szeregi Czarnego Pana w przebraniu śmierciożercy i zaatakował ich od tyłu, wprowadzając w bitwę zamęt i umożliwiając aurorom zyskanie przewagi. Tamtej nocy aresztowano pół tuzina śmierciożerców.  
Za drugim razem Snape posłużył się Eliksirem Wielosokowym, by podszyć się pod jednego z nich. Ogłuszył dwójkę swoich nic nie podejrzewających towarzyszy, po czym przekazał ich aurorom. Tak przynajmniej pisał w liście, który otrzymali od niego następnego dnia. Czarny Pan nie był z tego powodu zadowolony – wcale a wcale.  
Wprowadzili środki ostrożności, aby uchronić się przed takimi porażkami w przyszłości. Wyruszając do walki, musieli mieć ze sobą partnera – nie dla osłony, lecz by miał oko na możliwe oznaki oszustwa. Jednak Lucjusz uważał to za nieefektywny i niepotrzebny krok. Snape raczej powtórnie nie postąpi w tak lekkomyślny sposób, a zresztą nie będzie musiał. Osiągnął swój cel sprawiając, że zaczęli w siebie wątpić.  
Osobiście Lucjusz podejrzewał, że Snape używał Eliksiru Wielosokowego w znacznie bardziej kłopotliwym celu – by ich szpiegować. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia na to, dlaczego ich ostatnie działania zostały udaremnione. Lucjusz nikomu nie zdradził swoich podejrzeń, jednak był pewien, że nawet najbardziej tępy śmierciożerca doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Napięcie w ich szeregach było aż nadto wyraźne, podobnie jak ponure podejrzenia, które teraz otwarcie względem siebie okazywali, ilekroć tylko się spotykali. Snape w pojedynkę zdołał zasiać strach w sercach śmierciożerców – coś, czego aurorzy wraz z Zakonem Feniksa nigdy nie osiągnęli.  
A to wszystko było zanim zaczęły się morderstwa.  
Ministerstwo i „Prorok Codzienny" mogli przymykać oko na tę sytuację, lecz śmierciożercy byli w pełni świadomi, że ktoś na nich polował i nie trzeba było długo myśleć, by rozstrzygnąć, kto to taki. Czyniło to ich obecną misję nawet bardziej naglącą. Nie tylko ich działalność, ale również życia znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Pomimo tego wszystkiego Lucjusz czuł jedynie lekkie znużenie, kiedy zmieniał pozycję, by ulżyć swoim nogom, zdrętwiałym od przedłużającego się czuwania. Uczestniczył już w dwóch poprzednich próbach schwytania Snape'a i nie cierpiał tych misji – nie tylko dlatego, że pozostałe zakończyły się fiaskiem, lecz ponieważ zmuszały go do myślenia o rzeczach, których wolałby nie rozważać.  
Wciąż miał koszmary o tamtej nocy. Nigdy, w całej swej śmierciożerczej karierze, Lucjusz nie był świadkiem niczego równie brutalnego jak tortury, którym Czarny Pan poddał Snape'a. Zamknął ukryte za maską oczy, lecz nie był w stanie osłonić się przed dźwiękiem łamanych kości oraz udręczonymi wrzaskami człowieka, którego długo uważał za jednego ze swych niewielu przyjaciół. Snape krzyczał póki nie ochrypł, a potem już tylko łkał – w cierpieniu i bez nadziei. Jednak przez cały ten czas o nic nie błagał, ani o litość, ani o śmierć.  
Lucjusz pokręcił głową na wspomnienie uporu mężczyzny, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że odczuwał niechętny podziw dla wytrwałości Snape'a, która na końcu mu się odpłaciła. Czarny Pan opóźniał zabicie Snape'a, chcąc go najpierw złamać, co dało czas Dumbledore'owi na uratowanie swojego szpiega. Lucjusz wciąż nie wiedział, jak ich odnaleziono, ale podejrzewał, że nie był jedynym śmierciożercą, któremu po cichu ulżyło na widok aurorów i Zakonu Feniksa. Tylko niewielu z nich szczerze lubowało się w takich sadystycznych przedstawieniach i to podziałało na korzyść ich wrogów.  
Dumbledore i jego zwolennicy wyszli z całej akcji praktycznie bez zadraśnięcia, gdyż większość śmierciożerców starała się jak mogła ignorować to, co działo się na polanie, i nie od razu zauważyła przybycie wrogów. Zareagowali niewybaczalnie wolno – co Czarny Pan boleśnie im później uświadomił.  
Lucjusz wiedział, że powinien nienawidzić Snape'a. W kółko powtarzał sobie, że ten sam Snape – Severus – okłamywał ich wszystkich, okłamywałjego, posłużył się nim. Jednak złość Lucjusza zawsze bladła na wspomnienie tego, co mężczyzna wycierpiał.  
Wszystko to sprawiało, że stał teraz na mrozie, poirytowany i całkowicie obojętny na rezultaty nocnej zasadzki.  
Drzwi pubu stanęły otworem i ze środka wyłoniła się figura w czerni. Miała nasunięty na twarz kaptur, lecz kiedy lustrowała ostrożnym wzrokiem ulicę, światło latarni obnażyło jej rysy – ziemistą cerę, duży haczykowaty nos, czarne oczy i ciemne włosy. Był to Snape i Lucjusz poczuł, że serce mu zamiera.  
Tak jak planowali, jeden ze śmierciożerców wyszedł z alejki i podniósł różdżkę. Snape obrócił się błyskawicznie, by zmierzyć się z potencjalnym napastnikiem i nie zauważył drugiej osoby, która wyłoniła się z cienia za nim.  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – zawołał drugi śmierciożerca.  
Promień zielonego światła uderzył Snape'a prosto w plecy i mężczyzna, zgięty wpół, runął na ziemię. Śmierciożercy popędzili naprzód i Lucjusz odsunął kilku na bok, by móc spojrzeć na ciało.  
– W końcu cię przechytrzyliśmy, Severusie – wyszeptał i z zaskoczeniem poczuł wzbierające w nim gorzkie rozczarowanie, zamiast oczekiwanego triumfu.  
Być może to za sprawą światła, lecz gdy Malfoy obserwował martwego mężczyznę, jego twarz zdawała się zmieniać. Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, próbując przeniknąć ciemność, jednak nie było to złudzenie. Rysy Snape'a rozpływały się i przeobrażały. W następnej chwili kolejna, równie znajoma twarz, patrzyła na nich niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
– To Iverson – oświadczył ktoś głucho.  
– Iverson? – odezwał się inny, tak samo skonsternowany głos. – Miał być w Amsterdamie. Co on tutaj robi?  
– Głupcy! – warknął Malfoy, zwracając się do reszty śmierciożerców. – Zostaliśmy oszukani.  
Nie zdążył nawet skończyć zdania, a już inny głos wołał:  
– Stać, na rozkaz ministerstwa!  
Na ulicy aportowało się z tuzin osób – aurorzy, sądząc z wyglądu – każda z nich z różdżką w dłoni, wycelowaną w śmierciożerców.  
Malfoy posłał grad srebrnych strzał w kierunku aurorów, a pozostali śmierciożercy dołączyli do niego, rzucając własne klątwy.  
Jeden ze sług Czarnego Pana upadł po trafieniu zaklęciem oszałamiającym, ale Malfoy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Uchylił się przez kiepsko wycelowaną klątwą jednego z aurorów i skoczył w stronę pustej alei. Kolejna klątwa przemknęła tuż obok niego, zmuszając go do obrócenia się i ciśnięcia własnego zaklęcia w stronę napastnika. Nie dostrzegł mężczyzny, który wyszedł z cienia, póki jego dłoń nie zamknęła się na ramieniu Lucjusza.  
– Czysta krew – powiedział tamten człowiek i ze znajomym szarpnięciem w okolicach pępka ulica oraz rozgrywająca się na niej zażarta walka zniknęły Malfoyowi mu sprzed oczu.

o0o0o0o

W chwili gdy pod stopami znów wyczuł twardy grunt, Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę swojego porywacza, jednak nie był wystarczająco szybki.  
– _Expelliarmus!_ – zawołał mężczyzna i różdżka wyleciała Malfoyowi z ręki, jego samego zaś odrzuciło na przeciwległą ścianę. Mężczyzna złapał różdżkę, schował ją do kieszeni i zdjął z głowy kaptur.  
– Snape! – wydyszał Malfoy, wcale nie zdziwiony. Ściągnął swój własny kaptur oraz maskę śmierciożercy i wygładził szaty.  
– Lucjusz – Snape skinął uprzejmie głową, trzymając różdżkę wymierzoną w Malfoya. – Miło, że wpadłeś.  
Malfoy rozejrzał się czujnie po okolicy. On i Snape byli sami w małym, pozbawionym okien pomieszczeniu. Oświetlała je skąpo samotna lampa skwiercząca przy ścianie. Jedyne umeblowanie stanowiły odrapany stół i para ciężkich drewnianych krzeseł.  
– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał swym typowo władczym tonem.  
– W miejscu, gdzie nikt nam nie przeszkodzi – odparł Snape z denerwującym samozadowoleniem, po czym machnął różdżką w stronę jednego z krzeseł. – Usiądź.  
Malfoy nie miał oczywiście wyboru, więc usiadł i czekał na kolejny ruch Snape'a.  
– I jak podobał ci się mój mały żart tej nocy, Lucjuszu? – spytał Snape lekko, choć różdżką nadal celował prosto w pierś Malfoya.  
– Żart? Tak ty to nazywasz?  
– _Ja_ uważam to za zabawne. Wyraz waszych twarzy był bezcenny. A co najlepsze, tak łatwo było to zaaranżować. Ten idiota, Iverson, nie był żadnym wyzwaniem. Odrobina Eliksiru Wielosokowego, prosty _Imperius_, a wy zajęliście się resztą.  
Malfoy zacisnął zęby, ale zdołał zachować spokojny głos.  
– Po co te gierki?  
– A czemu nie? To prawdziwa ulga nie musieć dłużej udawać lojalności wobec twojego pana. Wolność, którą odzyskałem, w zupełności rekompensuje mi odcięcie się od wiadomości z wewnętrznego kręgu i odkryłem, że nawet zabawne jest obserwowanie, jak biegacie w kółko próbując mnie schwytać.  
Malfoy zacisnął mocno dłonie na podłokietnikach, by powstrzymać się od rzucenia przez stół na Snape'a. Wiedział, że byłby to błąd, chociaż krzywy uśmiech mężczyzny był prawie nie do zniesienia.  
– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał wściekle.  
– Sojuszu – oparł krótko Snape.  
Przez moment Malfoy siedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w zmieszaniu, pewien, że źle zrozumiał Snape'a, lecz zaraz potem sposępniał.  
– Kolejny żart, Severusie?  
Uśmiech Snape'a zniknął, a jego czarne oczy zabłysły przenikliwie.  
– To nie żart, Lucjuszu. Jestem zupełnie poważny.  
Malfoy spojrzał na Snape'a podejrzliwie. Jego nieufność powoli przeradzała się w zdumienie.  
– Oczekujesz, że zdradzę Czarnego Pana? Jesteś szalony!  
– Wcale nie. Potrzebuję jedynie kontaktu w wewnętrznym kręgu – powiedział Snape rzeczowo. – Tylko ty nie jesteś tam obłąkanym fanatykiem, półgłówkiem albo krwiożerczym mordercą. – Usta Snape'a drgnęły w rozbawieniu. – A poza tym, zawsze byłeś moim najlepszym źródłem informacji. Po prostu nigdy nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy.  
– Co chyba czegoś dowodzi – odrzekł Malfoy sarkastycznie. – Nie jestem oklumentą, jak ty. Nie potrafię go oszukać. Zabije mnie, a to raczej nie przysłuży się twojej sprawie. Będziesz musiał znaleźć kogoś innego, by ryzykował swoje życie dla szlam. Możesz mnie wysłać do Azkabanu.  
– Jakie to wzruszające – odezwał się Snape z wciąż igrającym mu na ustach uśmiechem. – Niestety, pobyt w Azkabanie nie jest ci pisany.  
– Że co?  
Snape uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, lecz wzrok utkwiony miał w Malfoyu, patrząc na niego z chłodną czujnością, jak drapieżnik na swoją ofiarę.  
– Nie mam zamiaru oddawać cię aurorom, Lucjuszu – odparł Snape cichym, jedwabistym głosem, który sprawił, że Malfoyowi przebiegły po plecach dreszcze. – Zemsta jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonująca. Czy sądzisz, że zapomniałem o mękach, jakie wycierpiałem z rąk Czarnego Pana? Być może nie jestem w stanie dokonać na nim swojej wendety, ale odegranie się na tych, którzy stali tam i patrzyli jest niemal równie zadowalające. Jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś w ostatnich tygodniach małą redukcję w waszych szeregach.  
Malfoy drgnął w swoim krześle.  
– Z pewnością nie zniżasz się do poziomu swoich wrogów, Severusie? Myślałem, że Dumbledore nie pochwala takich rzeczy.  
– Nie pochwala, ale jak widzisz, nie ma go tutaj – ciągnął Snape konwersacyjnym tonem, który w przerażający sposób kontrastował z jego zimnym spojrzeniem. – Ja z drugiej strony nie mam takich skrupułów. Widzisz, Dumbledore uważa moje usługi za tak cenne z pewnego powodu. Zajmuję się brudną robotą, którą on wolałby raczej nie plamić swojego sumienia. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko – tak naprawdę, sprawia mi to przyjemność, a skoro czerpię z pracy osobistą satysfakcję, to tym lepiej dla mnie. Jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, to nawet miałem nadzieję, że mi odmówisz.  
– Czy ty faktycznie sądzisz, że podobało mi się oglądanie, jak Czarny Pan ci to robił? – wyrzucił z siebie wściekle Malfoy. – Co niby chciałeś, bym zrobił? Wiesz doskonale, że nie mogłem się w to mieszać. To byłoby samobójstwo. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, ty też stałbyś z boku i patrzył!  
Snape wzruszył ramionami.  
– Masz rację, tak bym zrobił, ale to raczej nie ma znaczenia.  
– Ulżyło mi, że przeżyłeś, Severusie – oznajmił Malfoy desperacko. – I bardzo się cieszę, że przez cały ten czas udawało ci się zwodzić pościg.  
– A mimo to, gdy cię dziś spotkałem, byłeś gotowy mnie zabić – zauważył Snape, z uśmiechem podnosząc różdżkę.  
Malfoy był niemal przekonany, że żadne jego słowa nie zmienią tego, co Snape zamierzał z nim zrobić, jednakże odczuwał niewytłumaczalną potrzebę, by się bronić – może dlatego, że mówił prawdę. Choć Snape go zdradził, Malfoy _cieszył się_, że mężczyzna przeżył. Czuł dreszcz podniecenia za każdym razem, kiedy Snape'owi udało się im umknąć i musiał, choćby wbrew sobie, podziwiać człowieka, który okpił Czarnego Pana.  
– Byłem tam dziś w nocy, bo tak mi _kazano_. Jednak przysięgam, że z mojej strony nigdy nie dosięgłaby cię żadna klątwa!  
Drapieżny grymas Snape'a złagodniał i zastąpił go znajomy, chytry uśmieszek. Oczy czarodzieja błysnęły triumfalnie.  
– Nie boisz się więc, że twój pan zobaczy _to_ w twoim umyśle?  
Malfoy pobladł, kiedy pojął, że mężczyzna podpuścił go, by się do tego przyznał – nie tylko przed Snape'em, ale i przed sobą. Odwrócił się bez słowa, nie dbając dłużej o to, co zrobi z nim Snape.  
Ten jednak nie rzucił na niego klątwy. Zamiast tego schował różdżkę do kieszeni i usiadł na wolnym krześle. Skrzyżował ramiona i pozwolił, by cisza przeciągnęła się nieco. W końcu zapytał cicho:  
– Lubisz to, Lucjuszu?  
– Co takiego? – odparł Malfoy, przyglądając się ostrożnie staremu przyjacielowi.  
– Służyć mu. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, nigdy się na to nie odważyliśmy. Teraz niemniej cię pytam: czy lubisz czołgać się na kolanach przed tym _czymś_?  
Malfoy siedział nieruchomo w milczeniu.  
– Daj spokój, Lucjuszu. Znamy się wystarczająco długo. Wiem, że nie darzysz go miłością.  
– Dąży do oczyszczenia naszego świata…  
– Dąży do zniewolenia naszego świata! Są lepsze sposoby na urzeczywistnianie czystokrwistych ideałów. A przynajmniej takie, przez które nie skończysz martwy albo pod jego jarzmem.  
– Dostanę swoją nagrodę.  
– Czyżby? Zastanówmy się… Byłeś w więzieniu, straciłeś wszystko na co ciężko pracowałeś przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat i nie możesz nawet postawić stopy w swoim własnym domu, bo jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą. Niezbyt pokaźna ta nagroda póki co.  
– Kiedy odniesie zwycięstwo…  
– _Jeśli_ odniesie zwycięstwo, nie będzie cię dłużej potrzebował. Och, może rzucić w twoją stronę parę kości, jeżeli będziesz się przed nim płaszczyć, chcąc pozostać jego ulubieńcem. Lecz wiesz, jaki on bywa zmienny. Wystarczy, że raz nie pokłonisz się dość nisko i zostaniesz z niczym, gdyż wówczas to od niego będzie zależało, co komu daje, a co odbiera. Dostaniesz jedynie to, co spadnie z jego stołu, kiedy ty będziesz siedział u jego stóp. Wiesz o tym, Lucjuszu!  
– To lepsze niż alternatywa! Nie mogę powiedzieć, że chciałbym podzielić twój los.  
– Więc sławetni, czystej krwi Malfoyowie upadli już tak nisko, że płaszczą się jak skrzaty domowe? Nie tylko twoje życie jest na szali, Lucjuszu. On jest nieśmiertelny. Skazujesz nie tylko siebie, ale swojego syna, jego dzieci oraz dzieci ich dzieci na niekończącą się niewolę.  
– Przestań! – warknął Malfoy, zrywając się z nóg. – Czy myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Nie mam wyboru!  
Dwóch mężczyzn bez słowa patrzyło na siebie gniewnie przez dłuższy moment. Wreszcie Snape odezwał się cicho, lecz ze stanowczością:  
– Jeśli dałbym ci wybór, szansę na zniszczenie go na dobre, przyjąłbyś ją?  
– To niemożliwe! – odrzekł Malfoy. – Sam powiedziałeś, że jest nieśmiertelny. Jakiej tajnej broni zamierzacie przeciw niemu użyć? Harry'ego Pottera?  
Snape prychnął z niesmakiem.  
– Pottera? Nie bądź śmieszny. Dzieciak jest bezużyteczny. Żyje w dalszym ciągu tylko dlatego, że posiada zadziwiające szczęście i grono ludzi, którzy gotowi są zaryzykować życiem, by go chronić – a wszystko to z powodu jakiejś przepowiedni wygłoszonej przez szarlatankę. Ja jestem panem własnego losu, Lucjuszu. Nie liczę na to, że przepowiednie zatroszczą się o moją przyszłość, tak samo jak nie spodziewam się, że chłopiec ocali ten świat. Jednakże Potter ma swoją wartość. Prawie własnoręcznie odwrócił uwagę Czarnego Pana od jakichkolwiek znaczących przedsięwzięć. Pomyśl o tym, Lucjuszu. Ile czasu zmarnował na knucie intryg przeciwko chłopakowi? Lata. To właśnie czyni Harry'ego Pottera bezcennym. Podczas gdy obsesja Czarnego Pana na jego punkcie nie słabnie, daje nam to szansę na podjęcie przeciw niemu działań. Kiedy on będzie walczył z nieistniejącym zagrożeniem, nie dostrzeże prawdziwego.  
– Wspaniała przemowa, Severusie, ale wciąż nie bierzesz pod uwagę pewnej drobnej kwestii – jego nieśmiertelności. Nie możesz zabić kogoś, kto nie może umrzeć.  
– Dumbledore nad tym pracuje i niezależnie od tego, jakie masz o nim zdanie, jest on najpotężniejszym czarodziejem naszych czasów. Znajdzie sposób na obejście obrony Czarnego Pana.  
– Być może.  
– Nie jesteś głupcem, Lucjuszu. Nie proponowałbym ci tego układu, gdybym tak sądził. Nie proszę cię, byś go oszukiwał albo zdradzał. Jeszcze nie teraz. Proszę tylko o jakąś poufną informację od czasu do czasu i sojusz z tobą, kiedy nadejdzie pora.  
– A co ja dostanę w zamian?  
– Wolność.  
– Wolność to pojęcie względne. Jak sam zaznaczyłeś, jestem poszukiwany.  
– Pozwól, że się poprawię: odzyskasz swój majątek i posiadłości nietknięte oraz zostanie ci przywrócone twoje dobre imię.  
– A jeśli odmówię?  
Snape wygiął usta w leciutkim uśmiechu.  
– Wtedy możesz pozdrowić ode mnie Czarnego Pana.  
Malfoy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– Jesteś szalony, Severusie.  
– Nie, wiem jedynie, jak podejmować przemyślane ryzyko. Podobnie jak ty. Jeśli nie znajdziemy sposobu na pokonanie go, niczego nie stracisz, akceptując moją ofertę. Jeśli jednak znajdziemy sposób… Zapytam cię ponownie, Lucjuszu. Odpowiedz mi szczerze. Gdybym mógł dać ci szansę na uwolnienie ciebie i twojej rodziny spod jego jarzma, przyjąłbyś ją?  
Malfoy utkwił swoje poważne spojrzenie w niesamowicie zdeterminowanym wzroku Snape'a.  
– Tak, przyjąłbym.

o0o0o0o

Harry wkradł się po schodach na drugie piętro i ruszył zatopionym w ciemnościach korytarzem, prowadzącym do kwater Snape'a. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, wyciągnął różdżkę i wyjął z kieszeni szlafroka pergamin, który dostał od Moody'ego.  
– _Lumos._  
Czubek różdżki Harry'ego zabłysnął lekko i chłopak przyjrzał się drzwiom, przed którymi stał. Wyglądały tak samo, jak inne drzwi w korytarzu – zupełnie zwyczajnie i niewinnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że rzucono na nie czary ochronne i Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, jak Moody zdołał wykryć zaklęcia. Następnie Harry skupił uwagę na pergaminie i przeczytał raz jeszcze instrukcje, mające pomóc mu zdjąć bariery.  
Na drzwi nałożono cztery zaklęcia. Harry podniósł różdżkę i rzucił pierwsze przeciwzaklęcie, lecz nic się nie stało. Drzwi wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Harry westchnął z irytacją, mając nadzieję, że to zadziała. Skończył właśnie rzucać drugi czar, kiedy po przeciwnej stronie korytarza usłyszał wyraźny odgłos otwieranych drzwi.  
– _Nox!_ – wyszeptał Harry, w chwili gdy Remus wyłonił się ze swego gabinetu. Nie mając gdzie się schować, chłopak przywarł do ściany, licząc na to, że skryje go ciemność, choć wiedział, że na nic to się zda, jeśli Remus zbliży się do miejsca, w którym stał. Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Remus mijał korytarz. Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy mężczyzna skierował się ku schodom, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy.  
Chłopak odwrócił się ponownie w stronę kwater Snape'a, pragnąc jak najprędzej uporać się ze swoim zadaniem. Nie wiedział, kiedy Remus powróci. Harry przywołał światło i pospiesznie rzucił resztę przeciwzaklęć. Wyszeptał: „Alohamora", po czym położył rękę na klamce. Jeśli Moody ominął któreś z zaklęć chroniących kwatery Snape'a, to będzie bardzo krótka misja i Harry będzie miał mnóstwo do wyjaśniania. Wstrzymał oddech, nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Harry wydał z siebie kolejne westchnienie ulgi, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podniósł wysoko różdżkę, rozglądając się wokół.  
Pokój wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, właściwie niewiele się on różnił od pokoju Harry'ego, choć był znacznie bardziej zadbany. Mimo to, Harry czuł się wyraźnie nieswojo, przebywając na prywatnym terytorium Snape'a. Obszedł pokój dookoła, nie dotykając nic po drodze, póki nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. Na nocnym stoliku leżał grzebień, a na nim znajdowało się kilka długich, czarnych włosów.  
Krzywiąc się, Harry ostrożnie wyciągnął dwa włosy. Wyjął z kieszeni szlafroka chusteczkę i owinął je nią. Włożył chusteczkę z powrotem do kieszeni i miał już zamiar wychodzić, kiedy dostrzegł uchylone inne drzwi. Prowadziły one do sąsiadującego pokoju i Harry natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że był to gabinet Snape'a, z którego tak często dobiegały go w nocy odgłosy kroków.  
Chłopak wiedział, że powinien opuścić kwatery, lecz nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie. Podszedł do drzwi gabinetu, pchnął je i wszedł do środka. To pomieszczenie był znacznie bardziej interesujące niż sypialnia Snape'a. Wewnątrz stało przy ścianie biurko, przykryte papierami, książkami i zabazgranymi w pośpiechu kawałkami pergaminów. Na półkach znajdowały się też rozmaite przyrządy i składniki eliksirów wraz z kolejnymi książkami.  
Jednak uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnął wielki kocioł, który zajmował odległy róg. Harry zbliżył się do niego ostrożnie i zajrzał do środka. Rozpoznał od razu gotowy Eliksir Wielosokowy i właśnie zaczynał zastanawiać się, do czego Snape mógłby go potrzebować, kiedy usłyszał odległy trzask zamykanych drzwi, przerywający ciszę panującą w domu.  
Harry'emu serce podskoczyło na ten dźwięk i zaraz potem poczuł przypływ złości na własną głupotę. Co on wyrabiał, węsząc w gabinecie Snape'a? Mężczyzna w każdej chwili mógł wrócić, a on wciąż musiał nałożyć z powrotem zabezpieczenia. Harry odwrócił się i szybko przemknął przez sypialnię Snape'a. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi wiodących na korytarz i wytężył słuch. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma na zewnątrz, otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał przez szczelinę. Korytarz był pogrążony w ciemnościach, więc Harry wyślizgnął się z pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Ostrożnie zaczął mruczeć zaklęcia, przywracając zabezpieczenia i cały czas nasłuchiwał odgłosów kroków na schodach czy dźwięku kolejnych otwieranych drzwi. Rzucił ostatnie zaklęcie, westchnął z ulgą i, tak cicho jak potrafił, popędził w stronę schodów.  
Dotarł do pierwszego półpiętra, w chwili gdy otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe. Zanurkował błyskawicznie w cień rzucany przez schody. Wkrótce potem usłyszał ściszone głosy, dochodzące z holu. Jeden, jak się domyślał, należał do Remusa, lecz drugi nie był głosem Snape'a, choć brzmiał równie znajomo. Harry opuścił swoją kryjówkę i przysunął się, by wyjrzeć przez poręcz. Na dole znajdowało się pięcioro osób – Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody i człowiek, którego głos Harry rozpoznał. Dumbledore rozmawiał cicho z Remusem, jednak zanim Harry zdołał dowiedzieć się, o czym mówili, grupa oddaliła się i zniknęła w bibliotece.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dochodziła prawie pierwsza w nocy. Dlaczego Dumbledore i reszta Zakonu spotykali się tak późno? Harry tylko przez moment toczył ze swoim sumieniem bitwę, zanim zwyciężyła ciekawość. Omijając swój pokój, zszedł po schodach do holu. Zbliżył się na palcach do na wpół otwartych drzwi i ukrył się w głębokim cieniu rzucanym przez starożytną zbroję.  
– Więc co się stało? – zapytał Remus cicho.  
– Złapaliśmy sześcioro z nich – odparł Shacklebolt swoim głębokim barytonem. – Jednego zabili oni, naturalnie.  
Tonks skinęła głową.  
– Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Dobrze, że mamy go po swojej stronie. A skoro mówimy już o zimnej krwi… Był tak chłodny, że aż miło.  
– Tonks! – zawołał Remus z wyrzutem.  
– Wiesz, że to prawda. Ja tylko to głośno mówię.  
Remus zmarszczył brwi.  
– Co z Malfoyem?  
– Jest już pewnie z powrotem u Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – burknął Moody. – Nie podoba mi się, że puszczamy śmierciożercę wolno.  
– Robimy to w słusznej sprawie, Moody – odparł Shacklebolt.  
– _On_ tak twierdzi. Nie ufam mu.  
– Ty nikomu nie ufasz – stwierdziła Tonks.  
– Nie ufam żadnemu czarodziejowi, który używa wobec innych Niewybaczalnych, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
– Mnóstwo z nas używało ich podczas ostatniej wojny – zauważył Shacklebolt.  
– Racja, i nigdy żadnemu z nich nie ufałem – oświadczył Moody.  
– Może i nie, Alastorze – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Niemniej jednak ja ufam Severusowi i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyśmy mogli ograniczyć ubliżające komentarze do minimum. Na razie powinniśmy zaufać instynktowi Severusa w tej sprawie. Przypuszczam, że lada chwila się tu zjawi.  
Dumbledore nie skończył jeszcze mówić, gdy Harry usłyszał cichy szczęk otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Ponownie odsunął się w cień, kiedy wejście do domu stanęło otworem i do holu wkroczył Snape. Czarne włosy otaczały jego bladą twarz, a gdy promień księżycowego światła oświetlił jego sylwetkę, Harry musiał zapanować nad odruchowym wzdrygnięciem się na widok szat śmierciożercy, które miał na sobie mężczyzna.  
Snape szedł w milczeniu przez hol w kierunku biblioteki, mijając kryjówkę Harry'ego o parę stóp.  
– Ach, tutaj jesteś, Severusie – przywitał się Dumbledore, kiedy Snape wszedł do środka. – Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z przewidywaniami?  
– Tak. Sądzę, że możemy liczyć na to, że Malfoy odegra swoją rolę, gdy nadejdzie czas.  
– Myślisz, że możemy mu ufać? – wtrącił drwiąco Moody.  
– Ufam, że Lucjusz Malfoy będzie działał w zgodzie z własnym interesem – odrzekł Snape.  
– A co jeśli twój interes nie będzie w zgodzie z jego? – spytał Moody z wyraźną nutą zadowolenia w głosie, którą Snape zignorował.  
– Uważam, że przedstawiłem mu sprawę całkiem jasno – rzekł Snape. – Poza tym Draco będzie pod moją opieką w Hogwarcie, więc jestem pewien, że Lucjusz nas nie zdradzi.  
– Groziłeś, że zrobisz coś chłopcu? – spytała Tonks.  
Snape zawahał się, po czym odpowiedział z namysłem, starannie dobierając słowa:  
– Nie ma zbyt wielu sposobów na przekonanie wroga do współpracy.  
– Ty pewnie znasz je wszystkie, prawda? – odparował Moody.  
Przez moment panowała niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Snape i Moody patrzyli na siebie wilkiem. Wreszcie przemówił Snape, niskim, twardym głosem:  
– Tak, znam je. – Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Jeśli to już wszystko…  
– Właściwie jest coś, co chciałbym z tobą przedyskutować, Severusie. Reszty z was nie będę jednak zatrzymywał.  
Harry ponownie skrył się w cieniu, podczas gdy członkowie Zakonu opuszczali bibliotekę. Moody otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się ostrożnie za zewnątrz. Najwyraźniej upewniwszy się, że za progiem nikt na nich nie czeka, skinął Remusowi, po czym wyszedł. Shacklebolt podążył za nim wraz z Tonks, która pocałowała wcześniej Remusa na pożegnanie. Remus zamknął za nimi drzwi i, rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę biblioteki, udał się na górę.  
Harry podkradł się z powrotem ku drzwiom biblioteki. Dumbledore'a nie było w zasięgu wzroku, jednak Harry wyraźnie słyszał dźwięk otwieranego wina i bulgotanie płynu wypełniającego kieliszki.  
– Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na wino, Albusie – powiedział Snape poirytowanym tonem.  
– Oczywiście, że nie masz – zgodził się Dumbledore uprzejmie. – Wszelako chciałem oszczędzić tę butelkę na specjalną okazję i byłbym zawiedziony, gdybyś odmówił zaszczytu podzielenia się nią ze mną.  
– Wątpię, czy to kwalifikuje się pod specjalną okazję – oparł Snape sztywno, okrywając się szczelnie płaszczem w obronnej pozie.  
Dumbledore pojawił się polu widzenia, niosąc dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina. W oczach igrały mu iskierki.  
– Zrób mi tę przyjemność – powiedział, oferując jeden z kieliszków Snape'owi, który spojrzał na naczynie, jakby go właśnie obraziło.  
– Albusie, jest już późno. Muszę się przebrać – sprzeciwił się Snape.  
– Nie szata zdobi człowieka, Severusie – rzekł Dumbledore stanowczo, nie spuszczając ciepłego wzroku ze Snape'a. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo Snape jest spięty, póki mężczyzna się nie odprężył. Snape westchnął i przyjął kieliszek od Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
– To doskonały rocznik – stwierdził Dumbledore, biorąc łyk wina i kiwając zachęcająco głową w stronę swojego towarzysza.  
Snape uśmiechnął się słabo do starszego czarodzieja i upił ze swojego kieliszka znacznie więcej niż łyk.  
– Faktycznie, doskonały.  
Usiadł na kanapie i odrzucił głowę na poduszki, a Dumbledore zajął krzesło naprzeciw niego. Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w milczeniu, nie odzywając się, ani na siebie nie patrząc.  
Harry podszedł bezszelestnie w stronę biblioteki i obserwował ich przez kilka długich minut, wiercąc się w ciszy. Zaczynał się właśnie zastanawiać, czy któryś z nich powie jeszcze cokolwiek, kiedy w końcu odezwał się Snape.  
– „Czy możemy zaufać Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi?" – prychnął ze znużeniem. – Co za idiotyczne pytanie. Moody powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Rzecz jasna, tak naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego, u licha, ufasz mnie. – Snape uniósł odrobinę głowę i wziął kolejny łyk wina, po czym znów oparł się o poduszki.  
– Nikt nie kwestionuje twojej lojalności, Severusie. To raczej twoje metody budzą wątpliwości, a musisz przyznać, że są dość niekonwencjonalne.  
– Ujmując to w delikatny sposób. – Snape zerknął w stronę Dumbledore'a. – Wiem, co oni o mnie myślą, Albusie. Widzę to w ich oczach równie dobrze, jak ty.  
Dumbledore zakręcił winem w kieliszku, obserwując, jak światło tańczy na rubinowej powierzchni płynu.  
– Sam ich do tego zachęcasz. Wiem doskonale, że nie groziłeś tej nocy, że skrzywdzisz Draco Malfoya. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś im myśleć inaczej?  
– Nie chciałem ich zawieść. – Snape opróżnił swój kieliszek i utkwił uporczywe spojrzenie w naczyniu.  
– Severusie, nie jestem w nastroju na wygłaszanie kazań o tym, jak przeżywać swoje życie – powiedział Dumbledore, podnosząc butelkę i napełniając kieliszek Snape'a. – Jednakże czuję się w obowiązku zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tych, którzy na moją prośbę ryzykują swoje życie. Czym innym było unikanie opowiedzenia po jednej stronie, gdy musiałeś przekonać wszystkich, że pracujesz dla Voldemorta. Takie działania teraz, gdy jesteś ściganym człowiekiem, nie są roztropne. Dla swojego dobra, nie sądzisz, że byłoby mądrze wzbudzić poza ostrożnością jakieś inne uczucia u tych, którzy najprawdopodobniej kiedyś będą mogli ocalić ci życie?  
– A jak dokładnie miałbym to zrobić? – spytał Snape z rozdrażnieniem.  
– Przestań ich zwodzić, by myśleli o tobie jak najgorzej.  
Snape przełknął połowę zawartości swojego niedawno napełnionego kieliszka i bez słowa ponownie oparł się o poduszki, uparcie wpatrując się w sufit.  
– Czy to naprawdę takie trudne?  
– Tak – wysyczał Snape chłodno, nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu. – Zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi, co oni o mnie myślą.  
– To mnie właśnie martwi.  
Snape usiadł tak gwałtownie, że Harry aż podskoczył, choć Dumbledore jedynie się wzdrygnął.  
– Albusie, czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał Snape gorzkim, sfrustrowanym tonem. – Czy muszę bez końca się bronić? Nie zasłużyłem na swoje miejsce tutaj? Nie zapłaciłem ceny za wstąpienie do twojego skromnego klubu? Nie będę się przed nimi usprawiedliwiał! Proszę, nie mów mi, że muszę to robić przed tobą.  
– Oczywiście, że nie musisz – odparł Dumbledore spokojnie. – Skłamałbym jednak, gdybym przyznał, że chaos, który widzę w twoim umyśle, nie napawa mnie strachem.  
Snape uciekł wzrokiem i wziął kolejny łyk wina. Kiedy przemówił ponownie, jego głos był znów opanowany i beznamiętny.  
– Nic mi nie jest, Albusie.  
Dumbledore westchnął prawie niesłyszalnie i również upił łyk wina.  
– Powiedz mi – rzekł, nagle zmieniając temat – co słychać u Harry'ego?  
Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia i zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że tak samo zareagował Snape. Mężczyzna opróżnił swój drugi kieliszek wina i sięgnął po butelkę, by nalać sobie kolejny. Dumbledore czekał cierpliwie, lecz Harry wiedział, że przygląda się pilnie Snape'owi.  
– Potter radzi sobie na lekcjach całkiem przyzwoicie – stwierdził w końcu Snape. – Najwidoczniej potrafi być kompetentny, jeśli się przyłoży do pracy.  
– Brzmi to zachęcająco – odparł Dumbledore. – Niemniej jestem bardziej zmartwiony stanem psychicznym Harry'ego. Remus mówił, że wydawał się ostatnio roztargniony i niespokojny.  
– Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia zeszłego tygodnia, myślę, że nie jest to niezwykłe – powiedział Snape.  
– Bez wątpienia – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Uważasz, że tylko to go dręczy?  
Snape upił łyk wina, po czym wlepił wzrok w kieliszek, przesuwając palcem wokół jego skraju.  
– Nie mam powodów, by sądzić, że jest inaczej.  
W oczach Dumbledore'a na moment pojawił się cień zwątpienia, który zniknął, gdy czarodziej przemówił.  
– Zamienię więc słówko z Harrym. I tak muszę jutro się z nim zobaczyć – a raczej później w ciągu dnia – poprawił się Dumbledore, zerkając na zegar. – O rety, zrobiło się już późno. Nie będę cię już dłużej trzymał na nogach, Severusie. Idź się przespać.  
Gdy Snape życzył dyrektorowi dobrej nocy, Harry po cichu wspiął się po schodach na górę i wślizgnął się do swojej sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, rozmyślając nad podsłuchanymi rozmowami.  
Zastanawiał się, jaką umowę zawarł Snape z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i musiał zgodzić się z Moodym. Malfoy był ostatnią osobą, jakiej Harry by zaufał, lecz odsunął od siebie tę kwestię, aby rozważyć problem, który uważał za bardziej pilny – Dumbledore martwił się o Snape'a i Harry głowił się, jaki chaos dostrzegł on w umyśle mężczyzny. Czy mógł on dotyczyć morderstw na śmierciożercach? Snape był znakomitym oklumentą, lecz jeśli ktokolwiek miał przedostać się przez jego mentalne bariery, byłby to niewątpliwie Dumbledore. Być może stary czarodziej wyczuł poczucie winy Snape'a, jednak nie był na tyle pewny, by bezpośrednio stawić mężczyźnie czoła.  
Z drugiej strony, Dumbledore mógł już wiedzieć. Wspominał o niekonwencjonalnych metodach Snape'a, które u wielu Zakonników budziły wątpliwości. Czyżby Moody działał bez porozumienia z Dumbledore'em lub może nawet wbrew jego zakazom, prowadząc śledztwo w sprawie Snape'a? Czy to dlatego nalegał na zachowanie sprawy w tajemnicy?  
Harry wyjął z kieszeni szlafroka starannie złożoną chusteczkę i utkwił w niej wzrok, mniej pewny niż wcześniej, co powinien zrobić. Obiecał pomóc Moody'emu, lecz co jeśli auror nie był z nim do końca szczery?  
Chłopak westchnął i wsunął chusteczkę do szuflady w szafce nocnej. Zdjął szlafrok, schował się pod kołdrę i wgapił się w sufit. W innych okolicznościach z radością wyczekiwałby wizyty Dumbledore'a. Teraz jednak w ogóle nie miał ochoty na dyskusje o Voldemorcie czy wojnie.

o0o0o0o

Snape nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do łóżka. To był kolejny długi, wyczerpujący dzień, jeden z wielu, które ostatnio stały się dla niego nazbyt powszednie. Wino też zrobiło swoje i Snape marzył tylko o tym, by móc zasnąć i zapomnieć o problemach dręczących jego umysł. Dotarł do swego pokoju i cicho zdjął zabezpieczenia. Wszedł do środka, ściągnął płaszcz i stanął jak wryty. Drzwi do jego gabinetu stały szeroko otwarte, a Snape wiedział, że ich tak nie zostawił. Rzuciwszy płaszcz na łóżko, obszedł ostrożnie pokój, badając dokładnie każdą rzecz. Zajrzał do szafy i biurka, lecz zdawało się, że wszystko było w zupełnym porządku. Dokończywszy inspekcję, Snape ruszył do gabinetu. Sprawdził bariery ochronne na drzwiach, jednak te znajdowały się bezpiecznie na miejscu, podobnie jak bariery na drzwiach sypialni. Przeszukał pokój, ale tu także nic nie zginęło.  
Snape wiedział oczywiście, że Moody mu nie ufa, i świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego. Już dawno odkrył podejrzenia aurora, ukryte za jego ledwo maskowanymi oskarżeniami. Moody nie miał za grosz finezji i zachowywał się, jakby sądził, że Snape trzymał pod poduszką zakrwawiony nóż. Byłoby to całkiem zabawne, gdyby auror nie podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z resztą Zakonu – aczkolwiek biorąc pod uwagę niepewne spojrzenia, jakie inni często rzucali Snape'owi, było jasne, że tak się stało. Mimo wszystko, było to co najwyżej irytujące. Nie wyglądało na to, że któryś z Zakonników miałby ufać mu jeszcze mniej, niż dotychczas. Snape był przekonany, że nawet gdyby padł martwy w walce przeciw Czarnemu Panu, to oni wciąż wątpiliby w jego pobudki.  
Jednak w tym momencie nie miało to znaczenia. Niezależnie od tego, ilu członków Zakonu go podejrzewało, pozostawało faktem, że Moody był razem z nim tej nocy, podobnie jak praktycznie wszyscy inni, którzy mogli przedostać się przez jego bariery. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, która pozostała w domu i wiedziała, jak ominąć jego zabezpieczenia.  
To musiał być Lupin. Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się gniewnie na myśl, że to właśnie ten znienawidzony przez niego mężczyzna węszył wśród jego osobistych rzeczy. Najwyraźniej Lupin w końcu poddał się naciskom Moody'ego i zgodził się na współpracę w dochodzeniu.  
Nie jestem tym zaskoczony – pomyślał Snape z kwaśną miną. Lupin nie należał do osób, które trzymają się zasad, gdy spotykają się z dezaprobatą innych. Wilkołak wszelako nie był tak sprytny, jak sądził, i Snape zamierzał uciąć sobie z nim rano małą pogawędkę, by mu to uświadomić. Kiedy Lupin przyzna się do winy, być może wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów zdoła przekonać Dumbledore'a, że szczytem głupoty jest dążenie do zbudowania zaufania między nim a jego sprzymierzeńcami.  
Zadowolony, że jakieś dobro wyniknie z naruszenia jego prywatności, Snape wrócił do sypialni, ściągnął szaty i rzucił je na krzesło. Zdjął koszulę i spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię. Mroczny Znak odcinał się czernią na tle jasnej skóry. Snape uśmiechnął się. Choć było to bolesne, świadczyło jednocześnie o jego sukcesie. Czarny Pan nie będzie dziś szczęśliwy.  
Uśmiech Snape'a zbladł. Miał nadzieję, że Lucjusz nie odczuje na sobie najgorszych efektów gniewu Czarnego Pana. Jeśli historie, które powtarzali ostatnio między sobą śmierciożercy były prawdziwe, to kary serwowane obecnie przez Czarnego Pana były naprawdę straszliwe. Snape pomasował z roztargnieniem ramię w bezskutecznej próbie uśmierzenia bólu, po czym zdjął resztę ubrań, włożył koszulę nocną i położył się do łóżka. Wziął głęboki oddech, oczyścił umysł z trosk o Lucjusza oraz niepokojów dotyczących jego spiskujących sprzymierzeńców, i już po chwili zapadł w sen.


	9. Jak oddzielić ziarno od plew

ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY. JAK ODDZIELIĆ ZIARNO OD PLEW

Kwatery Snape'a i Lupina były położone na drugim piętrze na dwóch przeciwległych końcach korytarza. Do tej pory obaj przestrzegali niepisanego nakazu omijania terytorium wroga z zachowaniem bezpiecznej odległości, tego ranka jednak Mistrz Eliksirów zamierzał skonfrontować się z Lupinem w jego gabinecie. W zaistniałej sytuacji uważał to za stosowne i wręcz na to czekał.

Snape nie lubił byłego nauczyciela obrony i miał ku temu wiele powodów. Głównym z nich była oczywiście przyjaźń Lupina z Potterem i Blackiem, a poza tym dobroduszność i ustępliwość wilkołaka działały Mistrzowi Eliksirów na nerwy. Wilkołactwo zresztą było tutaj kolejnym gwoździem do trumny, gdyż jak większość czarodziejów Snape nie ufał likantropom ani innym mrocznym istotom. Nie zapomniał również, że gdy miał szesnaście lat omal nie został po bestialsku przez Lupina zamordowany. Uratował go James Potter, co wcale nie polepszało sytuacji.

Mistrz Eliksirów bardzo niechętnie przyznawał, że tak naprawdę cały incydent nie był winą Lupina. Nie mógł również zaprzeczyć, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat wilkołak udowodnił ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że jest godzien zaufania. Gdyby Snape miał być końca ze sobą szczery przyznałby, że tym co rozgoryczało go najbardziej nie był fakt, że Lupin był _wilkołakiem_ lecz to, że był wilkołakiem i mimo to był _lubiany_.

Każdy, kto bliżej znał Remusa Lupina miał o nim dobre zdanie, nawet jeśli mężczyzna raz w miesiącu zmieniał się w zabójcze monstrum (i dlatego lepiej było nie wyobrażać sobie, czym zajmują się z Tonks, kiedy są sami). Tymczasem zaś o Mistrzu Eliksirów nikt nie myślał dobrze. Tolerowano go i czasem okazywano mu niechętny szacunek za to, co robił, ale nikt go nie lubił. Wilkołakowi zaś udało się osiągnąć coś, o czym Snape mógł przez całe życie tylko marzyć, chociaż oczywiście wolałby oberwać Cruciatusem, niż się do tego przyznać. Gorycz Snape'a łagodził tylko fakt, że jako warzyciel Eliksiru Tojadowego miał nad Lupinem w pewnym sensie władzę. Wśród mnóstwa znajomych i przyjaciół likantropa to właśnie Severus Snape był tak naprawdę _niezbędny_ - temu ostatniemu dawało to przewagę, którą zamierzał właśnie wykorzystać.

Mistrz Eliksirów zastukał mocno do drzwi gabinetu, pchnął je i wszedł do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

Lupin siedział za biurkiem i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a z zaskoczeniem.

- Severus? Coś się stało?

- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Założył ręce na piersi i wlepił wzrok w przeciwnika. - Może raczyłbyś wyjaśnić, co robiłeś dzisiaj w nocy w moim gabinecie?

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- Słucham?

- Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? Sądziłeś, że przemkniesz się niezauważony?

- Severusie, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Nie udawaj niewiniątka. To było nudne już w szkole.

- Tak samo jak twoja skłonność do podejrzewania każdego o najgorsze. Może byś przynajmniej wyjaśnił, jakie przestępstwo twoim zdaniem popełniłem?

Snape zmierzył wroga lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- _Ktoś_ ominął moje czary ochronne i wszedł do mojej sypialni w nocy, kiedy mnie tu nie było.

Lupin otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Poważnie?

Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił krok do przodu.

- _Nie baw się ze mną w gierki._ Tylko ty tu byłeś. Moody cię do tego namówił? Postanowiłeś wreszcie wesprzeć jego wendetę, by nie wypaść z jego łask? To raczej podła odpłata za to, że każdego miesiąca zapobiegam twojej przemianie w bezrozumną bestię, nie sądzisz?

Lupin zbladł jak ściana, potem krew napłynęła mu do twarzy i skoczył na równe nogi. Jego głos łamał się ze wzburzenia i wściekłości.

- Jeśli wiesz o podejrzeniach Moody'ego, to powinieneś również zdawać sobie sprawę, że _nigdy_ nie uważałem ich za słuszne, a już na pewno nie zniżyłbym się do szperania w twoim mieszkaniu!

- Jakiż ty jesteś szlachetny. I ja mam w to wszystko uwierzyć?

- Mówię ci _prawdę_, Severusie! Czyż nie jesteś dość kompetentnym legilimentą, żeby to wiedzieć?

- Jeśli chodzi o czytanie w umyśle wilkołaka to nie ufam nawet legilimencji, podobnie jak nigdy nie zaufam _tobie_.

- Większość ludzi nigdy by nie zaufała nawróconemu śmierciożercy. Dokąd nas to prowadzi?

Mężczyźni sztyletowali się wzrokiem i Snape poczuł kiełkujące w umyśle ziarnko wątpliwości. Jeśli Lupin udawał, robił to aż za dobrze. Poza tym mimo swojej nienawiści do likantropa, Mistrz Eliksirów musiał przyznać, że włamywanie się do cudzych sypialni nie było w stylu Lupina.

- Jeśli nie ty, to kto? Twierdzisz, że ktoś wszedł do domu, przełamał moje zaklęcia i wyszedł _niezauważony?_ Niekompetencja to w tym wypadku zbyt małe słowo, nie uważasz?

- Czekałem na wieści od Dumbledore'a. Nie pilnowałem drzwi wejściowych i nie patrolowałem korytarzy - burknął Remus, przeczesując dłonią siwiejące włosy. - Jesteś _pewien_, że ktoś był u ciebie w gabinecie?

- Nie obrażaj mnie! Oczywiście, że jestem pewien!

Lupin westchnął i przeszedł się po pokoju. Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, wyraz jego twarzy był zarazem poważny i zmartwiony.

- Severusie, to nie byłem ja.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że to prawda, co go rozwścieczyło. Po pierwsze był zły na siebie, że podejrzewał Lupina. Po drugie był zły na wilkołaka, że ten udowodnił, iż Snape się myli. Po trzecie był sfrustrowany, gdyż wiedział, że znikła jakakolwiek szansa, by odkryć tożsamość włamywacza. Nie było innych podejrzanych, aczkolwiek wielu Zakonników z pewnością aż się paliło, by zmówić się z Moodym przeciwko niemu, czego niestety nie był w stanie udowodnić. Snape zaczął krążyć po pokoju w zamyśleniu.

- Czego szukali? - zapytał nagle Lupin.

- Nie wiem - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, zerkając na niego z irytacją.

- Zabrali cokolwiek? Coś poprzestawiali?

- Myślisz, że ci powiem?

- Severusie, skoro ustaliliśmy już, że to nie ja jestem złodziejem którego szukasz, nie widzę po co miałbyś taić takie informacje. A jeśli to byłem ja, to i tak znam odpowiedź. Tak czy siak nic się nie stanie, jak mi powiesz.

Snape stanął w miejscu i zlustrował Lupina chmurnym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że tamten ma rację.

- Nic.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- Słucham?

- Nic nie zginęło. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie ruszano. Zważywszy na to, że raczej nikt nie włamywałby się do mojego pokoju tylko po to, żeby sobie pozwiedzać, powiedziałbym, że zrobiono to bardzo umiejętnie. Złodziej popełnił tylko jeden błąd. Jaki, to już zachowam dla siebie.

Lupin ponownie zaczął chodzić po gabinecie.

- Myślałeś o tym, że może za włamaniem nie stoi Moody?

- Jeśli zamierzasz winić jego niewidzialnego szpiega...

- Nawet jeśli Moody jest paranoikiem, to czasami ma rację. Nadal nie wiemy, jak śmierciożercy odkryli Zaklęcie Tropiciela. Nie wierzyłem ani przez chwilę, że to przypadek i wiem, że ty też nie.

Snape machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

- Gdybym podejrzewał, że jest między nami zdrajca, pierwszy doradzałbym ostrożność. Ciągle to jednak powtarzam: nikt nie zdradził. Żadne z naszych działań nie zostało udaremnione. Nie wyciekła żadna informacja. Co do mojego gabinetu to raczej wątpię, by włamali się doń szpiedzy Czarnego Pana. Nie trzymam tajnych informacji o Zakonie w teczce na biurku, a nawet gdyby, to zdrajca nie musiałby posuwać się do grzebania w moich rzeczach. Wystarczyłaby jego obecność na naszych spotkaniach.

- A co, jeśli tu nie chodzi o Zakon? - zapytał cicho Lupin. - Co, jeśli chodzi o ciebie?

Snape rozważał już wcześniej taką teorię, ale uznał ją za nieprawdopodobną, gdyż nie znalazł najmniejszego dowodu na jej poparcie. Był wściekły, że Lupin podjął ten temat.

- Zatem obawiam się, że się zawiedzie.

- Mówię poważnie. Czy w twoim gabinecie było coś w jakikolwiek sposób kompromitującego?

- Bardziej kompromitującego niż ja sam? - zapytał Snape. Słowa miały zabrzmieć wzgardliwie i szyderczo, ale nie włożył w to dostatecznie wiele serca. W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów dało się słyszeć zmęczenie i gorycz, a po jego wypowiedzi zawisła w powietrzu niezręczna cisza.

Mężczyzna bez słowa odwrócił się do drzwi, ale Lupin wszedł mu w drogę.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Powiedziałbym, że to nie twoja sprawa, skoro to nie ty mnie szpiegowałeś ani nie wiesz, kto to zrobił.

- Konfrontacja z Moodym nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.

- Nie potrzebuję twoich rad.

- Chcę ci _pomóc!_

- _Czemu?_

Dziwny ognik zabłysnął w oczach Lupina. Jego twarz stwardniała, a głos stał się zimny.

- Zawdzięczam ci Eliksir Tojadowy, zapomniałeś? Za to, że „każdego miesiąca zapobiegasz mojej przemianie w bezrozumną bestię".

- Zatem trzymaj się z dala ode mnie i nie mów nikomu, o czym rozmawialiśmy. To cię nie dotyczy.

Snape zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi, ale Remus złapał go za ramię.

- Dotyczy mnie wszystko, co wiąże się z Zakonem, Severusie. Jeśli to Moody stał za tym włamaniem, osobiście rzucę klątwę na niego i na każdego cholernego idiotę, który mu pomagał! - oświadczył Lupin cichym, twardym głosem, a oczy żarzyły mu się gniewnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów był zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem u zazwyczaj łagodnego mężczyzny. Zmierzył go zaintrygowanym wzrokiem.

- Skąd jesteś taki pewien, że Moody myli się co do mnie?

Furia w złotawych oczach zgasła, zastąpiona badawczym spojrzeniem. Lupin uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Nie jestem pewien. Po prostu od zawsze przymykałem oczy na wady moich przyjaciół.

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Wrogami też nie, przynajmniej nie z mojej strony. Moody być może zapomniał, że mamy wspólny cel, ale ja nie. Czeka nas już i tak zbyt wiele bitew podczas tej wojny. Nie musimy jeszcze skakać sobie nawzajem do oczu.

- Jak zawsze herold rozsądku i pojednania, co, Lupin? - zadrwił Snape. - Szkoda, że nikt nie słuchał twojego obwieszczenia.

- Może ty będziesz pierwszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów parsknął wzgardliwie i złapał za klamkę u drzwi.

- Nie zapominaj, że wiem, jakie mam priorytety - zakończył Lupin. Mówił głosem cichym, ale bezwzględnym. Spojrzenie miał przeszywające i dzikie, i niespodziewana myśl przyszła nagle Snape'owi do głowy: patrzył na wilka, skrajnie lojalnego i opiekuńczego wobec swoich, a dla wrogów okrutnego i bezlitosnego. Po chwili jednak wzrok likantropa złagodniał i Remus odsunął się, dobroduszny i spokojny jak zwykle.

_Wilk w owczej skórze._ Ta myśl niemal wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Snape'a. Może jednak pozory go zmyliły i Lupin miał parę przydatnych cech skrytych pod swoją przeciętną powierzchownością. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął krótko głową i wyszedł.

o0o0o0o

Harry jadł śniadanie bez apetytu, zastanawiając się po raz setny, co począć z chusteczką ukrytą w szufladzie nocnego stolika. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc powinien przy pierwszej okazji oddać dowód Moody'emu tak, jak obiecał. Czemu jednak na myśl o tym czuł taką niechęć? Czyżby nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy uważał, że poplecznicy Voldemorta zasługują na śmierć? A może sądził, że Snape jest dla Zakonu zbyt cenny? Harry odrzucił wszystkie te hipotezy, ale i tak nie mógł się pozbyć narastającego poczucia, że popełnia straszny błąd.

Chłopak zerknął na miejsce Snape'a przy stole, ale nauczyciel nie zszedł na śniadanie. Remus też się nie pojawił, ale to akurat nie zdziwiło Gryfona. Westchnął i wmusił w siebie trochę grzanek, a potem udał się do pracowni eliksirów.

Na drugim piętrze było cicho jak w grobie i Harry wyraźnie słyszał podniesione głosy dochodzące z gabinetu Remusa. Zastanawiał się, o co Snape i Lupin mogą się kłócić o tak wczesnej porze. Ciekawość wygrała i chłopak podkradł się do drzwi z nadzieją, że usłyszy dokładnie, co mówią.

- Jesteś _pewien_, że ktoś był u ciebie w gabinecie?

- Nie obrażaj mnie! Oczywiście, że jestem pewien!

W Harrym serce zamarło. Niemożliwe. _Skąd_ Snape mógł wiedzieć, że ktoś wchodził do jego kwatery? Chłopak ćwiczył czary ochronne i przeciwzaklęcia mnóstwo razy. Był wyjątkowo ostrożny, kiedy zakładał je na drzwi. Skąd Snape wiedział?

- Konfrontacja z Moodym nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.

Harry aż podskoczył, kiedy głos Remusa zabrzmiał tak wyraźnie, jakby mężczyzna stał zaraz po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- Nie potrzebuję twoich rad.

Głos Snape'a też dochodził ze zbyt bliskiej odległości i Harry wycofał się pospiesznie. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i dał nura do pracowni.

Wiedząc, że Snape zaraz wejdzie, Harry podszedł prosto do stołu i zaczął przygotowywać ingrediencje. Myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę jak szalone, ale początkowa panika przygasała w miarę, jak brały górę wyuczone umiejętności radzenia sobie w sytuacji kryzysowej. Nawet jeśli Snape skądś się dowiedział, że manipulowano przy jego zaklęciach ochronnych, najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia _kto_ to zrobił. Harry stwierdził, że musi tylko uważać, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, dopóki nie spotka się z Moodym i nie ustalą planu dalszego postępowania.

Gryfon wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił mięśnie do rozluźnienia. Uspokoił umysł i kiedy Snape wszedł do pracowni, oddech i puls Harry'ego wróciły już prawie do normy.

- Potter, co ty tu robisz?

- Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj zacznę wcześniej, proszę pana.

Chłopak spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy, upewniwszy się przedtem, że oklumuje swój umysł z całą siłą.

Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

- Godne podziwu - zakpił, podchodząc bliżej. - Mniemam zatem, że do twoich ciekawskich uszu nie dotarła rozmowa, którą właśnie przeprowadziłem z Lupinem?

Harry czuł, jak serce zaczyna mu walić, kiedy te bezdenne czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego bez jednego mrugnięcia.

- Nie.

- Jesteś żałosnym kłamcą, Potter.

- Wiem, że się kłóciliście.

- Nie dotarło jednak do ciebie, o co była kłótnia?

Nauczyciel stał teraz dokładnie naprzeciw Harry'ego; dzielił ich tylko stół. Snape wlepił wzrok w oczy chłopaka i Harry zaciskał zęby, nie śmiąc odwrócić wzroku.

- Nie.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się jadowicie i Gryfon wiedział już, że mu nie uwierzono.

- Zdradzę ci zatem ten sekret - oznajmił Snape aksamitnym głosem. - Wczoraj w nocy ktoś włamał się do moich pokojów.

Grdyka Harry'ego podskoczyła nerwowo i Mistrz Eliksirów obdarzył ucznia swoim najpaskudniejszym uśmiechem.

- Wyglądasz nieswojo, Potter. Czyżbyś myślał, że Zakon Feniksa to zgromadzenie szlachetnych, uczciwych, godnych zaufania bojowników o wolność? Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję, ale bardzo się mylisz. Żałuję, że muszę rozwiać twoje idealistyczne fantazje, lecz prawda jest taka, że ów słynny Zakon jest li i jedynie pstrokatą zbieraniną ludzi pod wodzą Dumbledore'a. By otrzymać członkostwo w tym klubie musisz tylko być przydatny do walki z Czarnym Panem. Dlatego niech nie dziwi cię fakt, że między nami są rabusie i złodzieje.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, ale głos miał spokojny.

- Wie pan, kto to zrobił?

- Mam swoje podejrzenia, ale nie zamierzam ich zdradzać, dlatego _nie piśniesz_ ani słowa _komukolwiek_. Ani swoim przyjaciołom, ani nikomu z Zakonu. _Zwłaszcza_ nikomu z Zakonu. Nie wyszepczesz ich nawet do ucha panny Weasley, rozumiemy się? Mam nad szpiegiem tę jedyną przewagę: on nie wie, że dowiedziałem się o jego manewrach. Nie mogę ryzykować, że przekażesz tę informację dalej.

Harry czuł, że za chwilę przekroczy granice swojej samokontroli, ale udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz.

- Daję słowo, profesorze. Nikomu nic nie powiem.

Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy śmiały pomysł.

- Proszę pana, czemu ktoś miałby się włamywać do pana gabinetu?

Chłopak obserwował Snape'a czekając na pojawienie się poczucia winy, ale w uśmiechu nauczyciela była tylko gorycz.

- Bo nikt mi nie ufa, Potter. Ty też nie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, skonfundowany.

- Co pan ma na myśli?

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, czemu ostatnio byłeś taki zdekoncentrowany?

Gryfon poczuł, że ziemia ucieka mu spod stóp.

- Co? - wyszeptał.

- Sądzisz, że nie widziałem jak na mnie patrzysz? Za każdym razem widzę w twoich oczach nieufność i wstręt.

- Ja... ja nie wiem o czym pan mówi - skłamał Harry, miażdżąc palcami blat stołu.

- Przestań łgać! Wiem, co o mnie myślisz. Nieważne, że wciąż używasz oklumencji. Wszystko masz wypisane na twarzy.

Chłopak wiedział, że to już koniec.

- Profesorze, ja wiem, co wojna może zrobić z człowiekiem. Rozumiem i nie winię pana...

- Oczywiście, że tak! Widzę to za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie patrzysz! To całkiem zrozumiałe, przecież to byli twoi rodzice.

Harry zamrugał mając wrażenie, że kompletnie traci wątek. Snape tymczasem kontynuował.

- Masz rację, Potter. Ja wcale nie zaprzeczam.

Gryfon wpatrywał się w nauczyciela. Nagle zaczął rozumieć i spłynęła na niego bezgraniczna fala ulgi.

- Profesorze, ja pana nie winię za to, co stało się z moimi rodzicami. Przecież to panu powiedziałem.

- Potter, oszczędź mi tej gryfońskiej szlachetności. Myślisz, że się przejmuję tym, co o mnie myślisz? Mam tylko jeden cel i jest nim upadek Czarnego Pana. Jeśli dla osiągnięcia tego celu muszę znosić twoje towarzystwo, to niech tak będzie. Nie pozwolę jednak, by mnie okłamywano!

- Nie kłamię - powiedział Harry z naciskiem.

- Doprawdy? To _w czym_ problem?

Chłopak otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie mógł wyznać prawdy. Dał Moody'emu słowo, a zresztą Snape by go zabił, gdyby przyznał się, że to on szperał w kwaterze nauczyciela. Poza tym wolał ukryć fakt, że posądzał Snape'a o morderstwo.

- Żadnej, nawet najgłupszej wymówki?

Sarkazm w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów był przepojony goryczą i to była najgorsza zniewaga. Ulga, jaką Harry czuł, ustąpiła miejsca frustracji.

- Profesorze, przysięgam...

- ŁŻESZ MI W ŻYWE OCZY! - ryknął Snape. - Masz się za _uprzejmego_, Potter? Myślisz, że potrzebna mi twoja _litość?_ Nigdy nie prosiłem o przebaczenie, nie jest mi ono potrzebne bardziej niż ledwo maskowana niechęć, którą muszę znosić ze strony moich tak zwanych sojuszników, kiedy nie szepczą za moimi plecami albo nie zakradają się do moich komnat szukając czegoś, co mogliby wykorzystać przeciwko mnie. Wolę już otwartą nienawiść. Przynajmniej pod _tym_ względem mogłem liczyć na twojego ojca. A teraz wracaj do pracy!

Harry bezradnie patrzył, jak Snape odchodzi. Wiedział, że nie może uratować sytuacji. Nagle zaciążyło mu ogromne brzemię poczucia winy, że tak bardzo narozrabiał. Jego niezdarne włamanie do gabinetu nauczyciela potwierdziło jak najgorszą opinię tego ostatniego o pozostałych Zakonnikach. Co gorsza, Mistrz Eliksirów był przekonany, że Harry wini go za śmierć rodziców, a chłopak nie mógł go przekonać, że to nieprawda. Przez krótką chwilę Gryfon rozważał wyznanie całej prawdy, ale stwierdził, że pomysł jest nierealny.

Harry nie czułby się może aż tak źle, gdyby nie wyraźna gorycz i frustracja przebijająca z wykrzyczanych przez Snape'a słów. To była ta sama bezsilna furia, którą Mistrz Eliksirów wylewał ostatniej nocy na Dumbledore'a. Harry jasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że niezależnie od tego, co mężczyzna deklarował, tak naprawdę bardzo go obchodziło, co myślą o nim inni. Chłopak zrozumiał też, czemu czuł się tak nieswojo, kiedy zgodził się szpiegować nauczyciela. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, Harry poszedłby do tej osoby i powiedział jej o podejrzeniach Moody'ego, dając jej szansę na obronę. Snape'owi tej możliwości nie dał. Zamiast tego czaił się za plecami mężczyzny, śledził go, włamał się do jego sypialni i osądził go na podstawie samych poszlak. Mistrz Eliksirów zasługiwał na coś więcej, nieważne, jakie zbrodnie popełnił. Harry czuł się potwornie winny, że potraktował nauczyciela tak ohydnie i było mu niedobrze na myśl, że ma go podać Moody'emu na tacy.

o0o0o0o

Kolejne parę godzin było takim koszmarem, jaki dawno nie miał miejsca w domu przy Grimmauld Place. Snape był w okropnym humorze, piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem i wybuchając, kiedy tylko chłopak głośniej odetchnął. Najgorsza dla Gryfona była jednak świadomość, że w pełni zasłużył sobie na każde pogardliwe spojrzenie i ostre słowo.

W końcu jednak eliksir był uwarzony. Harry powlókł się do swojej sypialni i utkwił wzrok w nocnym stoliku, gdzie przeklęta chusteczka wciąż na niego czekała. Skrzywił się, wysunął szufladę i wyciągnął niewinną białą szmatkę, mniej niż kiedykolwiek pewien, co z nią począć.

- Harry?

Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie do tyłu, szybko wsuwając chusteczkę do kieszeni. W drzwiach pokoju stał Ron, patrząc na kolegę pytająco.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zaskoczyć. Dumbledore jest na dole. Chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

Harry zupełnie zapomniał, że dyrektor ma przyjść. W każdej innej sytuacji byłby uszczęśliwiony perspektywą rozmowy ze starym czarodziejem, teraz jednak nie wiedział, jak Dumbledore mógłby mu pomóc. Gryfon nie zamierzał przecież przyznawać się wprost, że szpieguje Snape'a.

- Stary, wszystko w porządku? - spytał Ron, marszcząc niepewnie czoło. - Wyglądasz coś nieszczególnie.

- Wszystko gra. Dzięki.

Harry zdobył się nawet na uśmiech, pospiesznie wychodząc, zanim przyjaciel zaczął zadawać więcej pytań.

Dumbledore stał samotnie w holu wejściowym. Pochylał się nad portretem pani Black, uważnie oglądając rozcięte płótno, podczas gdy staruszka drzemała. Kiedy Gryfon zszedł na dół, stary czarodziej wyprostował się i zasłonił obraz.

- O, Harry, jesteś.

- Witam, profesorze. Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć?

- Zgadza się. Zgredek przygotował nam pyszną herbatę. Chciałbym, żebyś się przyłączył - oznajmił Dumbledore, prowadząc ucznia do biblioteki, gdzie na stole umieszczono już wielki talerz ciasteczek wszelkich rodzajów i kanapki. Obok stał sporych rozmiarów porcelanowy imbryk.

- Wiesz, to mój ulubiony pokój w tym domu - powiedział dyrektor, siadając na sofie i gestem zapraszając Harry'ego, by ten zajął miejsce obok. - Mieści się tu obszerna kolekcja książek. Większość z nich dotyczy rzecz jasna czarnej magii, ale tak czy owak są pouczające. Trzeba przecież poznać wroga, żeby móc go pokonać. Herbaty?

- Oczywiście. Dziękuję bardzo.

Harry usadowił się na sofie, podczas gdy Dumbledore nalewał herbatę do filiżanek i jedną z nich wręczył uczniowi. Kiedy dyrektor uniósł swoje naczynie, wciągnął w nozdrza unoszący się aromat i uśmiechnął się z ukontentowaniem.

- Cieszę się, że pana widzę, profesorze - powiedział Gryfon, chcąc jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę.

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Harry. Ciasteczko? - spytał Dumbledore, wskazując ręką w kierunku leżącej na stole patery.

- Eee, dziękuję, nie.

- Są naprawdę doskonałe, szczególnie te migdałowe z kroplą czekolady na wierzchu.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

- W porządku – zgodził się Harry i wziął jednego herbatnika.

Dyrektor wypił łyk napoju i kontynuował.

- Wiesz, Harry, co najbardziej lubię w piciu herbaty?

Chłopak ugryzł ciastko i pokręcił głową.

- Nieważne jak bardzo jestem zajęty, każdego dnia pozwalam sobie - a często nawet się zmuszam - odłożyć troski na bok i zrelaksować się. To bardzo przydatna rzecz.

Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.

- Proszę pana, czemu chciał się pan ze mną spotkać?

- Remus powiedział, że jesteś ostatnio bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Czy coś cię trapi?

Gryfon odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie. W zasadzie to nie.

Wysączył łyk ze swojej filiżanki, nie patrząc na starego czarodzieja.

- Jak tam lekcje eliksirów?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba w porządku.

- Znosicie się jakoś nawzajem z profesorem Snape'em?

- Lepiej lub gorzej.

- Muszę przyznać, że brzmi to raczej jak gorzej, niż lepiej.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- Nieistotne. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Tak? - zapytał Dumbledore takim tonem, jakby usłyszał jakąś nowość. Utkwił wzrok w oczach Harry'ego i przez chwilę Gryfon był niemal gotów wyznać mu wszystko i poprosić o radę. Jednak nie odezwał się słowem i spojrzał w bok.

- Są jakieś wieści o Voldemorcie?

- Nic, co mógłbym ci w tej chwili powiedzieć. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, porozmawiamy o tym we wrześniu, jak przyjedziesz do Hogwartu.

Dyrektor napił się herbaty i z zainteresowaniem zaczął przyglądać się talerzowi z kanapkami. Cisza przedłużała się i Harry czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie.

- Proszę pana, czy mogę pana o coś zapytać w zaufaniu? - wyrzucił wreszcie.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

Dumbledore zgrabnie podjął małą kanapeczkę z tacy i zwrócił się w stronę ucznia. Gryfon zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć. Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Po prostu powiedz, co ci leży na sercu.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech.

- Co by pan zrobił, gdyby ktoś, kogo pan zna był podejrzewany o popełnienie zbrodni - powiedzmy morderstwa - i pan miałby w ręku dowody przeciwko tej osobie? Czy dostarczyłby je pan władzom, nawet jeśli skończyłoby się to dla tej osoby więzieniem?

Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego spokojnie, ale chłopak był pewien, że w głębi jasnoniebieskich oczu zobaczył ledwo dostrzegalny figlarny błysk.

- Rozumiem, że to pytanie czysto hipotetyczne?

Gryfon skinął głową.

- Tak. Hipotetycznie, co by pan zrobił?

- Po pierwsze musiałbym wiedzieć, czemu miałbym tego _nie_ oddawać władzom. Czy ta osoba jest moim przyjacielem?

- Nie - odparł Harry szybko. - To nie przyjaciel.

- Czy zdradziłbym zaufanie tej osoby, gdybym ujawnił informacje powierzone mi w sekrecie?

Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Nie użyłbym tutaj słowa „zaufanie", ale coś w tym rodzaju.

- Rozumiem. Czy są jeszcze jakieś inne okoliczności łagodzące, które powinienem wziąć pod uwagę?

Gryfon kiwnął głową.

- Załóżmy, że ta osoba jest aurorem walczącym po naszej stronie, który przekroczył swoje uprawnienia i na własną rękę zaczął zabijać popleczników Voldemorta. Czy przymknąłby pan na to oko ze względu na fakt, że ofiary są śmierciożercami i to, co robi ta osoba, w zasadzie przyczynia się do wygrania wojny?

- Ach, Harry. Zadałeś trudne pytanie.

- Chodzi o to, co jest na wojnie dopuszczalne, a co nie? - zapytał Gryfon ponuro. - Gdzie jest ta granica?

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.

- Choć z pozoru o to właśnie chodzi, moim zdaniem dręcząca cię kwestia jest zgoła odmienna. Stawiane przez ciebie pytanie dotyczy lojalności. Komu jesteśmy winni wierność i jak mamy wybrać, kiedy jesteśmy w konflikcie? Z jednej strony każdy z nas ma obowiązek służyć sprawiedliwości. Ukrywanie dowodu zbrodni tak poważnej jak morderstwo jest niewątpliwie pogwałceniem wszelkich zasad.

Harry przygryzł wargę i kiwnął głową.

- Powinienem więc oddać ten dowód.

- Tego nie powiedziałem.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale...

- Najwyraźniej nie uważasz, że takie rozwiązanie jest właściwe.

Gryfon westchnął z frustracją.

- To, co ja uważam, nie ma znaczenia.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, ma zasadnicze znaczenie!

Dumbledore odstawił filiżankę i zmierzył ucznia poważnym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za swoje uczynki, Harry. Jeśli nie _wierzysz,_ że podejmujesz słuszny wybór, jak możesz potem żyć z jego konsekwencjami?

- Ale ja po prostu nie wiem, jaki wybór jest słuszny - wyznał Gryfon z desperacją.

Starszy czarodziej wysączył łyk herbaty.

- Pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym roku nalegałem, żeby oklumencji uczył cię profesor Snape?

Harry kiwnął potakująco głową.

- Oczywiście.

- Przypominasz sobie, czemu nie chciałem uczyć cię sam?

- Powiedział pan, że on nauczy mnie czegoś, czego pan nie może.

- Czegoś, co było dla ciebie kluczowe, a czego nie mogłem wprost wyjaśnić. Musiałeś odkryć to sam. Powiedz mi, Harry, czy wiesz, o czym mówię?

Gryfon zastanowił się. Podczas zajęć z oklumencji i legilimencji Snape nauczył go wielu rzeczy, ale Dumbledore mógłby z powodzeniem nauczyć go tego samego. Chłopak niechętnie potrząsnął głową.

- W zasadzie to nie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jakby odpowiedź niezbyt go zmartwiła.

- Dam ci małą podpowiedź: nie miało to nic wspólnego z tematem lekcji, a jednak było ich skutkiem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Teraz już w ogóle się pogubił.

- Przebaczenie, Harry. Współczucie. Tego mógł cię nauczyć jedynie profesor Snape. Po śmierci Syriusza było widać jak na dłoni, że nie ufasz profesorowi Snape'owi, a nawet śmiałbym twierdzić, że go nienawidzisz. Byłem jednak przekonany, że jeśli miałbyś sposobność, to pozwoliłbyś tej nienawiści wygasnąć. Kiedy dowiedziałem się od profesora Snape'a, co zaszło między wami na koniec zeszłego semestru, wiedziałem, że się nie myliłem. Nigdy nie byłem z ciebie bardziej dumny niż wtedy. Łatwo jest przebaczać naszym przyjaciołom i widzieć w nich dobro. Znacznie trudniej jest w przypadku naszych wrogów, tych, którzy wyrządzili nam poważną krzywdę. Niewielu ludzi okazałoby taką wspaniałomyślność i miłosierdzie jak ty.

- Profesor Snape tak nie myśli - oświadczył Harry. - Wciąż uważa, że go obwiniam. Sam mi tak powiedział.

- Nie zaskakuje mnie to.

- Czemu?

- Harry, masz wielkie serce i kiedy już przebaczasz, przebaczasz całkowicie. Jesteś pod tym względem bardzo podobny do swojej matki. Ona również była zdolna do niezwykłej wspaniałomyślności i widziała w każdym dobro. Lily przebaczyłaby Severusowi jego niezamierzoną zdradę od razu - podobnie jak ty. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy wybaczają tak łatwo. James, jak się obawiam, nigdy nie wybaczył Severusowi. To była jego największa porażka. Łatwiej jednak jest ofiarować przebaczenie niż je przyjąć, a Severus także należy do ludzi, którzy łatwo nie wybaczają ani innym, ani sobie - a zwłaszcza sobie. Przez ponad piętnaście lat niósł ciężar poczucia winy - to długi czas, z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć. Wybaczyłeś mu coś, co w jego pojęciu jest niewybaczalne. To dlatego jest przekonany, że wciąż go obwiniasz. Uważa, że nie jest wart przebaczenia i sam sobie nie może tego zapomnieć.

- Co ja mam zrobić?

- Nic ponadto, co robiłeś do tej pory. Zawsze możesz wyciągnąć do kogoś dłoń, ale nie zmusisz drugiej osoby, by odwzajemniła twoją przyjaźń. Nie powinieneś się jednak poddawać. Powiedziałem ci, że twoją największą siłą jest miłość, a ty sam doszedłeś do wniosku, że za jej pomocą pokonasz nawet Voldemorta. Nie wolno ci nie doceniać jej wartości. Pytałeś mnie, Harry, czy potępiłbym mordercę sług Voldemorta, ale ja nie odpowiem za ciebie na to pytanie. Podobnie jak nie mogłeś się inaczej nauczyć lekcji, jaką dał ci profesor Snape, również tej odpowiedzi nie powinieneś szukać u innych, gdyż leży ona w tobie.

Dumbledore położył dłoń na sercu.

- Czy naszym obowiązkiem jest dopilnować, by zbrodnie zostały ukarane? Oczywiście! Mamy jednak swoje powinności wobec rodziny i przyjaciół, wobec tych, którzy nam ufają i polegają na nas. Czasami jesteśmy coś winni nawet naszym wrogom i wszystkie te zobowiązania nie są ze sobą porównywalne. Sądzę, że naszym głównym obowiązkiem jest w tej chwili walka z Voldemortem. Gra idzie o przetrwanie naszego świata i nie do pomyślenia jest postępowanie, które z premedytacją zmniejsza nasze szanse. Jeśli twój hipotetyczny zabójca byłby osobą kluczową do pokonania nieprzyjaciela, to co wtedy? Nie ma tutaj łatwych odpowiedzi, Harry. Musisz kierować się swoim współczuciem i wewnętrzną miarą tego, co dobre i złe, inaczej mówiąc - sumieniem. Z pewnością nie znam wszystkich okoliczności, które ty musisz brać pod uwagę, powiem ci zatem tyle: musisz odkryć, jakie powinności pozostają ze sobą w konflikcie i odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, która z nich wymaga twojej najwyższej lojalności. Zaufaj swojej intuicji, ona cię nie zawiedzie. Kieruj się raczej tym, co ci serce podpowiada, a nie słowami innych. To właśnie jest prawość.

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się i po raz kolejny w jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk.

- Wszystko to, rzecz jasna, czysto hipotetycznie.

Wypił resztę herbaty i wstał. Gryfon podniósł się w ślad za nim. Dyrektor pocieszająco ścisnął chłopaka za ramię.

- Harry, zobaczymy się w Hogwarcie za dwa tygodnie. Gdybyś potrzebował czegokolwiek, wyślij do mnie sowę.

Dumbledore wyszedł, a Gryfon usadowił się z powrotem na sofie i zatopił w myślach. Herbata dawno mu wystygła, kiedy usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Moody'ego. Auror wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zerknął na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

- I co, Potter? Masz coś?

Chłopak wstał i wsunął rękę do kieszeni, zaciskając ją na chusteczce.

- Nie. Nie udało mi się wejść do kwatery Snape'a.

Moody zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

- Potter, nie było nas ponad godzinę. Co się stało?

- To przez Remusa. Już zdjąłem połowę zaklęć ochronnych, kiedy się nagle pojawił. Prawie mnie przyłapał i nie odważyłem się dokończyć, kiedy włóczył się po korytarzach.

Auror zaklął pod nosem.

- Założyłeś ochronę z powrotem?

- Tak.

Moody westchnął z frustracją i pokuśtykał wokół pokoju, tupiąc swoją drewnianą nogą.

- Przepraszam pana - usprawiedliwiał się Harry, szczerze rozżalony. - Może aurorów do tego szkolą, ale ja...

Mężczyzna żachnął się.

- To nie twoja wina, Potter. Powinienem się zorientować, że Lupin do tego nie dopuści. Bywa. Gdybym załamywał ręce nad każdym niepowodzeniem, jakie mnie spotkało, nie wsadziłbym do Azkabanu nawet połowy śmierciożerców.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Nie przejmuj się. Jeszcze dorwę Snape'a.

Harry kiwnął głową i zdobył się na słaby uśmiech. Moody wyszedł z biblioteki kulejąc, a Gryfon wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech i wyjął rękę z kieszeni. Chyba był coraz zręczniejszym kłamcą, a może po prostu łatwiej mu było łgać, gdy nie czuł się z tego powodu winny.

Wyszedł z pokoju wyprostowany i sprężystym krokiem pomaszerował do swojej sypialni. Pokój był pusty, więc Harry skierował się prosto do swojego kufra i wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni. Schludnie złożona tkanina ukrywała czarne włosy przed niepożądanym spojrzeniem. Gryfon upchnął ją w kieszeni swoich szat z nadzieją, że dzięki niej uda mu się rozwikłać zagadkę morderstw na śmierciożercach bez udziału Moody'ego.

Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em pomogła mu dojść do ładu z targającymi nim sprzecznymi emocjami i niepewnością. Już od pierwszej chwili, kiedy Moody zaproponował mu współpracę, Harry tak naprawdę wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jego głównym zadaniem było pokonanie Voldemorta i Gryfon nie miał zamiaru wtrącać do więzienia swoich najważniejszych sojuszników, ale nie zamierzał także ignorować popełnianych przez nich zbrodni. Poza tym auror nie zaprzestał pościgu za Mistrzem Eliksirów i jeśli zabójstwa będą się powtarzać, pozostanie tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy Moody zdobędzie dowody przeciwko Snape'owi.

Harry miał jedno wyjście: rozwiązać zagadkę szybciej niż przebiegły stary auror. Nie miał wprawdzie pojęcia _jak_ to zrobić, ale liczył na to, że coś wymyśli. Jeśli miałby dowód na to, że Snape jest sprawcą, mógłby wówczas zagrać w otwarte karty i uświadomić nauczycielowi niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli szczęście mu dopisze, przekona Snape'a, żeby zaniechał swojej szalonej wendety i nie będzie musiał angażować w to wymiaru sprawiedliwości.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się posępnie na myśl, co powiedzieliby jego przyjaciele, gdyby dowiedzieli się, jak ogromną brał na siebie odpowiedzialność. Nie widział jednak innej alternatywy. Moody najprawdopodobniej nie próbowałby ocalić Snape'a przed samym sobą. Może takie próby wcale nie były mądre. Harry jednak czuł całym sobą, że postępuje słusznie, i tylko to się dla niego liczyło.


	10. Ekspres do Hogwartu

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. ja tylko betowałam.**

ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY. EKSPRES DO HOGWARTU

Kolejny tydzień na Grimmauld Place 12 był na szczęście pozbawiony wrażeń. Tonks pojawiła się pewnego ranka ze wszystkimi rzeczami i książkami Harry'ego na nadchodzący rok. Harry przyznał przed sobą niechętnie, że będzie musiał odrobić przynajmniej część swoich prac domowych przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Nie miał jednak zbytniej ochoty na odrabianie lekcji. Pomijając już jego dodatkowe eliksiry, był zbyt pochłonięty rozmyślaniami nad sposobem nakrycia Snape'a podczas morderstwa – lub może lepiej, _przed_ jego popełnieniem.  
Snape zachowywał się jak zwykle – chłodno i z rezerwą. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego wybuch w obecności Harry'ego nigdy nie miał miejsca, co chłopaka ani trochę nie zdziwiło. Od początku lata Snape w ich rozmowach wystrzegał się poruszania wszelkiej niewygodnej prawdy i Harry dodał jedynie tę nową sprawę do listy nieporuszanych tematów.  
Tydzień przed początkiem roku szkolnego Snape pojawił się na śniadaniu w podróżnej pelerynie.  
– Wyjeżdżam, Lupin. Zgredek zajmie się resztą moich rzeczy.  
– Wraca pan już do Hogwartu? – spytał Harry.  
– Tak – odparł Snape. – Niezależnie od tego, jak _wspaniale_ nam się razem pracowało, muszę przygotować się do zajęć, zanim nowy rój uczniów przybędzie do zamku, by zrujnować moje lochy i nerwy.  
Harry'emu praktycznie umknął cały sarkazm Snape'a, ponieważ zbytnio się starał, żeby nie okazywać radości z powodu zakończenia dodatkowych lekcji Eliksirów i większość słów nauczyciela uleciała mu koło uszu. Snape chyba zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo zmarszczył brwi.  
– W razie gdybyś zapomniał, oczekuję, że odrobisz wszystkie obowiązkowe zadania na pierwsze zajęcia. Spodziewam się też, że już się za nie zabrałeś, gdyż tydzień to stanowczo za mało czasu na właściwe wykonanie ich wszystkich, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak przeraźliwie niedbały byłeś w zeszłym roku, tym razem zwrócę szczególną uwagę na twoje postępy. Obiecuję ci, że nie wywiniesz się pracą na pół gwizdka.  
– Oczywiście, profesorze – rzekł Harry tonem, który, jak mniemał, był przekonująco poważny.  
Okazało się, że nie był. Snape potrząsnął głową z widocznym obrzydzeniem, po czym bez słowa wyparował z pokoju. Harry uśmiechnął się. Był zachwycony myślą o calutkim wolnym od Snape'a i eliksirów tygodniu. Co więcej, nagle dotarło do niego, że początek roku zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i Harry poczuł dreszcz podniecenia, który zawsze mu towarzyszył przed powrotem do Hogwartu. Jego podekscytowanie było jednak przysłonięte cieniem melancholii – to będzie jego ostatni rok w szkole, o której zwykł myśleć jak o domu i nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli o tym, co czeka go poza murami zamku.

o0o0o0o

W domu panowała krzątanina, gdyż Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi biegali po domu szukając ostatnich rzeczy przed podróżą do Hogwartu. Hermiona pierwsza skończyła się pakować i spędziła resztę czasu robiąc wyrzuty Ronowi, który ledwo co zaczął. Jego rzeczy wciąż leżały porozrzucane po całym pokoju.  
– Ron, skoro miałeś tyle roboty, czemu nie zabrałeś się za to wczoraj wieczorem? – zganiła go Hermiona.  
– Miałbym opuścić przyjęcie w pokoju wspólnym oraz ucztę, którą przygotował Zgredek? Zwariowałaś? Harry, widziałeś ostatni numer „Kwartalnika Quidditcha"?  
– Tutaj jest. – Harry rzucił mu czasopismo i Ron włożył je do kufra, po czym chwycił resztę czasopism, które leżały na kupce, niebezpiecznie blisko brzegu biurka. Ręczne lusterko spadło na podłogę i rozbiło się na kawałki, co sprawiło, że cała trójka podskoczyła w miejscu.  
Ron jęknął, ciskając czasopisma do kufra i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na odłamki szkła na podłodze.  
– Skąd to się tu wzięło?  
– To moje. – Harry schylił się i podniósł jeden z większych kawałków. – Zapomniałem, że je tam położyłem.  
– Zabawne, nigdy nie podejrzewałbym cię o posiadanie lusterka, Harry.  
– Syriusz mi je dał. To nie jest zwyczajne lusterko. On też miał jedno i mieliśmy się przez nie komunikować. – Harry spojrzał z powrotem na stłuczone szkło i kontynuował głosem przepełnionym żalem: – Tyle że zanim sobie to uświadomiłem, było już za późno.  
– Słyszałam o nich – powiedziała Hermiona, zerkając Harry'emu przez ramię na fragment lusterka. – Są bardzo rzadkie. Musiało być w rodzinie Blacków od dłuższego bardzo dawna.  
Harry skinął głową.  
– Raz sądziłem, że widziałem coś w nim na początku lata, jednak chyba mi się tylko przewidziało. Ciągle mam nadzieję... Ale nawet jeśli Syriusz miał lusterko ze sobą w ministerstwie, raczej nie byłby w stanie teraz ze mną porozmawiać. To głupie z mojej strony.  
Hermiona wzięła do ręki inny odłamek, by mu się bliżej przyjrzeć.  
– To wcale nie głupie, Harry – odparła i natychmiast kawałek lusterka, które trzymał Harry zamigotał i pojawił się w nim malutki obraz patrzącej na niego Hermiony.  
– Hermiono, widzę cię!  
Hermiona zajrzała do swego małego lusterka.  
– Też cię widzę!  
– Łał, to jest super! – zawołał Ron. On także podniósł kawałek. – Harry, powiedz coś.  
Twarz Rona pojawiła się w lusterku Harry'ego i chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
– Co wy robicie?  
Ginny stała w progu, patrząc na nich z ciekawością. Harry chwycił kawałek lusterka i podał go jej.  
– Spójrz na nie.  
Ginny zmarszczyła brwi w zmieszaniu, lecz zerknęła do lusterka.  
– Co widzisz? – spytał Harry.  
– Ni... Och! Harry, to niesamowite.  
Harry szybko wyjaśnił jej historię lusterka.  
– Więc dzięki nim będziemy mogli wszędzie ze sobą rozmawiać? – zapytała.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– Tak przypuszczam, jednak nigdy ich wcześniej nie używałem.  
– Wiesz, szkoda, że nie mieliśmy ich na pierwszym roku – stwierdził Ron. – Pomyśl jak użyteczne byłby za każdym razem, gdy skradaliśmy się po zamku.  
– Pomyśl o tym, jak użyteczne mogą okazać się w _tym_ roku – zauważyła Ginny.  
– Dajcie mi wasze lusterka na chwilę – odezwała się nagle Hermiona. Wzięła cztery fragmenty i położyła je na stole. Następnie wyjęła z kufra Harry'ego kociołek i również postawiła go do góry nogami na blacie.  
– Co robisz? – zdziwił się Ron.  
– Jeśli faktycznie mamy zamiar ich używać, możemy równie dobrze robić to, nie zacinając sobie przy tym palców. – Hermiona umieściła pierwszy fragment lusterka na dnie odwróconego kociołka i wyjęła różdżkę. – _Candeo!_  
Czubek różdżki Hermiony zaczął się jarzyć, lecz nie zimnym światłem, które powstawało po rzuceniu zaklęcia _Lumos_. Przypominało ono błysk żelaza kutego w ogniu. Najpierw żarzyło się lekko czerwonym płomieniem, by zaraz rozjarzyć się na pomarańczowo, żółto, aż do oślepiającej bieli. Nawet z odległości kilku stóp, Harry czuł intensywne ciepło emanujące z drobnego źródła światła.  
Hermiona dotknęła końcem różdżki krawędzi pierwszego kawałka lusterka i ostre szkło natychmiast się stopiło. Pracowała w ten sposób ostrożnie nad całym kawałkiem, roztapiając wyszczerbione rogi, póki nie otrzymała lusterka o gładkich krawędziach, choć o nieregularnych kształtach. Wręczyła je Harry'emu, po czym zajęła się kolejnym kawałkiem.  
Harry spojrzał z uśmiechem na małe lusterko, które trzymał w dłoni. _Dzięki, Syriuszu._  
Hermiona skończyła właśnie pracować nad ostatnim lusterkiem i chowała je do kieszeni, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Remus wetknął do środka głowę i uśmiechnął się.  
– Myślę, że wolałbyś to zabrać ze sobą, Harry.  
Remus wręczył Harry'emu zniszczone tekturowe pudełko, które chłopak otrzymał na urodziny od Dursleyów. Harry przyjął je z wdzięcznością. Zupełnie zapomniał o pamiątkach swojej mamy po całej aferze z atakiem śmierciożerców i tej sprawie ze Snape'em.  
– Dzięki, Remusie!  
– Nie ma za co. – Remus popatrzył na porozrzucane po łóżkach ubrania i książki, i uniósł brwi. – Za pół godziny wychodzimy, jak wiecie.  
– Nie martw się, zdążymy na czas.

o0o0o0o

Była już za kwadrans dziesiąta, kiedy Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny wreszcie zebrali się w hallu i Harry zdziwił się, że ani Remus, ani Tonks czy Moody nie byli zdenerwowani ich spóźnieniem. Tajemnica ta jednak szybko się wyjaśniła, gdy Remus oznajmił:  
– Zgredek dostarczy wasze rzeczy na stację, żebyśmy mogli aportować się bezpośrednio na dworzec Kings Cross. Biorąc pod uwagę, co stało się ostatnim razem podczas naszej wycieczki do Londynu, stwierdziliśmy, że to najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązane. – Remus skinął na Zgredka, który kręcił się w kącie i skrzat natychmiast się ożywił, pstryknął palcami i zniknął razem ze wszystkimi bagażami.  
– Na dworcu będą czekali aurorzy – powiedział Moody. – Spotkacie ich też na stacji w Hogsmeade.  
– A co z pociągiem? – spytał Harry.  
– Nic się nie martwcie – zapewnił ich Remus. – W środku będzie mnóstwo aurorów.  
– Lepiej już chodźmy, bo się spóźnią – odezwała się Tonks.  
Moody mruknął coś na zgodę i otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz i kiwnął palcem, by poszli za nim. Padał chłodny deszczyk, a niebo zasnute było chmurami. Harry i reszta grupy przecinali podwórze, zmierzając do uliczki po drugiej stronie domu.  
Jedno po drugim zaczęli się aportować. Moody zniknął pierwszy, następnie zaś Tonks. Harry przywołał w myślach obraz stacji King Cross, obrócił się na pięcie i jak zwykle miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wyciskał mu z płuc powietrze. Z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się w alejce naprzeciw stacji, tuż przy Moodym i Tonks, którzy uważnie obserwowali ulicę po drugiej stronie. Trzy kolejne pyknięcia obwieściły przybycie Hermiony, Rona oraz Ginny, która aportowała się z Remusem. Przekroczyli razem tętniącą ruchem ulicę i dotarli na stację, gdzie niepostrzeżenie prześlizgnęli się przez barierkę na peron 9 ¾.  
Harry od razu zauważył, że Remus nie przesadzał, mówiąc o ochronie. Wszędzie wystawały czujne, ponure postacie, których nie sposób pomylić było z przyjaciółmi bądź rodziną uczniów. Mimo obecności ochrony, w tłumie dało się wyczuć atmosferę niepokoju, której Harry nigdy wcześniej tu nie doświadczył. Zwyczajowe nawoływania rodziców do dzieci o ostrożność, tego ranka zdawały się szczególnie żarliwe.  
– Tędy – powiedział Remus, prowadząc ich między setkami śpieszących ku najbliższym wagonom uczniów. Harry dostrzegł pana Weasleya, który czekał przy ich bagażach. Przywitał ich wszystkich ciepło, a zaraz potem z pociągu dobiegł ich gwizd.  
– Niech wasza czwórka lepiej się pospieszy – rzekł Remus. Ron i Ginny uścisnęli ojca na pożegnanie, po czym wszyscy złapali za swoje rzeczy i wdrapali się do pobliskiego wagonu. Znaleźli pusty przedział i wepchnęli do środka swoje kufry w momencie, gdy rozległ się drugi gwizd i pociąg ruszył z miejsca.  
Ron otworzył na oścież okno i Harry wraz z resztą stłoczyli się przy sobie, by pomachać panu Weasleyowi, Remusowi, Tonks i Moody'emu. Po chwili pociąg opuścił stację i zmierzał ku przedmieściom Londynu. Deszcz rozpadał już się na dobre, więc Harry zamknął szczelnie okno i opadł na puste siedzenie obok Ginny. Hermiona wyjęła Krzywołapa z transportera i umieściła go obok Ginny, a sama usiadła naprzeciwko, obok Rona.  
Bez ostrzeżenia drzwi do ich przedziału stanęły otworem. Wielki, poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna z krótko przyciętymi czarnymi włosami i długą brodą stanął w progu, trzymając za kołnierz Neville'a Longbottoma.  
– Właź tutaj i siedź na miejscu. Uczniom nie wolno łazić po korytarzach.  
– Ale ja muszę znaleźć Teodorę! – zawołał błagalnie Neville. Typek mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i wepchnął Neville'a do przedziału, zamykając za nim drzwi.  
– Cześć, Neville. Teodora znów się zgubiła? – spytał Ron, starając się bez większego efektu wyglądać na zmartwionego.  
– Tak – odparł Neville, opadając z nieszczęśliwą miną na miejsce przy drzwiach. – Ale ten auror nie pozwoli mi jej szukać i nigdy jej nie znajdę.  
– Rozchmurz się, Neville – powiedziała Ginny. – Wróci. Zawsze wraca.  
Wówczas właśnie drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Znów zjawił się ten sam auror, jeszcze bardziej rozeźlony niż poprzednio. Tym razem wlókł ze sobą Lunę Lovegood.  
– Cześć – odezwała się pogodnie, kiedy auror wepchnął ją do przedziału i bez słowa zatrzasnął za nią drzwi.  
– Hej, Luna. Co tutaj robisz? – spytał Harry.  
W odpowiedzi Luna wyjęła z kieszeni wielką ropuchę.  
– Teodora! – krzyknął Neville, zrywając się z miejsca i chwytając z ulgą swoją pupilkę.  
– Zobaczyłam ją, jak skakała po korytarzu i pomyślałam, że musiałeś ją zgubić. Na szczęście ten auror był tak miły, że mnie do ciebie zaprowadził.  
Harry nie uważał, by „miły" był epitetem, którego on by użył na określenie posępnego mężczyzny, jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. Neville podziękował wylewnie Lunie i usiadł z powrotem, wkładając niesforną ropuchę do kieszeni.  
Ginny przesunęła się, by zrobić miejsce Lunie.  
– Więc co porabiałaś w te wakacje? – spytała Krukonkę.  
– Głównie pomagałam tacie z „Żonglerem". Sprzedaż gazety wzrosła parę miesięcy temu, od kiedy zaczęły się morderstwa śmierciożerców.  
Harry wzdrygnął się.  
– _Co takiego?!_  
– Nie słyszałeś? – zapytała Luna swoim sennym, beztroskim tonem. – Ktoś na nich poluje. Do tej pory zginęło sześcioro śmierciożerców i nikt nie wie, kto jest temu winny. Cała sprawa jest bardzo tajemnicza. Problem w tym, że śmierci wyglądają na zwykłe wypadki lub potyczki. Mój tata jest jednak przekonany, że są to morderstwa.  
W przedziale nastała martwa cisza, a wszyscy gapili się na Lunę z niedowierzaniem.  
– No, Neville, a jak minęło twoje lato? – spytał Harry, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. – Gdzie jest twój Mimbulus mimbletonia?  
– W domu. Był zbyt duży, by zabrać go do szkoły, a babcia go polubiła. Nuci jej, kiedy pije herbatę.  
– Zawsze lubiłam tego kwiatka – powiedziała tęsknie Luna. – Było w nim coś bardzo inteligentnego.  
Na szczęście w tym momencie drzwi przedziału otworzyły się, więc nikt nie musiał szukać odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie. Tym razem do środka zajrzał stary, żylasty i całkiem łysy mężczyzna.  
– Tylko sprawdzam – warknął, patrząc na nich spod zmarszczonych brwi, po czym zamknął drzwi.  
– Co oni tu niby sprawdzają? – skarżył się Ron. – Myślą, że chowamy śmierciożerców w kufrach?  
– Są po prostu ostrożni, po tym co stało się... – Ginny urwała wpół zdania, lecz Neville zawołał z przejęciem:  
– Właśnie! Harry, czytałem, że w Londynie zaatakowali cię śmierciożercy! To prawda?  
– Taa – odrzekł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.  
– I _zabiłeś_ jednego z nich?  
– Neville, to niezbyt uprzejme pytać ludzi o to, kogo zabili – stwierdziła Luna spokojnie.  
Neville wyglądał na zażenowanego.  
– Och. Przepraszam, Harry.  
– Nic nie szkodzi. Może zagramy w Eksplodującego Durnia? – zaproponował Harry, desperacko próbując skierować rozmowę z dala od śmierciożerców i zabijania. Zadziałało. Wszyscy zgodzili się na grę i wkrótce przedział wypełnił się śmiechem i odgłosem pogawędek, które wypełniły im czas, podczas gdy pociąg gnał na północ, a ulewa stopniowo się pogarszała.  
W końcu, zmęczeni grami, zajęli się sobą i w przedziale zapadła nieskrępowana cisza. Neville, który siedział naprzeciw Harry'ego, zapadł w sen. Teodora wyskoczyła z jego kieszeni i myszkowała po przedziale, obserwowana przez Krzywołapa, któremu najwyraźniej było zbyt dobrze na kolanach Hermiony, by za nią ganiać. Hermiona zajmowała miejsce obok Neville'a i studiując ich nowy podręcznik do Obrony. Ron siedział zgarbiony przy niej, czytając „Armaty Chudleya: Szanse na następne sto lat". Luna siedziała naprzeciw Rona, patrząc sennie na skąpany w deszczu krajobraz za oknem, z pozoru nieświadoma niczego innego. Ginny także zapadła w sen. Oparła głowę o ramię Harry'ego i chłopak uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, po czym skupił uwagę na tekturowym pudełku, które wyjął z kufra.  
Nie miał jeszcze okazji, by dokładniej obejrzeć pamiątki swojej matki i postanowił skorzystać z długiej podróży pociągiem, żeby to uczynić. Na wierzchu leżały zdjęcia, które już widział, jej odznaka prefekta i wyniki sumów oraz owutemów.  
Harry był w duchu dumny, że jego mama tak dobre poradziła sobie na egzaminach. Otrzymała dziewięć sumów, w tym oceny Wybitne z Zaklęć, Zielarstwa i Eliksirów. Z tych samych przedmiotów dostała Wybitne także na owutemachach oraz Powyżej Oczekiwań z Obrony i Transmutacji. Najwyraźniej Lily Evans była znakomitą uczennicą.  
Harry odłożył wyniki egzaminów i podniósł plik związanych razem papierów. Rozsupłał je i odkrył, że trzyma kolekcję listów. Były ich prawie dwa tuziny i chyba wszystkie napisane zostały w wakacje po pierwszym roku Lily w Hogwarcie. W pudełku znajdowały się podobne pliki, więc Harry domyślał się, że były to listy z wakacji w kolejnych latach. Rozłożył pierwszy list i zabrał się za lekturę.

_Pozdrowienia z Francji! Czy może raczej: Bonjour!_ – zaczynał się list, po czym następował entuzjastyczny opis Paryża, kończący się słowami: _Au revoir! Violet._ Harry odłożył kartkę na bok i wziął do ręki kolejne listy.

_Lily!  
Nie mogę uwierzyć, że twoja siostra wyrzuciła twoje składniki eliksirów. Jest zazdrosna, ot co. Och, gdybyśmy tylko mogły rzucać czary, to byś jej pokazała! Dobry przyjaciel mojego taty prowadzi Aptekę na Pokątnej. Przyślę ci trochę nowych składników._

_Twoja przyjaciółka,  
Emma Langdon_

_Cześć, Lily!  
Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzasz wakacje. Mój wujek zdobył dla nas bilety na Puchar Świata w Quidditchu! Ale klawo, co nie?! Nie mogę się doczekać! Jestem za Szkocją, rzecz jasna, ale mój brat twierdzi, że Niemcy muszą wygrać. Violet myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim, skoro wyjechała w to lato do Francji, ale to nawet nie umywa się do Pucharu Świata! Przywiozę ze sobą mnóstwo zdjęć. Do zobaczenia we wrześniu._

_Zdrówko,  
Fish_

_Evans!  
Znalazłem książkę, o której Ci mówiłem, i miałem rację. Toksyna, produkowana przez żądlącą tentakulę, jest jedną z niewielu trucizn, których nie da się wyleczyć bezoarem, choć w książce nie piszą czemu. Być może dlatego, że jest to osobliwa odmiana pół-rośliny i pół-zwierzęcia. Jest też naprawdę okropna – o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż jej kuzynka, jadowita tentakula. Mam książkę o egzotycznych stworzeniach, gdzie wszystko na jej temat piszą. Trucizna jest śmiertelna, rzecz jasna, ale to jeszcze nie najgorsze..._

- Witajcie, kochaniutcy – powiedziała czarownica z wózkiem ze słodkościami, zaglądając do ich przedziału. - Może coś z wózka?  
Harry odłożył kupkę listów i obudził szturchnięciem Ginny, a Hermiona to samo uczyniła z Neville'em. Wszyscy kupili sobie słodycze, by nie zgłodnieć przed dotarciem do Hogwartu, kiedy jednak czarownica wróciła na korytarz, kolejna znajoma postać - choć o wiele mniej mile widziana – pojawiła się na progu. Stał tam Draco Malfoy z rękoma głęboko w kieszeniach swoich kosztownych szat i rzekł przeciągłym głosem, ociekającym zadowoleniem:  
- Proszę, proszę, czy aby to nie sam wielki Harry Potter, zbawca świata. Tak cię chyba zwą ostatnio w gazetach, prawda?  
- Idź sobie, Malfoy – odparł Harry z rozdrażnieniem. Wstał, żeby zamknąć drzwi, jednak Malfoy wszedł do środka i mu to uniemożliwił.  
- Rok jeszcze się nie zaczął, a ty już musiałeś odgrywać bohatera, co? O tej walce w Londynie pisali przez wiele dni. Szkoda, że żaden mugol nie zginął.  
- Jesteś chory, Malfoy! - zawołała Ginny.  
- Ja przynajmniej nikogo nie zabiłem. - Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. - Założę się, że jesteś z siebie dumny, Potter. Sprawiło ci to przyjemność?  
Nagle Harry'ego jakby zmroziło w środku.  
- Wynocha – wyszeptał.  
- Albo co, Potter? Mnie też zabijesz?  
Ron skoczył na nogi i odezwał się głosem drżącym od furii:  
- Prawdziwy z ciebie karaluch, Malfoy. Może byś tak się wczołgał z powrotem się tam, skąd przyszedłeś?  
Malfoy zlekceważył Rona. Jego przepełniony nienawiścią wzrok nie opuścił twarzy Harry'ego nawet na chwilę.  
- Oczywiście to chyba żadna _niespodzianka_, że zabiłeś właśnie śmierciożercę, Potter – biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo, w jakim przebywasz.  
Hermiona zjeżyła się.  
- A co _to_ niby miało znaczyć?  
- A jak myślisz? - warknął Ślizgon niecierpliwie. - Sądzisz, że nie wiem, kto go do tego namówił?  
- Zamknij jadaczkę, Malfoy! - krzyknął Harry wściekle.  
Malfoy spojrzał między Hermioną a Harrym i w jego oczach zabłysnęło zrozumienie, a zaraz potem na ustach wykwitł mu złośliwy uśmieszek.  
- Oni _nie wiedzą_? - Malfoy roześmiał się donośnie. - Och, genialnie, Potter! _Wstydzisz się_ im o tym powiedzieć? Może więc mam cię wyręczyć?  
Harry złapał Malfoya za kołnierz i wypchnął go na korytarz, zatrzymując się dopiero przy przeciwległej ścianie.  
- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, Malfoy, i jeśli rozniesiesz choć jedną plotkę lub powtórzysz _komukolwiek_ jedno jadowite słowo, przysięgam, że pożałujesz.  
Malfoy odepchnął do siebie Harry'ego.  
- Nie waż się mi grozić. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powiedzieć im prawdę o Sn...  
Harry uderzył Malfoya pięścią w usta. Ślizgon zachwiał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i oburzenia. Warcząc głucho, zamachnął się na Harry'ego, jednak Gryfon zawsze był szybszy od swojego rywala i łatwo uchylił się przed ciosem. W następnej chwili przywalił Malfoyowi prosto w nos. Ślizgon zaklął i zginął się wpół, trzymając się za nos, który obficie krwawił.  
- Jesteś równie szalony jak on! - zawołał Malfoy, plamiąc przy tym swoją szatę krwią.  
- Ostrzegałem cię.  
- A teraz ja ciebie ostrzegam. - Malfoy wyprostował się i Harry w samą porę dostrzegł różdżkę w jego wolnej dłoni. Schylił się w tym samym momencie, gdy Malfoy krzyknął:  
- _Reducto!_  
Harry usłyszał łomot i okrzyki zaskoczenia, kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło w coś za nim, jednak nie miał czasu, by obejrzeć na powstałe zniszczenia. Wyjął własną różdżkę z kieszeni.  
- _Expelliarmus!_  
Malfoy uderzył w ścianę, a różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Harry wycelował różdżką w Ślizgona, lecz wówczas zabrzmiał inny głos:  
- _Expelliarmus!_  
Tym razem to różdżka Harry'ego wyleciała w powietrze i chłopak zatoczył się na ścianę. Rozejrzał się wokół. Wielu uczniów z sąsiednich przedziałów wyszło na korytarz, by zobaczyć, skąd ten cały hałas. Uwagę Harry'ego przykuli jednak trzej aurorzy, którzy mierzyli do nich różdżkami. Łysy, posępny stary auror, który zaglądał do nich rano, podszedł do nich szybko i chwycił Harry'ego gwałtownie za kołnierz. Wepchnął czubek różdżki Harry'emu pod brodę i utkwił w chłopaku bezlitosne spojrzenie.  
- Używanie magii przez nieletnich jest zabronione prawem, a atakowanie kogokolwiek w pociągu jest zabronione przeze mnie. Właśnie zarobiłeś wycieczkę do ministerstwa!  
- Nie jestem nieletni! - zaprotestował Harry. - I nikogo nie atakowałem.  
Auror popatrzył na zakrwawioną twarz Malfoya i zaprzeczenie Harry'ego zupełnie nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia.  
- Ministerstwo ostatnio ostro obchodzi się z kłamcami i awanturnikami – rzekł ponuro.  
- To Harry Potter i wcale nie jest kłamcą ani awanturnikiem! - powiedział Neville z oburzeniem, wychodząc na korytarz razem zresztą przyjaciół Harry'ego. - To Malfoy zaczął bójkę.  
Auror zerknął na Neville'a i znów zwrócił się ku Harry'emu, zatrzymując wzrok na jego czole. Efekt był niesamowity. Wyswobodził Harry'ego z uścisku i cofnął się o krok.  
- Musisz być bardziej ostrożny. Mogłem cię przekląć, wiesz - oświadczył szorstkim, lecz wyraźnie skruszonym tonem. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya i jego spojrzenie nabrało podejrzliwości. - Malfoy, co?  
- Zgadza się – burknął Malfoy ozięble. - Draco Malfoy.  
Auror mruknął coś pod nosem.  
- Mogłem się domyślić. - Odwrócił się do pozostałych aurorów. - Zabierzcie go stąd.  
Groźnie wyglądający auror z czarnymi włosami i brodą zmierzył Malfoya wzrokiem.  
- _Że co?_ Zabierać ode mnie łapy! - darł się wściekle Malfoy. - To Potter pierwszy mnie uderzył!  
- Opowiesz wszystko Departamentowi Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego – powiedział stary auror. - Jestem pewien, że bardzo chętnie utną sobie z tobą pogawędkę.  
- Zostawcie go w spokoju! - warknął Harry.  
Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zaskoczył również samego siebie. Ale skoro już zaczął, zignorował zdumione spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół i zwrócił się do starego czarodzieja, który najwyraźniej stał na czele grupy aurorów.  
- Niech pan wypuści Draco. Nie zrobił niczego złego. To była tylko głupia kłótnia o quidditcha. Jesteśmy obaj szukającymi w drużynach naszych domów i posprzeczaliśmy się o to, kto wygra w tym roku Puchar Quidditcha. Trochę nas poniosło. To wszystko.  
Auror popatrzył kolejno na Malfoya i Harry'ego. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego wyjaśnieniem, jakoby cała walka miała być spowodowana sporem o quidditcha, ale wyraźnie nie zamierzał też nazywać Harry'ego kłamcą. Zerknął na swojego kolegę, który wciąż trzymał Malfoya za ramię i skinął krótko głową. Mężczyzna wypuścił Malfoya i stary auror rzucił obu chłopcom rozeźlone spojrzenie.  
- Wracajcie do swoich przedziałów. Nie chcę widzieć żadnego z was, póki nie dotrzemy do Hogsmeade. W przeciwnym razie zawlokę was obu na przesłuchanie. - Podniósł głos, zwracając się do gapiów: - Reszta niech też wraca do przedziałów. I to już!  
Uczniowie z ociąganiem powrócili na miejsca. Malfoy obrzucił Harry'ego podejrzliwym, choć zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie.  
- Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów, Potter – odezwał się stary auror i ruszył korytarzem w ślad za swoimi kolegami. Kiedy mężczyzna zniknął im z wzroku, Ron wybuchnął:  
- Zwariowałeś? Coś ty sobie myślał, wstawiając się za Malfoyem?  
- Czułem tylko, że tak należy postąpić.  
Ron gapił się przez moment na Harry'ego, po czym odparł z powagą:  
- Ty _jesteś_ szalony.  
- Harry postąpił bardzo przyzwoicie, Ron – powiedziała Hermiona. - W końcu to _on_ zaczął tę bójkę - dodała, kierując spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty ku Harry'emu.  
Harry minął przyjaciół i wszedł do przedziału, zanim ktoś jeszcze zdążył skomentować jego kłótnię z Malfoyem. Pomieszczenie było w opłakanym stanie. Wymierzone w Harry'ego zaklęcie Ślizgona wysadziło półkę z bagażami. Kufry wraz z ich zawartością leżały wokół sponiewierane.  
Krzywołap kulił się pod siedzeniem, wyglądając na bardzo zagniewanego. Zacisnął pazury wokół Teodory, przytrzymując ropuchę na miejscu, i na widok Harry'ego zamruczał przeciągle.  
- Świetnie. Kolejny krytyk się znalazł. - Harry westchnął i schylił się, by zebrać rozsypane po podłodze pamiątki swojej matki, a pozostali zakasali rękawy i także dołączyli się do sprzątania.  
Hermiona naprawiła półkę machnięciem różdżki i zaczęła zbierać swoje rozrzucone podręczniki. Neville, Ginny i Luna popodnosili resztę rzeczy, w trakcie gdy Ron wepchnął ubrania do swego kufra, który otworzył się, upadając na podłogę.  
Ron sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wciąż boczył się Harry'ego za uratowanie Malfoya od zaciągnięcia do ministerstwa na przesłuchanie.  
- Miałby za swoje – mruknął pod nosem, kiedy wtaszczyli kufry z powrotem na półkę bagażową.  
- Cóż, ja sądzę, że postąpiłeś słusznie, Harry – rzekła Ginny.  
- Ja również – poparła ją Luna.  
- Dzięki – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Ucieszył się z pochwał, zwłaszcza od Ginny.  
- Ja tam myślę, że wszyscy jesteście tępi – orzekł Ron. - Jest czas na szlachetne czyny i czas, by pozwolić aurorom robić, co do nich należy.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na Rona wilkiem.  
- A od kiedy to należy do obowiązków aurorów aresztowanie uczniów za bójki?  
- Od kiedy zaczęła się ta głupia wojna – odpowiedziała Ginny, z równie ponurym spojrzeniem.  
- Mój tata mówi, że wolność osobista jest pierwszą ofiarą wojny – rzekła Luna. - Aurorzy dostali wolną rękę i tata myśli, że Departament Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego jest w pewnym sensie równie niebezpieczny, co Sami-Wiecie-Kto.  
- To chyba lekka przesada – zakpił Ron. - DBP nie torturuje i nie zabija ludzi.  
- Nic przynajmniej o tym nie wiadomo – zgodziła się Luna.  
Wszyscy zamilkli po tym oświadczeniu. Hermiona podniosła Krzywołapa i Teodora nie traciła czasu, by spróbować ucieczki ku drzwiom. Na szczęście Neville schylił się i włożył ją do kieszeni, zanim zdołała się zbytnio oddalić.  
- A tak właściwie, to o czym mówił Malfoy, Harry? - spytał Neville, przerywając krępującą ciszę, gdy wszyscy już usiedli.  
- Gadał od rzeczy, jak zwykle – oznajmił Ron z obrzydzeniem, rzucając się na swoje miejsce przy oknie, naprzeciw Harry'ego.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu.  
- Ale to nie ma sensu. Nikt z nas nikogo nie zabił oprócz ciebie, Harry, a ty zrobiłeś to w samoobronie. Zachowywał się, jakby...  
- Słuchaj, możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? - przerwał jej Harry.  
- Ale Harry, czemu rzuciłeś się na Malfoya...  
- Przestań! - krzyknął Harry ze złością. - Nie jestem dumny z tego, co zrobiłem i nie chciałem, żeby Malfoy jeszcze mi to wytykał. To wszystko. Po prostu _daj temu spokój._  
Przedział wypełniła napięta cisza, lecz Harry zlekceważył to i odwrócił się w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz jednak zrobiło się już ciemno i zamiast mijanych krajobrazów, Harry dostrzegł odbite w szybie twarze swoich przyjaciół i nie umknęły mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, które wymienili między sobą.  
- Chyba niedługo będziemy w Hogwarcie – powiedział Neville. - Lepiej znajdę swój kufer i się przebiorę.  
- Ja też – dodała Luna. - Do zobaczenia na zajęciach, Ginny.  
Kiedy Neville i Luna wyszli, Ron wstał i szturchnął Harry'ego w ramię. - Lepiej i my się przebierzmy.  
Harry, wdzięczny za jakieś zajęcie, nieśpiesznie zajął się zawartością swego kufra. Po wydobyciu szaty, upewnił się, że pudełko jego mamy leżało bezpiecznie między resztą ubrań. Następnie włożył na siebie szatę i usiadł z powrotem na miejsce.  
Nieco ruchu rozładowało napięcie w powietrzu i wkrótce cała czwórka pogrążyła się w ożywionej rozmowie na temat nadchodzącego roku szkolnego, a w szczególności szans drużyny Gryfonów na puchar. Harry od czasu do czasu wyrażał swoje zdanie, jednak najchętniej słuchał swoich przyjaciół. Wciąż myślami wracał do zajścia z Malfoyem. Martwił się o to, jakie plotki Ślizgon zdążył już rozgłosić o Snapie. Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że Snape jest oskarżony o morderstwa śmierciożerców, wówczas Harry będzie mógł się pożegnać z nadzieją powstrzymania Snape'a bez interwencji ze strony władz.  
Przez moment Harry zastanawiał się, czy Ron miał rację i czy powinien pozwolić aurorom zaaresztować Malfoya, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Dumbledore powiedział mu, żeby polegał na swoim instynkcie, a on nie ufał tym aurorom za grosz. Malfoy był gnojkiem, lecz nie zasługiwał na to, żeby stać się ofiarą paranoicznego systemu sprawiedliwości. Tak samo zresztą, jak Snape – sama myśl, że mężczyzna mógłby zostać aresztowany przez tych aurorów, albo podobnych do nich, sprawiała, iż Harry czuł się niespokojniej niż zazwyczaj. Komentarze Luny na temat DBP też w tym nie pomagały. Harry pamiętał, jak pan Weasley mówił, że kierownik DBP próbował uzyskać kontrolę nad biurem aurorów i zachodził w głowę, jak wiele brakuje Dayowi do osiągnięcia sukcesu.


	11. Wewnętrzny ogród Dumbledore'a

ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY. WEWNĘTRZNY OGRÓD DUMBLEDORE'A

Kiedy pociąg wjechał na stację Hogsmeade, ulewa przeszła już w lekką mżawkę, ale chłód nadal przenikał do kości. Podczas gdy Harry schodził na peron, jego szatę wydymał porywisty wiatr. Chłopak owinął się peleryną podróżną i usłyszał znajome nawoływanie Hagrida. Gryfon skrzywił się - nie zazdrościł pierwszorocznym przeprawy przez jezioro przy takiej pogodzie.

Przyjaciele nie marnowali czasu i wsiedli do pierwszego wolnego powozu. Środki ostrożności były tu tak samo surowe jak w Londynie, jednak pomimo paskudnej aury i obecności ponurych wartowników Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej, kiedy w oddali zajaśniały światła Hogwartu. Gryfon z melancholią pomyślał, że już ostatni raz odbywa tę podróż. Uczucie nostalgii szybko jednak wygasło, kiedy powóz zatrzymał się przed głównym wejściem. Spomiędzy szeroko rozwartych drzwi padał na schody snop światła, a wewnątrz było widać uczniów machających na powitanie. Na myśl o uczcie powitalnej Harry'emu zaburczało w żołądku. Wysiadł z powozu, nie próbując nawet ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na twarz. Szybko jednak spoważniał, kiedy zobaczył Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów stał na najwyższym stopniu schodów z rękami założonymi na piersi. Miał tak ponurą minę, jakby był gotów odjąć dwadzieścia punktów każdemu, kto tylko na niego spojrzy, więc Harry nie dziwił się, że uczniowie omijali mężczyznę szerokim łukiem. W tej samej chwili Snape popatrzył ponad tłumem i wlepił wzrok w Harry'ego. Chłopak wiedział od razu z całą pewnością, że to on był przyczyną gniewu nauczyciela.

Odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół.

- Zobaczymy się później - powiedział i wspiął się po schodach w kierunku Snape'a.

- Chodź ze mną - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów opanowanym, beznamiętnym głosem. W milczeniu przeszli przez hol wejściowy i zeszli do lochów, kierując się do gabinetu Snape'a. Nauczyciel usadowił się za biurkiem.

- Zamknij drzwi - nakazał Harry'emu tym samym chłodnym tonem. Chłopak zrobił, co mu kazano. Stanął przed biurkiem profesora i czekał, starając się nie poruszać, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował go w milczeniu. W lochach panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nieważne jak Harry natężał słuch, nie mógł pochwycić nawet najdalszego echa wrzawy, jaką wywoływali zebrani w Wielkiej Sali uczniowie. Zupełnie jakby on i Snape byli jedynymi żywymi ludźmi na zamku.

- Można by mieć nadzieję, że jako siódmoklasista, w świetle naszego prawa już dorosły, powinieneś do tej pory osiągnąć jakiś poziom samokontroli - wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów przez zęby. - Niestety jednak te nadzieje są płonne.

- Panie profesorze, Malfoy... - zaczął Harry.

- Potter, _nie interesuje_ mnie, co Malfoy powiedział lub zrobił. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie wolno ci dać się sprowokować. Przechodziliśmy już przez to wiele razy. Tymczasem wygląda na to, że zamierzasz nadal lekceważyć moje słowa. Sądzę, że pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru przekona cię, iż się mylisz.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów?! - Harry obrzucił Snape'a wściekłym spojrzeniem. - To była tylko głupia bójka! Bywały czasem znacznie gorsze. Gdyby aurorzy się nie wmieszali...

- Tylko że się _wmieszali_. Tutaj tkwi sedno sprawy, Potter, gdyż od pewnego czasu nie stać cię na luksus wdawania się w _głupie bójki._ Nie od chwili, gdy Departament Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego zaczął obserwować cię tak uważnie. Wiem, że cię przed nimi ostrzeżono, ale najwidoczniej zagrożenie trzeba ci uzmysłowić mniej subtelnie. Od tej pory nie waż się przekroczyć tej granicy nawet o krok. Miałeś niebywałe szczęście, że scysja w pociągu to tylko skutek nastoletniej brawury Malfoya. Pamiętaj jednak, że każdy konflikt łatwo eskaluje. Jeszcze jedna taka awantura i pracownicy DBP zjawią się przed główną bramą, żeby zapewnić ci „odpowiednią straż" i nawet Albus Dumbledore ich nie powstrzyma. Czy wyrażam się dostatecznie _jasno?_

- Tak, proszę pana - odparł Harry zawstydzonym głosem.

Snape podniósł się z krzesła.

- Chodźmy więc. Nie zamierzam spóźnić się na kolację z twojego powodu.

Gryfon też nie chciał opuszczać posiłku, więc kiedy nauczyciel skierował się do drzwi, chłopak niemal deptał mu po piętach. Snape zatrzymał się, zanim nacisnął klamkę i spojrzał przez ramię na Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego stanąłeś w obronie Draco?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Nie ufałem tym aurorom.

Kąciki ust Snape'a drgnęły.

- Potter, to chyba najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem. Widocznie jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja.

W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów był sarkazm, ale nie było złośliwości. Harry'emu zdawało się, że w czarnych oczach nauczyciela dostrzegł błysk szczerej aprobaty. Snape otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Gryfon pospieszył za nim.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy wyszli z lochów, z Wielkiej Sali dało się słyszeć głos Dumbledore'a. Ceremonia przydziału najwidoczniej już się skończyła, ale uczta jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Snape poszedł w kierunku wejścia dla nauczycieli, a Harry wszedł do sali głównymi drzwiami. Dyrektor ostrzegał właśnie nowych uczniów o śmiertelnych niebezpieczeństwach zagrażających tym, którzy ośmielają się wyprawić do Zakazanego Lasu. Gryfon przyglądał się pierwszoklasistom i zastanawiał się, czy on też podczas pierwszej uczty siedział z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i szeroko rozdziawioną buzią.

Harry zauważył kątem oka jakiś ruch przy stole nauczycielskim. To Mistrz Eliksirów wślizgnął się po cichu do sali i stał w cieniu, najwidoczniej czekając z zajęciem miejsca, aż Dumbledore skończy przemowę. Gryfon stwierdził, że też poczeka, w międzyczasie zaś lustrował obecnych. Przy stole Ślizgonów zobaczył Malfoya w otoczeniu jego kumpli. Harry zauważył z satysfakcją, że usta chłopaka były opuchnięte w miejscu, gdzie otrzymał cios.

Następnie wzrok Gryfona powędrował do stołu nauczycieli. Dostrzegł tam kobietę, której nigdy przedtem nie widział w Hogwarcie. Z pewnością była to nowa nauczycielka obrony. Dość atrakcyjna kobieta w czarnych szatach z pewnością nie miała jeszcze czterdziestu lat. Jej długie ciemne włosy były spięte z tyłu głowy. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego i zanadto nie zwracała na siebie uwagi, ale otaczała ją aura pewności siebie pozwalająca stwierdzić, że nieznajoma nawykła do wydawania rozkazów.

W sali rozbrzmiały uprzejme oklaski, kiedy Dumbledore zakończył przemówienie. Harry stwierdził, że czas zająć swoje miejsce. Szybko podszedł do stołu Gryfonów i usiadł koło Ginny. Brawa zaraz ucichły i dyrektor odezwał się znowu.

- Chciałbym przedstawić wam wszystkim nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Katrinę Knight. Profesor Knight jest aurorem i mamy szczęście, że wzięła roczny urlop od służby, żeby podzielić się z wami swoją obszerną wiedzą i umiejętnościami.

Dumbledore odwrócił się w jej stronę z uśmiechem, a ona odwzajemniła go. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy kobiety błyszczały nieprzeciętna inteligencją i poczuciem humoru. _Aurorka!_ Harry o lepszym nauczycielu OPCM nie mógł nawet marzyć i od razu przyłączył się do ogólnego entuzjazmu.

Pomimo swoich zmartwień związanych z DBP i aurorami w pociągu, Gryfon był wciąż przekonany, że większość ludzi walczących na pierwszej linii ognia wojny z Voldemortem była prawa, uczciwa i sprawiedliwa. Knight też wyglądała w porządku. Poza tym, jeśli Harry sam chciał zostać aurorem, to czy ćwiczenie już w szkole pod okiem doświadczonego łowcy czarnoksiężników nie było doskonałym ku temu początkiem?

- Zacznijmy ucztę! - polecił Dumbledore.

Na stołach pojawiły się półmiski z potrawami i w sali ucichło, kiedy wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem.

- Chyba będzie niezła - skomentował Ron, wskazując głową stół nauczycielski i nakładając sobie pełny talerz.

- Będzie - dorzucił Neville, kiwając głową z przekonaniem. - Jest jednym z najlepszych aurorów.

- Znasz ją? - zapytał Dean.

- Babcia ją zna - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Knight i jej mąż walczyli w pierwszej wojnie razem z moimi rodzicami.

- Co się stało z jej mężem? - spytała Lavender.

Neville spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

- Wpadł w zasadzkę tuż przed końcem wojny.

- Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore ją zatrudnił - orzekł Dean. - Musi mieć wielkie doświadczenie.

- Jeśli tak, to czemu jest tutaj? - zastanawiała się Hermiona. - Nie mówię, że to źle, że wreszcie pojawił się jakiś kompetentny nauczyciel, ale przecież nie cierpimy na nadmiar aurorów. Wojna jest chyba ważniejsza niż nauczanie.

- Jej brat też był aurorem - dorzucił Neville. - Śmierciożercy zabili go parę miesięcy temu.

Wszyscy gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze.

- Przecież to straszne! - wykrzyknęła Lavender.

Longbottom pokiwał głową.

- Słyszałem, jak babcia o tym mówiła. Brat był jedyną osobą, która pozostała Knight z rodziny i ona go bardzo podziwiała. Mocno przeżyła jego śmierć i w ministerstwie stwierdzili, że powinna wziąć urlop. Nie zgodziła się, ale minister nalegał. Wtedy Dumbledore zaproponował jej posadę w Hogwarcie.

Harry obejrzał się na stół nauczycielski, czując napływającą falę współczucia. Wiedział zbyt dobrze, jak to jest stracić ukochane osoby z powodu Voldemorta i potrafił się postawić w sytuacji aurorki. On też by nie chciał zrezygnować ze służby, gdyby coś takiego go spotkało.

- Ci w ministerstwie chyba upadli na głowę, jeśli sądzą, że przymusowy urlop jej pomoże – stwierdził Harry.

- Cóż, przynajmniej tutaj będzie mogła robić coś pożytecznego - dodała Hermiona.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- To nie to samo, co walka.

- Wiesz, co mówisz, prawda, Harry? - powiedział Seamus.

Gryfon oderwał wzrok od stołu nauczycielskiego i z przestrachem zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy koledzy go obserwują.

- Czytaliśmy o Londynie - zagaił Seamus, ściszając konspiracyjnie głos. - Co się tam stało? Naprawdę zabiłeś śmierciożercę?

- Ludzie, dajcie spokój! - parsknęła Ginny. - Naprawdę myślicie, że Harry chce o tym gadać?

- Pewnie, że nie - dorzucił Ron z naciskiem. - Poza tym mamy do omówienia coś ważniejszego.

- A niby co jest ważniejsze? - zdziwił się Seamus.

- Quidditch - odparł Ron takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniał coś oczywistego. - Jesteśmy w ostatniej klasie i musimy być najlepsi, tak czy nie? Musimy pokazać, na co nas stać. Po pierwsze, trzeba wybrać kapitana.

- Wysuwam kandydaturę Harry'ego - powiedziała Ginny w tej samej chwili.

- Popieram - zgodził się Ron. - Co ty na to, stary? Poprowadzisz nas znowu do zwycięstwa?

Harry rozejrzał się. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z oczekiwaniem, a on się nie wahał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- No pewnie.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy nastał poranek, niebo było lazurowe i bezchmurne. Harry wyspał się w swoim dormitorium, a teraz czekał z niecierpliwością na pierwszy dzień zajęć. Nałożył sobie na talerz drugą porcję ziemniaków, podczas gdy Ron studiował wymiętą listę potencjalnych kandydatów do drużyny, którą najwidoczniej układał przez całe lato.

- Katie już nie ma, więc potrzebujemy nowego ścigającego. Co myślisz o MacAfee albo Bonhomme?

- Kto lata najszybciej? - zapytał Harry.

- Nie wiem.

- Zdecydowanie Bonhomme - podpowiedziała McGonagall, która podeszła do nich i śledziła listę ponad ramieniem Rona. - Jednak MacAfee jest od niej bardziej agresywny. To użyteczniejsze niż sama tylko szybkość.

- A co z Taylorem? - spytała Ginny. - Lata szybko i pewnie.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i zastanowiła się.

- Jest szybki i ma smykałkę do latania, ale nie jestem pewna, jak będzie grał na meczu. Zbyt łatwo się rozprasza. Po prostu musisz ich przetestować, Potter, i wtedy zobaczymy.

- Proszę wybaczyć, pani profesor, ale czy moglibyśmy dostać plany lekcji? - przerwała Hermiona z nutką irytacji w głosie.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - McGonagall wręczyła im kawałki pergaminu, a potem zwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Chcę być na próbach, Potter. Myślę, że w sobotę rano będzie najlepszy termin.

Profesorka poszła dalej, a tymczasem odezwała się Hermiona.

- Wygląda na to, że my pierwsi przekonamy się, czy umiejętności profesor Knight dorównują jej reputacji. Mamy zaraz obronę ze Ślizgonami.

- Dlaczego my zawsze lądujemy razem z nimi? - zrzędził Ron.

- Bo możemy ich pokonać, nawet jeśli oszukują - skwitował Harry.

Hermiona zaczęła zbierać podręczniki.

- Lepiej chodźmy, jak chcemy zająć jakieś sensowne miejsca.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem jeść - zaprotestował Ron.

- Skończyłbyś, jeśli przez ostatnie pół godziny nie gadałbyś tyle o quidditchu. Streszczaj się.

Rudzielec szybko przełknął jedzenie i przyjaciele razem poszli do klasy. Większość uczniów już się usadowiła i zostały im miejsca na samym przodzie, naprzeciwko Malfoya. Harry zaraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Ślizgon nie wpędzi ich w jakieś kłopoty. Malfoy jednak tylko rzucił im chmurne spojrzenie i odwrócił się.

Nauczycielka weszła do klasy, niosąc niewielkie pudełko. Postawiła je na biurku, odwróciła się w stronę uczniów i przeszła do tematu bez żadnych wstępów.

- Profesor Dumbledore oznajmił mi, że w zeszłym roku nauczyliście się wyśmienicie pojedynkować, postanowiłam zatem skoncentrować się na nauczaniu obrony przed bardziej podstępnymi formami czarnej magii.

Stuknęła w pudełko i wyłoniło się z niego pół tuzina różnych przedmiotów, które ustawiły się w rządku na biurku. Rzeczy wyglądały na kompletnie zwyczajne i dobrane przypadkowo: zegarek na rękę, książka, krawat, pióro, tabliczka czekolady i klucz.

- Na jeden z tych przedmiotów rzucono klątwę. Czy ktoś potrafi wskazać, na który?

W klasie zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w rozłożone na biurku rzeczy jakby spodziewając się, że klątwa sama się jakoś ujawni. Harry też się gapił, ale każdy przedmiot wyglądał normalnie. W żaden sposób nie dało się określić, który jest zaklęty.

Gryfon poczuł nagle dziwne wibrowanie w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął do kieszeni, gdzie trzymał kamień, który dostał od Remusa na urodziny i zawsze ze sobą nosił. Teraz wykrywacz klątw był ciepły w dotyku i lekko wibrował. Harry zerknął na przedmioty na biurku i podniósł rękę.

- Chyba wiem, który to.

Knight spojrzała na niego taksująco.

- Potter, zgadza się?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła ręką w kierunku biurka.

- Podejdź.

Harry wstał i zbliżył się do wystawki. Wykrywacz wibrował coraz silniej. Chłopak zatrzymał się, przyjrzał leżącym przedmiotom i sięgnął w kierunku zegarka.

- Uwaga! Nie dotykaj ich! - ostrzegła Knight. Stanęła przy nim, a Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Proszę mi wierzyć, nie miałem zamiaru.

Przesunął dłonią nad biurkiem, wczuwając się w drgania wykrywacza. W końcu cofnął rękę.

- To krawat.

- Zgadza się - odparła nauczycielka, posyłając mu chytry uśmieszek. - A teraz może pokażesz nam, co tam masz w kieszeni?

Harry wyciągnął kamień, który wciąż wibrował, i podał go Knight. Kobieta podniosła rękę w górę, demonstrując przedmiot całej klasie.

- Oto wykrywacz klątw, znany również jako najlepszy przyjaciel aurora. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, służy do wykrywania zaklętych obiektów. Najczęściej spotykane odmiany wykrywaczy ostrzegają przez wibrowanie. Bywają także zaopatrzone w ostrzeżenia dźwiękowe lub świetlne. Jest to najłatwiejszy sposób ujawniania klątw i każdy, kto z jakichś powodów będzie się z nimi często stykał, powinien takie urządzenie nabyć i upewnić się, że ma je zawsze ze sobą.

Knight rzuciła kamień Harry'emu, a ten złapał go zręcznie.

- Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, Potter. Możesz usiąść.

- Ci, którzy nie mają wykrywacza klątw, muszą używać zaklęcia. Ma to swoją złą stronę: mianowicie zaklęcie trzeba rzucić, a to oznacza, że najpierw trzeba się zorientować w otoczeniu i mieć na tyle wprawy, by zauważyć podejrzany obiekt. Zaklęcie brzmi: _Aperio_. Niech wszyscy ustawią się w kolejce i rzucą je po kolei. Zaklęty przedmiot rozbłyśnie, kiedy trafi go zaklęcie ujawniające.

Uczniowie stanęli w rządku i aż do dzwonka praktykowali wykrywanie klątw.

- Proszę przeczytać rozdział pierwszy w podręczniku o rodzajach klątw, jakie można rzucić na obiekty nieożywione - poleciła Knight, kiedy wszyscy pakowali swoje rzeczy. - Potter, zostań na chwilę.

Harry zerknął na nią z zaskoczeniem, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Ron i Hermiona bez słowa wyszli z resztą uczniów. Nauczycielka odezwała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy klasa opustoszała.

- Niewielu ludzi poza aurorami posiada wykrywacze klątw. Skąd go masz?

- Dostałem na urodziny od przyjaciela. W przyszłości chcę zostać aurorem i mam nadzieję, że zostanę przyjęty na szkolenie, jak tylko skończę szkołę.

Knight zacisnęła usta i zmierzyła Harry'ego zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

- Z tego, co słyszałam, to będziesz niezły. Potrzeba nam takich ludzi. Mogłabym nauczyć cię kilku technik, żeby dać ci podstawy, o ile jesteś zainteresowany.

- Naprawdę? - rozpromienił się Harry. - Byłoby wspaniale!

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się.

- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu w sobotę po południu. Sprawdzimy, do czego nadaje się twoja różdżka.

o0o0o0o

- Harry, to ekstra - skomentowała Ginny, kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi jedli lunch i chłopak opowiedział wszystkim o propozycji Knight. - Im więcej nauczysz się w Hogwarcie, tym lepiej.

- Taa, wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby Dumbledore właśnie o tym myślał, kiedy ją zatrudniał - wtrącił Ron.

- Nie wydaje mi się - zaprzeczył Harry, któremu nie przypadła do smaku myśl, że dyrektor wybrał nauczyciela obrony tylko ze względu na to, żeby Harry Potter mógł brać prywatne lekcje.

- Właściwie to nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby Knight nie zaczęła dawać dodatkowych lekcji każdemu, kto planuje wstąpić do służby aurorskiej - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jest tak mało dobrych aurorów, a Biuro nie ma czasu, żeby szkolić każdego trzy lata. Zrobią wszystko, żeby nabór był jak największy.

McGonagall podeszła do nich żwawym krokiem.

- Potter, dyrektor chce się z tobą widzieć dzisiaj po południu. Będzie czekał w gabinecie.

- Czemu? - spytał Gryfon.

- Nie wiem - odparła nauczycielka, wręczając mu złożony kawałek papieru. Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i odeszła.

Harry rozwinął pergamin i przeczytał.

_Harry,_

_Zapraszam cię na popołudniową herbatę u mnie w gabinecie dziś po południu. Mamy sporo do przedyskutowania._

_Albus Dumbledore_

o0o0o0o

Następną lekcją było zielarstwo i Harry w ogóle nie mógł się skupić. Niespecjalnie dotarły do niego przestrogi profesor Sprout, że w ostatniej klasie będą uczyć się o najbardziej egzotycznych i niebezpiecznych magicznych roślinach. Ledwo nawet zauważył, kiedy zademonstrowała im sadzonkę ludożerczego bananowca, który próbował ugryźć Seamusa. Harry czekał na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em tak niecierpliwie jak nigdy i miał nadzieję, że tematem nadchodzącej rozmowy będzie strategia pokonania Voldemorta.

Zaraz po zakończeniu lekcji Gryfon pognał do dormitorium, zostawił podręczniki i popędził do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Gargulec przed wejściem najwyraźniej go oczekiwał, gdyż odsunął się zaraz i spiralne ruchome schody zawiozły Harry'ego do góry. Stanął przed na wpół uchylonymi drzwiami i zastukał w nie energicznie.

- Harry, wejdź - zaprosił go Dumbledore, zerkając znad finezyjnego instrumentu stojącego na biurku. Wyregulował przyrząd i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Potem wstał i ciepło uśmiechnął się do Gryfona. - Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie był udany.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Wspaniale. Proszę, usiądź.

Dyrektor skinął na Harry'ego, prowadząc go w kierunku dwóch foteli i małego stolika, umieszczonych obok buzującego ogniem kominka. Stary czarodziej usadowił się w jednym z foteli, a Gryfon zajął drugi.

- Nadszedł czas, Harry, byśmy porozmawiali o Lordzie Voldemorcie - zaczął Dumbledore, nalewając herbaty do filiżanek. - Na początku zaś chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie o planie, który przedstawiłeś profesorowi Snape'owi pod koniec zeszłego semestru.

- To w zasadzie nie jest plan - wytłumaczył chłopak szybko, zastanawiając się, jak objaśnić cały swój szalony pomysł. - Naszła mnie tylko taka myśl, że jeśli mógłbym wejść do umysłu Voldemorta, może mógłbym z nim tam walczyć. Wpadłem na ten pomysł po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie. Próba opętania mnie przyprawiła go o straszny ból, więc gdybym mógł zaatakować go w jego umyśle, to by zadziałało. Uważam, że jest to bardziej prawdopodobne, niż że pokonam go w pojedynku.

- Jest to dość błyskotliwa myśl, Harry, i sądzę, że masz rację. Jestem przekonany, że niespotykane połączenie istniejące między wami sprawia, że jest on podatny na taką formę ataku.

- Problem w tym, że nie wiem, jak zacząć - przyznał chłopak. - Nie wiem, jak pokonać kogoś samą mocą umysłu.

- Właśnie dlatego tu jesteś. Wypij herbatę, zanim wystygnie.

Harry pochłonął pół filiżanki. Herbata miała niezwykły aromat, którego nie umiał zidentyfikować.

- Na przykład, jak podtrzymam połączenie? Voldemort na pewno będzie próbował oklumencji, żeby się ode mnie odciąć.

Dyrektor napełnił naczynie Harry'ego ponownie.

- Właśnie ten problem rozważałem przez całe lato. Istnieje pewna technika, starożytna i skomplikowana. Mało kto o niej słyszał i z tego, co wiem, żyje na świecie tylko jedna osoba, która może cię jej nauczyć.

- Kto?

- Ja. Wypij herbatę, Harry.

Gryfon odruchowo wysączył łyk napoju.

- Co to za technika? Jak długo potrwa, zanim się jej nauczę?

- Jest to forma legilimencji i być może się zdziwisz, ale nie jest tak trudna do nauki.

- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się Harry. Podekscytowała go myśl, że już niebawem może posiąść umiejętności potrzebne do pokonania Voldemorta.

- Naprawdę. Będziesz jednak musiał sięgnąć daleko w głąb umysłu.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak daleko?

- Poza intelekt i wspomnienia.

Zmarszczka na czole Harry'ego pogłębiła się. Dotąd nie zapomniał, jak raz sięgnął do umysłu Snape'a i prawie go przy tym zabił. Na samą myśl jeszcze teraz ogarniała go zgroza i nie miał ochoty nigdy więcej tego powtarzać.

- Musisz dotrzeć na najgłębszy poziom umysłu Voldemorta - wyjaśnił Dumbledore. - Właśnie tam, i tylko tam, będziesz w stanie go pokonać. Czy się rozumiemy?

Gryfon zdecydowanie pokiwał głową. Sięganie do najbardziej bezbronnej, najgłębszej części umysłu Voldemorta, żeby go zabić - to miało sens.

- W porządku. A teraz chcę, żebyś wstąpił w mój umysł tak głęboko, jak zdołasz.

- _Co?_

- Jak inaczej chciałbyś się nauczyć?

- Ja... nie wiem, ale...

W oczach Dumbledore'a błysnęło rozbawienie.

- Pochlebiam sobie, że znam jedną czy dwie sztuczki z zakresu oklumencji, których nie znał profesor Snape. Zobaczysz, Harry, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Musisz się nauczyć i to jest jedyny sposób. Dokończ herbatę i zaczynamy.

Gryfon westchnął. Zapewnienia dyrektora nie rozproszyły jego trosk, a poza tym Harry'ego złościło ciągłe naleganie na picie herbaty, zwłaszcza, że z filiżanki Dumbledore'a ledwo co ubyło. Tym niemniej jednak chłopak wysączył resztę herbaty i odstawił naczynie na bok.

- Tak przy okazji, ta herbata pochodzi z Indii - powiedział dyrektor. - Przekonałem się, że działa nader rozluźniająco, a to będzie nam dzisiaj szczególnie potrzebne.

- Dlaczego?

- Umysł staje się bardziej podatny na wpływy, łatwiej nim manipulować.

- Myślałem, że to ja będę rzucał na pana _Legilimens_.

- Będziesz, ale skoro nie masz żadnego doświadczenia w tym zakresie, będę cię prowadził.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się zachęcająco na widok sceptycznej miny chłopaka.

- Zaufaj mi, Harry. Odpręż się i sięgnij do mego umysłu. Nie wahaj się. Zapewniam, że to absolutnie bezpieczne.

Gryfon spojrzał staremu czarodziejowi w oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Umysł Dumbledore'a już czekał, otwarty i zapraszający. Harry wyczuwał wspomnienia i emocje, ale oparł się pokusie pozostania na powierzchni. Sięgnął jeszcze głębiej, nie napotykając żadnego oporu, wręcz przeciwnie - wydawało się, że umysł dyrektora go wciąga. Przez chwilę Harry wystraszył się utraty kontroli, ale uczucie zaraz zanikło. Rozluźnił się i opadał coraz głębiej, pozwalając, by myśli i wspomnienia przemykały obok. Po chwili ich ilość zaczęła się zmniejszać, aż wreszcie ani jeden strzępek wspomnienia czy uczucia nie zakłócał niezwykłego spokoju. Wtedy z pustki wyłonił się malowniczy krajobraz.

Harry czuł, że zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Znalazł się we wspaniałym angielskim ogrodzie, pięknym ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Chłopak czuł się, jakby był w myślodsiewni. Wiedział, że wciąż jest w głębi umysłu Dumbledore'a i nic tutaj nie jest rzeczywiste, ale otoczenie opierało się temu wrażeniu. Harry czuł zapach bzu i jaśminu, chłodny wiatr muskał mu skórę, a na twarz padały ciepłe promienie słońca. Słyszał wyraźnie bzyczenie pszczół gospodarujących między kwiatami.

Gryfon obrócił się powoli, napawając się widokiem. Ogród zdawał się ciągnąć bez końca we wszystkich kierunkach, wypełniony oszałamiającą różnorodnością wypielęgnowanych kwiatów, drzew i krzewów. Harry stał na głównej alei, od której odchodziły miriady bocznych ścieżek, zapraszających do eksploracji.

Gryfon zaczął spacerować. Napotkał wiele szerokich alejek, prowadzących w urokliwe miejsca ogrodu, niektóre jednak były wąskie, zarośnięte tak gęstym listowiem, że nie dało się przez nie przejść. Część ścieżek miała tylko parę kroków długości; inne sprawiały wrażenie, że ciągną się na co najmniej milę. Niektóre prowadziły zakosami, tak że nie było widać, co czeka za zakrętem. Kilka było zarośniętych bluszczem, który utrudniał przejście i zasłaniał światło słońca.

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo tam chodził, gdyż czas zdawał się stać w miejscu. Chłopak przekonał się jednak, że każda, nawet najbardziej zarośnięta ścieżka powraca z powrotem do głównej alei, którą i on poszedł, zaspokoiwszy swoją potrzebę wędrowania po zakątkach. Nagle ścieżka i ogród skończyły się dość niespodziewanie. Harry stał nad brzegiem wysokiego klifu, z którego rozciągał się widok na ocean.

Nieskończony obszar falującej, błękitnej wody sięgał aż po horyzont. Chłodna, wilgotna bryza potargała chłopakowi włosy, kiedy wciągnął w płuca słonawy, orzeźwiający zapach morza. Niezwykły widok zdawał się obiecywać mnóstwo nowych, fascynujących przygód i Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz radosnego oczekiwania.

- Co o tym myślisz?

Gryfon obrócił się w miejscu i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym Dumbledore'em.

- Niesamowite - powiedział Harry. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim miejscu jak to.

- I nie usłyszysz - odparł dyrektor. - To miejsce nigdy nie istniało. To nie jest wspomnienie, Harry. Wszystko, co tu widzisz, to manifestacja mojego umysłu na jego najgłębszym poziomie, poza świadomością, intelektem i pamięcią; materialna reprezentacja osobowości i doświadczenia. Inaczej mówiąc, alegoria mojej duszy.

Gryfon rozejrzał się po ogrodzie, gdzie niezliczone alejki prowadziły przez grządki, trawniki, rabatki i gaje obsadzone roślinnością tworzącą skomplikowany, a zarazem subtelny deseń układający się w jedną całość. Tak, ogród był doskonałym odzwierciedleniem osoby Dumbledore'a.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku klifu.

- A to co oznacza?

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się melancholijnie.

- Pozwolę ci, żebyś sam rozważył odpowiedź na to pytanie, Harry. A teraz chodź.

Dumbledore pokierował chłopaka z powrotem do serca ogrodu. Kiedy szli główną alejką, dyrektor przemówił:

- Zrozum, Harry, że tylko nasze umysły poruszają się w tym miejscu. Nasze ciała wciąż znajdują się w moim gabinecie, pogrążone w głębokim transie. Zrozum też, że każdy umysł jest inny. To, co tu widzisz, jest moje i tylko moje. Manifestacja każdego umysłu będzie wyglądała zgoła inaczej – zwłaszcza, jeśli mówimy o Voldemorcie. Jednak jeśli masz wygrać, to właśnie do tego poziomu duszy musisz się dostać, przezwyciężając wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa i przeszkody, jakie napotkasz po drodze. Podczas naszych lekcji nauczysz się, jak poruszać się w pejzażu mojego umysłu i jak pokonywać piętrzące się przed tobą trudności.

Gryfon rozejrzał się wokół z powątpiewaniem.

- Tutaj chyba nie ma zbyt wielu niebezpieczeństw, profesorze.

- Pozory mylą.

Dumbledore nie skończył jeszcze mówić, kiedy Harry usłyszał głęboki ochrypły ryk. Obrócił się szybko i w odległości dziesięciu stóp na jednej ze ścieżek zobaczył lwa, mierzącego ofiarę morderczym spojrzeniem. Gryfon gapił się na zwierzę, które wyglądało tak dziwnie wśród grządek nagietków, że Harry nie był do końca pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraża.

Wtedy lew skoczył.

Chłopak nie miał nawet czasu sięgnąć po różdżkę czy krzyknąć. Przewrócił się na plecy, a pięćsetfuntowy kot przygniótł go do ziemi, miażdżąc łapami jego klatkę piersiową. Harry odruchowo podniósł ręce i zacisnął powieki, mimo iż wiedział doskonale, że nie powstrzyma to zwierzęcia przed rozdarciem mu gardła. Na twarzy czuł jego gorący oddech. Nagle w jednej chwili wszystko zniknęło.

Gryfon otworzył oczy. Leżał na podłodze w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, a w kominku nadal wesoło buzował ogień. Dyrektor siedział na fotelu, patrząc na Harry'ego spokojnie. Na wargach mężczyzny igrał nikły uśmiech.

- Jak widzisz, Harry, nigdy nie wolno ci nie doceniać przeciwnika.

Nalał sobie herbaty i wypił łyk, podczas gdy chłopak podnosił się z podłogi.

- Skąd się tam wziął ten lew?

- To nie był rzeczywisty lew w rzeczywistym ogrodzie. To tylko symbole, reprezentacje energii umysłu. W wewnętrznym świecie możesz napotkać dosłownie _wszystko_. Powiedz mi, Harry, czytałeś kiedykolwiek „Alicję w krainie czarów"?

Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

- Zatem wyznaczam ci taką pracę domową do naszego kolejnego spotkania.

Dumbledore wstał, wyciągnął z kieszeni wymiętą książkę i wręczył ją Harry'emu.

- Od dnia dzisiejszego spotykamy się tutaj w każdy poniedziałek zaraz po kolacji. Przeczytaj to do następnego razu.

Chłopak zmierzył książkę powątpiewającym spojrzeniem i dyrektor się uśmiechnął.

- Zaufaj mi. To ci pomoże.


	12. Herbatka i nieśmiertelność

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.**

ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY. HERBATKA I NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆ

W porównaniu z pierwszym dniem Harry'ego w szkole, reszta jego tygodnia była praktycznie pozbawiona wrażeń. Miał tylko pięć przedmiotów – wszystkie wymagane do przyjęcia na kurs aurorów. Mając tyle na głowie, Harry zdecydował już na początku lata, że musi skoncentrować się na najistotniejszych przedmiotach i zrezygnować z historii magii oraz opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.  
Rzucenie historii nie było problemem: wziął ją w zeszłym roku jedynie po to, by dotrzymać Ronowi towarzystwa. Z opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Z takiego czy innego powodu, on, Ron i Hermiona postanowili przestać uczęszczać na zajęcia Hagrida i żadne z nich nie czuło się z tym dobrze, szczególnie, że półolbrzym był tak lojalnym przyjacielem. Przynajmniej Ginny wciąż chodziła na zajęcia, więc mieli nadzieję, że może to ukoi zranione uczucia gajowego. Poczucie winy Harry'ego zelżało jednak wraz z końcem tygodnia, kiedy stało się jasne, że zajęcia, które wybrał do zaliczenia na owutemach, w zupełności wystarczą, by miał pełne ręce roboty.  
Zarówno Sprout, jak i Flitwick zawalali swoje klasy pracami domowymi. McGonagall ogłosiła, że spędzą ten rok nad transmutacją ludzką i całą pierwszą lekcję poświęciła na opisywanie krwawych i okropnych szczegółów, dotyczących ewentualnych konsekwencji ich lekceważącego stosunku do przedmiotu. Wszelako, co nie było zaskoczeniem, dla Harry'ego to eliksiry okazały się najgorszymi zajęciami.  
Pierwsza lekcja eliksirów siódmego roku odbyła się w środę po południu i kiedy Harry dotarł do klasy, zerknął na zegarek, by sprawdzić, czy aby nie pomylił się i nie przyszedł za wcześnie. Z wyjątkiem obrony, na którą uczęszczali chyba wszyscy, większość klas siódmego roku było małych, gdyż uczniowie woleli wybrać kilka przedmiotów i tylko w nich się doskonalić. Mimo to, w klasie eliksirów znajdowało się o połowę mniej uczniów, niż w poprzedniej najmniejszej klasie Harry'ego. On, Hermiona i Dean byli jedynymi obecnymi Gryfonami. W lochach było też tylko troje Puchonów, pięcioro Krukonów i sześcioro Ślizgonów. Malfoy siedział na tyłach sali, sprawiając wrażenie nadąsanego i przygaszonego.  
Dokładnie o pierwszej Snape wpadł do klasy, zamiatając peleryną podłogę. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy maszerował w kierunku swojego biurka i obrócił się, by obdarzyć ich jednym ze swoich władczych spojrzeń. W milczeniu, każdego po kolei otaksował wzrokiem. W końcu, gdy cisza stała się niemal nie do zniesienia, przemówił nieco tylko głośniejszym od szeptu głosem:  
– No, no, nasz ostatni wspólny rok. Przejrzałem wasze prace i, gdy było to konieczne, skonsultowałem się z głowami waszych domów. Wiem, jakie są zawodowe cele, które macie nadzieję osiągnąć po ukończeniu Hogwartu i wiem, że żadne z was nie jest tu z własnego wyboru czy dla zabawy, lecz dlatego, że wasze plany na przyszłość tego wymagają. Mówiąc prościej, nie macie innego wyjścia.  
Snape pozwolił, by to złowieszcze stwierdzenie zawisło przez moment w wilgotnym powietrzu, po czym kontynuował:  
– W rezultacie oczekuję, że każdy z was będzie podchodził do tego przedmiotu na poważnie. Nie jesteście już dziećmi i zamierzam traktować was odpowiednio do waszego wieku. Jako że to moja nieszczęsna praca, by upchnąć do waszych tępych czaszek wiedzę potrzebną do zdania owutemów, oczekuję, że poświęcicie lekcjom całą swoją uwagę, a wszelkie prace będziecie wykonywać wzorowo. Nie będę tolerował zaniedbań w sprostaniu tym wymogom.  
Snape raz jeszcze zlustrował ich przeszywającym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się w stronę tablicy, by przepisać dzisiejszą lekcję.  
– Podajcie do przodu swoje zadania domowe i zacznijcie warzyć eliksiry – rzucił Snape przez ramię.  
Właśnie tego Harry się obawiał. Ukończył swoje zadanie, jednak ledwo, ledwo, i wkładając w nie minimalny wysiłek. Jego obawa tylko nasiliła się, gdy spostrzegł, że inni uczniowie wręczali po kilka pergaminów, zacznie grubszych od jego. Przynajmniej eliksir – maść na oparzenia – nie przysporzył Harry'emu trudności, gdyż warzył go w lecie. Jednakże kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek, a klasa zaczęła wychodzić na zewnątrz, Snape zawołał go.  
– Potter, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Harry stłumił westchnienie i poczekał, aż reszta uczniów wyjdzie, po czym zbliżył się do Snape'a, który siedział za biurkiem.  
– Tak, proszę pana?  
– Potter, czy przypominasz sobie, jak cię ostrzegałem, że nie będę w tym roku tolerował z twojej strony marnej pracy?  
– Tak, proszę pana.  
– I że specjalnie zaznaczyłem, żebyś szczególnie przyłożył się do tego zadania?  
– Tak, proszę pana.  
– Więc wyjaśnij, dlaczego wręczasz mi to. – Nauczyciel rzucił zadanie Harry'ego na biurko, gdzie leżało w ciszy niczym pisemne oskarżenie o ignorowanie instrukcji Snape'a.  
Harry wiedział, że Snape będzie zły, rzecz jasna, i był przygotowany na wytrzymanie kpin mężczyzny oraz przyjęcie jakiejkolwiek kary. Prawdę mówiąc, przeprowadził już tę rozmowę w myślach i jego odpowiedź nadeszła automatycznie.  
– Przepraszam, profesorze. Ani się obejrzałem, a wakacje się skończyły i zabrakło mi czasu. Obiecuję, że od teraz będę się bardziej starał.  
– Znakomicie. Możesz zacząć od napisania tego na nowo – powiedział Snape, machając w stronę pracy Harry'ego.  
Gryfon westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Snape da mu po prostu za to zadanie najgorszą ocenę i odbierze jego domowi punkty, lecz skinął z rezygnacją głową.  
– Tak, proszę pana. – Harry sięgnął po swoją pracę, jednak Snape położył na niej rękę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
– Miałeś już szansę zrobić to sam podczas wakacji. Skoro ci się to nie udało, zrobisz to teraz pod moim nadzorem. Będziesz miał szlaban w każdą sobotę, póki nie napiszesz tego zadania jak należy. I nie trać czasu, ślęcząc nad tym kiedy indziej. Będę akceptował pracę wykonaną jedynie w mojej obecności.  
Harry gapił się na Snape'a, czując, że przewraca mu się w żołądku, gdy dokonał w myślach szybkich obliczeń. Napisanie pracy, którą oddał, zabrało sporą część tygodnia. Będzie potrzebował przynajmniej dwa razy więcej czasu, by stworzyć coś, co Snape uzna za dopuszczalne. A jeżeli będzie mógł pracować tylko ze Snape'em...  
– To zajmie tygodnie!  
– Ostrzegałem cię, że nie wywiniesz się pracą na pół gwizdka – oznajmił Snape, z nieznośnie zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem igrającym mu na ustach, kiedy Harry zaciskał pięści z wściekłości.  
– Widzimy się w moim gabinecie w sobotę o dziewiątej rano – rzekł mu nauczyciel na odchodne.  
– Nie mogę być tam w sobotę.  
Snape podniósł brwi, lecz zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Harry dokończył wyzywająco:  
– Profesor McGonagall wyznaczyła na sobotę rano eliminacje do drużyny quidditcha. Jestem kapitanem, więc muszę tam być – chyba, że namówi pan ją na przełożenie eliminacji, oczywiście.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie było szans, żeby McGonagall to uczyniła.  
– W porządku. Przyjdź po południu – nakazał niecierpliwie, wracając do czytania esejów leżących na biurku.  
– Właściwie to po południu też nie mogę. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, zachwycony, iż może odmówić nauczycielowi.  
Snape podniósł gwałtownie głowę i zmrużył gniewnie oczy.  
– Czemu nie?  
– Mam wtedy spotkanie z profesor Knight.  
– _Spotkanie?_  
– Zgadza się. Chce ze mną porozmawiać o służbach aurorskich.  
Snape zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej, lecz zaraz rysy mu się wygładziły i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
– Doskonale, Potter. Zaczniemy po prostu w następną sobotę. – Rzucił Harry'emu w odpowiedzi uśmiech. – Mamy w końcu cały rok.  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Przysięgał sobie, że pewnego dnia pokona Snape'a w jednej z tych słownych utarczek, lecz najwyraźniej to jeszcze nie był ten dzień.  
– Będę tam – odparł obrażonym tonem i wymaszerował z sali.  
Przyjaciele czekali na Harry'ego w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i chłopak opowiedział im o karze Snape'a.  
– Wymyślił to tylko dlatego, żeby odciągnąć cię od quidditcha! – zawołał Ron, wściekły na tę wieść. – Uważam, że powinieneś porozmawiać z McGonagall. Jeśli gnojek myśli, że opuścisz nasz mecz ze Slytherinem...  
– Ron, podejrzewam, że nawet Snape nie może wlepić Harry'emu szlabanu aż do listopada, tylko dlatego, że nie odrobił pracy domowej – powiedziała Ginny rzeczowo.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
– Naprawdę nie wiem, jak zdołasz wyrobić się z bieżącymi zadaniami. W tym roku będziemy mieć ich mnóstwo. Będziesz spotykał się w poniedziałki z Dumbledore'em, a jeśli Knight chce poważnie pomóc ci w przygotowaniach do szkolenia aurorskiego i Snape będzie cię u siebie trzymał przez pół soboty...  
– Musisz też znaleźć czas na treningi quidditcha – wtrącił Ron. – Jesteś w końcu kapitanem cholernej drużyny.  
Harry przebiegł rękę przez włosy i westchnął. To nie było tego rodzaju wsparcie, na które liczył.  
– Nic się nie martw, Harry – odezwała się Ginny. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. – Uśmiechnęła się i Harry poczuł, że robi mu się lżej na sercu. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo będzie zajęty czy jaką ilością pracy obarczy go Snape – jeśli tylko Ginny będzie uśmiechała się tak do niego, wówczas wszystko będzie dobrze.

o0o0o0o

Eliminacje do drużyny quidditcha zajęły cały sobotni poranek, jednak kiedy Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi przybył do Wielkiej Sali na lunch, Gryffindor miał już nowego ścigającego oraz dwóch rezerwowych ścigających i pałkarza. Harry skłonił się ku radzie Ginny, by wybrać na ścigającą Glorię Bonhomme, jako że to właśnie Ginny, grając na tej samej pozycji, będzie najczęściej współpracować z dziewczyną. McGonagall, która obserwowała wszystko z trybun, zdawała się być przychylna tej decyzji. Obdarzyła Harry'ego jednym ze swoich rzadkich uśmiechów. Ron także wyglądał na zadowolonego. On i Ginny ściszonymi głosami przybliżali nowym zawodnikom ogólną strategię gryfońskiej drużyny, podczas gdy Hermiona siedziała w pobliżu, czytając podręcznik do starożytnych run.  
Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że powinien dołączyć do dyskusji o quidditchu, lecz Ron i Ginny świetnie dawali sobie radę sami, manewrując solniczkami i pieprzniczkami po stole, by przedstawić za ich pomocą poszczególnych graczy. Poza tym, jako szukający, Harry nigdy nie poświęcał wiele uwagi samej grze, gdyż jego jedynym zadaniem było złapanie znicza.  
Zaspokoiwszy swoje sumienie, postanowił zająć się nowymi zawodnikami później, a tymczasem wyciągnął z kieszeni zniszczony egzemplarz „Alicji". Dotarł dopiero do połowy książki, która opisywała bardzo długi, pokręcony sen, i wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, by dokończyć ją do poniedziałku.  
Ledwo co otworzył książkę, a Hermiona spytała:  
– Harry, co tam czytasz?  
– Coś, co dał mi Dumbledore. Stwierdził, że pomoże to w naszych lekcjach.  
Przyjrzała się bliżej książce i twarz jej się rozjaśniła.  
– „Alicja w Krainie Czarów"? To jedna z moich ulubionych.  
Harry popatrzył na Hermionę ze zaskoczeniem.  
– Nie sądziłem, że masz taki dziwaczny gust. Dla mnie to czysty nonsens.  
– Och, Harry, ależ skąd! Historia ma ukryte znaczenie i pełna jest symbolizmu.  
Jednakże zanim Hermiona zdążyła zagłębić się w przemowę na ten temat, Draco Malfoy zaszedł Harry'ego od tyłu i wyrwał mu książkę z ręki.  
– Mugolskie bajeczki, Potter? – powiedział Malfoy głośno, z przesadną dokładnością oglądając książkę. – Więc to tak Dumbledore zamierza pokonać Czarnego Pana? Musi być naprawdę zdesperowany.  
– Oddawaj to, Malfoy – rzucił Harry z rozdrażnieniem.  
Malfoy zignorował jego żądanie.  
– A może w końcu do reszty sfiksował, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie możesz wygrać.  
– Powtarzaj to sobie. A teraz oddaj mi książkę.  
Malfoy pokręcił głowę z wyraźną pogardą.  
– Nie łapiesz tego, co, Potter? Nie ważne, co ty i ten stary głupiec zrobicie, nie możecie go pokonać, ponieważ on jest _niepokonany_. Nie może umrzeć. Jest odporny na ataki. Nawet _Avada Kedavra_ go nie zabiła.  
– Harry'ego też nie zabiła – oznajmiła Ginny, patrząc wyzywająco na Malfoya, który tylko rzucił w jej stronę okiem, zanim znów nie wlepił przenikliwego wzroku w Harry'ego.  
– Następnym razem zabije. A nawet jeśli wpełźniesz do dziury, w której ukrywałeś się przez całe wakacje, i umrzesz tam ze starości, to on i tak cię przeżyje. – Malfoy rzucił Harry'emu książkę i oddalił się szybko.  
– Gnojek – mruknął Ron.  
– Zignoruj go, Harry – powiedziała Ginny. – On o niczym nie wie.  
Harry skinął głową, jednak w jego umyśle pojawił się cień zwątpienia, który nie pozwolił puścić mu słów Malfoya mimo uszu. Pomijając arogancję i przechwałki Ślizgona, miał on rację co do jednego – Voldemort nie powinien był przeżyć nocy, której zginęli rodzice Harry'ego, jednak jakoś mu się to udało.  
Harry odepchnął od siebie tę myśl.  
– Muszę iść na spotkanie z Knight.  
– Może później pójdziemy na spacer nad jezioro – zaproponowała Ginny.  
– Byłoby świetnie – odrzekł Harry ochoczo.  
Ginny dała mu całusa w policzek.  
– Idź już, bo się spóźnisz.  
Harry odszedł pospiesznie, podekscytowany nadchodzącym spotkaniem z Knight. Jego oczekiwania co do umiejętności kobiety również zostały spełnione – wszystkie klasy zgodnie twierdziły, że jej lekcje należały do najlepszych, jakie mieli, a Knight zdawała się być powszechnie podziwiana wśród uczniów.  
Harry'ego jednak bardziej przyciągała jej praktyczna wiedza o służbie aurorskiej i walce ze śmierciożercami, i to właśnie o tym zamierzał się od niej dowiedzieć. Dotarł do jej gabinetu, zapukał energicznie w półotwarte drzwi i wetknął głowę do środka.  
Knight, która siedziała przy biurku, spojrzała w górę i uśmiechnęła się.  
– Wejdź, Potter. Usiądź.  
Odłożyła na bok papiery, a Harry zajął wskazane mu krzesło. Nauczycielka oszacowała go spojrzeniem – w ten sam sposób, co na zajęciach obrony.  
– A więc chcesz zostać aurorem?  
– Zgadza się.  
– Dlaczego?  
Harry zaśmiał się głucho.  
– Czy to nie oczywiste?  
Knight popatrzyła na niego spod uniesionych brwi.  
– Gdyby tak było, to bym nie pytała.  
Harry poczuł, że rumieni się, słysząc tę drobną naganę, lecz zanim zdążył wyjąkać przeprosiny, Knight ciągnęła dalej:  
– Nie musisz być aurorem, by walczyć na tej wojnie, Potter. Wojna, całkiem dosłownie, przyjdzie po ciebie. Jeśli więc to jedyny twój powód, musisz się lepiej zastanowić. Co zrobisz, kiedy wojna się skończy, kiedy zabraknie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i szumowin, które mu służą? Czy jesteś gotów, by pełnić służbę aurorską zarówno podczas pokoju, jak i wojny?  
Harry rozważył to. Mimo że było to jego największe marzenie, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez wiszącego nad nim cienia Voldemorta, chociaż wiedział, że chciał takiego życia i był świadom, co trzeba było zrobić, by je zapewnić. Spojrzał Knight w oczy i odpowiedział bez wahania:  
– Tak, jestem gotów. Voldemort nie jest pierwszym czarnoksiężnikiem i nie będzie ostatnim. Ktoś będzie musiał mieć oko na kolejnego samozwańczego Czarnego Pana i w razie czego powstrzymać go, zanim dojdzie do władzy. Nie ma nic, co pragnąłbym robić w życiu bardziej, niż upewnienie się, że ta historia się nie powtórzy.  
Knight uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.  
– I _to_ jest odpowiedź, którą chciałam usłyszeć. Chodźmy.  
Knight wstała i skierowała się ku drzwiom pewnym krokiem.  
– Dokąd idziemy? – spytał Harry, podążając szybko za nią.  
Knight zatrzymała się w progu i obdarzyła Harry'ego krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
– Idziemy wyszkolić cię na aurora. – To powiedziawszy, zniknęła za drzwiami, a Harry, szczerząc radośnie zęby, pobiegł za nią.

o0o0o0o

Harry opadł na trawę i położył się na plecach, dysząc ciężko.  
– Cieszę się, że Ryan spędził w zeszłym roku tyle czasu ucząc nas pojedynków.  
Knight stanęła nad nim z założonym rękoma i z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy.  
– Ja także się cieszę. Jesteś całkiem niezły. Lepszy, niż oczekiwałam, prawdę mówiąc. Bohaterowie są z reguły przeceniani.  
Harry usiadł i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie jestem bohaterem!  
Knight zachichotała.  
– Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obrazić. Przynajmniej nie nazwałam cię _Wybrańcem_. Zdaje się, że „Prorok Codzienny" tydzień bez użycia tego wyrażenia uważa za stracony.  
Harry nachmurzył się.  
– Wiem i nienawidzę tego.  
– Dobrze. Nie warto wierzyć w to, co wypisuje czasem prasa.  
– No więc, jak pani sądzi? – zapytał Harry, zmieniając temat. – Czy mam wszystko, czego potrzeba aurorowi?  
– Jesteś szybki, dobrze się pojedynkujesz i z tego co słyszałam, potrafiłeś w wieku trzynastu lat wyczarować Patronusa, a rok później udało ci się uwolnić spod wpływu _Imperiusa_. Zatem tak, sądzę, że masz zadatki na znakomitego aurora. Są pewne rzeczy, których chciałabym cię nauczyć, a których nie ma w planie zajęć obrony... jeśli temu podołasz.  
Harry skoczył na nogi.  
– Oczywiście, że tak!  
– Wobec tego widzimy się w moim gabinecie w każdy piątek po twoich zajęciach.  
– Zjawię się tam. I dziękuję, pani profesor. Doceniam to.  
Usta Knight wygięły się w leciutkim uśmiechu.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie, Potter. To ja dziękuję. – Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść szybko przez błonia, a szaty wirowały za nią w późno popołudniowym wietrze. Harry patrzył za nią przez chwilę i skierował się ku wieży Gryffindoru, by znaleźć Ginny.  
Pokój wspólny był niemal pusty, kiedy Harry tam dotarł, jednak Ginny czekała na niego, zwinięta w swoim ulubionym fotelu, czytając książkę. Podniosła głowę, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, i uśmiechnęła się.  
– Jak było?  
– Świetnie! Spędziliśmy ponad godzinę na pojedynkach i była fantastyczna. Zaproponowała, że będzie udzielać mi lekcji w piątki po południu.  
– To genialnie!  
Harry usiadł obok Ginny i pochylił się nad nią.  
– Wiesz, myślałem nad tym, co mówiła kiedyś Hermiona – że trzeba szkolić aurorów szybciej. Wiem, że masz przed sobą jeszcze dwa lata szkoły, ale masz wysokie stopnie z obrony. Założyłbym się, że gdybyś spytała Knight, tobie też pozwoliłaby przychodzić na dodatkowe lekcje.  
Ginny zmarszczyła brwi w zmieszaniu.  
– Po co?  
– Żeby cię przygotować do kursu aurorskiego.  
– Harry, ja nie zamierzam być aurorem.  
– Och. – Harry poczuł się głupio, że z góry założył, iż Ginny planuje zostać aurorem, lecz był też nieco rozczarowany.  
Ron przez jakiś czas rozważał karierę aurora, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że musiałby wówczas wziąć eliksiry – a nie miał ku temu ani odpowiednich ocen, ani motywacji. Z tego, co wiedział Harry, jego przyjaciel jeszcze nie zdecydował o tym, co będzie robił po zakończeniu szkoły, lecz Harry podejrzewał, że wyląduje on w ministerstwie.  
Hermiona z pewnością zdobędzie wystarczającą ilość owutemów, by dostać jakąkolwiek posadę, którą zechce, jednak Harry wiedział, że ona także nie planowała zostać aurorem.  
Pozostawała tylko Ginny i Harry żywił nadzieję, że może ona przystąpi wraz z nim do służb aurorskich.  
– Co zamierzasz robić?  
Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie jestem pewna. Myślałam o zostaniu uzdrowicielką, ale być może dołączę do taty w ministerstwie. Jest tam tyle do roboty. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.  
– Jeśli jeszcze nie zdecydowałaś, to skąd wiesz, że nie chcesz być aurorem?  
– Bo nie chcę spędzić całego życia walcząc, Harry. Kiedy ta wojna się skończy, zamierzam zostawić ją za sobą. Chcę mieć dom, rodzinę i zwyczajne życie, do którego przywykłam.  
Harry uciekł wzrokiem i powiedział cicho:  
– Ja nigdy nie miałem zwyczajnego życia.  
Ginny chwyciła go za rękę.  
– To nic, Harry. Będziesz je miał, obiecuję ci. A teraz chodźmy na spacer.

o0o0o0o

Reszta weekendu upłynęła Harry'emu w błogim spokoju. Większość czasu spędzał z Ginny, głównie nad jeziorem, ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami lata. Pomimo wszystkich swoich trosk, kiedy przebywał z Ginny, zawsze czuł się zadowolony i uspokojony. Jednak w niedzielę wieczór po kolacji, Harry niechętnie opuścił Ginny i resztę przyjaciół, udając się do dormitorium. Nie skończył jeszcze zadania, które polecił mu Dumbledore i wiedział, że nie mógł już dłużej odkładać go na później.  
Chłopak wyciągnął się na łóżku i wyjął postrzępiony w rogach egzemplarz „Alicji w Krainie Czarów". Historia była mu raczej obojętna, chociaż doskonale rozumiał zdezorientowanie Alicji i wiedział, czemu Dumbledore chciał, żeby przeczytał tę książkę. Podobnie jak Alicja wędrowała po fantastycznej krainie, gdzie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, tak on w umyśle Dumbledore'a mierzył się z podobnym wyzwaniem.  
Harry otworzył książkę, lecz wówczas przypomniał sobie drwiące komentarze Malfoya, które usłyszał, kiedy ostatnio próbował ją czytać. Słowa Ślizgona odbijały się echem w jego głowie i, ku konsternacji Harry'ego, kolejne słowa pojawiały się w odpowiedzi. Zamknął oczy, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i oczyścił umysł. Skoncentrował się, póki na wpół zapomniane słowa znów nie odżyły mu w pamięci.  
_...Ja, który zaszedłem dalej niż ktokolwiek inny na drodze do nieśmiertelności. Znacie mój cel: zwyciężyć śmierć... i okazało się, że powiódł się przynajmniej jeden z moich eksperymentów: nie umarłem, choć to zaklęcie powinno mnie zabić._*  
Harry otworzył oczy, a wysoki, zimny śmiech Voldemorta wciąż brzmiał mu w głowie, mrożąc krew w żyłach. W tę noc na cmentarzu, kiedy umarł Cedrik, a Voldemort się odrodził, Harry był tak przerażony, tak sparaliżowany tym, co się działo, że nie poświęcał wiele uwagi przemowie, jaką Voldemort uraczył swoich śmierciożerców. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się – czy mogła to być prawda? Czy przetrwanie przez Voldemorta wydarzeń w Dolinie Godryka było jedynie przypadkowym skutkiem działania starożytnej magii, która ocaliła również życie Harry'ego, czy czarnoksiężnika naprawdę nie można było zabić?  
Harry zawsze wiedział, że pokonanie Voldemorta będzie trudne, pewnie nawet bliskie niemożliwego – w końcu był nadzwyczaj potężny. Mimo to Harry ciągle wierzył, że istniała szansa, jakkolwiek nikła, że może wygrać. Nigdy nie myślał o swoim wrogu jako o nieśmiertelnym. Słysząc to jednak z ust zarówno Voldemorta, jak i Malfoya... Harry potrząsnął głową i zmusił się, by uspokoić żołądek. To przecież głupota. Nikt nie mógł być nieśmiertelny. Voldemort po prostu kłamał, żeby zaimponować swoim zwolennikom, a Malfoy oczywiście powtarzał tylko, co usłyszał od ojca.  
Dumbledore był przekonany, że Voldemorta można pokonać i Harry ufał, iż wiekowy czarodziej wiedział, o czym mówi. Niemniej jednak Harry zdecydował, że wspomni o tym Dumbledore'owi, tak dla pewności. Ta myśl podziałała zbawiennie na jego troski. Odepchnął od siebie wszelkie wątpliwości i powrócił do lektury „Alicji w Krainie Czarów", z radością zatapiając się w świat fantazji.

o0o0o0o

Harry ani razu nie spojrzał na zegarek, więc nie był pewien, kiedy wreszcie skończył książkę, choć musiało być to długo po tym, jak jego współlokatorzy poszli spać. Zbyt zmęczony, by przebierać się w pidżamę, Harry zdjął jedynie okulary i zapadł w sen.

Znów był w ogrodzie Dumbledore'a, lecz tym razem, kiedy wędrował w tę i z powrotem różnymi dróżkami, napotykał po drodze na dziwaczne wcielenia postaci, które widziała Alicja. Spotkał białego królika, lamentującego, że spóźnił się na transmutację, gdzie miał zamienić dziecko w świnię. Królik zniknął za żywopłotem, ale dalej Harry znalazł kota, wyglądającego kropka w kropkę jak Krzywołap. Zwierzę siedziało na drzewie, lecz zaraz zniknęło, zostawiając za sobą tylko zmarszczone gniewnie brwi. Kiedy dotarł nareszcie do serca ogrodu, Harry ujrzał tam stół grona pedagogicznego, przy którym Dumbledore, McGonagall oraz Snape popijali herbatę.  
– Spóźniłeś się, Potter – powiedział Snape.  
– Jednak nie za bardzo – dodał Dumbledore. – Herbatki, Harry?  
Dumbledore podał mu drobną filiżankę i spodeczek z chińskiej porcelany. Naczynie było puste, jednak stół był zastawiony różnego rodzaju czajnikami i dzbankami. Harry sięgnął po najbliższy.  
– Nie stój jak kołek, Potter – oznajmiła McGonagall. – Siadaj.  
– Ale tu nie ma żadnych krzeseł – zauważył Harry, przechylając niemal do góry nogami czajnik, który podniósł ze stołu, i potrząsając nim nad swoją filiżanką. Ze środka nic nie wyleciało.  
– Zawsze znajdzie sobie wymówkę – zadrwił Snape.  
– Wcale nie szukam wymówek! – zawołał z oburzeniem Harry, odkładając pusty czajnik i podnosząc niski, purpurowy dzbanuszek. – Gdzie mam niby usiąść, na stole? – Dzbanek także okazał się pusty, więc Harry zajrzał do ozdobnego, srebrnego imbryka, ale i tam nie było ani kropli herbaty.  
– Usiądź, gdzie zechcesz, Harry – rzekł Dumbledore. – Ale musisz wypić herbatkę, zanim wystygnie.  
– Nie mam herbaty! – odparł Harry z irytacją.  
– To dlatego, że za mało się starasz – upomniała go McGonagall. – Mówiłam ci, że musisz w tym roku zwrócić szczególną uwagę na swoją pracę.  
– To nie moja wina! – odezwał się z żalem Harry, chwytając jeden czajnik za drugim, z rosnącą frustracją. – W żadnym z nich nie ma herbaty!  
– Mówiłem wam, że jest beznadziejny – powiedział Snape.  
– Nie jestem beznadziejny! – krzyknął Harry.  
Nagle niebo pociemniało i mroźny wiatr wypełnił ogród, szeleszcząc liśćmi i grzechocząc filiżankami o spodki. Zza pobliskich drzew i krzaków wyłonili się śmierciożercy, okrążając Harry'ego.  
Chłopak upuścił swoją filiżankę, która rozbiła się na ziemi, i wyciągnął różdżkę, jednak nauczyciele zupełnie zignorowali śmierciożerców.  
– Naprawdę musisz dokończyć swoją herbatkę, Harry – rzekł Dumbledore, potrząsając ze smutkiem głową.  
– Do licha z herbatą! – wrzasnął Harry do starszego czarodzieja, który beztrosko sączył swój napój. – Niech mi pan pomoże.  
– Och, _teraz_ chce, żeby mu pomóc – zakpił z pogardą Snape.  
– Nie możemy wykonać za ciebie twojej roboty, Potter – powiedziała McGonagall zniecierpliwionym tonem.  
Harry odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a z desperacją.  
– Profesorze, musi pan mi pomóc!  
Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Powiedziałem ci, Harry, że musisz najpierw dokończyć herbatkę.  
Harry warknął z frustracją. Śmierciożercy powoli nadchodzili, a jeden z idących na czele wymierzył w Harry'ego różdżkę i krzyknął:  
– Skrócić o głowę!  
Inni natychmiast podjęli okrzyk.  
– SKRÓCIĆ O GŁOWĘ!  
Harry widział tylko jedną drogę ucieczki. Wskoczył na stół, nie zważając na dzbanki, które strącał na ziemię, po czym rzucił się między nauczycieli na ścieżkę biegnącą za ich plecami. Ani Dumbledore, ani McGonagall, ani Snape nie zdawali się tym w ogóle przejmować. Wszyscy siedzieli spokojnie, pijąc herbatę. Harry pobiegł przed siebie, a śmierciożercy ruszyli za nim.  
– SKRÓCIĆ O GŁOWĘ! – wołali śmierciożercy, ścigając Harry'ego niezwykle ciemną i wąską dróżką. Wysoki, gęsty żywopłot rósł po jej obu stronach i Harry nie miał się gdzie schować, ani gdzie uciec – mógł tylko pędzić przed siebie. Harry biegł tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie, jednak śmierciożercy się nie oddalali. Łapał urywane hausty powietrza i niemal już opadł z sił, kiedy ścieżka urwała się nagle na krańcu klifu, wznoszącego się ponad morzem. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, dysząc ciężko, i spojrzał w dół na fale, rozbijające się na skałach daleko w dole. Był w potrzasku. Obrócił się z rezygnacją w stronę śmierciożerców, którzy zatrzymali się kilka kroków za nim. Gdy to uczynił, grupa ubranych na czarno postaci rozdzieliła się i spomiędzy nich wyłonił się Voldemort ze strasznym, triumfującym uśmiechem na swojej podobnej do węża twarzy.  
– Nie możesz mnie zabić, Harry. Nie mogę umrzeć. Ale ty możesz. – Voldemort uniósł różdżkę i promień zielonego światła wystrzelił w kierunku Harry'ego. Zaklęcie uderzyło go w pierś i posłało poza krawędź klifu.

Harry obudził się gwałtownie i zamrugał, kiedy oślepiły go promienie słońca, wpadające do środka przez okno. Ziewnął, przeciągnął się i zsunął z łóżka, a szczegóły dziwnego snu już zaczęły blaknąć mu w pamięci. Przebrał się w świeże ubranie i dołączył do swoich kolegów w drodze na śniadanie.

o0o0o0o

Harry nie mógł doczekać się nadejścia wieczora, gdyż chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Dumbledore'em. Czas jednak, rzecz jasna, wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Obrona była całkiem interesująca – Knight pokazała im różne sposoby bezpiecznego obchodzenia się z przedmiotami obłożonymi klątwą – lecz nie pałał już takim entuzjazmem wobec zielarstwa, na którym profesor Sprout pokazywała im śmiercionośne grzyby, zadając na koniec lekcji długą na trzy stopy pracę domową.  
Podczas kolacji, Harry pochłonął migiem swój posiłek i czekał z niecierpliwością na Dumbledore'a, który prowadził z McGonagall przy stole nauczycieli pogawędkę, która zdawała się trwać wieczność. Wreszcie Dumbledore wstał od stołu i Harry uczynił to samo. Pożegnawszy się szybko z przyjaciółmi, pospieszył do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie znalazł go, już usadowionego na krześle przy kominku.  
– Wejdź, Harry. – Dumbledore nalał do filiżanek herbaty, a Harry usiadł naprzeciw niego. – A więc co myślisz o przygodach Alicji?  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkam nic równie dziwacznego w umyśle Voldemorta.  
Dumbledore zaśmiał się lekko.  
– Szczerze wątpię, byś spotkał. Doświadczenia Alicji są dość ekstremalne. Mimo wszystko, liczę na to, że jej historia pomogła ci lepiej zrozumieć, że w umyśle wszystkie prawa i zasady, które rządzą rzeczywistością, nie obowiązują.  
Harry skinął głową.  
– Dobrze. Wobec tego czas już, byśmy wybrali się na kolejny spacer po ogrodzie.  
Harry był tym razem o wiele bardziej pewny siebie, zanurzając się w umyśle Dumbledore'a. Ten musiał to wyczuć, bo nie pokierował Harrym, a pozwolił mu samemu znaleźć drogę.  
Ogród zmaterializował się wokół Harry'ego, tak jak poprzednio. Dumbledore stał już obok niego i, ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, okazało się, że nie są sami. Kobiety i mężczyźni z różnych czasów spacerowali po ogrodowych ścieżkach i siadali pod drzewami, rozmawiając ze sobą. Dzieci biegały tu i tam, śmiejąc się i wołając do siebie podczas zabawy. Wielu ludzi ubranych było w staromodne ubrania, lecz niektórzy nosili współczesne stroje, a Harry'emu zdawało się, że kilka osób wyglądało nawet znajomo.  
– Kim są ci wszyscy ludzie? – zapytał Harry.  
– To ludzie, którzy uczynili mnie tym, kim dzisiaj jestem. Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że ci, których kochamy, nigdy tak naprawdę nas nie opuszczą, i jest tak w istocie. Żyją oni wewnątrz nas. Gdybyś dłużej przechadzał się tymi ścieżkami, spotkałbyś wszystkie osoby, które kiedykolwiek miały na mnie jakiś wpływ – moją rodzinę, przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, nauczycieli, kolegów. Spotkałbyś nawet siebie samego.  
Harry wpatrywał się z zafascynowaniem we wszystkich tych ludzi. Musiały ich być tutaj setki.  
– Dlaczego nie widziałem ich poprzednio?  
– Ponieważ pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolę ci wpierw pospacerować w spokoju. Powinienem ci wyjaśnić, Harry, że w pewnym stopniu mam kontrolę nad moim umysłem, jednak musisz zrozumieć, że większość ludzi jej nie ma. Na tym poziomie są oni zupełnie nieświadomi swoich umysłów. Gdybyś zatopił się w umyśle przeciętnej osoby, znalazłbyś jej odkrytą, nagą duszę. Nie miałaby ona na tej płaszczyźnie żadnej świadomej kontroli nad twoimi z nią interakcjami. Ściśle rzecz biorąc, kiedy trans zostałby przerwany, w jej umyśle nie pozostałoby żadne wspomnienie o twoim w nim pobycie. Z czasem, dzięki praktyce, zdołałem rozwinąć umiejętność sięgania do własnego umysłu, więc jestem w stanie utrzymać pewien poziom kontroli, zarówno jak i pamięć o tym, co się tutaj dzieje.  
– A więc to znaczy, że praktykuje pan legilimencję na sobie? – spytał Harry wolno.  
– Można to ująć w ten sposób, tak – odparł Dumbledore, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że Harry to zrozumiał.  
Chłopak rozumiał jednak niewiele. Gapił się na Dumbledore'a, próbując wyobrazić sobie, w jaki sposób umysł mógłby zajrzeć sam w siebie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.  
– Wymaga to ogromnej samokontroli.  
– Dzień dobry, Dumbledore – przywitał się ciepło krępy mężczyzna w wiktoriańskim stroju, przechodząc koło nich raźnym krokiem i powiewając połami rozpiętych, czarodziejskich szat. Miał rumianą twarz i był niemal łysy, choć kilka kłębków białych włosów powiewało za nim na wietrze. – Mam nadzieję, że uczysz czegoś tego młodego człowieka – rzekł, mijając ich.  
– Jak zawsze, dyrektorze – zawołał za nim Dumbledore, kiedy mężczyzna zniknął za żywopłotem. Wówczas Dumbledore zniżył konspiracyjnie głos i zwrócił się do Harry'ego: – To Eustance Lampson, dyrektor za czasów, kiedy zaczynałem nauczać w Hogwarcie. Zawsze upierał się, żeby przy każdej sposobności nauczać czegoś swoich podopiecznych.  
– Może pan rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi? – spytał Harry ze zdumieniem.  
– Naturalnie. W jakim innym celu mieliby oni tu być? Oczywiście, podobnie jak portrety wiszące w moim gabinecie, nie są to prawdziwe osoby. To tylko manifestacje moich wspomnień o nich.  
Dumbledore skręcił w szeroką, choć opuszczoną ścieżkę, i Harry podążył tą samą drogą.  
– Przychodzi pan tu często? – zapytał, maszerując u boku Dumbledore'a.  
– Na niebiosa, skąd! Aby zanurzyć się tak głęboko we własny umysł, potrzeba ogromnego wysiłku i koncentracji. Zrobiłem to tylko raz. Łatwiej jest dać poprowadzić się innemu umysłowi i zwyczajnie za nim podążać.  
Dotarli na polanę i Dumbledore zatrzymał się.  
– Jakkolwiek kształcący jest bez wątpienia spacer po moim umyśle, nadszedł czas, byś nauczył się, jak w nawiązać w nim walkę. Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że możesz napotkać tu wszystko i liczę, że „Alicja w Krainie Czarów" dała ci wyobrażenie o gamie możliwości. A zatem...  
Dumbledore machnął ręką i przed nimi pojawił się staw, wypełniony liliami wodnymi i rybkami, mknącymi pod wodą w tę i z powrotem.  
– To nie magia – powiedział, widząc zdumienie na twarzy Harry'ego. – W tym miejscu myśl może stać się rzeczywistością w mgnieniu oka i odnosi się to również do twoich myśli.  
– Jak mam to zrobić?  
– Po prostu wyobraź sobie coś. Stwórz wyraźny obraz w swoich myślach i oczekuj, że się pojawi. Dalej, spróbuj.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się. Spojrzał na staw i wyobraził sobie na jego miejscu fontannę. Uformował w myślach obraz, tak wyraźnie jak potrafił, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło.  
– Musisz _uwierzyć_, Harry. Nie skupiaj się zbyt mocno na szczegółach tego, co chcesz stworzyć, a bardziej na swoich oczekiwaniach zobaczenia tego.  
Harry skinął głową i ponownie popatrzył na staw, wyobrażając sobie, że zamienia się on w fontannę. Skoncentrował się i nagle, bez żadnego odgłosu towarzyszącego transformacji, staw nie był już stawem, a stał się tą samą fontanną, którą Harry sobie wyobraził.  
– Doskonale! – zakrzyknął Dumbledore. – Na dodatek bardzo gustownie. Możesz używać różdżki do wskazania celu. To kolejny symbol, rzecz jasna, reprezentujący twoją zdolność do skupienia myśli i mocy.  
Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią lekko w stronę fontanny, która zamieniła się w kompletny posąg Wenus, obsadzony przez gołębie. Harry wyciągnął własną różdżkę z kieszeni i skierował ją ku posągowi, a ten posłusznie stał się wodopojem, w którym brykały teraz gołębie. Na zmianę z Dumbledore'em tworzyli wszelkiego rodzaju rzeźby i wodne konstrukcje. Kiedy Harry'emu zaczynało brakować pomysłów, Dumbledore machnął różdżką i na miejscu przywołanej przez Harry'ego wielkiej, greckiej urny, stanął słoń. Chłopak gapił się na niego, zszokowany widokiem olbrzymiego zwierzęcia.  
– Pamiętaj, Harry, że _wszystko_, co potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, może stać się tu prawdziwe.  
Harry zebrał się w sobie i podniósł różdżkę. Słoń zniknął i na jego miejscu pojawił się hipogryf. Wielkie, kruczoczarne zwierzę orało pazurami ziemię i rzucało dumnie swoim łbem.  
– Wspaniała istota – powiedział Dumbledore. – Jednak powinienem zaznaczyć, że wszystko, co powołasz do życia w umyśle, będzie miało identyczne cechy, jak w prawdziwym świecie. Tak że sugerowałbym szybko się ukłonić albo pomyśleć nad nieco bardziej układnym stworzeniem.  
Harry szybko wyobraził sobie konia i natychmiast miejsce hipogryfa zajął czarny ogier. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z aprobatą i skinął w stronę Harry'ego głową, pokazując mu, żeby kontynuował ćwiczenie. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i skoncentrował się, tworząc raz za razem kangura, hipopotama, jelenia i lisa. Jednak szybkie przemiany miały na niego swój wpływ. Odkrył, że o wiele trudniej jest mu się teraz skupić i musiał wkładać coraz większy wysiłek w urzeczywistnianie swoich wyobrażeń. Po tym, jak niemal minutę zabrała mu zamiana małpy w bernardyna, Harry opuścił różdżkę.  
– Dalej już nie mogę.  
– Wobec tego czas wracać. Zamknij oczy i wiedz, że kiedy je znów otworzysz, będziesz siedział w moim gabinecie.  
Harry zrobił to, co kazał mu dyrektor. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, przywołując obraz gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Kiedy otworzył oczy, siedział z powrotem na swoim krześle przy kominku, w którym dogasał właśnie ogień.  
Dumbledore także znajdował się na swoim miejscu, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.  
– Spisałeś się znakomicie, jak na pierwszą lekcję. Z biegiem czasu staniesz się bardziej biegły w tej dziedzinie i o wiele łatwiej będzie ci urzeczywistniać swoje wizje. Jedynymi ograniczeniami są twoja własna wyobraźnia i wytrzymałość umysłowa.  
– Czy Voldemort wie, jak to robić?  
– Jestem pewien, że nie studiował on tej konkretnej gałęzi legilimencji. Nie pocieszaj się jednak tym zbytnio, Harry. Nawet niewyćwiczony umysł posiada potężne, naturalne bariery, a Voldemort jest jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów na świecie.  
Harry westchnął. Wcale nie oczekiwał pokrzepiającej odpowiedzi. Wówczas przypomniał sobie pytanie, jakie miał zadać Dumbledore'owi.  
– Profesorze, wtedy na cmentarzu, kiedy on powrócił, Voldemort powiedział do śmierciożerców, że eksperymentował, próbując znaleźć sposób na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności. Mówił, że niektóre z jego eksperymentów się powiodły, bo powinien zginąć tej nocy, kiedy zabił moich rodziców, ale tak się nie stało.  
Dumbledore wysłuchał uważnie Harry'ego, po czym skinął głową.  
– Tak, również wysnułem podobne wnioski.  
– Więc twierdzi pan, że to prawda? – rzekł Harry, oniemiały.  
– Na pewno prawdą jest, że Voldemort nie powinien przeżyć trafienia Zabójczą Klątwą. Jednak jeszcze przed śmiercią twoich rodziców krążyły pogłoski o tym, że Voldemort para się czarną magią. Wśród jego zwolenników wiadomym było, że pragnie on oszukać śmierć, choć oczywiście nie mieli pojęcia, jakie kroki mógł podjąć, by zrealizować ten cel. I nadal tego nie wiedzą. Widzisz, podtrzymywanie otoczki tajemnicy działa na korzyść Voldemorta, i to nie tylko dlatego, że zniechęca jego zwolenników przed zdradą.  
– Wiedział pan to cały czas?  
– Tak. Profesor Snape, gdy do nas powrócił, potwierdził pogłoski, które słyszałem, więc byłem przygotowany. W noc, kiedy zostali zamordowani twoi rodzice, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Voldemort nie zniknął – mimo iż jego ciało uległo zniszczeniu, jego dusza nie rozstała się z tym światem. Coś musiało ją z nim połączyć. To dlatego wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia powróci. I dlatego też nie próbowałem go zabić w ministerstwie dwa lata temu. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że kierowała mną jakaś osobliwa szlachetność? Czy uważasz, że zaniechałbym szansy, by oszczędzić ci tej herkulesowej pracy, z którą musisz się zmierzyć? Wierz mi, Harry, że nie.  
– Ale jeśli on jest nieśmiertelny, jeśli _pan_ nie mógł go zabić, to jak ja mam tego dokonać? I nawet jeśli go pokonam, to czy jego duch nie wymknie się ponownie?  
Dumbledore przez moment milczał. Kiedy znów się odezwał, brzmiał na zamyślonego.  
– To kwestia, nad którą zastanawiam się już od dłuższego czasu, Harry – właściwie, to od kiedy zginęli twoi rodzice. Lecz dopiero, gdy wręczyłeś mi pamiętnik Riddle'a pod koniec twojej drugiej klasy, zacząłem mieć podejrzenia, co do prawdziwej natury jego działań. Kiedy opowiedziałeś mi o pamiętniku, pojąłem, że niemal nie wchłonął on duszy Ginny Weasley. Nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkałem i uświadomiłem sobie, że już wieku szesnastu lat Voldemort uczył się jak manipulować duszami. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności i sądzę, że zaklęcia, którymi posłużył się przy tworzeniu pamiętnika, ściśle wiążą się z ewentualnymi krokami podjętymi przez niego w celu uchronienia się od śmierci. Niestety, jako że pamiętnik został zniszczony, nie mogłem zidentyfikować zaklęć, jakie Riddle na niego rzucił.  
– Ale jeśli nie wie pan, jakich zaklęć użył...  
– Mimo że nie znam samych inkantacji, rozumiem ich naturę. Wiem, _co_ zrobił, nawet jeżeli nie wiem,_ jak_ dokładnie to zrobił.  
– Więc wie pan, jak złamać te zaklęcia?  
Przez najkrótszą chwilę na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się wyraz bólu, lecz zaraz potem zniknął.  
– Jestem pewien, że techniki, których cię obecnie uczę, okażą się skuteczne w ominięciu jego barier. A teraz, Harry, zrobiło się już dość późno, więc sugeruję, byś wracał do dormitorium.

o0o0o0o

* fragment „Harry'ego Pottera i Czary Ognia" w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego


	13. Sekrety Slytherina

ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY. SEKRETY SLYTHERINA

- Co? - zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

- Jest nieśmiertelny – powtórzył Harry ponuro i opadł na łóżko. - Nie może umrzeć.

Przyjaciele gapili się na Gryfona z konsternacją.

- Ale powiedziałeś, że Dumbledore uważa... - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Dumbledore uważa, że to, czego się uczę, pomoże mi pokonać bariery ochronne umysłu Voldemorta, kiedy będę z nim walczył.

- W takim razie wszystko w porządku – powiedziała dziewczyna pokrzepiająco.

- Może, ale mam przeczucie, że tkwi tutaj coś więcej. Wolałbym, żeby Dumbledore wiedział, jakich zaklęć używał Voldemort.

Harry położył się na łóżku i westchnął.

- Szkoda, że wtedy w drugiej klasie nie pokazałem mu tego głupiego dziennika, kiedy była okazja.

- Harry, to nie twoja wina, tylko moja – pocieszyła go Ginny. - To ja popełniłam błąd.

- Jeśli to w ogóle czyjaś wina, to tylko Lucjusza Malfoya – uciął Ron. - A poza tym zupełnie nie wiem, na co ten dziennik mógłby nam się przydać, Harry, nawet jeśli nie rozwaliłbyś go kłem bazyliszka.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytała Ginny. Brat zawahał się i spojrzał na nią nieswojo. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Ron, to było pięć lat temu. Możesz o tym ze mną rozmawiać.

Rudzielec nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale ciągnął dalej.

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ten dziennik by kogoś opętał albo nawet doprowadził do śmierci, ale żeby wyssał duszę? Dumbledore musi się co do tego mylić.

Harry usiadł na łóżku.

- Dlaczego?

- Pomyśl tylko. Jest mnóstwo klątw, którymi można zabić; są takie zaklęcia jak _Imperius_, które dają ci nad kimś władzę, ale nie istnieje taki czar, który mógłby wyrwać komuś duszę.

- Pewnie, że nie, Ron – przerwała Hermiona. - Jeśli by był, co to by była za tajemnica? Voldemort musiał go wynaleźć.

- Właśnie o to mi chodzi – on nie miał jak. Nie kiedy chodził do szkoły. Może i był mądry, ale nie wierzę, żeby sam wpadł na coś coś takiego w wieku szesnastu lat. Wychowywał się w mugolskim sierocińcu, tak? To niby kto miał mu tam pomagać?

Harry musiał przyznać, że rozumowanie Rona do niego trafia. Hermiona jednak nie chciała się zgodzić, że Dumbledore mógł się omylić w tak istotnej sprawie. Przygryzła wargę i zmarszczyła brwi w skupieniu.

- Musiał kogoś znaleźć... albo sam prowadził poszukiwania i badania.

- A niby gdzie? Chyba nawet w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych nie znalazłabyś książek o tym, jak wysysać z kogoś duszę za pomocą dziennika.

- Ale są jeszcze inne miejsca.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na Ginny z zaskoczeniem. Dziewczyna patrzyła gdzieś w przestrzeń zamyślonym wzrokiem.

- Tamtego roku, już pod koniec, byłam w stanie wyczuć myśli i uczucia Riddle'a. Kiedy zabrał mnie do Komnaty Tajemnic zdałam sobie sprawę, że czuje się tam jak u siebie. Jak w domu.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra, więc lubił kisić się w koszmarnej, podziemnej komnacie ze swoim oswojonym bazyliszkiem. I co z tego?

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w niemym zrozumieniu.

- Oczywiście! To musi być to!

- Musi być co? - spytał Harry.

- Tylko to ma sens – zgodziła się Ginny, napotykając wzrok koleżanki.

- Co ma sens? - wtrącił Ron.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Czasem nawet sama się nad tym zastanawiałam...

- _Przestaniecie wreszcie? _- zbeształ je Ron.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na przyjaciół i Hermiona westchnęła.

- Chodzi o Komnatę. Tygodniami siedziałam w bibliotece, szukając o niej jakichś informacji, ale nic nie znalazłam. W międzyczasie jednak zastanawiałam się, co oznacza jej nazwa - co Salazar Slytherin w niej ukrył.

- Był czystokrwistym fanatykiem, który zostawił tam cholernego bazyliszka, żeby mordował uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia – skwitował Ron.

- Ale to nie ma sensu.

- Nigdy nie miało sensu. On miał świra, to pewne.

- Nie o to mi chodziło! _Zastanów się._ To nie jest Tajemna Komnata ani Komnata Bestii. To jest Komnata _Tajemnic._

- Liczba mnoga – mruknął Harry w zamyśleniu. - Tam jest ich więcej.

- Więcej niż jeden bazyliszek? - zapytał Ron ze zgrozą.

- Więcej tajemnic niż jedna – poprawiła Ginny. - Tam na dole coś jest i tylko wężousty może wejść do Komnaty i to odnaleźć.

o0o0o0o

Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona zebrali się w łazience Jęczącej Marty we wtorek wieczorem po kolacji.

- Ginny, jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść? - zapytał Harry, kiedy stanęli naprzeciwko zlewu kryjącego wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Tak, jestem pewna – odparła dziewczyna niecierpliwie. - Jeśli wy macie odwagę, to ja też.

- Tak, ale chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie musisz tam iść...

- Powiedziałeś to już cztery razy. Odpowiedź nadal brzmi „tak".

Gryfon westchnął.

- No dobra.

Podszedł do zlewu, zerknął na kurek z wyrytym wizerunkiem węża i zasyczał:

- Otwórz się.

Kamienna misa odsunęła się i w podłodze pojawiło się wejście do mrocznego tunelu. Przyjaciele zerknęli w głąb.

- Ja idę pierwszy – oznajmił Harry. - Jak was zawołam, zrzucicie miotły.

Gryfon ześlizgnął się w dół. Toczył się w głąb szybu, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na dnie wilgotnej, ciemnej jaskini. Wstał, otrzepał spodnie i podszedł do wylotu tunelu.

- Dawajcie miotły! – zawołał i już po chwili usłyszał łoskot. Trzy miotły potoczyły się po dnie pieczary. Harry zdążył je pozbierać, kiedy z rury z jękiem wypadła Hermiona, a po niej Ginny i Ron. Wszyscy czworo podeszli do czarnej dziury widniejącej w jednej ze ścian.

- Chodźcie – zachęcił ich Harry. Przyjaciele zapalili różdżki i ruszyli w drogę. Od pięciu lat niewiele się tutaj zmieniło, jedynie tunel był bardziej zrujnowany, a sufit niższy. Wkrótce stanęli przed wejściem do Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Otwórz się – powiedział Harry w mowie węży i wielkie wrota rozchyliły się przed nimi. Komnata wyglądała tak, jak Gryfon ją zapamiętał. Na środku leżał szkielet bazyliszka z brakującym jednym kłem.

- Rety, ale to cholerstwo wielkie – oświadczył Ron z zapartym tchem. - Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

- Nie wiem – odrzekł Harry. - Fawkes mnie uratował.

Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem Ginny, sprawdzając, jak wpłynął na nią widok bazyliszka, ale na jej twarzy zobaczył tylko twardą determinację.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tu ich więcej? - spytał Ron nerwowo, przyglądając się pozostałościom po ogromnym gadzie.

- Jeśli by był, to już wtedy by mnie zaatakował.

- A co, jeśli w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat jakiś się tu wprowadził?

- Ron, bazyliszki nie są takie znowu powszechne – pocieszyła go Hermiona. - To nie szczury czy gnomy.

Harry wskazał na posąg Salazara Slytherina.

- Wypełzł z jego ust, czyli gdzieś tam z tyłu musi być jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie.

Gryfon ruszył do przodu i zaczął lustrować postument, na którym umieszczono statuę. Dołączyli do niego Ron i Hermiona. Ginny tymczasem nie ruszała się, wpatrując się badawczym wzrokiem w kamienną postać.

- Ginny, wszystko gra? - zapytał Harry troskliwie.

- Tam jest – odparła dziewczyna, wskazując pomiędzy stopy posągu.

Harry podszedł do tego miejsca, ale nie znalazł żadnego wejścia. Wzniósł różdżkę do góry.

- _Lumos._

Światło popełzło po kamieniach, kiedy Gryfon wodził różdżką w górę i w dół. Wreszcie napotkał to, czego szukał – na jednym z głazów był wykuty niewielki wąż. Harry skupił się na nim i zasyczał cicho.

- Otwórz się.

Rozległo się zgrzytanie i kamienna ściana rozstąpiła się, odsłaniając mroczny portal.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do Ginny, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i wszyscy czworo weszli do środka. Znajdowali się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianie po swojej lewej stronie Harry zobaczył kinkiet w kształcie dwóch splecionych węży i odruchowo sięgnął, żeby go dotknąć.

- Zapal się – rozkazał w mowie węży i kinkiet buchnął płomieniem. Na murach wisiało więcej takich lichtarzy i wszystkie zapłonęły jasnym światłem. Harry zamrugał, oślepiony przez chwilę i usłyszał, jak Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

- Wielki Boże!

Komnata miała okrągły kształt o średnicy co najmniej trzydziestu stóp. Dookoła poustawiano ozdobne szklane gabloty wypełnione przyrządami, które przypominały Harry'emu instrumenty z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Na środku stał sporych rozmiarów stół i kilka krzeseł, wszystkie rzeźbione ornamentami w kształcie węży. Gładka kamienna podłoga lśniła w świetle pochodni. Gryfon wiedział jednak, że to nie te cuda olśniły Hermionę.

Wzdłuż ścian stały rzędy regałów wysokich na dwadzieścia stóp, wszystkie wypełnione książkami i zwojami pergaminu. Były ich tu z pewnością tysiące.

- Musiały należeć do Salazara Slytherina – szepnęła Hermiona ze czcią, obracając się dookoła i pochłaniając bibliotekę oczami. - Mają ponad tysiąc lat!

Przyjaciele stanęli obok niej.

- Tego właśnie miał pierwotnie strzec bazyliszek – oświadczyła Ginny.

- Myślałem, że miał zabijać mugolaków – sprzeciwił się Ron.

Hermiona zaczęła przyglądać się książkom, ale na te słowa odwróciła się.

- Nie, to nie było tak, nie rozumiesz? Binns miał rację. To tylko legenda. Ludzie musieli dowiedzieć się skądś o Komnacie i o bazyliszku, i dopowiedzieli sobie resztę, opierając się na historii rozłamu Wielkiej Czwórki.

Harry, który oglądał z bliska zawartość jednej z gablot, wyprostował się.

- Mógłbym się założyć, że Slytherin sam rozpowszechnił tę historyjkę, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, o co tutaj naprawdę chodziło.

- Riddle jednak potraktował tę legendę dosłownie – powiedziała Ginny z goryczą.

- Hej, tu są jakieś tomiszcza w innych językach! – zawołał Ron, wskazując na najbliższy regał i marszcząc brwi.

- Głównie staroangielski i celtycki – oznajmiła Hermiona. - Niektóre są też chyba po starofrancusku. Są takie zaklęcia, które mogą je przetłumaczyć... Ron, uważaj!

Rudzielec miał właśnie zamiar chwycić jedną z książek, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, patrząc na nią pytająco.

- Są zbyt stare – wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Będą się kruszyć.

- Jak w takim razie mamy je przeczytać, skoro nie można wziąć ich do ręki?

- Roztwór Odnawiający Pergamin – oświadczył Harry od razu. - Warzyłem go latem dla Snape'a – dodał, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia przyjaciół.

- Dobrze się składa – skomentowała Ginny.

- Nie tak dobrze, jak by mogło – odrzekł Harry z grymasem. - Potrzeba do niego trzydziestu siedmiu ingrediencji.

- Trzydziestu siedmiu?! - wykrzyknął Ron. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz!

- Niestety nie.

- Niby skąd mamy je wszystkie zwędzić? Poza tym żeby odnowić te stare papierzyska, potrzeba by setek litrów tego czegoś.

- I tak nie zdążylibyśmy się z nimi zapoznać – wtrąciła Hermiona. - Są ich tutaj tysiące. Przeczytanie wszystkich zabrałoby lata.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Musimy więc ustalić, które czytał Riddle.

- Zaczekaj chwilę – przerwała Hermiona. - Jeśli Riddle czytał któreś z nich...

- ...to musiał je najpierw odnowić! - dokończyła Ginny.

- Zgadza się! - ucieszył się Harry. - Rozejdźcie się i szukajcie książek, które wyglądają na nowsze niż reszta.

Przyjaciele rozproszyli się i zaczęli przeglądać półki. Nie trwało długo, kiedy Ginny przywołała ich do siebie.

- Chyba coś znalazłam.

Podeszli do niej szybko. Dziewczyna stała przed wnęką, w której znajdował się mały regał pełen książek. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że są w dużo lepszym stanie niż reszta. Harry podniósł jeden z tomów, zdmuchnął z niego kurz i otworzył go na stronie ze spisem treści, ale nie rozpoznał języka, w którym napisano tekst.

- Hermiono, czy znasz te zaklęcia tłumaczące?

Dziewczyna machnęła różdżką w stronę książki.

- _Ostendo Intellectus_.

Tekst rozmył się na chwilę, a potem ukazał ponownie, tym razem w nowożytnej angielszczyźnie. Tytuł dzieła głosił: „Metody kontrolowania umysłu."

- Przyjemna lekturka, nie ma co – skomentował Ron, zerkając koledze przez ramię.

Harry podniósł kolejną książkę i rzucił na nią czar translatorski. To samo zrobili Ron, Ginny i Hermiona, jednak tytuły kolejnych książek nie były bardziej użyteczne. Każda z nich była poświęcona bardzo mrocznej, potężnej magii. Lista nagłówków była makabryczna: „Manipulacja i panowanie nad zwierzętami, ludźmi i mrocznymi stworzeniami", „Sześć sposobów użycia krwi jednorożca", „Żądza dementorów: pochłanianie uczuć", „Magia ofiarna i inne rodzaje magii krwi", „Specyficzne właściwości mózgów skrzatów domowych", „Krzyżowanie ogrów i trolli". I tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Kiedy skończyli je tłumaczyć, usiedli przy stole rzeźbionym w węże i zrobili listę.

- Mamy tu sto dziewięćdziesiąt sześć książek, które Riddle odnowił i przypuszczalnie przeczytał, a przynajmniej przejrzał – podsumowała Hermiona, zerkając na wykaz. - Jednak żaden z tytułów nie sugeruje nawet, jakiego rodzaju nieśmiertelność mógł zdobyć Voldemort, ani w jaki sposób zaklął dziennik.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy je przeczytać? - zapytał Ron z widocznym niepokojem.

- Ja się chyba na to nie piszę – oznajmiła Ginny. - Już od samych tytułów przechodzą mnie dreszcze.

- Harry, może powinniśmy przyprowadzić tu Dumbledore'a – podpowiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby zgadnąć, o co chodziło Riddle'owi, to właśnie on.

Gryfon nie odezwał się. Przypuszczał, że nawet dyrektorowi byłoby trudno wywnioskować cokolwiek o badaniach Riddle'a z prawie dwustu różnorakich książek, z których większość nie miała związku z tematem. Musiało im więc coś umknąć.

Harry westchnął i odchylił się w tył na krześle. Musiało być już późno. Siedzieli tu od paru godzin, a nie przybliżyli się ani na jotę do odkrycia sekretu Voldemorta. Chłopak wpatrywał się nieobecnie w polerowany blat stołu, zastanawiając się, co dalej począć, podczas gdy migotliwe światło pochodni sprawiało wrażenie, że węże wyrzeźbione na blacie się ruszają.

Nagle Harry mrugnął i wyprostował się. Światło światłem, ale niektóre węże faktycznie się _wiły_. Gryfon wyciągnął rękę i po jego lewej stronie wysunęła się ukryta szuflada. Leżało w niej kilka piór i kałamarz.

- O rety! - zakrzyknął Ron, kiedy otwierająca się szuflada omal go nie uderzyła. - Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

- To nie jest stół – wyjaśnił Harry. - To biurko Slytherina.

Sięgnął w kierunku węża wyrytego pośrodku blatu i otworzyła się następna szuflada, szeroka, ale płytka. Leżała w niej sporych rozmiarów książka obita czarną skórą. Na zewnątrz nie było widać żadnego tytułu. Harry wziął ją do ręki.

- Ostrożnie – ostrzegł Ron.

Przyjaciel odpowiedział krzywym uśmiechem.

- Musimy wiedzieć, co w niej jest.

Zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, Harry odchylił okładkę i przerzucił kilka stron. To nie była książka, tylko rodzaj dziennika. Połowę stron pokrywało ręczne pismo.

- Myślicie, że to stare zapiski Slytherina? - zapytał Ron.

- Nie, te są Riddle'a – oświadczyła Ginny z przekonaniem. - Wierzcie mi, wszędzie rozpoznam to pismo.

Harry odwrócił stronę i przeczytał pierwszy wpis.

_Nareszcie poznałem moje dziedzictwo i jest jeszcze bardziej znamienite, niż to sobie wyobrażałem! Ta wiedza pozostawała w zapomnieniu przez prawie tysiąc lat i serce bije mi szybciej na samą myśl o tym, czego mógłbym się nauczyć i jaką potęgę posiąść dzięki mojemu przodkowi, Salazarowi Slytherinowi, największemu czarodziejowi wszechczasów._

Chłopak przerzucał kolejne strony, dopóki kolejna notatka nie przykuła jego uwagi.

_Ogarnia mnie frustracja! Jestem przekonany, że Slytherin znał sposób na pokonanie śmierci! W książkach znalazłem niezliczone odniesienia do tego tematu, ale to tylko kuszące napomknienia. Jestem pewien, że to test, taki mały sprawdzian, czy jestem tego wart. Ja nie zawiodę. Dowiem się wszystkiego! Jako ostatni z potomków Slytherina, muszę zachować jego dziedzictwo i kontynuować jego wspaniałą pracę._

_Nie mogę umrzeć. Nie umrę!_

Harry przejrzał kolejne strony.

_Dzisiaj udało mi się opętać głupiego pierwszoklasistę. Spędzi miesiąc w kozie, a ja nie ośmielę się spróbować po raz kolejny. Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore coś podejrzewa. Nieważne, latem nadrobię to z mugolami. Liczy się tylko odkrycie, że umiem przenieść część swojej duszy do cudzego ciała i nagiąć jego właściciela do mojej woli. Gdybym tylko mógł pozyskać dla mojej sprawy dementorów, ich pocałunki dostarczyłyby mi nieograniczonej ilości młodych, zdrowych i pozbawionych umysłów ciał, które mógłbym posiąść. Pozwoliłoby mi to żyć wiecznie._

Kilka stron dalej Harry znalazł kolejne rewelacje.

_Poczyniłem zaskakujące odkrycie! Zapiski Slytherina sugerują, że jest sposób na to, aby posiąść nie tylko ciało, ale i duszę innego człowieka. Tu leży prawdziwa obietnica nieśmiertelności. Nawet jeśli mógłbym przedłużać życie w nieskończoność, wstępując do coraz to nowych ciał, nadal groziłoby mi morderstwo albo wypadek. Jednak według Slytherina zniewolenie czyjejś duszy uodporni mnie nawet na działanie Zabójczej Klątwy. On sam wprawdzie nigdy tego nie osiągnął, ale mnie się uda._

Związane z tym tematem wpisy, początkowo rozstrzelone tu i ówdzie, stopniowo zaczęły się zagęszczać w miarę pogłębiającej się obsesji Riddle'a na punkcie ucieczki przed śmiercią. Każdy zapisek odnosił się do kolejnych stopni, które udawało mu się pokonać, chociaż większość prób kończyła się fiaskiem. Na koniec, kiedy jego frustracja była już ewidentna, Harry odnalazł ekstatyczną notatkę.

_Po raz pierwszy odniosłem sukces w odtwarzaniu zaginionej wiedzy! Sprawiłem, że zwykły dziennik grozi opętaniem duszy tego, kto w nim pisze. To pierwszy krok do celu, jaki sobie postawiłem. Czar wymaga wprawdzie, aby ofiara była w ciągłym kontakcie z dziennikiem przez wiele miesięcy zanim jej dusza zostanie opętana. Musiałem też wlać w niego cząstkę swojej własnej duszy, żeby zaklęcie w ogóle zaczęło działać. Nie jest to spełnienie moich marzeń, gdyż dziennik może manipulować duszą, ale nie wiąże jej ze mną. W momencie, kiedy ofiara zostanie całkowicie opętana, jej ciało umiera, a wyssana zeń dusza jest wolna. Żaden z tego dla mnie pożytek._

Kilka stron dalej Harry natrafił na ostatni zapisek w dzienniku.

_Bazyliszek zabił dziewczynę tak, jak planowałem, ale teraz przebąkują o zamknięciu szkoły. Wrobiłem w sprawę tego durnego Hagrida, jednak nie odważę się otworzyć Komnaty po raz kolejny. Bazyliszek mógłby się wymknąć i dorwać kolejną ofiarę, a moje odkrycia są dużo ważniejsze niż zabijanie szlam. Zabieram zapiski Slytherina i moje w bezpieczne miejsce._

Harry zaklął, sfrustrowany.

- Koniec. Nic więcej nie ma.

Z odrazą rzucił książkę na biurko i przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego ze współczuciem.

- Dokąd mógł to zabrać? - dumała Hermiona. - Gdzie mógłby przeprowadzać takie eksperymenty bez ryzyka, że go odkryją?

- Najwidoczniej gdzieś znalazł takie miejsce – orzekł Ron.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Na pewno nie w szkole. Dumbledore już wtedy go obserwował. Riddle nie zaryzykowałby tego.

- W sierocińcu też raczej nie miał warunków – podsunęła Ginny.

- Może odłożył to do chwili, gdy skończył szkołę – zasugerowała Hermiona, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

- On miał na tym punkcie prawdziwą obsesję. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, że byłby w stanie tak prostu odłożyć to na dwa lata.

- Tak czy owak, musiał gdzieś trzymać te książki i zapiski – skwitowała Ginny. - I chyba raczej nie w kufrze.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Może w domu przyjaciela?

Harry przeczesał włosy ręką. Zrobiło się późno, a ich domniemywania nie prowadziły do niczego konstruktywnego.

- Chodźcie, musimy iść. Przejrzę dziennik Riddle'a uważniej i zobaczę, czy wyniknie z tego coś więcej.

Przygaszeni i milczący skierowali się z powrotem do pierwszej komnaty, a potem do jaskini. Stamtąd dostali się do zamku. Było już dobrze po północy. Kiedy przyjaciele dotarli do swojego dormitorium, Neville, Dean i Seamus już spali. Niebawem dołączył do nich Ron, pochrapując cicho. Tymczasem Harry leżał rozbudzony. Był wcześniej taki pewien, że w Komnacie odnajdą odpowiedź na pytanie o nieśmiertelność Voldemorta, a tymczasem okazało się, że zapiski Riddle'a znajdowały się gdzieś indziej. Harry'emu skończyły się pomysły. Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore nigdy nie odkrył, jakich zaklęć używał Voldemort. Gryfon usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o parapet, sfrustrowany i bynajmniej nie śpiący. Zapatrzył się w czyste, rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Księżyc stał w pierwszej kwadrze i jego jasna poświata spływała na okoliczne łąki. Uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnął jakiś ruch na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Chłopak przylgnął do okna, pewien, że się nie myli: ktoś schodził z błoni pomiędzy drzewa. Gryfon wpatrywał się w idącą postać, wytężając wzrok. Tajemnicze indywiduum minęło właśnie kępę drzew i wyszło na otwartą przestrzeń, oświetloną blaskiem księżyca. Z tej odległości niepodobna było rozpoznać rysów twarzy, ale Harry widział doskonale długie czarne włosy i od razu wiedział, że to Snape. Zresztą od samego początku tak właśnie podejrzewał. Chwilę później mężczyzna zanurzył się w Zakazany Las i już stamtąd nie wyszedł.

Zaniepokojony chłopak legł z powrotem na łóżku. Z powodu nadmiaru zajęć przez ostatnie kilka tygodni zupełnie zapomniał, że planował mieć Snape'a na oku. Teraz zaciążyło mu poczucie winy. Zastanawiał się, czy Mistrz Eliksirów idzie śledzić śmierciożerców, czy ma jakiś inny, mroczniejszy cel.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry rozważał opcję pozostawienia tej sprawy jej własnemu biegowi. Miał już wystarczająco wiele problemów na głowie i bez zamartwiania się nocnymi wycieczkami nauczyciela. Snape odpowiadał sam za siebie i jeśli koniecznie chciał się narażać na śmierć lub więzienie, to jego wybór. Harry nie był w stanie go od tego odwieść.

Gryfon westchnął. Sprzeczał się o to sam ze sobą już wcześniej i znał wszystkie swoje argumenty. Postanowienie, że będzie ignorował tajemnicze wyprawy Mistrza Eliksirów, nie miało sensu z tego powodu, że chłopak nie byłby w stanie go dotrzymać. Martwił się o Snape'a i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nawet jeśli wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. Denerwowało go, że nie wie dokładnie, dlaczego tak się działo. W świetle dnia mógł szczerze przyznać, że mężczyzna odgrywał istotną rolę w Zakonie i był wszystkim potrzebny. Nie mogli go stracić. Teraz jednak, kiedy Harry leżał sam w ciemnościach wiedział, że to nie wszystko. To nie z powodu istotnej roli Snape'a na arenie wojny serce Harry'ego waliło niespokojnie za każdym razem, kiedy podczas pobytu na Grimmauld Place Gryfon słyszał, jak nauczyciel opuszcza nocą dom. To nie dlatego Harry czuł się teraz tak bezgranicznie przerażony.

_Cholerny idiota!_ Harry obrócił się na drugi bok, ze złością odepchnął od siebie wszystkie myśli o Mistrzu Eliksirów i niebawem udało mu się zapaść w sen.

o0o0o0o

Przez kolejne kilka dni Harry za wszelką cenę starał się nie myśleć ani o Snape'ie, ani o Voldemorcie. Spędzał wolny czas z przyjaciółmi, szczególnie zaś z Ginny, która zawsze podtrzymywała go na duchu. Ostro trenował ze swoją drużyną i nawet wkładał nieco więcej wysiłku w odrabianie prac domowych. Wciąż czytał nekrologi w „Proroku", ale ku jego wielkiej uldze nie wspominano - jak dotąd - o żadnych podejrzanych zgonach.

W piątek po południu Gryfon stawił się w gabinecie Knight na pierwsze zajęcia z treningu aurorskiego. Profesorka nie traciła czasu na wstępy.

- Jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności aurora, której z reguły nie naucza się w szkołach, jest podstęp – oznajmiła Knight. - Wielu rzeczy będziesz musiał i chciał się nauczyć, ale najistotniejsza kwestia, a zarazem najtrudniejsza do opanowania, to zaklęcia niewerbalne. Większość profesorów w Hogwarcie ich nie uczy, bo nie uważają ich za użyteczne. Zaklęcie werbalne łatwiej się rzuca i generalnie są silniejsze. Wystarczają, jeśli tylko bronisz się przed atakiem. Jednak dla czarodzieja, który będzie _walczył_ z czarną magią, a nie tylko się przed nią _bronił_, umiejętność rzucania zaklęć niewerbalnych jest kluczowa. Im mniej informacji zdradzasz wrogom, tym lepiej. Zaczniemy od podstaw. Będę rzucać zwykłe zaklęcie żądlące, a ty spróbujesz je zablokować zaklęciem tarczy. Nie wymawiaj formuły na głos. Wypowiedz zaklęcie w myślach i pozwól, by wyzwoliła je twoja różdżka. Gotów?

Harry oczyścił umysł i skoncentrował się na jednej myśli: _Protego_. Uniósł różdżkę i kiwnął głową. Knight zrobiła to samo i chłopak podskoczył, kiedy uderzyła w niego klątwa. Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

- Śmierciożercy też używają niewerbalnych, Potter. I nie ostrzegają cię, zanim zaatakują. Zawsze kiedy ktoś podnosi na ciebie różdżkę, lepiej uznaj, że rzuca zaklęcie ofensywne.

- Zapamiętam – odrzekł Harry i przygotował się. - Gotów.

- _Fodio! - _krzyknęła aurorka. Gryfon spodziewał się ataku w milczeniu, więc jej głośny okrzyk zbił go z tropu i zaklęcie żądlące trafiło go po raz drugi. Oczy Knight błysnęły rozbawieniem.

- Zaklęcia werbalne poza łatwością użycia mają tę przewagę, że mogą się przydać do rozproszenia uwagi przeciwnika.

- Rozumiem – potwierdził Harry, zaciskając zęby. Podniósł różdżkę po raz trzeci, wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na tarczy, którą miał stworzyć. Nauczycielka zaatakowała. Chłopak tym razem był gotowy, ale i tak oberwał, mimo że wypowiedział w myślach formułę. Uśmiech Knight był tym razem współczujący.

- Nie przejmuj się, Potter. Powiedziałam ci, że opanowanie niewerbalnych wymaga czasu.

- Ale ja koncentrowałem się tak mocno, jak mogłem!

- To nie tylko kwestia koncentracji. Gdyby tak było, każdy rzucałby niewerbalne z łatwością. Zaklęcie trzeba mentalnie posłać w kierunku obiektu, żeby zadziałało. Czar ochronny możesz rzucić na siebie lub wokół siebie. Rzucając standardowe zaklęcie werbalne, należy połączyć cztery składowe, żeby zaklęcie było skuteczne: wolę, kontakt wzrokowy, ruch różdżki i inkantację. Brak któregokolwiek z tych elementów spowoduje, że czar nie zadziała jak należy. Musisz nauczyć się od nowa, jak rzucać zaklęcia, tym razem bez wypowiadania formuły na głos. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie nauczysz się rzucać tak wszystkich zaklęć. Niektóre są po prostu zbyt trudne. Z czasem jednak nabierzesz na tyle wprawy, że większość powszechnych zaklęć nie będzie sprawiała ci problemu.

- Jak? Skoro problemem nie jest koncentracja, to co?

- Musisz powtarzać, wciąż i wciąż. W ten sposób uczysz się obywać bez tego brakującego elementu, podobnie jak ślepiec musi nauczyć się obywać bez zmysłu wzroku. Dlatego poświęcimy tej praktyce sporo czasu. Nie byłoby źle, gdybyś sam też ćwiczył. Jakieś pytania?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Już nie.

- Zatem ćwiczymy dalej.

o0o0o0o

Harry stękał, powoli sadowiąc się przy stole Gryffindoru. Był zesztywniały i wszystko go bolało.

- Co ci się stało? - zapytał Ron, patrząc na kolegę zmartwionym wzrokiem.

- Nic specjalnego, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę, że dostałem zaklęciem żądlącym chyba z pięćdziesiąt razy – sarknął Harry, po czym opowiedział przyjaciołom o swoich zajęciach z Knight.

- Nauka niewerbalnych zabiera dużo czasu – wybełkotał Ron z ustami pełnymi tłuczonych ziemniaków.

- Taa, zauważyłem to – skwitował Gryfon kwaśno.

- Cóż, nie myślałeś chyba, że zajęcia z Knight będą łatwe – stwierdziła Ginny.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba. Nie miał zamiaru tego przyznawać, ale miał nadzieję, że trening nie będzie aż tak przykry. W końcu miał najlepsze oceny z obrony i walczył już ze śmierciożercami. Świadomość, że jego umiejętności były tak niewielkie, była bardziej dotkliwa niż najgorsze nawet zaklęcie żądlące.

- A gdzie Hermiona? - zapytał, bo właśnie zauważył puste krzesło obok Rona. Poza tym chciał zmienić temat.

- Pewnie się uczy. – Rudzielec ponuro potrząsnął głową. - Ostatnio rzadko ją widuję. Chyba panikuje przed owutemami.

Ron jeszcze nie skończył mówić, kiedy Hermiona pojawiła się w sali. Usiadła przy nich i przemówiła podekscytowanym szeptem:

- Chyba wiem, jak odkryć, nad czym pracował Riddle.

Harry wyprostował się, czując, że zmęczenie i ból znikają od razu. Dziewczyna tymczasem kontynuowała.

- Zastanawiałam się nad tym, co ty powiedziałeś, Ron – że Riddle mógł eksperymentować razem z przyjaciółmi. Potem przypomniałam sobie, co mi powiedziałeś w drugiej klasie, Harry – że w szkole Riddle używał miana Voldemorta w obecności swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Przeszukałam szkolne archiwa, żeby się dowiedzieć, kim byli jego przyjaciele – i znalazłam to.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni fotografię i podała ją Harry'emu. Na czarodziejskim zdjęciu był widoczny Tom Riddle. Uśmiechał się do nich ironicznie. Był w szkolnych szatach, na których pobłyskiwała odznaka prefekta. Otaczali go trzej chłopcy, którzy też się uśmiechali. Na zmianę machali w kierunku obiektywu i dumnie wskazywali na odznakę.

- Jeśli znali imię Voldemorta, być może wiedzieli również, jakie robił eksperymenty i gdzie trzymał notatki. Może mogliby nam pomóc, gdyby udało się ich odnaleźć.

- Kim oni są? - zainteresowała się Ginny.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie znalazłam nic, co by mi pomogło dopasować imiona do twarzy.

- No to jak ich odnajdziemy? Te zdjęcia mają pięćdziesiąt lat – zastanawiał się Ron.

- Może Hagrid by coś wiedział – podsunął Harry. - Chodził do szkoły w czasach Riddle'a, więc musiał znać tych kolesi.

- To było tak dawno temu. Pewnie nie będzie pamiętał – powątpiewała Ginny.

- Zapytać zawsze można. Pójdziemy do Hagrida zaraz po kolacji.

o0o0o0o

Przyjaciele szybko zjedli kolację i wyszli z zamku, kierując się w stronę chatki Hagrida. Półolbrzym stał na zewnątrz i zakrzyknął głośno na ich widok.

- Siemasz Ginny! Widzę, że udało ci się sprowadzić całą paczkę. Dosyć, że nie chodzita na moje zajęcia, ale żeby nawet mnie nie odwiedzić... - burczał obrażony.

- Hagridzie, naprawdę nam przykro – odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Byliśmy okropnie zajęci.

- Taa, wiem o tym – skwitował Hagrid, machając ręką. - Fajnie, że przyszliście akurat teraz. Pałęta się tu ostatnio kudłoń. Od paru miesięcy trzyma się ze stadem testrali i wreszcie go podszedłem. Tera już nie ucieka na mój widok. Jak nie będziemy gadać i pójdziemy na paluszkach, może uda się rzucić na niego okiem.

- W zasadzie to chcieliśmy cię o coś zapytać – przerwał Harry, wyciągając fotografię z kieszeni. - Chcielibyśmy, żebyś zerknął na to zdjęcie. Rozpoznajesz któregoś z tych chłopców?

Hagrid wziął fotografię, przyjrzał się jej i zmarszczył brwi.

- A to skąd żeście dostali?

- Natknęliśmy się na nią w szkolnym archiwum – odparła Hermiona. - Wiemy, że ten na przedzie to Tom Riddle. Mieliśmy jednak nadzieję, że podasz nam nazwiska pozostałych.

- Nie no, dajcie spokój. Nie macie już się czym zajmować? Lepiej nie wtykajcie nosa w te sprawy, chyba że dyrektor wam każe.

- Hagridzie, chcemy tylko znać nazwiska – upewnił go Harry. - Pamiętasz je, prawda?

Półolbrzym westchnął ciężko.

- No chyba, że tak. Zawsze trzymali się razem. Riddle był ich szefem.

- Coś jak Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle – podsunął Ron.

- Tak jakby, tylko że ci tutaj mieli więcej oleju w głowie, no i nie wszyscy byli ze Slytherinu.

Hagrid wskazał na poważnie wyglądającego chłopaka w okularach.

- Ten tutaj gość był w Ravenclawie, z tego, co pamiętam. Czystej krwi. Z jednej z bogatych, starych rodzin. A ten tutaj... Laurel... nie, Lawrence.

Mężczyzna wycelował palcem w podobiznę niskiego, przysadzistego chłopaka.

- Mordecai Lawrence. Puchon. Miał smykałkę do zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Umiał se poradzić z każdą rośliną czy zwierzakiem. A ten tu obok to Ślizgon. Nazwiska se nie przypomnę, ale zawsze dostawałem dreszczy na jego widok. Czuło się, że coś z nim jest nie tak.

- Wiesz, co się z nimi działo później?

- Nie wim. Nie słyszałem o nich ani słówka od chwili, kiedy opuścili szkołę. Przez pięćdziesiąt lat żem o nich nie myślał i wy też nie powinniście.

Hagrid zmierzył ich chmurnym spojrzeniem.

- Mówię serio, Harry. Nie wim, w czym się tera babrzesz, ale lepij rzuć to w cholerę. Nie ściągaj na siebie więcej kłopotów.

- Masz rację. Przyrzekam, że zrobię wszystko, żeby nie napytać sobie biedy.

Gajowy znów westchnął. Potem rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął.

- No to wszystko gra. Znaczy, trzymam cię za słowo.

Zatarł z ukontentowaniem ręce.

- No, to kto ma chętkę popatrzyć na kudłonia?

o0o0o0o

- Nie do wiary, że zmarnowaliśmy godzinę czasu, szukając cholernego kudłonia! - burczał Ron, kiedy skierowali się z powrotem do zamku.

- Hagrid był taki zawiedziony, że go już nie ma, Ron. Nie mogliśmy tak po prostu odejść – pocieszała go Hermiona.

- To było warte informacji, które udało nam się zdobyć – oświadczył Harry. - Zabiorę zdjęcie i dziennik Riddle'a do Dumbledore'a i powiem mu o naszych podejrzeniach. Na pewno pamięta tych chłopaków. Zakon mógłby ich od razu wytropić.

Gryfon był podekscytowany sukcesem. Podążył z przyjaciółmi do dormitorium, wyjął dziennik Riddle'a i skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora. Gargulec odsunął się na bok i Harry wbiegł po schodach. Dumbledore siedział przy biurku. Na dźwięk pukania do drzwi zerknął w górę sponad rolki pergaminu.

- Harry, co cię tu do mnie sprowadza dzisiejszego wieczoru?

- Profesorze, chciałem coś panu pokazać.

Chłopak wręczył dyrektorowi dziennik i szybko opowiedział o wizycie w Komnacie Tajemnic.

- Riddle prowadził w niej poszukiwania. Tam też wynalazł te zaklęcia, którymi obłożył dziennik. Żadnych szczegółów nie zapisał, ale proszę spojrzeć tutaj...

Harry wskazał na ostatni wpis w brulionie.

- Napisał, że zabiera wszystkie notatki i książki w inne miejsce, gdzie będzie kontynuował pracę. Możliwe, że jego zapiski przepadły gdzieś w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, ale książki Slytherina są na pewno ukryte w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jeśli byśmy je znaleźli, może udałoby się nam odtworzyć eksperymenty Voldemorta albo przynajmniej domyślić się, jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia wynalazł.

Gryfon umilkł, czekając aż Dumbledore wszystko sobie przyswoi. Czekał cierpliwie, podczas gdy profesor przeglądał dziennik. W końcu stary czarodziej zamknął brulion i przesunął palcami po okładce. Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zerknął na ucznia.

- Harry, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy.

- Słucham?

- O ile podziwiam twoją zaradność i spryt, dzięki którym odnalazłeś ten dziennik, o tyle nie jest mi on potrzebny. Jak już ci mówiłem ostatnim razem, wiem jakiego rodzaju czar wynalazł Voldemort. Zbędne są jednak szczegółowe dociekania, w jaki właściwie sposób doszedł do celu.

- Co nam szkodzi dowiedzieć się więcej o jego działaniach? - zapytał Harry zaskoczony, że nie doceniono jego wysiłków.

- Co szkodzi? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno. - Zastanów się, Harry. Do czego by doszło, gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się, że zbieramy informacje o sposobach, w jakich zabezpieczył się przed śmiercią? Nie uważasz, że zacząłby się strzec jeszcze pilniej i tym trudniej byłoby go przechytrzyć? Ja sam, prowadząc poszukiwania w tej sprawie, byłem bardziej niż ostrożny i z nikim nie dzieliłem się swoimi odkryciami, a nawet wtedy obawiałem się czasem, że Voldemort dowie się o moich zamiarach. Teraz kiedy już wiem, jak można go pokonać, nie będę ryzykował dalszego zgłębiania tych tajemnic i chcę, żebyś ty też tego nie robił. Masz już wystarczająco dużo spraw na głowie. Przestań się nad tym zastanawiać i przyrzeknij mi, że nie zejdziesz ponownie do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Harry wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a z konsternacją, jednak spojrzenie czarodzieja było twarde i dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że dyrektor powiedział już ostatnie słowo w tej sprawie.

Gryfon wziął głęboki oddech.

- W porządku. Przyrzekam, że nie wrócę więcej do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję ci, Harry. Jeśli to wszystko, zobaczymy się w poniedziałek po południu.


	14. Zamek w głębi umysłu

**Ten rozdział tłumaczyła Moonlit. Ja tylko betowałam.**

ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY. ZAMEK W GŁĘBI UMYSŁU

– Skoro Dumbledore kazał, żebyśmy przestali się tym zajmować, to powinniśmy go posłuchać – powiedziała Hermiona, podczas gdy Harry chodził w tę i z powrotem po dormitorium. Dziewczyna siedziała obok Rona na jego łóżku, a Ginny usiadła naprzeciwko na łóżku Harry'ego.  
– Nie mogę tego tak zostawić – odparł Harry w marszu. – Książki Slytherina muszą gdzieś być.  
– Dumbledore ma trochę racji – stwierdził Ron. – Jeśli zaczniemy węszyć i Voldemort się o tym dowie, to będzie katastrofa.  
– Poza tym jest przekonany, że możesz pokonać Voldemorta, Harry – dodała Ginny. – Jeśli Dumbledore jest pewien, to nie musimy tak naprawdę znać zaklęć, które wynalazł Riddle.  
Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił do swoich przyjaciół.  
– Macie rację. Dumbledore też pewnie ma. Ale ja po prostu nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.  
– Ale Harry, musimy zaufać Dumbledore'owi – rzekła Hermiona.  
– _Ufam_ mu, to jednak nie wystarczy. Może on wie, co robi. Może nie musi znać wszystkich szczegółów, ale ja tak. To ja będę musiał stanąć przed Voldemortem. To ja będę musiał go pokonać i podejrzewam, że będę miał ku temu tylko jedną szansę. Muszę wiedzieć, czemu mam stawić czoła. Muszę wiedzieć, że mogę go wykończyć.  
Przez moment w pokoju panowała cisza, podczas której Ron, Hermiona i Ginny rozważali słowa Harry'ego. W końcu Ginny wstała.  
– Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, jakich zaklęć użył Riddle, to się tego dowiemy.  
– Na bank – zgodził się Ron. – Zrobimy wszystko, żeby się dowiedzieć.  
– Powinniśmy przynajmniej być w stanie znaleźć Mordecaia Lawrence'a – powiedziała Hermiona. – Sprawdzę archiwa zaraz z rana.  
– Przyjdziemy ci pomóc, jak skończymy nasz trening quidditcha – zaproponowała Ginny.  
Harry skrzywił się.  
– Ja nie mogę. Mam ten głupi szlaban u Snape'a.  
– Nie martw się, stary – pocieszył go Ron. – Damy sobie radę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, ogromnie wdzięczny za tak wspaniałych przyjaciół.

o0o0o0o

Gryfoni byli na boisku następnego ranka o szóstej trzydzieści, mimo że jeszcze nie wzeszło słońce. Wzlecieli ku czystemu, szarawemu niebu i krążyli wokół boiska, a zimny wiatr targał im szaty. Harry zatracił się w tym odczuciu. Latanie było bez wątpienia najlepszą częścią bycia czarodziejem. Chłopak zafundował swojej drużynie ostry trening, podczas gdy słońce wyłoniło się zza horyzontu, a niebo zmieniło barwę z bladofioletowej na jasnobłękitną.  
Zdawało się, że upłynęło dopiero kilka minut, kiedy Ginny podleciała do niego i powiedziała:  
– Już po ósmej trzydzieści, Harry. Lepiej idź, bo Snape wlepi ci kolejny szlaban za spóźnienie.  
Harry skinął niechętnie głową.  
– Ron, przejmij stery! – zawołał w stronę dołu boiska, gdzie jego przyjaciel grał jako obrońca.  
Ron pomachał ręką na znak, że zrozumiał, i Harry skierował się na ziemię. Zsiadając z miotły, usłyszał jak Ron instruuje zawodników:  
– Szybciej! Pałkarze, pilnujcie tłuczków! Ścigający nie mogą ciągle na nie uważać, jeśli chcą utrzymać w rękach kafla.  
Harry ściągnął szaty do gry, włożył szkolny strój i, posławszy ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku drużyny, zwlókł się ze stadionu. Zarzuciwszy na jedno ramię torbę z książkami, a na drugie miotłę, udał się do zamku. Przechodząc przez Wielką Salę wziął ze stołu tosta i zjadł go w drodze do lochów.  
Kiedy Harry wkroczył do gabinetu Snape'a, ten ledwie co spojrzał na niego znad wypracowania, które oceniał przy biurku. Wskazał mu tylko ławkę, gdzie leżało zadanie domowe Harry'ego z wakacji i bez słowa wrócił do swojej pracy. Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Postanowił, że nie pozwoli Snape'owi wyprowadzić się z równowagi, gdyż był pewien, że nic nie dałoby mężczyźnie większej satysfakcji. Podszedł więc do ławki i zaczął wertować swoją pracę, z rozmysłem ignorując Snape'a, tak samo jak on ignorował jego. Nie potrafił jednak skupić uwagi na leżącym przed nim pergaminie.  
Bardzo dziwnie czuł się teraz w gabinecie Snape'a, gdzie zeszłego roku spędził tyle czasu. Wspomnienia lekcji oklumencji i legilimencji były wciąż żywe w jego pamięci. Tutaj, koło biurka, było miejsce, gdzie zwymiotował po tym, jak doświadczył wspomnienia Snape'a z jego śmierciożerczej inicjacji. A tam, tuż przy drzwiach, klęczał niegdyś w szoku, zobaczywszy wspomnienie śmierci swoich rodziców. Podczas tych lekcji on i Snape dzielili tak wiele najboleśniejszych i najbardziej prywatnych momentów w ich życiach. Żadne z nich nie należało do przyjemnych, a przy tym niejeden raz kłócili się i wrzeszczeli na siebie. Mimo wszystko, spędzając w tym miejscu długie godziny, Harry odnajdywał tu siłę i otuchę. Byli wtedy sobie bliscy – rozumieli się – lecz Snape zaczął wycofywać się emocjonalnie zaraz po tym, jak lekcje dobiegły końca, a po wyjawieniu swojej roli w śmierci rodziców Harry'ego, oddalił się już zupełnie.  
Harry'ego denerwowała powściągliwość Snape'a w czasie wakacji, lecz teraz, siedząc w gabinecie nauczyciela, był dotkliwie świadom emocjonalnej przepaści, jaka ich dzieliła. Czuł znajomą frustrację, jednak znacznie silniejszą niż kiedykolwiek, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że takie samo uczucie towarzyszyło mu już w całkiem innych okolicznościach. Była to ta sama nieprzyjemna pustka, którą odczuwał na czwartym roku, kiedy Ron oskarżył go o wrzucenie kartki ze swoim imieniem do Czary Ognia i przestali po tym ze sobą rozmawiać.  
– Potter. – Harry drgnął, kiedy głos Snape'a przerwał jego myśli. – Choć mogę czekać cały rok, aż skończysz swoją pracę, to oczekuję, że włożysz w nią bodaj odrobinę wysiłku, skoro już tu jesteś.  
– Myślę – odparł Harry z rozdrażnieniem. Wyciągnął nowy pergamin i rozwinął jedno ze swoich starych wypracowań, które Snape opatrzył gęsto pogardliwymi uwagami. Harry ledwo je zauważał. Myślami wciąż był przy Ronie i Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Strasznie tęsknił za Ronem podczas tych tygodni, w trakcie których nie rozmawiali, zwłaszcza, że miał niebawem stawić czoła groźnym wyzwaniom. Czuł się okropnie samotny bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym mógłby podzielić się swymi lękami.  
_Ale jak mogę teraz się czuć tak samo w stosunku do Snape'a?_ – pomyślał Harry sceptycznie. _Przecież nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi._  
Harry potrząsnął głową, zły na siebie. Musiał się mylić. Skierował uwagę z powrotem na wypracowanie z eliksirów i zabrał się do pracy.

o0o0o0o

Minęło południe, kiedy Snape w końcu kazał Harry'emu skończyć pracę i wyjść. Harry szybko włożył swoje książki, pióra i dodatkowe pergaminy do torby i zaczął zgarniać napisaną pracę w schludny stosik.  
– Zostaw to – powiedział Snape krótko. Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę, a potem chwycił torbę i opuścił gabinet bez słowa.  
Czas spędzony ze Snape'em nie był taki zły, uznał Harry, wdrapując się po schodach na lunch. Gdy zasiadł już do pracy, tak pochłonęło go pisanie, że zdążył dokonać znacznych postępów przy przerabianiu swojego pierwszego wypracowania, które – co musiał przyznać – było naprawdę koszmarne.  
Kiedy Harry przybył do Wielkiej Sali, ta była już zatłoczona, lecz natychmiast dostrzegł Rona, Ginny i Hermionę. Pośpieszył w ich stronę.  
– Poszczęściło się wam? – spytał, siadając obok Ginny.  
– Znaleźliśmy jednego ze znajomych Riddle'a – odparł Ron po cichu. – A raczej Hermiona go znalazła.  
– Znaleźliście już Lawrence'a? – rzekł Harry z podekscytowaniem. – To wspaniale!  
– Właściwie, to nie znaleźliśmy Lawrence'a – oznajmiła Hermiona. – Ale udało mi się odszukać Alberta Keene'a.  
– Kogo?  
Hermiona popchnęła w jego kierunku po stole artykuł.  
– Ten Krukon. Hagrid mówił, że pochodzi z bogatej rodziny czystej krwi, więc zaczęłam sprawdzać nazwiska wszystkich Krukonów na roku Riddle'a. Keene'owie byli jedną z trzech rodzin, które pasowały do opisu. Poszperałam na ich temat w szkolnych archiwach „Proroka Codziennego" i natknęłam się na to.  
Harry spojrzał na artykuł, opatrzony na dole zdjęciem.  
_Randolph Keene został odznaczony na tegorocznej gali charytatywnej w Szpitalu Św. Munga w podzięce za swój szczodry datek..._  
Pod artykułem widniało zdjęcie wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny, ubranego w wyjściową szatę, stojącego z tabliczką obok uśmiechającej się kobiety w cytrynowej sukni. Tuż przy nim stała uśmiechająca się dumnie czarnowłosa kobieta wraz z chłopcem, którego Harry natychmiast rozpoznał – był to ten sam poważny młodzieniec w okularach, jeden z przyjaciół Riddle'a. Zgodnie z podpisem pod zdjęciem, był to Albert, syn Randolpha Keene'a.  
– Hermiono, jesteś genialna! – zawołał Harry. – Wiesz może, gdzie ten gość mieszka?  
– Cóż, wiem, gdzie jest, ale nie powiedziałabym raczej, że tam mieszka. – Hermiona wręczyła Harry'emu kolejny artykuł. Ten z kolei był bardzo krótki i dołączono do niego fotografię samego Alberta. Wyglądał teraz na trzydziestolatka, lecz tym, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego, był tytuł działu, w którym zamieszono artykuł: „Nekrologi".  
– On _nie żyje?_  
– Niestety, tak. Ale odkryliśmy pewne ciekawe fakty. Keene po śmierci nie pozostawił po sobie następców i zapisał w testamencie cały swój majątek małej zagranicznej firmie.  
– Zgadniesz, kto wchodził w skład jej rady nadzorczej? – zapytała Ginny.  
Na ustach Harry'ego wykwitł uśmiech.  
– Tom Riddle i Mordecai Lawrence.  
– Wraz z Albertem i gościem o imieniu Cecil Thane, który także był Ślizgonem w Hogwarcie na tym samym roku, co pozostała trójka. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie i Harry w najmniejszym stopniu nie miał jej tego za złe.  
– Genialnie!  
– No to jak już wiemy, kim są ci goście, co z tym zrobimy? – spytał Ron. – Nie wiemy tak naprawdę, gdzie ich znaleźć, poza Albertem, który leży sześć stóp pod ziemią na swojej rodzinnej posiadłości.  
– Dajcie mi trochę czasu, a dowiem się i tego – odparła Hermiona. – Miałam szczęście z Keene'em, ale może nieco minąć, nim znajdę Lawrence'a albo Thane'a. Miejmy nadzieję, że choć jeden z nich wciąż żyje i będzie mógł odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytania.  
Harry skinął głową, a Ron zapytał:  
– Jak tam było na szlabanie u Snape'a?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie tak źle. A co z resztą treningu?  
– Było świetnie, jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że Ron przetrzymał nas na boisku prawie pół godziny po zakończeniu – odpowiedziała Ginny, przewracając oczami. – Jeśli Puchoni by nas nie wygonili, to pewnie do tej pory byśmy stamtąd nie zeszli.  
– Straciłem poczucie czasu, wielkie mi coś – odrzekł Ron beztrosko. – Trening był jednak super.  
Ron ledwo co skończył mówić, gdy przybyli Seamus i Dean. Usiedli obok Ginny.  
– Widzieliście już „Żonglera"? – zapytał Seamus z ożywieniem, wyciągając w ich stronę ostatni numer gazety. – Zeszłej nocy kolejny śmierciożerca został znaleziony martwy.  
– Co? – zdziwiła się Ginny.  
– Nie śledzicie tej historii? – rzekł Dean w odpowiedzi na zmieszane spojrzenie Ginny. – Poluje na nich jakiś mściciel. To trwa już od trzech miesięcy. „Żongler" jest ze sprawą na bieżąco.  
– Daj mi spojrzeć. – Hermiona porwała gazetę i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem przez artykuł. – _To_ ma być niby morderstwo? – powiedziała pogardliwie. – Czytałam o tym dziś rano w „Proroku Codziennym". Kobietę widziano ostatnio, jak opuszczała samotnie pub o drugiej w nocy – i to pod wpływem. Nie dziwię się, że wylądowała w rzece.  
– Większość pijanych ludzi nie wpada do rzeki i nie tonie – zauważył Ron, czytając artykuł ponad ramieniem Hermiony. – Poza tym popatrz na innych, którzy zginęli.  
– Och, doprawdy! To wszystko są tylko przypadkowe śmierci.  
– Jasne, ale to daje siedem przypadkowych śmierci w ciągu trzech miesięcy – rzekł Dean. – Moim zdaniem odrobinę zbyt wiele, jak na zbieg okoliczności.  
– Jestem pewna, że ministerstwo przeprowadziłoby śledztwo, gdyby ktoś faktycznie zabijał tych ludzi – odparła Hermiona. – I jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że „Prorok Codzienny" przepuściłby taką sensacyjną historię, gdyby było w niej choć ziarnko prawdy.  
Seamus prychnął.  
– W „Proroku" publikują ostatnio tylko to, czego życzy sobie ministerstwo. A jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie, i tak mają teraz ręce pełne roboty, no nie?  
Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.  
– Wiem, że aurorzy są bardzo zajęci, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że ministerstwo puściłoby taką rzecz płazem bez żadnego dochodzenia.  
– Czemu nie? – spytał Ron.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
– Seryjny morderca, odpowiedzialny za siedem śmierci? Musieliby to zbadać.  
– Hermiono, ten gość to żaden seryjny morderca. Jest po naszej stronie i, jeśli mam być szczery, to odwala lepszą robotę w pozbywaniu się śmierciożerców niż aurorzy.  
– _Ron!_  
Ron zmrużył oczy, widząc przerażoną minę Hermiony.  
– No co? To prawda. Aurorzy nie zdołali...  
– Ci śmierciożercy nie zginęli podczas walki. Jeśli ich śmierci naprawdę nie były przypadkowe, to mówimy o rozmyślnym morderstwie z zimną krwią.  
– Wiem, o czym mówimy – odparł Ron z rozdrażnieniem. – Nie jestem tępy.  
– Skoro wiesz, to na pewno tego nie pochwalasz!  
– Oczywiście, że pochwalam. Śmierciożercy nie mają skrupułów, kiedy chodzi o mordowanie ludzi. Nie przejmowali się zabiciem mojej mamy. Więc moim zdaniem zasługują na to, co dostają. Ktokolwiek ich wykańcza, ma moje pełne poparcie.  
Ron nadział ziemniaka na widelec i wepchnął go do ust, z premedytacją ignorując wyraz oszołomienia na twarzy Hermiony. Dziewczyna odłożyła gazetę na bok, wstała i odeszła pospiesznie od stołu.  
– Hermiono! – zawołał za nią Ron.  
– Zostaw ją, Ron – powiedziała Ginny. Rzuciła na stół serwetkę i podążyła za Hermioną, która opuściła właśnie Wielką Salę.  
– Przepraszam – rzekł Seamus nieśmiało. – Nie chcieliśmy wszczynać kłótni.  
Ron westchnął.  
– Chyba się ze mną zgadzacie, co?  
– Pewnie, że tak! – zapewnił Dean.  
Seamus skinął głową.  
– Im mniej śmierciożerców, tym lepiej.  
Harry nie powiedział nic. Podniósł gazetę i przeczytał pobieżnie artykuł. Nie zwracając uwagi na dyskusję o spiskach i przykrywkach, szybko odnalazł interesującą go informację. Luella Delaney zniknęła zeszłego tygodnia, wracając z zakrapianej alkoholem imprezy o późnej porze, w nocy z wtorku na środę – tej samej, kiedy Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi udał się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Tej samej nocy, gdy widział, jak Snape opuszcza Hogwart.  
Harry uniósł wzrok na stół grona pedagogicznego, przy którym jadł Snape. Ron, Seamus i Dean mogli sobie spokojnie rozmawiać o jakimś anonimowym mścicielu, zabijającym śmierciożerców. Zupełnie inaczej było jednak patrzeć na tego mężczyznę i wyobrażać sobie, jak popełnia te morderstwa z zimną krwią.  
– Wszystko gra, Harry? – zapytał Ron.  
– Taa. – Harry posłał przyjacielowi wymuszony uśmiech i, zerkając po raz ostatni w stronę Snape'a, odłożył gazetę i zajął się znów swoim lunchem. Nie zauważył, że z drugiego końca stołu grona nauczycielskiego obserwuje go profesor Knight.

o0o0o0o

Głównie dzięki wysiłkom Ginny, Ron i Hermiona zdołali, bez większych kłótni, dojść do porozumienia, zgadzając się na odsunięcie na bok kwestii moralności, gdy chodziło o zabijanie śmierciożerców poza polem walki. Harry cieszył się, że nie był zaangażowany w tę sprzeczkę. Głowę miał już zaprzątniętą zupełnie innym problemem: jak powstrzymać te morderstwa.  
Tego wieczora, korzystając z tego, że Ron i Ginny grali w szachy, a Hermiona się uczyła, wymknął się do dormitorium i wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów ze swojego kufra. Wepchnął ją do szafki nocnej i wydobył chusteczkę z kieszeni szaty wyjściowej. Rozłożył ją i wbił wzrok w długie, czarne pasemka włosów. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelował ją we włosy.  
– _Sniff._  
Włosy poruszyły się lekko, jakby zakołysane delikatną bryzą, po czym znieruchomiały. Harry znów zawinął je z chusteczkę i włożył materiał na swoje miejsce. W końcu schował różdżkę do kieszeni i powrócił do przyjaciół.

o0o0o0o

W poniedziałkowy ranek sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było szaro-fioletowe, a nad stołami zdawała się snuć mgła. Harry czuł, że umysł ma tak samo zamglony, gdy siedział przy niedojedzonym śniadaniu, ziewając co chwila. Spojrzał w stronę stołu grona pedagogicznego i nagle zamarł na widok Snape'a, który przeglądał poranną gazetę. Jak ten mężczyzna mógł wyglądać tak rześko, skoro nigdy nie sypiał? Już w wakacje Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że Snape cierpi na bezsenność, jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji tej przypadłości – aż do teraz. Przez ostatnie dwa dni Harry czuwał do samego rana, śledząc na Mapie Huncwotów małą kropkę podpisaną imieniem Severusa Snape'a. Najczęściej mężczyzna wędrował po korytarzach, albo siedział w gabinecie, albo krążył po swoim salonie. Prawdę mówiąc, Snape był chyba w każdym miejscu w zamku, poza swoją sypialnią, a przynajmniej Harry ani razu nie zauważył jak nauczyciel tam trafia, bo zawsze wcześniej morzył go sen.  
Przynajmniej w ciągu tych dwóch dni żaden śmierciożerca nie umarł ani nie zaginął, a Harry był niemal pewien, że Snape nie opuszczał w tym czasie Hogwartu. Złapanie Snape'a na gorącym uczynku było właśnie celem nocnych wart Harry'ego. Był zdecydowany tropić mężczyznę, gdy ten kolejny raz opuści zamek. Planował użyć wynalezionego przez Freda i George'a Zaklęcia Tropiciela, by móc podążyć za Snape'em i raz na zawsze położyć kres tym zabójczym eskapadom.  
Ron szturchnął Harry'ego łokciem.  
– Czas już iść.  
Ziewając po raz ostatni, Harry dołączył do Rona i reszty kolegów z klasy, zmierzających na lekcję obrony. Knight przemeblowała klasę, odsuwając większość ławek pod ściany. Na rozproszonych po sali ławkach znajdowało się kilkanaście zwyczajnych przedmiotów. Harry domyślił się, że zostały one przeklęte, zanim jeszcze wykrywacz klątw zaczął wibrować mu dziko w kieszeni. Knight potwierdziła chwilę później jego przypuszczenia.  
– Na każdy z tych przedmiotów rzucono urok – powiedziała klasie na powitanie. – Nic groźnego. Żadne z was nie wyląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym, jeśli przypadkiem wyzwoli klątwę. Ale skutki nie są przyjemne. Wasze zadanie na dziś polega na zastosowaniu waszej wiedzy przy rozbrajaniu przeklętych obiektów. Wybierzcie sobie partnera oraz przedmiot, przy którym chcecie pracować razem i spróbujcie zdjąć z niego urok. Jeśli wam się uda, możecie przynieść go mnie.  
Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie z powątpiewaniem, ale wysłuchali polecenia Knight. Harry i Ron połączyli siły i zbliżyli się do niewinnie wyglądającego kieliszka do wina.  
– Jak myślisz, jaki jest na nim urok? – zastanawiał się Ron, pochyliwszy się nad kieliszkiem, by dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Bez ostrzeżenia, strumień wstrętnej cieczy pojawił się na dnie naczynia i wystrzelił w jego stronę, trafiając chłopaka prosto w twarz.  
– Uh! – Ron odskoczył, wycierając twarz rękawem. – Co za obrzydliwość! A ty z czego się chichrasz?  
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy odrażający płyn opryskał Rona, a oburzona mina przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiła.  
– No dobra – powiedział Ron, wyraźnie dotknięty. – Teraz twoja kolej.  
Harry otworzył podręcznik na rozdziale o rozbrajaniu przeklętych przedmiotów i spojrzał na listę zaklęć. Żadne nie odnosiło się bezpośrednio do kieliszków, które wypluwały śmierdzące płyny, więc Harry wybrał najbliższą jego zdaniem przeciwklątwę – neutralizującą zatrute puchary – i rzucił ją na kieliszek. Nic się nie stało. Naczynie stało na ławce, wyglądając całkowicie niewinnie. Harry przybliżył się ostrożnie, aby do niego zajrzeć. Schylił się w samą porę, by uniknąć trafienia płynem w twarz; fioletowa ciecz zalała zamiast tego jego szatę.  
Tym razem zarówno on, jak i Ron zwijali się ze śmiechu. Przez niemal godzinę wypróbowywali na zmianę różne zaklęcia, służące do rozbrajania przeklętych obiektów i osiągnęli tylko tyle, że cuchnąc ciecz przemoczyła ich do suchej nitki. Żadnemu z uczniów nie poszczęściło się bardziej od nich, o czym świadczyły nieustanne piski, śmiechy i wściekłe krzyki.  
Wreszcie jednak Hermiona zawołała triumfalnie:  
– To powinno go załatwić!  
Harry spojrzał w jej stronę. Ona i Neville byli pokryci jakąś zieloną, obślizgłą substancją, lecz szczerzyli się od ucha do ucha. Neville ściskał w ręku stary, zużyty but w taki sposób, jakby był to Puchar Domów, który właśnie wygrał.  
– Dobra robota – pochwaliła ich Knight. – Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za najszybsze rozbrojenie waszego przedmiotu. Reszta z was niech nie rezygnuje.  
Pozostałe drużyny ponowiły wysiłki i wkrótce słychać było inne zwiastujące sukces okrzyki. Ron zdołał nareszcie znaleźć właściwe zaklęcie, które powstrzymało kieliszek przed opluwaniem ich, i gdy lekcja zbliżała się już ku końcowi, ostatni przedmiot – but, próbujący kopnąć Lavender i Parvati – został zneutralizowany.  
Knight zlustrowała wzrokiem klasę, a krzywy uśmiech igrał jej na wargach.  
– Nie muszę wam chyba mówić, że gdyby zaklęcia na tych przedmiotach były śmiertelne w skutkach, wszyscy bylibyście już martwi. Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, czemu?  
– Nie wiedzieliśmy, jakiego rodzaju klątwa została rzucona na nasz przedmiot, więc nie mogliśmy wykombinować, jakiego przeciwzaklęcia użyć – odparł Seamus. – Wykorzystywaliśmy metodę prób i błędów, póki nie znaleźliśmy czegoś, co zadziała.  
– Dokładnie. Nigdy nie znajdziecie obok przeklętego obiektu notki mówiącej wam, jaka klątwa została na niego nałożona.  
– To po co uczyć się tych wszystkich przeciwzaklęć? – zapytał Malfoy z odrazą. Zdejmował właśnie z szaty lepki, pomarańczowy sznurek i był wyraźnie w złym nastroju, co sprawiło, że Harry się uśmiechnął.  
Knight tymczasem nie była wcale rozbawiona. Jej oczy odzwierciedlały odrazę, która dorównywała temu uczuciu w głosie Ślizgona. Zaraz jednak pozbierała się i zwróciła do klasy:  
– Będziemy uczyć się, jak rozpoznawać klątwy, na naszej następnej lekcji. Teraz, skoro poznaliście już na własnej skórze efekty uroków, oczekuję, że przyłożycie się do nauki. Możecie iść.

o0o0o0o

Pozbycie się pod prysznicem resztek smrodu z lekcji Knight zajęło Harry'emu dziesięć minut, jednak czynność ta gruntownie go orzeźwiła, przepędzając senność towarzyszącą mu od rana. Zjadł obfity lunch z przyjaciółmi, po czym ruszył ku szklarni numer trzy na zielarstwo.  
Profesor Sprout czekała na nich tuż obok wielkiego, szklanego pojemnika, mieszczącego ciemnozieloną roślinę z bladożółtymi kwiatami. Przyjrzawszy się jej bliżej, Harry zauważył, że ze środka rośliny wyrastały liczne długie i owłosione pnącza.  
– Och, mój Boże! – zawołała Hermiona. – Czy wy wiecie, co to jest?  
– Co takiego? – zapytał Ron.  
– To żądląca tentakula.  
– Zgadza się, panno Granger – powiedziała Sprout. – Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Jeśli już macie nauczyć się rozpoznawać jakąś roślinę na pierwszy rzut oka, niech to będzie ona. Stańcie wokół, proszę. Bliżej. Wszyscy ją widzą? Dobrze. Żądląca tentakula jest spokrewniona z o wiele bardziej rozpowszechnioną jadowitą tentakulą, ale konsekwencje jej ataku są znacznie poważniejsze.  
Mówiąc to, Sprout podniosła z pobliskiej ławki brązowy worek i wyjęła ze środka zdechłego szczura. Następnie na końcu sznurka zrobiła pętlę i zacisnęła ją na szyi zwierzęcia, podczas gdy uczniowie przyglądali się temu ciekawie.  
– Obserwujcie. – Sprout naciągnęła na ręce parę długich rękawic ze smoczej skóry i otworzyła małe okienko u szczytu pojemnika. Roślina wewnątrz zaszeleściła lekko. Nauczycielka opuściła szczura do środka. Roślina zatrzęsła się i z zadziwiającą szybkością wystrzeliła w powietrze swoje pnącza. Uczniowie z pierwszych rzędów odskoczyli w przerażeniu, gdy cienkie, przypominające bicze pędy cięły szczura. Po chwili Sprout wyjęła truchło z pojemnika i zamknęła okienko. Roślina skręcała się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, lecz potem znów zamarła w bezruchu.  
– Podejdźcie bliżej i popatrzcie.  
Raz jeszcze uczniowie ostrożnie się zbliżyli. Harry zajrzał Hermionie przez ramię i dostrzegł liczne czerwone pręgi na ciele szczura.  
– Kiedy pnącza uderzają w ofiarę, wypuszczają małe, ostre jak brzytwa zarodniki – wyjaśniła Sprout. – Zarodniki dysponują olbrzymią siłą i potrafią przedrzeć się przez niemal wszystko. Ubranie ich nie powstrzyma. Jedynie smocza skóra jest na nie odporna. Gdy już raz dostaną się do organizmu ofiary, zaczynają się rozrastać w zdumiewającym tempie.  
Harry słuchał nauczycielki zielarstwa tylko jednym uchem. Jego uwagę przyciągnął szczur. Najpierw pomyślał, że to jego wyobraźnia albo złudzenie optyczne, ale im dłużej przyglądał się stworzeniu, tym bardziej był przekonany, że z jego wzrokiem wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było mowy o pomyłce – pręgi ruszały się, a raczej coś pod nimi się poruszało. Obserwował z chorobliwą fascynacją, jak bąble zaczynają puchnąć i jeden po drugim pękać, wydzielając przy tym zieloną maź. Harry usłyszał, jak ktoś obok niego się krztusi.  
– Zarodniki są pasożytami i bardzo szybko przejmują kontrolę nad swoim gospodarzem – kontynuowała Sprout. – Jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się ich, jest ich wypalanie, o tak.  
Sprout podniosła różdżkę.  
– _Candeo!_ – Czubek jej różdżki rozjarzył się oślepiającym żarem i Sprout przyłożyła go do jednej z ropiejących ran. W powietrzu rozszedł się intensywny zapach spalonego mięsa, i gdy kobieta odjęła różdżkę od zwierzęcia, rana zniknęła, zastąpiona czerniejącą, wypaloną blizną. – Jeśli zniszczenie zarodników wystarczyłoby, żeby ocalić ofiarę, wówczas atak żądlącej tentakuli nie byłby taki niebezpieczny. Niestety, podczas wzrostu zarodniki uwalniają także silny jad. Im dłużej znajdują się one w ciele ofiary, tym więcej wytwarzają trucizny. Jednym antidotum jest belladonna.  
– Ale to przecież trucizna!  
– Dokładnie, panie Longbottom. Jeśli podać pacjentowi zbyt dużą dawkę, to antidotum go zabije. Zbyt mała dawka spowoduje, że zginie on od jadu tentakuli. Wbrew pozorom, celem ataku tej rośliny jest reprodukcja, a nie zabicie ofiary. Żądląca tentakula korzysta ze składników pokarmowych, znajdujących się w ciele ofiary, aby odżywić swoje zarodniki. Jeśli nie zostaną one naruszone, to w ciągu kilku godzin wyrosną na nową roślinę, jak możecie zobaczyć na przykładzie szczura, którego użyłam podczas demonstracji na porannej lekcji.  
Sprout sięgnęła pod ławkę i wyjęła stamtąd mały, zapieczętowany szklany zbiornik. W środku leżał kolejny zdechły szczur, jednak samo zwierzę było ledwo rozpoznawalne. Wyrastały z niego tuziny pnącz – niektóre z nich były już długie na stopę. Harry usłyszał, jak komuś za nim zbiera się na wymioty.  
– Żądląca tentakula jest uważana za najbardziej zabójczą z roślin, gorszą nawet od diabelskich sideł – oznajmiła Sprout. – Na szczęście, jest ona również rzadka. Nie potrafi przetrwać na słońcu, więc znaleźć ją można tylko w gęstych lasach, jaskiniach albo podobnych miejscach, gdzie nie dociera światło słoneczne. Spodziewam się na następną lekcję dwustopowego wypracowania na temat cyklu reprodukcyjnego rośliny i sposobów obrony przed nią.

o0o0o0o

– Cieszę się, że mieliśmy tę lekcję po lunchu – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy wracali do zamku.  
– No nie wiem – odparł Ron. – Ernie chyba swój stracił. Mnie też niewiele do tego brakowało.  
– Wiecie, gdzieś już wcześniej czytałem o tej roślinie – rzekł Harry, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. – Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie.  
– Pisze o niej w naszym podręczniku – zauważyła Hermiona.  
Ron wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Cóż, oboje wiemy, że Harry tam tego nie przeczytał.  
Harry trzepnął Rona po przyjacielsku w ramię, gdy szli pod górkę w stronę zamku, gdzie – jak mieli nadzieję – wspomnienia z zielarstwa zblakną na tyle, by mogli rozkoszować się obiadem. Harry jadł w pośpiechu, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i kiedy tylko dyrektor wstał od stołu, Harry opuścił Wielką Salę i podążył w pośpiechu za nim.  
Dumbledore, jak zwykle, siedział za biurkiem, na którym czekała już gotowa herbata.  
– Dziś, Harry, chciałbym spróbować czegoś innego – powiedział, napełniając filiżankę ucznia. – Tym razem to nie ty wstąpisz w mój umysł, ale ja w twój.  
– Ale czy nie mówił pan, że większość ludzi nie pamięta, co dzieje się na tym poziomie ich umysłów?  
– To prawda. Nie będziesz pamiętał niczego, co wydarzy się w twoim umyśle.  
– Więc jak mi to pomoże?  
– Da mi to wgląd w twój umysł, co pomoże mi lepiej przygotować cię do zadania, któremu masz stawić czoła.  
Harry w milczeniu rozważał tę propozycję. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś – nawet jeśli tym kimś miał być Dumbledore – będzie grzebał mu w głowie, a on nie będzie o tym pamiętał.  
Dumbledore zdawał się rozumieć jego obawy.  
– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że trudno jest odsłonić przed kimś najskrytszą cząstkę swojej duszy, szczególnie nie będąc tego świadomym. Mogę cię tylko zapewnić, że robię to w twoim najlepszym interesie i proszę, byś mi zaufał.  
– Oczywiście, że panu ufam, profesorze – powiedział Harry pospiesznie, zawstydzony jego spostrzegawczością. – Jeśli sądzi pan, że to pomoże, to ja się zgadzam. Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, co mam zrobić.  
– Ty, Harry, musisz jedynie wypić swoją herbatę.  
Harry zastosował się do polecenia Dumbledore'a, wypijając napój tak szybko, jak mógł. Gdy skończył, odstawił filiżankę na bok i czekał. Dumbledore zajrzał mu ze spokojem w oczy.  
– Odpręż się, Harry. To nie będzie trudniejsze od wkroczenia w mój umysł.  
Harry skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, by uwolnić z ciała napięcie. Kiedy wypuścił powietrze, poczuł, jak dosięga go umysł Dumbledore'a i natychmiast zdumiał się, jak odmienny był on od mentalnej obecności Snape'a.  
Umysł Snape'a był ostry i przenikliwy, przełamujący brutalnie wszelki napotkany opór. Dla odmiany, umysł Dumbledore'a przypominał ogromną, toczącą się falę, rozbijającą się w jego głowie, obejmującą go i dodającą mu jednocześnie otuchy. Nie było szansy się jej przeciwstawić, lecz Harry nie odczuwał lęku. Podczas gdy umysł Snape'a wnikał w jego własny z przerażającą łatwością, świadomość Dumbledore'a otaczała go kojącym spokojem.  
Harry poczuł, jak umysł dyrektora zanurza się głębiej, ciągnąc go za sobą. To było kolejne, zupełnie nowe wrażenie, niemal tak ekscytujące, jak surfowanie na fali. Spadali coraz niżej, coraz szybciej. Nagle zatrzymali się gwałtownie i Harry spostrzegł, że stoi na środku rozległej łąki w świetle porannego słońca. Po prawej skrzyło się łagodnie jezioro, a w oddali po lewej rozciągały się akry częściowo zalesionej ziemi. Kilkaset jardów przed nim majaczył skraj urwiska i stojący na nim zamek, a przynajmniej jego podwaliny. Na miejscu znajdowały się już fundamenty budowli oraz większość parteru, lecz ukończona była tylko jedna wieża. Wszędzie wokół leżały porozrzucane wielkie kamienne bloki, a całą konstrukcję otaczały rusztowania.  
– Wiesz, gdzie się znajdujesz? – zapytał Dumbledore, stając obok Harry'ego.  
– Chyba nie, choć wygląda to znajomo.  
Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zaiskrzyły radośnie.  
– A gdybym powiedział ci, że boisko quidditcha powinno być o tam?  
Harry'emu opadła szczęka i rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, zdumiony.  
– To jest Hogwart?  
– To Hogwart, przypuszczalnie sprzed tysiąca lat – a przynajmniej najbliższe jego wyobrażenie, jakie zdołał wytworzyć twój umysł.  
Harry uśmiechnął się z zachwytem.  
– To genialne!  
– Zgadzam się. Zwłaszcza, że tak naprawdę nie widzisz przed sobą Hogwartu, ale siebie.  
Uśmiech Harry'ego zbladł i chłopak spojrzał na Dumbledore'a pytająco.  
– Ma pan rację, on nie jest prawdziwy. Więc nie rozumiem...  
– Uważasz Hogwart za swój dom, Harry, ale jest on dla ciebie czymś więcej. To symbol twojego wkroczenia w czarodziejski świat i w życie, jakie znasz. Twoja samoświadomość i twe losy mają tu swój początek. To odpowiednia reprezentacja dla twojej duszy.  
– Ale czemu widzę zamek tak, jak wyglądał tysiąc lat temu?  
– Pomyśl, Harry. To, co przed sobą widzisz, jest zbiorem metafor. W aspekcie symbolicznym, co możesz o tym powiedzieć?  
Harry przeniósł wzrok na zamek i zastanowił się.  
– Tylko wieża Gryffindoru jest skończona.  
– Owszem. Wielokrotnie dowiodłeś swojej odwagi ponad wszelką wątpliwość.  
– Więc inne części zamku symbolizują inne części... mnie? – zapytał Harry powoli.  
– Właśnie tak.  
Harry ponownie spojrzał na niedokończoną budowlę.  
– Przede mną jeszcze długa droga, prawda?  
Dumbledore zdusił śmiech.  
– Może wstrzymajmy się z wydaniem opinii, nim nie przyjrzyjmy mu się bliżej, dobrze? – Dyrektor machnął ręką w stronę zamku i Harry podążył tam z Dumbledore'em u jego boku.  
Zbliżając się do zamku, Harry zaczął dostrzegać krążących w pobliżu ludzi. Fred i George grali w krykieta kijami przypominającymi flamingi. Pomachali do Harry'ego wesoło, kiedy ten ich mijał. Ron i Hermiona spacerowali nieco dalej, trzymając się za ręce, i również się z nim przywitali. Nigdy nie widział, by wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych i aż zatrzymał się w miejscu, podążając za nimi wzrokiem.  
– Harry!  
Harry okręcił się wokół i zobaczył pędzącą ku niemu Ginny. Nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć słowa, a już zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, objęła go i pocałowała namiętnie. Wprawiony w zaskoczenie, Harry tulił ją mocno do siebie, póki się nie odsunęła. Ginny uśmiechnęła się promiennie i puściła mu oczko.  
– Zobaczymy się później. – Znów pocałowała go czule i, odrzucając włosy na plecy, oddaliła się.  
Harry patrzył za nią, dopóki nie zauważył, że Dumbledore przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem. Poczuł, że robi się czerwony ze wstydu.  
– Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Naprawdę!  
– Nic się nie stało, Harry. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wciąż mgliście pamiętam, jak to jest, gdy ma się siedemnaście lat. Chodź.  
Dumbledore ponownie ruszył w kierunku zamku. Harry szybko za nim podążył, rad, że nie zostają tu dłużej. Jednak gdy dotarli do głównego wejścia, Harry dostrzegł cztery kolejne osoby, siedzące w grupce u podstawy schodów. Poczuł jak coś ściska go w piersi, kiedy je rozpoznał.  
Lily i James Potterowie siedzieli obok siebie na jednym ze stopni, rozmawiając z Syriuszem i Remusem. Cała czwórka śmiała się i Harry zatrzymał się, by na nich spojrzeć. Lily pierwsza go zauważyła. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok i pomachała mu. Mężczyźni także odwrócili się i pomachali w jego stronę.  
– Co o tym myślisz, Harry? – zapytał Remus, wskazując na widniejący przed nimi zamek.  
– Jest genialny, rzecz jasna! – oznajmił Syriusz zapalczywie, klepiąc Remusa po ramieniu. – Nie pozwól nikomu cię przekonać, że jest inaczej, Harry!  
– Ja też sądzę, że jest wspaniały – powiedziała Lily, uśmiechając się wesoło.  
James chwycił jej dłoń i uścisnął ją.  
– To wszystko dzięki twojej mamie, Harry. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
Harry kiwnął głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, gdyż miał w gardle gulę. Pragnął tu zostać, porozmawiać z rodzicami i ojcem chrzestnym, albo chociaż na nich popatrzeć. Dumbledore wziął go jednak pod ramię i poprowadził dalej, wspinając się po schodach.  
– Oni nie są prawdziwi, Harry. Jednym z powodów, dla których lepiej nie zanurzać się we własny umysł, jest to, że stwarza on podobne zagrożenie, co Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Ktoś może się zbytnio przywiązać i zrezygnować z życia.  
Harry skinął i rzucił za siebie ostatnie spojrzenie na postaci na dole, zanim wkroczył do holu. W pomieszczeniu huczało jak w ulu, a w powietrzu unosiła się pełna oczekiwania i ożywienia atmosfera. Obok nich co rusz ktoś przebiegał – a to uczniowie, a to nauczyciele czy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Harry utkwił szczególnie uporczywe spojrzenie w pani Weasley, gdy ta minęła ich pospiesznie z olbrzymim talerzem ciastek, które rozdawała każdemu w swoim zasięgu.  
– Potter!  
Harry podskoczył w miejscu i odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z profesor McGonagall, która przyglądała mu się surowo.  
– Zrób z siebie jakiś pożytek, albo zejdź z drogi. Próbujemy ukończyć sklepienie w Wielkiej Sali i zaklęcia wcale nie prezentują się najlepiej.  
– Właśnie wychodziliśmy – odparł serdecznie Dumbledore. – Harry, chodź za mną. Muszę się tu jeszcze rozejrzeć.  
Dumbledore wyruszył na krótki rekonesans zamku. Z daleka ominął wieżę Gryffindoru, lecz wykazał wielkie zainteresowanie postępami w innych częściach budynku. Harry szedł za nim, raz po schodach w górę, raz w dół, chłonąc widoki w zachwycie. Kiedy droga przywiodła ich z powrotem do holu, Dumbledore zatrzymał się. McGonagall nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku i Harry zastanawiał się, czy udało jej się usprawnić zaklęcia rzucone na sklepienie Wielkiej Sali.  
– Zakładam, że domyślasz się znaczenia tej konstrukcji? – zapytał Dumbledore.  
Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
– Ee...  
– Wieża Ravenclawu składa się niemal wyłącznie z fundamentów, ale są one solidne. Świadczy to według mnie o tym, że masz predyspozycje do prac umysłowych, lecz póki co strasznie te umiejętności zaniedbałeś. Zarówno Wieża Astronomiczna, jak i Północna, nie zostały zbudowane. Nie posiadają one nawet fundamentów, więc powiedziałbym, że nie przepadasz za wróżbami ani bujaniem w obłokach. Z drugiej strony, pokój wspólny i dormitoria Hufflepuffu są ukończone, co wskazuje na twoją zdolność do ciężkiej pracy i, nade wszystko, lojalność. Co ciekawe, pokój wspólny Slytherinu i lochy są w równie dobrym stanie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, niezbyt zadowolony z takich wniosków.  
– Co to znaczy?  
– Że jesteś ambitny i zrobisz wszystko, aby osiągnąć swoje cele: cechy, która niewątpliwie powinna posiadać osoba, myśląca na poważnie o pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta.  
– Śmiem twierdzić, iż oznacza to również, że nie jesteś zawsze tym, kim chciałbyś być – zamruczał Harry'emu do ucha jedwabisty głos.  
Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Tuż przy nim stał Snape, patrząc na niego ze znajomym uśmieszkiem.  
– Szlachetny Harry Potter: zawsze sprawiedliwy, zawsze szczery. Kto by wpadł na to, że pod lśniącą powierzchnią czai się ciemniejsza strona, nieprawdaż?  
– Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi! – Harry cofnął się, ale Snape podążył za nim, nie pozwalając, by pozostała między nimi wolna przestrzeń.  
– Nie zapominaj, że wiem, co kryje się w twoim umyśle – czego nie chcesz pokazać nikomu innemu. Wiem to, gdyż jesteśmy do siebie znacznie bardziej podobni, niż chciałbyś przyznać.  
– Nie tylko ja nie chcę tego przyznać – wysyczał Harry. – Nie zapominaj, że ja też znam twoje sekrety. Może i jestem do ciebie podobny, lecz i ty jesteś podobny do mnie.  
Harry i Snape patrzyli się na siebie gniewnie w milczeniu przez parę długich chwil. Wreszcie Harry poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu i obejrzał się.  
– Myślę, że czas już wracać, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. – Severusie?  
Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, kiwnął głową i odwrócił się.  
Dumbledore nie odzywał się, wyraźnie zatopiony w myślach, gdy opuszczali zamek i podążali drogą przez błonia. Harry również szedł w ciszy, wciąż poruszony swoją konfrontacją ze Snape'em.  
– Czy miałeś kiedyś podobny spór z profesorem Snape'em? – zapytał nagle Dumbledore.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie, nigdy. Czasem się kłócimy, ale nie o takie rzeczy.  
– Rozumiem.  
– No, a ja nie. Dlaczego to takie ważne?  
– Ponieważ nie było to zwykłe odtworzenie określonej chwili w twojej relacji z profesorem Snape'em. To znacznie bardziej istotne.  
– Co ma pan na myśli?  
Dumbledore zatrzymał się w pół kroku i Harry także stanął, odwracając się do nauczyciela.  
– Harry, to nie z profesorem Snape'em właśnie rozmawiałeś – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Ponadto nic, co wokół siebie widzisz, jest tym, czym się może wydawać. Niedawny spór toczyłeś tak naprawdę z samym sobą.  
Harry poczuł, że po plecach przebiegają mu ciarki.  
– Co to oznacza?  
Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego przepraszająco.  
– Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie będziesz potem pamiętał moich słów, lepiej oszczędzę nam obu czasu, gdyż byłaby to dość długa dyskusja. Zapewniam cię jednak, że rozwiążemy ten problem. Teraz, jak sądzę, nadszedł już czas, byśmy wrócili do mojego gabinetu.  
Harry skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech, otworzył ponownie oczy i znalazł się z powrotem na krześle przy kominku dyrektora. Czuł się, jakby budził się ze snu. Kiedy prawdziwy świat stawał się bardziej realny, wspomnienie podróży do własnego umysłu zaczęło mu się wymykać. Próbował je pochwycić, ale już go nie było.  
Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.  
– Więc co pan widział? Jak tam było?  
– Obawiam się, Harry, że nigdy nie omawiam zawartości czyjegoś umysłu z samym zainteresowanym. To nieodmiennie kończy się na roztrząsaniu własnego wnętrza bardziej, niż jest to wskazane dla zdrowia.  
– Może mi pan chociaż powiedzieć, czy coś to dało?  
Dumbledore obdarzył Harry'ego zagadkowym uśmiechem.  
– Tak, Harry. Powiedziałbym, że dało to nadzwyczaj wiele.


	15. Konflikt interesów

ROZDZIAŁ 15: KONFLIKT INTERESÓW

Kolejne parę tygodni minęło w miarę spokojnie. Harry wciąż zażywał niewiele snu i było mu coraz ciężej czuwać po nocach i obserwować Snape'a. Nie był więc szczególnie zmartwiony skróceniem wtorkowych i czwartkowych treningów quidditcha ze względu na coraz późniejsze wschody słońca. Ron był rzecz jasna szczerze zawiedziony, ale Ginny uświadomiła mu, że nawet gdyby postanowili latać po ciemku, nie zauważyliby kafla ani tłuczków, nie mówiąc już o zniczu.

Rudzielec postanowił to sobie wyrównać, ćwicząc w wolnych chwilach na własną rękę i zachęcając do tego resztę drużyny. Tymczasem Hermiona spędzała większość czasu wolnego w szkolnym archiwum, szukając informacji o przyjaciołach Riddle'a. Ginny pomagała jej, kiedy tylko mogła; czasem wpadał też Ron. Jedynie Harry'emu Hermiona zabroniła tam wstępu.

- Masz dużo roboty i bez tego – upierała się z irytacją, kiedy chciał jej asystować. Gryfon czuł się winny, że obarcza tym przyjaciół, ale musiał przyznać koleżance rację. Ledwo już sobie radził z nawałem zajęć; wizyty u Dumbledore'a, treningi z Knight, szlabany u Snape'a i odrabianie prac domowych pochłaniały prawie cały jego wolny czas.

Pierwsza poważna jesienna burza przeszła nad Hogwartem w pierwszy piątek października, przynosząc ulewę i świszczący, porywisty wiatr. Nawałnica trwała cały dzień i nie ustała aż do następnego poranka. Harry odwołał poranny trening i tym razem nawet Ron nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Kiedy zeszli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, nad stołami wisiały kłębiące się złowrogo ciemne chmury.

Jakby sama burza nie odstraszała wystarczająco, Filch miotał się w holu wejściowym, sprzątając potoki błota i wody. Woźny zerkał groźnie na każdego przechodzącego tamtędy ucznia, który sprawiał choć nikłe wrażenie, że zamierza wyjść na zewnątrz. Nikomu jednak nie przeszło to nawet przez myśl - większość uczniów zaraz po śniadaniu zebrała się w przytulnych pokojach wspólnych. Harry nie pragnął niczego bardziej, jak móc do nich dołączyć, zamiast tego jednak smętnie poczłapał do lochów odrabiać swój szlaban.

Tego ranka gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów był wyjątkowo ponury. W powietrzu czuło się wilgoć. Snape jak zwykle nie zaszczycił Harry'ego nawet jednym spojrzeniem, kiedy ten sadowił się przy stole i kontynuował pracę. Chłopak nie cierpiał tych zajęć. Nie chodziło mu tyle o wypracowania, które musiał pisać, ile o uciążliwą ciszę, nieodmiennie wywołującą w nim przygnębienie i złość. Co gorsza, uczucie pustki w brzuchu zwiększało się za każdym razem, kiedy Gryfon przychodził do tego gabinetu. Z tym miejscem wiązało się zbyt wiele wspomnień – a przynajmniej tak odczuwał Harry.

Chłopak podniósł głowę i sponad pergaminów sztyletował Snape'a wzrokiem. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby te wspomnienia nie miały dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia i jakby między nim a Harrym nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego. To właśnie bolało Gryfona najbardziej: że Mistrz Eliksirów udawał. Nauczyciel siedział sobie przy biurku, nie dając nawet najmniejszego znaku, że pamięta te wszystkie długie wieczory, które spędzili tu razem na nauce legilimencji i oklumencji. Harry czuł, że wzbiera w nim furia. Ledwo powstrzymywał się, żeby nie wrzasnąć na Snape'a, aby ten wreszcie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Chłopak nie pozwalał sobie jednak na wyzwolenie takiego impulsu, bo nie zniósłby kolejnego szlabanu. Gryzł się w język i siedział cicho, pochylając się nad wypracowaniem i spychając w głąb świadomości wspomnienia poprzedniego semestru.

o0o0o0o

Dochodziła już druga, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Ginny, Ron i Hermiona czekali już na niego z lunchem: porcją ziemniaków i pieczonej szynki. Chłopak pochłonął jedzenie z wdzięcznością.

- Ile jeszcze Snape zamierza przedłużać ten szlaban z powodu głupiej pracy domowej? - wściekał się Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przełknął ziemniaki.

- Zostały mi tylko dwa wypracowania do poprawienia. Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni.

- To nie tak źle – pocieszyła go Hermiona.

- O ile Snape nie wymyśli jakiejś kolejnej głupoty, żeby wlepić Harry'emu następny szlaban – skwitował Ron.

- Wydaje mi się, Ron, że Snape ma lepsze sposoby na spędzanie czasu – wtrąciła Ginny.

- Bo ja wiem. Snape zawsze był skur... dupkiem – poprawił się Ron, widząc karcące spojrzenie Hermiony. - A już na pewno lubi uprzykrzać ci życie, Harry.

- Pewnie masz rację – odparł Gryfon spokojnym, neutralnym tonem. - Słuchaj, nie gadajmy o nim więcej, dobra? Zagrajmy w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Ginny, Ron i Hermiona zgodzili się z entuzjazmem i rozsiedli się przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło buzował ogień. Harry odsunął na bok wszystkie myśli o nauczycielu, a jego nastrój szybko się poprawił, wspomagany uczuciem sytości i obecnością przyjaciół.

Popołudnie mijało leniwie, podczas gdy na zewnątrz wciąż szalała nawałnica. Po partyjce Eksplodującego Durnia Harry zagrał z Ronem w szachy, wypolerował miotłę i nawet się trochę pouczył. Zjadł obfitą kolację i wrócił z przyjaciółmi do wieży. Usadowili się przy ogniu, ale Harry'emu zaczęły się już dawać we znaki tygodnie niedosypiania. Uczucie przyjemnej pełności w żołądku, szum kropli deszczu bębniących w okno i ciepło płynące od ognia sprawiały, że chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał się od zapadnięcia w drzemkę. Wyprostował się na krześle i próbował nie kiwać się na boki, ale bezskutecznie. Nie było jeszcze nawet ósmej, lecz czuł, że nie wysiedzi już dłużej.

- Jestem skonany. Idę spać – oznajmił przyjaciołom.

Ziewając wspiął się do dormitorium, przebrał w piżamę i wsunął pod kołdrę, gdzie jego myśli od razu pobiegły do Snape'a. Gryfon sięgnął pod poduszkę i wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów, patrząc na nią z odrazą. Już prawie miesiąc obserwował Mistrza Eliksirów wędrującego po zamku przez pół nocy i miał tego serdecznie dość. Jeśli Snape chciał koniecznie zamordować tej nocy jakiegoś śmierciożercę, Harry nie będzie mu przeszkadzał. Chłopak nie zamierzał dłużej śledzić nauczyciela. Otworzył szufladę nocnej szafki i chciał wrzucić mapę do środka, kiedy zauważył coś kątem oka. Zmarszczył brwi i poczuł, jak serce bije mu szybciej, kiedy patrzył, jak kropka opatrzona nazwiskiem Snape'a znika w Zakazanym Lesie.

Harry gapił się na pergamin z konsternacją. Niemożliwe, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów wybrał się na jedną ze swoich tajemnych wypraw akurat _teraz_. Na Grimmauld Place zawsze czekał przynajmniej do północy. Gryfon zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie mieszkali już dłużej w starym domu Blacków i Snape nie musiał się tak bardzo ograniczać. Przedtem pilnował się, żeby nikt z mieszkańców domu go nie zauważył. W Hogwarcie jednak dysponował daleko większą swobodą ruchów i mógł sobie wychodzić, kiedy mu się żywnie podobało, bez zwracania na siebie większej uwagi.

Harry przeklinał swoje ograniczone myślenie. Już się nie dziwił, że podczas niezliczonych godzin nocnego czuwania nigdy nie zauważył, żeby Snape opuszczał zamek. Mężczyzna mógł równie dobrze wyjść i pojawić się z powrotem, zanim chłopak w ogóle zaczął ślęczeć nad mapą w środku nocy. Od kiedy Harry zdecydował się obserwować poczynania Snape'a, przestał śledzić tak uważnie nekrologi w „Proroku" i teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mu przypadkiem nie umknęły jakieś wzmianki o podejrzanych zgonach.

Gryfon zacisnął ponuro usta. Nawet jeśli byłyby jakieś artykuły, nic by nie mógł zrobić. Zadawał sobie pytanie, czy w ogóle powinien coś robić. Nie spodziewał się, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie opuszczał Hogwart przed wieczorem, niezaczepiany przez nikogo. Mężczyzna mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ale Harry niestety nie. Jego koledzy zaraz by się zorientowali. Musiałby wymyślić sobie jakieś alibi, a nienawidził okłamywać przyjaciół. Co gorsza nie był wcale pewien, czy powinien iść w ślad za Snape'em.

Gryfon zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że przyłapuje nauczyciela tropiącego swoją ofiarę gdzieś w opuszczonym, zamglonym zaułku nad ranem – scena zupełnie jak z jakiegoś magazynu kryminalnego, który dawno temu oglądał w telewizji razem z Dudleyem. Teraz jednak Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalny był ten pomysł. Snape na pewno działał bardziej podstępnie. Chłopak mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić, jak nauczyciel rzuca Imperiusa na upatrzoną osobą w zatłoczonym barze, a potem szeptem nakazuje jej aportację na środku ulicy, prosto pod nadjeżdżający autobus. Nawet gdyby Harry zdecydował się śledzić Mistrza Eliksirów, nie było żadnej gwarancji, że będzie w stanie przyłapać go na gorącym uczynku.

Nie było zresztą żadnej pewności, że akurat tej nocy Snape zamierzał kogoś zamordować. Być może szedł na spotkanie śmierciożerców – z pewnością nie _cała_ ich aktywność miała miejsce w godzinach nocnych. Lepiej nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Gryfon aportował się w ślad za nauczycielem i wylądował w towarzystwie kilkudziesięciu popleczników Voldemorta.

Harry westchnął. Przyznawał sam przed sobą, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak przyłapać Snape'a. Cała kwestia okazała się daleko bardziej skomplikowana, niż wcześniej sądził. Gdzieś jednak należało zacząć. Gryfon zerknął w okno i skrzywił się na widok potoków ulewnego deszczu rozpryskujących się na parapecie.

_Oczywiście musiałem go zauważyć akurat dzisiaj,_ pomyślał Harry kwaśno. Wstał z posłania i przebrał się. Założył ciepłą bluzę, zaciągnął zasłony wokół łóżka z nadzieją, że nikt nie dostrzeże jego nieobecności, a potem szczelnie okrył się peleryną niewidką. Niezauważony przez nikogo przekradł się przez pokój wspólny.

o0o0o0o

Wydostał się z zamku bez żadnego problemu. Pospieszył w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, próbując nie utknąć w błocie i kurczowo przytrzymując pelerynę, żeby nie porwał jej wiatr. Kiedy wreszcie doczłapał do gęstwiny drzew, zapewniającej jaką taką ochronę, był przemoczony do cna. Przetarł okulary i wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie.

- _Sniff._

Drewienko drgnęło w jego dłoni, ale nie wskazało żadnego kierunku. Oznaczało to, że Mistrz Eliksirów deportował się z Zakazanego Lasu poza zasięg zaklęcia. Nie było to zaskoczeniem. Harry już wcześniej podejrzewał, że Snape wszedł do lasu tylko po to, by wydostać się poza nałożone na szkołę bariery antyaportacyjne. Chłopak podniósł różdżkę i skoncentrował się na nauczycielu. Zamierzał aportować się w pewnej odległości od niego, powiedzmy tysiąc jardów. Skupiony na tej myśli, Harry okręcił się dookoła i teleportował się.

Wylądował na zatłoczonym chodniku i rozejrzał się, próbując zorientować się w swoim położeniu, ale w tej samej chwili ktoś na niego wpadł. Jakiś przechodzień, sądząc z wyglądu mugol, podejrzliwie wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę. Gryfon pochylił się szybko, ominął mężczyznę i skrył się w najbliższej bramie. Nieznajomy przez chwilę machał ręką w powietrzu, po czym obejrzał się zmieszany i poszedł swoją drogą.

Chłopak ściągnął niewidkę, wepchnął ją pod bluzę i zlustrował otoczenie. Był z pewnością w Londynie; tutaj przynajmniej nie padało, mimo że nadal panowało przeszywające zimno. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, która posłusznie wskazała kierunek. Włożył ją do kieszeni bluzy w taki sposób, że mógł łatwo wyczuć jej drgnienia. Wyszedł na chodnik i pospieszył ulicą, kierując się wskazaniami swojego kompasu.

Dwie przecznice dalej, kiedy Gryfon zbliżał się do ruchliwego skrzyżowania, różdżka podskoczyła tak gwałtownie, że niemal wyrwała mu się z ręki. Chłopak przystanął, próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, i wyjął ją z kieszeni. Różdżka szarpnęła w prawo i Harry ostrożnie zerknął za róg budynku.

Snape, rzecz jasna, był ubrany jak mugol. Stał na przystanku autobusowym i czytał jakieś czasopismo. Emanował tak przekonującą mieszaniną niecierpliwości i znudzenia, że Gryfon zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego mężczyzna czeka na autobus zamiast się teleportować. Było jednak jasne, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie czeka przecież na żaden środek transportu. Czekał na coś – lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, na _kogoś_. Czy miał tu spotkanie z informatorem, czy też czatował na jedną ze swych ofiar?

Harry wycofał się za róg, poza zasięg wzroku nauczyciela i zaczął się zastanawiać. Zamierzał pójść tropem Snape'a i osoby, z którą ten miał się spotkać, jednak ulice były zbyt zatłoczone, by peleryna niewidka na coś się przydała. Bez niej jednak były marne szanse, że uda mu się podejść do mężczyzny na tyle blisko, by dowiedzieć się, co tamten planuje.

Różdżka ponownie ożyła w ręku chłopaka. Zerknął za narożnik i niemal podskoczył. Snape nie stał już dłużej na przystanku. Przechodził teraz przez ulicę i oddalał się szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku. Harry zaklął po cichu i pognał trop w trop za nauczycielem.

o0o0o0o

Następne pół godziny doprowadziło chłopaka niemal na skraj załamania nerwowego. Śledząc Mistrza Eliksirów czuł się widoczny jak na dłoni i trzymał się od niego tak daleko, jak się dało. Cały czas pilnował się, żeby nie stracić mężczyzny z oczu, gotów w każdej chwili uskoczyć w podcienia, gdyby Snape przypadkiem się obejrzał.

Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby Harry miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia co do miejsca, do którego podążał nauczyciel. Tymczasem jednak Mistrz Eliksirów sprawiał przemożne wrażenie, że wędruje bez celu. Doszedł do kolejnej przecznicy, zatrzymał się na kilka minut, potem przeszedł przez ulicę i minął dwie następne przecznice. Ostatecznie zatoczyli spore koło i doszli do miejsca, z którego wyruszyli. Potem Snape poszedł w przeciwną stronę i historia powtórzyła się od początku.

Na koniec Harry spostrzegł, że nauczyciel wszedł do jakiegoś domu. Chłopak przyspieszył kroku i zbliżył się do budynku, który okazał się pubem. Podkradł się do okna i zerknął przez brudną szybę. Snape stał przy barze i zamawiał coś do picia. Gryfon zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Po tak długim spacerze mężczyzna był z pewnością spragniony tak samo jak Harry, który poza tym był zmęczony i przemoknięty. Perspektywa wyczekiwania na ciągnącej lodowatym chłodem ulicy, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów sączył swojego drinka, nie była zbyt zachęcająca.

Chłopak rozejrzał się z irytacją i zauważył niedaleko wejście do oficyny. Jeśli ukryłby się w cieniu, mógłby założyć pelerynę i zakraść się do pubu, gdzie nie było zbyt wielu klientów. Byłoby mu przynajmniej ciepło i widziałby wyraźnie każdą osobę, z którą ewentualnie spotkałby się Snape.

Jednakże plan ten nie zdążył nawet uformować się w umyśle Harry'ego do końca, kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił go od tyłu za ramię i okręcił dookoła. Gryfon był tak osłupiały, że tylko gapił się bez słowa na osobę, która go trzymała. Przed nim stała nauczycielka obrony, profesor Knight, i wlepiała w niego rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

- Potter, co ty tu _robisz_, do cholery?

- Pani profesor? A co pani tutaj robi?

Knight uniosła brwi.

- Z nas dwojga to chyba ty musisz się przede wszystkim wytłumaczyć.

Chłopak spoglądał na kobietę w milczeniu. Wiedział, że wpadł paskudnie. Nie miał żadnej, choćby odrobinę przekonującej wymówki, dlaczego znalazł się w Londynie, nie mówiąc już o wytłumaczeniu, które złagodziłoby jego ewentualną karę. Prawdy jednak nie mógł ujawnić. Na myśl o tym odruchowo spojrzał w okno pubu i zaraz odwrócił wzrok, ale to wystarczyło. Knight zerknęła do środka i jej oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zaskoczenia, zaraz jednak pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie. Bez słowa popchnęła Gryfona w stronę bramy.

- Czemu śledzisz Snape'a? - zapytała rozkazującym tonem.

Bez sensu było zaprzeczać rzeczom oczywistym, ale Harry nie mógł znaleźć słów.

- Ja... byłem tylko ciekawy – wybełkotał. - Zobaczyłem, że opuszcza zamek i nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, dokąd mógłby się wybierać w czasie takiej burzy.

Kąciki ust kobiety drgnęły.

- Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą?

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

- Niech pani posłucha, wiem, że głupio zrobiłem, sam nie wiem czemu. Przykro mi. Niech mnie pani zabierze z powrotem do szkoły i wyznaczy mi szlaban. W porządku?

- Ponieważ to Snape'a szpiegujesz, sądzę że byłoby właściwsze, gdybym pozwoliła jemu wymierzyć ci karę – odparła Knight, patrząc na Gryfona chytrze.

- _Nie!_

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Mów prawdę, Potter, i to zaraz, albo wepchnę cię do tego pubu.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby serce mu stanęło.

- Pani profesor, błagam panią – powiedział. - Profesor Snape nie może się dowiedzieć, że go śledzę!

- Czemu nie?

- Nie mogę pani powiedzieć.

- To niedobrze, Potter.

- To zbyt skomplikowane i nie da się tak po prostu wyjaśnić! - Gryfon jąkał się w desperacji. - Proszę mi _wierzyć_, że nie będę jedynym, który pożałuje, jeśli Snape dowie się prawdy. _Bardzo_ panią proszę. Odpracuję każdy szlaban, jaki mi pani da. Zrobię _wszystko_. Niech mi pani uwierzy, mówię prawdę.

Knight zmierzyła ucznia poważnym spojrzeniem i zniżyła głos.

- Może poczujesz się lepiej na wieść, że ja też śledziłam Snape'a?

- Pani? - spytał Harry podejrzliwie. - A to czemu?

- Ty pierwszy, Potter. Kto cię namówił, żebyś go śledził?

- Nie mogę pani tego powiedzieć.

- Moody?

Gryfon gapił się na kobietę, oszołomiony.

- Skąd pani wie?

- Bo mnie też poprosił, bym miała oko na Snape'a. Jak myślisz, czemu mnie zarekomendował na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony?

_No jasne,_ pomyślał Harry. Moody oznajmił przecież, że się tak łatwo nie podda i nadal będzie szukał sposobów na udowodnienie winy Mistrza Eliksirów. Jedynym wyjściem było mieć kogoś, kto będzie obserwował Snape'a na co dzień. Ta myśl przyprawiła chłopaka o zimny dreszcz. Knight była jednym z najlepszych aurorów i jeśli wzięła w swoje ręce sprawę Snape'a, to mężczyzna znalazł się właśnie w niezłych tarapatach.

- Pani profesor, proszę mnie posłuchać – nalegał Harry. - Wiem, co podejrzewa Moody i wiem, że Snape postępuje bezprawnie, ale nie możecie go aresztować! Nie wiadomo, co ministerstwo by z nim zrobiło, a potrzebujemy go w wojnie z Voldemortem. Musi być jakiś inny sposób, by powstrzymać te zabójstwa.

- Hej, Potter, uspokój się! Nie ma mowy o żadnym aresztowaniu.

- Tego przecież chce Moody.

- Moody nie zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. Alastor to dobry człowiek, ale jest trochę... nieelastyczny. Wiem na temat Snape'a wystarczająco dużo, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że zesłanie go do Azkabanu to zły pomysł, jeśli mamy wygrać tę wojnę. Właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć, jakie kroki byłoby najlepiej teraz podjąć. Dlatego potrzebuję wszystkich informacji, jakich możesz mi dostarczyć.

Gryfon poczuł ulgę na wieść, że Knight nie zamierzała aresztować Snape'a. Wdzięczny, że ma z kim wreszcie podzielić odpowiedzialność, szybko zrelacjonował jej, co wie na temat nocnych wypraw Mistrza Eliksirów od początku roku szkolnego.

- To drugi raz, kiedy zauważyłem, że opuszcza zamek, ale na pewno wychodził częściej. Wiem, bo...

Chłopak zawahał się.

- Co takiego?

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy widziałem go opuszczającego szkołę, zginął śmierciożerca. Ciało znaleziono w Tamizie – dokończył Harry niechętnie.

Aurorka milczała przez chwilę, a potem odezwała się, jak gdyby podjąwszy decyzję.

- Moody byłby wściekły, że z tobą o tym rozmawiam, ale to chyba nie zaszkodzi, skoro i tak tkwisz w tym po uszy. Snape od jakiegoś czasu zachowuje się dziwnie. Jest jak odbezpieczona strzelba. Nikt rzecz jasna nie powinien winić go po tym, co przeszedł. Szpiegowanie samo w sobie jest piekielnie ciężkim zadaniem, a kiedy Voldemort go zdemaskował... Człowiek nie jest w stanie znieść wszystkiego. Każdy ma swoją granicę wytrzymałości. Nie ma się co tego wstydzić i nie robi to z niego potwora. Trzeba go jednak obserwować i powstrzymać, kiedy sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli.

- Pani profesor, jeśli on morduje ludzi, to trzeba go powstrzymać. Moody zagroził, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie wsadzi Snape'a do więzienia.

- Nie martw się o Moody'ego, zajmę się nim. Akurat teraz musimy się martwić przede wszystkim o Snape'a i zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by nie trafił do Azkabanu. Zresztą nawet gdyby go złapano, to biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności pewnie prędzej wsadziliby go do św. Munga.

Usłyszeli skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i Knight wciągnęła ucznia głębiej w bramę. Snape wyszedł z pubu i rozejrzał się. Przeszedł przez ulicę i zniknął za rogiem.

Harry trzymał już różdżkę w pogotowiu, ale nauczycielka pokręciła głową.

- Wystarczy ci przygód jak na jedną noc, Potter.

- Ale przecież musimy iść za nim.

- _Ja_ muszę iść za nim. _Ty_ musisz wrócić do szkoły i tam zostać. Nie baw się więcej w detektywa. Nie mogę pozwolić, byś plątał się za Snape'em po całej Anglii. Po pierwsze, twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż wszelkie jego postępki. Po drugie, jeśli cię zauważy, to będzie totalna klapa. Byłam szkolona w inwigilacji, więc pozwól mi robić swoje, dobrze?

Chłopak kiwnął potakująco głową. Wiedział, że aurorka ma rację i był wdzięczny, że nie musi dłużej dźwigać brzemienia samotnie.

- Dobrze.

- W porządku. Teraz wracaj do Hogwartu i nikomu o tym nie mów. Zgoda?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Knight.

- Zgoda. Dziękuję, pani profesor.

Kobieta posłała mu swój zwykły, oschły uśmieszek.

- Pamiętaj, Potter, nikomu ani słowa.

o0o0o0o

Tym razem Gryfon nie musiał czytać nekrologów, żeby znaleźć coś podejrzanego. Artykuł widniał na pierwszej stronie „Proroka Codziennego". Krótko po północy niejaki Orson Uric pojawił się na stacji metra przy Leicester Square i rzucił się pod nadjeżdżający pociąg. Świadkowie oznajmili, że Uric zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie i czekał cierpliwie na peronie w towarzystwie innych pasażerów. Jak podawał „Prorok", wypadek opisano też na pierwszej stronie „Timesa". Było to jednym z głównych powodów niepokoju czarodziejskich władz. W związku z toczącą się wojną wszelkie kontrowersyjne zjawiska mugolsko-czarodziejskie były bardzo niemile widziane.

Tymczasem „Times" największą wagę zdawał się przywiązywać do ewentualnych konsekwencji tragedii związanych z funkcjonowaniem metra. Zapewniano pasażerów, że na linii Piccadilly nie będzie żadnych opóźnień. Zarówno mugolska policja jak i aurorzy stwierdzili samobójstwo, ale Harry był pewien, że wszyscy się mylą.

Gryfon odłożył na bok gazetę, czując ogromne zniechęcenie. Zerknął na stół nauczycielski, gdzie Snape i Knight siedzieli na dwóch przeciwległych końcach. Aurorka spojrzała na chłopaka i nieznacznie kiwnęła głową, po czym odwróciła wzrok. Snape był zatopiony w myślach, z brwiami zmarszczonymi w wyrazie koncentracji. Przez chwilę jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów na jeden nieskończenie krótki moment przeniosło się na nauczycielkę obrony.

Chłopak szybko uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Zastanawiał się, czy Snape zauważył jego wymianę spojrzeń z Knight. Czy nauczyciel podejrzewał, że nasłano ją jako szpiega? Mistrz Eliksirów nie był głupi i jeśli ktoś mógł mierzyć się z aurorką, to tylko on. Harry rozważał ostrzeżenie Knight przed taką ewentualnością, ale jego myśli pobiegły w innym kierunku, kiedy jego spojrzenie napotkało Draco Malfoya, usadowionego przy stole Slytherinu.

Blondyn trzymał w ręku egzemplarz gazety i spoglądał na Snape'a z nieprzejednaną wrogością. Pochylił się do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a i coś do nich wyszeptał. Cała trójka sztyletowała nauczyciela oczami. Na szczęście większość uczniów zdawała się tego nie zauważać, Gryfon jednak był aż nadto pewien, że jeśli ta scena będzie trwała, wszyscy dodadzą sobie dwa do dwóch. Malfoy tymczasem z odrazą odsunął od siebie talerz i wstał od stołu. Harry zawahał się przez sekundę, a potem pospieszył za nim.

- Malfoy! - zawołał i jego głos odbił się echem w pustym holu wejściowym.

Ślizgon odwrócił się i spojrzał nań pochmurnie.

- Czego?

- Chyba tylko niektórym Puchonom z pierwszego roku umknęło, jak gapiłeś się na Snape'a – powiedział Harry cicho. - Więc pomyślałem sobie, że przypomnę ci naszą rozmowę w pociągu.

- Co, Potter, nadal chronisz swojego ulubionego mordercę? Pomyślałby kto, że masz większe problemy na głowie. Na przykład jak nie zdechnąć.

- A ja myślałem, że Ślizgoni są przebiegli.

- Do czego pijesz?

- Do tego, że jeśli nie będziesz trzymał się z dala od Snape'a, to ty będziesz miał sporo problemów na głowie.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Grozisz mi? A jeśli nie posłucham, to co? Znowu walniesz mnie pięścią w nos?

- No co ty. Sądzę, że Snape lepiej się tobą zajmie – odparował Harry, a uśmieszek Ślizgona znikł. - Lepiej weź to pod uwagę, jeśli postanowisz wejść mu w drogę.

- Macie jakiś problem? - wtrącił znajomy głos i zacietrzewieni młodzieńcy ujrzeli zbliżającego się w ich kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie – odparł szybko Malfoy. - Skądże.

- Wszystko w porządku – poparł go Harry.

Snape spojrzał na nich spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Sugeruję więc, byście poszli każdy w swoją stronę.

Nikomu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Ślizgon popędził w stronę lochów, Harry zaś pospieszył w kierunku głównych schodów, mając ogromną nadzieję, że Snape nie usłyszał zbyt wiele z ich rozmowy.

Chłopak nie poszedł prosto do wieży Gryffindoru, ale zatrzymał się na drugim piętrze i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Knight.

- Wejdź, Potter – zaprosiła go, kiedy wsunął głowę do środka. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą i podszedł bliżej.

- Śmierć Urica to nie samobójstwo, zgadza się?

Kobieta uniosła brew.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie masz racji. Zaś co do jego motywów, to nie da się stwierdzić, czy działał z własnej woli.

- Widziała pani, czy Snape się z nim spotkał?

- Nie. Przez ciebie go zgubiłam.

Gryfon westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy.

- Zatem wciąż nie wiadomo, czy to on jest winowajcą?

- Nie ma dowodu, jeśli o to pytasz. Okoliczności jednak świadczą przeciw niemu.

- Poszlaka to nie dowód.

- Zgadza się. Czasem jednak nie możesz czegoś udowodnić, a jednak wiesz, że to prawda. Czy Snape ma jakiekolwiek alibi na te zabójstwa?

Chłopak zastanowił się i powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie.

- Zeszłej nocy oboje widzieliśmy go w Londynie. Parę godzin później pół mili od tamtego miejsca śmierciożerca popełnił samobójstwo. Naprawdę wierzysz, że to przypadek?

Harry potrząsnął głową i zdobył się na cichy szept:

- Nie.

- Potter, odtąd nie ma dla ciebie miejsca w tej grze. Martw się swoimi sprawami. Powiedziałam ci, żebyś przestał o tym myśleć.

Gryfon pokręcił głową przecząco.

- Nie mogę. Nie będę go śledził, ale muszę wiedzieć, co pani chce zrobić.

- Wcale nie musisz.

- Pani profesor...

- Potter, czemu ty się w to mieszasz?

- Już jestem zamieszany i muszę wiedzieć, czy to naprawdę on!

Knight przechyliła głowę na bok i lustrowała ucznia badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Czemu to dla ciebie takie ważne? Wszak śmierciożercy nie są ci raczej szczególnie drodzy?

- Nie o to chodzi.

- Jeśli to kwestia sprawiedliwości...

- Nie, a przynajmniej nie do końca.

- Więc co? - zapytała nauczycielka z rozdrażnieniem. - Powiedziałam ci już, że zrobię wszystko, by uniknął Azkabanu.

- Pamiętam. Ja tylko...

Harry zagryzł usta. Od dawna już próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa na swoje uczucia, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

- Wiem jak to jest, zabijać. Nawet jeśli człowiek czuje się usprawiedliwiony, nawet jeśli myśli, że nie ma wyboru, to i tak jest okropne. Tak jakby część ciebie umierała.

Aurorka potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie wszyscy mają takie sumienie jak ty, Potter, a już Snape w szczególności nie jest tutaj ideałem. Z pewnością nie wzrusza go zabijanie wrogów.

- Nie wierzę w to!

- Nie wierzysz czy nie chcesz wierzyć?

- Nie wierzę – odparł chłopak uparcie.

Knight omiotła go przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

- Czemu to dla ciebie takie ważne, żebyś mógł go szanować?

Gryfon zamrugał i wlepił zdumiony wzrok w kobietę. Czuł się, jakby nagle zdjęto mu opaskę i przejrzał na oczy po raz pierwszy od tygodni. To było takie oczywiste. Wszystkie splątane emocje, które próbował jakoś uporządkować i nazwać, nie miały nic wspólnego z zabójstwami czy losem Snape'a. Nieważne, jakie popełniał czyny, Harry jednak desperacko pragnął wytrwać w wierze, że mężczyzna nie popełniłby morderstwa z zimną krwią.

Chłopak powoli pokręcił głową,

- Nie wiem, czemu to takie ważne. Tak po prostu jest.

Knight westchnęła i podniosła się zza biurka. Podeszła do ucznia i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Potter, przyrzekam ci, że jeśli zbiorę jakieś dowody przeciw Snape'owi, dowiesz się o tym pierwszy. Póki co jednak zostaw tę sprawę.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Już w Londynie dotarło do niego, że przyłapanie Mistrza Eliksirów będzie wymagało mnóstwa czasu – a czas był towarem, którego Gryfon nie miał za wiele. Wystarczająco męczące było już, kiedy próbował tylko mieć Snape'a na oku, a i to odciągało go od najistotniejszego zadania – nauki mentalnego ataku. Jeśli Knight będzie mogła przejąć tę sprawę, to wspaniale.

- Powie mi pani, jak tylko czegoś się pani dowie? Mnie pierwszemu, nawet przed Moodym?

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się.

- Masz moje słowo.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- W porządku. Umowa stoi.

o0o0o0o

Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakim ciężarem było dla niego szpiegowanie Snape'a, dopóki Knight nie wzięła tej sprawy na siebie. Gryfon przespał smacznie całą noc i rankiem był już gotów przystąpić do lekcji – zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o obronę przed czarną magią.

- Jak zdążyliście się przekonać w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, klątwy można rzucać na różne obiekty: filiżanką, książkę, parę butów – zaczęła Knight swój wykład. - Te zazwyczaj szkodliwe klątwy łatwo jest wykryć, o ile wiecie jak. Jeśli potraficie je wytropić, być może uda wam się znaleźć sposób na ich unieszkodliwienie. Należy do tego posiadać odpowiednią wiedzę o klątwach i przeciwzaklęciach oraz być ostrożnym. Długotrwały, intensywny trening pozwoli każdemu z was nauczyć się wykrywać i neutralizować nawet te najbardziej złośliwe. Istnieje jednak wiele klątw, które mają szersze zastosowanie i dają znacznie subtelniejszy efekt. Można na przykład przekląć ogród tak, że będą w nim rosły tylko chwasty albo dom, w którym żaden mieszkaniec nie wytrzyma dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Tylko doświadczeni czarodzieje i czarownice potrafią rzucać takie wyrafinowane klątwy. Zazwyczaj ich istnienie wykrywa się pośrednio, drogą dedukcji. Dlatego właśnie tak trudno dopasować do nich właściwe przeciwzaklęcie. Niektóre nawet wydają się być niemożliwe do unieszkodliwienia, jednak nie dajcie się złapać na ten lep. Nawet najbardziej wyszukany, skomplikowany czar da się złamać, jeśli odkryje się jego formułę. Można powiedzieć, że nie istnieje żadna klątwa, której skutków nie da się odwrócić, jeśli mamy należytą wiedzę i umiejętności.

- Jak by pani oceniła, ilu aurorów posiada taką wiedzę i umiejętności? - przerwał Malfoy znudzonym tonem. - Słyszałem, że stan Biura Aurorów jest tak fatalny, że większość pracowników nie ukończyła nawet pełnego szkolenia.

Harry zerknął na Ślizgona z irytacją. Malfoy siedział wygodnie rozparty na swoim miejscu na tyle klasy, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Inni uczniowie też się na niego obejrzeli. Od samego początku semestru blondyn był niezwykle złośliwy na lekcjach obrony i prawie na każdej lekcji rzucał zawoalowane uwagi o daremności prób obrony przed czarną magią i o niekompetencji aurorów.

Ślizgon pogardzał Knight nawet bardziej niż Snape'em, a przynajmniej na lekcjach obrony dawał wyraz swoim przekonaniom, czego nie mógł robić na eliksirach. Snape nigdy nie pozwalał uczniom na najmniejsze objawy braku szacunku. Zabierał zaraz punkty i wyznaczał szlaban. Tymczasem Knight była bardziej pobłażliwa. Nigdy nie karała Malfoya, aczkolwiek zawsze miała dla niego jakąś ciętą ripostę. Widać było, że odwzajemniała antypatię chłopaka, co nikogo zbytnio nie dziwiło. Ślizgon wszak nie krył się raczej z tym, komu zamierzał służyć. Być może właśnie z tego powodu Knight czerpała większą uciechę z publicznego upokarzania ucznia niż z wyznaczania mu szlabanów.

- Ma pan rację, panie Malfoy – odrzekła z pozorną beztroską. - Na szczęście ich przeciwnicy to tchórze, a to wyrównuje szanse.

Blondyn poczerwieniał ze złości, podczas gdy profesorka kontynuowała wykład.

- Te klątwy można również rzucać na osoby lub grupy osób połączone więzami krwi, ale to zdarza się rzadko. Trzeba by mieć nieprawdopodobny talent i ogromną wiedzę, by móc rzucić takie zaklęcie na innego człowieka.

- Ma pani na myśli przeklinanie kogoś, żeby jego bliscy umarli przedwczesną, gwałtowną śmiercią? - wtrącił Malfoy.

Cała klasa zamarła w milczeniu. Każdy wiedział, że Ślizgon posunął się za daleko. Knight miała to wypisane na twarzy.

- Panie Malfoy – odezwała się chłodnym, spokojnym głosem. - Skoro nie jest pan w stanie utrzymać na moich lekcjach języka za zębami, daję panu szlaban dziś wieczorem. A jeśli powie pan na dzisiejszej lekcji chociaż jedno słowo więcej, Slytherin straci pięćdziesiąt punktów. Teraz wszyscy otwórzcie książki i przeczytajcie rozdział szósty. Zadaję wam pracę domową: dwustopowy esej na temat Nieuchwytnych Klątw.

Wszyscy chwycili za podręczniki, pergaminy i pióra. Harry tymczasem zerknął przez ramię na Malfoya. Ślizgon nie robił wrażenia, jakby nagana w ogóle go obeszła. Wyglądał nawet, jakby się tym pysznił, i Harry miał gorącą nadzieję, że szlaban od Knight będzie dla Malfoya naprawdę paskudny.


	16. W ciemnościach nocy

ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY: W CIEMNOŚCIACH NOCY

Tego samego dnia wieczorem Harry przybył punktualnie do gabinetu Dumbledore'a,

- Witaj, Harry – powiedział dyrektor, podsuwając Fawkesowi jakiś smaczny kąsek.

Feniks przyjął jedzenie z ręki swojego opiekuna i pozwolił pogłaskać się delikatnie po piórach. Dumbledore podał mu ostatni kawałek i odwrócił się w stronę ucznia.

- Usiądź, Harry. Mamy dzisiaj sporo do zrobienia – oświadczył czarodziej, zajmując swoje zwykłe miejsce przed kominkiem. Harry usiadł na drugim fotelu. - Teraz, kiedy już oswoiłeś się z krajobrazem mego umysłu i nauczyłeś się nim manipulować, będziesz musiał opanować sztukę pojedynkowania się w nim.

Gryfon pochylił się do przodu, słuchając uważnie. Na to właśnie czekał od letnich wakacji i czuł ogarniający go entuzjazm na myśl o tym, że wreszcie dotarli do sedna.

- Po pierwsze – zaczął Dumbledore – musisz zrozumieć, że między walką toczoną w umyśle i w rzeczywistym świecie jest ogromna różnica. Być może nie wydaje się tak na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, co do sposobu mentalnego ataku, poza twoją wyobraźnią i siłą woli. Sam się o tym przekonasz, kiedy już przejdziemy do praktyki. Najważniejszą kwestią jednak jest to, że jakiekolwiek obrażenia u twojego przeciwnika nie będą miały żadnych materialnych konsekwencji. Na przykład: jeśli podczas mentalnego pojedynku odciąłbyś mi rękę, na moim ciele nie pojawiłaby się żadna rana. Od tej zasady istnieje jednak pewien wyjątek: jeśli uda ci się zabić przeciwnika w jego umyśle, jego ciało również umrze.

Harry kiwnął głową z powagą, dając znać, że rozumie.

- Zacznijmy więc – powiedział dyrektor.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, wyciszył swoje myśli i sięgnął ku umysłowi Dumbledore'a. Mimo że podróżowanie w głąb cudzej świadomości stało się już jego drugą naturą, nie było to wcale łatwiejsze niż za pierwszym razem. Im bardziej umiejętnie Harry penetrował umysł dyrektora, tym więcej napotykał oporu, jakby Dumbledore chciał go zmusić, żeby nauczył się pokonywać najsilniejsze nawet bariery.

Gryfon przełamał opór i podążył w głąb, ignorując przemykające obok wspomnienia. Wreszcie znalazł się na najniższym poziomie podświadomości dyrektora i wokół niego wykwitł z pustki znajomy ogród. Harry rozejrzał się za Dumbledore'em, ale starca nigdzie nie było widać. Zresztą w ogrodzie nie było ani jednej osoby. Nagle nad głową chłopaka zawisł jakiś cień i Harry spojrzał w górę, zamierając z zaskoczenia.

W przezroczystym powietrzu na tle błękitnego nieba, majestatycznie poruszając skrzydłami, wisiał nieruchomo ogromny rogogon węgierski. Łuski smoka pobłyskiwały w promieniach słońca, kiedy gad poszybował w górę. Gryfon przypomniał sobie zdjęcia w swoim albumie, który Ron przywiózł mu z Rumunii. Owszem, fotografie były przepiękne, ale widok żywego stworzenia w locie zapierał po prostu dech w piersiach.

Harry nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że żywiołem smoków, mimo ich wszystkich gadzich cech, było tak naprawdę powietrze. Rogogon w locie stanowił niezapomniany widok. Jego rozłożyste skrzydła zagarniały powietrze potężnymi ruchami, kiedy smok krążył w powietrzu nad głową chłopaka. Nagle zwierzę zatrzymało się w miejscu i wydało z siebie ryk, który był pewnie słyszalny w promieniu dziesiątek mil. Potem rogogon złożył skrzydła wzdłuż boków i pomknął w dół z przerażającą szybkością.

Serce Harry'ego stanęło, kiedy smok pikował wprost na niego. Przez chwilę chłopak stał bez ruchu, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, a potem zaczął uciekać. Popędził główną aleją i skręcił w jedną z bocznych ścieżek, dużo węższą i ze wszystkich stron obrośniętą pędami winorośli. Przedzierał się przez nią tak cicho, jak tylko było to możliwe, a nad jego głową wciąż było słychać łopot smoczych skrzydeł. Bestia zataczała koła, szukając swojej ofiary. Kiedy Harry dotarł do końca alejki, przystanął i wyjrzał ostrożnie zza krzaków.

We wszystkich kierunkach na kilkadziesiąt jardów rozciągały się rabatki kwiatowe, piękne, lecz bezużyteczne. Najbliższą kryjówką mógł być gaj cytrynowy, rosnący naprzeciwko, ale było do niego naprawdę daleko. Gryfon wiedział, że smok czeka na niego i zaatakuje, kiedy tylko jego ofiara znajdzie się na otwartym polu. Chłopak nie zamierzał stać się łatwym celem i gorączkowo zastanawiał się nad wyjściem z sytuacji, przygryzając wargi. Nad głową wciąż słyszał szum skórzastych skrzydeł.

Nagle coś świsnęło w powietrzu i Harry poczuł za sobą buchający żar. Zerknął przez ramię i ze zgrozą odkrył, że kryjące go zarośla płoną. Najwyraźniej smok próbował przegonić go ze schronienia. Chłopak desperacko rozglądął się po ogrodzie, ale nigdzie nie byłby bezpieczny. W najbliższej okolicy jedyną rośliną mającą więcej niż dwie stopy wysokości był ogromny stary dąb. Drzewo rosło jakieś dwadzieścia stóp od niego, ale nie stanowiło żadnej ochrony przed płomieniami.

Ogień łapczywie pożerał suche pnącza i Harry wiedział, że zostało mu niewiele czasu. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w dąb. Nawet przez huk płomieni dało się słyszeć łopotanie skrzydeł. Gorąco i dym stawały się już nie do wytrzymania, ale Gryfon czekał cierpliwie, aż bestia znalazła się blisko drzewa. Wtedy Harry skupił w sobie całą siłę woli.

- _Reducto!_

Drzewo rozszczepiło się na miriady drzazg i smok ryknął z zaskoczenia, skręcając ostro w bok. Harry popędził przed siebie, uchylając się przed opadającym deszczem odłamków. Przebiegł przez grządki, przeskoczył żywopłot i był już przy gaju, kiedy zbity z tropu rogogon zorientował się, co się stało, i poleciał w ślad za swoją ofiarą.

Gryfon skrył się pod osłoną drzew i biegł dalej, słysząc, jak smok porykuje z frustracją. Zwierzę przemykało tuż nad czubkami drzew, rozdzierając pazurami listowie i próbując wyśledzić nieuchwytną ofiarę. Harry biegł zygzakiem, próbując umknąć przed rozwścieczonym smokiem ze świadomością, że gdyby tylko mógł pozbyć się pościgu choć na chwilę, przywołałby swoją miotłę i wzbiłby się w powietrze. Wtedy rogogon nie miałby aż takiej przewagi. Jednak smok nie dawał mu ani chwili wytchnienia i nie dało się go oszukać. Ciągle leciał tuż nad Harrym, drąc liście szponami ostrymi jak brzytwy i posyłając w dół kule ognia.

Nagle Harry musiał się zatrzymać, bo gaj kończył się, a dalej rozciągała się płaska, zalana słońcem łąka. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem, kiedy drzewo za jego plecami stanęło w płomieniach. Niewiele myśląc, Gryfon rzucił się do przodu i wybiegł na łąkę. Rogogon ryknął triumfalnie i Harry obrócił się w jego stronę.

- _Reducto!_ - krzyknął, mierząc różdżką w stronę smoka, ale bez efektu. - _Relashio! Spicula!_

Z różdżki wytrysnęły ogniste iskry, a potem srebrne groty. Oba zaklęcia odbiły się od łuskowatej skóry gada, nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy. Smok nawet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

Bestia rzuciła się w jego kierunku, a Harry przetoczył się na bok. Smok wylądował na miejscu, gdzie chłopak stał zaledwie przed chwilą, i przednią łapą machnął w jego kierunku. Harry odskoczył ponownie, ale nie dość szybko, i poczuł w lewym boku palący ból.

Rogogon próbował zaatakować ponownie, ale na ziemi poruszał się bardzo niezgrabnie i Gryfon uniknął kolejnego ataku. Poderwał różdżkę, celując w oczy smoka.

- _Relashio!_

Tym razem ogniste iskry trafiły w cel. Smok ryknął z bólu i gwałtownie machnął ogonem. Harry odskoczył w bok i ponownie wycelował różdżkę w łuskowatą głowę, ale rogogon zdążył już rozłożyć skrzydła i wznieść się w powietrze. Poszybował prosto w niebo, z zadziwiającą lekkością zrobił w powietrzu eleganckiego koziołka i zanurkował w dół.

Gryfon rozejrzał się z rozpaczą i nagle zobaczył niski kamienny murek, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Pognał w tamtym kierunku i przeskoczył go, budząc przerażenie wśród małego stadka owiec ukrytego w czymś, co okazało się być niewielkim kojcem. Chwilę później nadleciał smok i buchnął ogniem, przypalając chłopakowi kark. Owce ogarnęła panika; zaczęły beczeć i cisnąć się do siebie. Harry zignorował to, podniósł się na nogi i wycelował w smoka różdżkę.

Jak się okazało, rogogon nie popełniał po raz drugi tego samego błędu. Wzniósł się wyżej, gdzie zaklęcia nie mogły zrobić mu krzywdy, i zatoczył koło nad łąką. Harry był teraz uwięziony na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie nie miał dokąd się skryć, a był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dalej uciekać. Krew ciekła mu z rany od smoczego szpona i chłopak zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie jest dla gada żadnym przeciwnikiem. Mimo to jednak stał z podniesioną różdżką. Wolał umrzeć w walce niż podczas panicznej ucieczki.

Rogogon zawisł w powietrzu dokładnie nad Harrym, złożył skrzydła i pomknął w kierunku swojej ofiary jak pocisk. Chłopak rzucił kilka zaklęć, mimo że wiedział, jak są bezużyteczne. Tymczasem owce beczały i miotały się po kojcu jak szalone. Harry widział już ostre szpony, gotowe do zadania ciosu.

Gryfon bezwiednie zamknął oczy. Chwilę później usłyszał rozpaczliwe, żałosne pobekiwanie i poczuł, jak musnęło go smocze skrzydło. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał smoka wzlatującego w niebo, z owcą zaciśniętą w szponach. Z pustką w głowie obserwował gada oddalającego się ze swą ofiarą, a po chwili opadł na ziemię, strasznie wyczerpany.

- Zdarza się – usłyszał nagle głos Dumbledore'a – że lepiej jest przechytrzyć przeciwnika niż z nim walczyć.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył starego czarodzieja usadowionego na murku. Dyrektor mierzył ucznia spokojnym i irytująco rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Tymczasem Gryfon nie znajdował w swojej sytuacji nic śmiesznego.

- Myślałem, że będziemy się pojedynkować – oznajmił gniewnie.

- I tak też było – odrzekł Dumbledore, a jego oczy rozbłysły. - Uprzedzałem cię przecież, że walka w czyimś umyśl znacząco się różni od rzeczywistego pojedynku.

- Nasłał pan na mnie _smoka?_

- Oczywiście. Mam cię przygotować do walki z Voldemortem, a on wykorzysta wszelkie możliwe środki, by cię zniszczyć. Chciałbym tutaj zauważyć, że smoki, nieważne jak bardzo się ich obawiamy, z natury nie są złośliwymi mordercami. Atakują ludzi tylko wtedy, kiedy czują się zagrożone albo są głodne i nie mogą znaleźć żadnej innej ofiary. Jesli jednak smok ma wybór, to preferuje baraninę nad ludzkie mięso.

- Po prostu cudownie. Czyli jeśli Voldemort ześle na mnie smoka, muszę po prostu znaleźć najbliższe stado owiec, zanim mnie wykończy, czy tak?

- To by z pewnością zadziałało. Bardziej zalecałbym jednak stworzenie własnego stadka, ewentualnie małej fortecy, w której mógłbyś się schronić. A może nawet własnego smoka, który walczyłby za ciebie. Samce mają silny instynkt obrony własnego terytorium. Każdy z tych sposobów dałby ci odrobinę czasu, by obmyśleć jakąś bardziej użyteczną strategię niż paniczna ucieczka albo miotanie zaklęć, o których wiesz, że i tak nie zadziałają. Takie postępowanie podczas bitwy jest z reguły bardzo niekorzystne. Mógłbyś również przetransmutować smoka w gęś i mieć go z głowy. Wybór, rzecz jasna, należy do ciebie.

Harry znużonym gestem przesunął ręką po oczach. Jak mógł być taki głupi?

- Żadna z tych rzeczy nie przyszła mi nawet na myśl – przyznał z goryczą.

- To oczywiste. Całe twoje doświadczenie mówi ci, że do przetransmutowania smoka w gęś, wyczarowania stada owiec lub obronnej twierdzy potrzebna jest wielka moc i nieprzeciętne umiejętności. W realnym świecie nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić, a żebyś mógł tego dokonać w cudzym umyśle, potrzebna jest długotrwała praktyka. Upewniam cię jednak, Harry, że się tego nauczysz. Istotne jest, że Voldemort nie miał nigdy okazji trenować tego sposobu walki i kiedy staniesz z nim twarzą w twarz, będzie popełniał te same błędy, co ty. Dzięki temu zyskasz sporą przewagę.

W oczach Dumbledore'a błyszczała taka pewność, że Gryfon nie mógł wątpić i od razu poczuł, że jego nastrój się poprawia. Najwidoczniej nauka pojedynkowania się w wyobraźni była czymś zupełnie innym, niż sobie wyobrażał. Chłopak jednak wiedział, że z takim nauczycielem będzie w stanie się tego nauczyć i po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że naprawdę będzie w stanie zwyciężyć Voldemorta.

o0o0o0o

Harry niecierpliwie popędził do wieży Gryffindoru, chcąc jak najprędzej podzielić się z przyjaciółmi opowieścią o swojej lekcji. Kiedy jednak przybył do pokoju wspólnego, znalazł Rona, Ginny i Hermionę siedzących z ponurymi minami gdzieś w kącie. Szczególnie Hermiona wyglądała na przygnębioną.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Harry.

- Szukałam wszędzie, gdzie się dało – odparła Hermiona z irytacją. - Archiwum szkolne, stare wydania „Proroka", publiczne katalogi narodzin, zgonów, związków małżeńskich, aresztowań i handlu nieruchomościami wydane w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Nigdzie nie ma ani jednej informacji o Lawrensie ani Thane'ie. Równie dobrze mogliby po prostu zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi!

Harry uśmiechnął się współczująco. Hermiona pokładała ogromną wiarę w potęgę słowa pisanego i najwyraźniej była zdeprymowana, że jej ukochane książki sprowadziły ją na manowce.

- Nic nie szkodzi, Hermiono. Zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy. Musimy po prostu znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, by wyśledzić przyjaciół Riddle'a.

- A co z tym domem w Keene? - wtrąciła Ginny. - Sądzicie, że moglibyśmy tam coś znaleźć?

- Akurat o tym dowiedziałam się trochę więcej – oznajmiła Hermiona. - To stary dwór w małej miejscowości Quixby, jakieś dwadzieścia mil od Dorset. Za czasów Alberta Keene'a dom znajdowała się na wsi, ale przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat miasteczko się rozrosło i większa część posiadłości została wyprzedana. Pozostało tylko kilka akrów, na których stoi dwór, ogrody i cmentarz rodzinny.

- Czy spółka Riddle'a nadal jest właścicielem? - spytał Harry.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Ta spółka nie przetrwała długo. Została rozwiązana rok po śmierci Alberta Keene'a i sprzedano ją jakiejś zagranicznej firmie, która nadal jest jej właścicielem. W żadnych publicznych źródłach nie ma o niej informacji, poza tym, że podatki są płacone z doskonałą regularnością.

- A więc co o tym myślisz? - zwrócił się Ron do Harry'ego.

- Myślę, że gdybym był Voldemortem i chciał ukryć fakt, że posiadałem dwór w Dorset, to przekazałbym pełnomocnictwo komuś z zagranicy. W każdym bądź razie jest to jedyny ślad, jaki mamy. Moim zdaniem dobrze by było rzucić okiem na ten dom.

- Co? Masz na myśli, żeby tam pojechać?

- A czemu nie? To przynajmniej będzie jakiś początek.

Ron patrzył na przyjaciela z powątpiewaniem.

- Ale to jest w _Dorset_.

- I co? Możesz się przecież teleportować, czyż nie?

- Ale Ginny nie może.

- Mogę się teleportować z Harrym – odparła szybko Ginny.

- W Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować – przypomniała im Hermiona.

- Nie, ale poza Hogwartem już można – odrzekł Harry, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała determinacja, zrodzona przez zachęcającą perspektywę wznowienia poszukiwań zaginionych eksperymentów Toma Riddle'a.

- Wiecie co? – odezwał się Ron z namysłem. – Jeśli pójdziemy tunelem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, stamtąd możemy się deportować.

- No jasne – poparła go Ginny z entuzjazmem. - Lepsze to niż zakradać się do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie ktoś mógłby nas zauważyć.

- Super! - skwitował Harry. - Pójdziemy tam jutro wieczorem i będziemy z powrotem, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje.

- Ale Harry, przecież zupełnie nie wiemy, co może tam na nas czekać – zaprotestowała Hermiona. - A co jeśli to główna kryjówka Voldemorta?

- Wtedy to będzie bardzo krótka podróż – skomentował rudzielec.

- Ron, ja mówię poważnie!

- Przecież nie aportujemy się prosto do salonu – upewnił ją Harry. - najpierw poobserwujemy dom z zewnątrz i jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, wejdziemy do środka. jeśli nie, od razu wracamy.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, ale kiwnęła głową.

- No to ustalone. Jutro po kolacji.

o0o0o0o

Kiedy Ginny i Harry wymykali się z zamku na wieczorny spacer, nikt ich nie zaczepiał. bez przeszkód znaleźli osłonięte miejsce niedaleko Bijącej Wierzby. Niebawem dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona.

- Wzięliście swoje lusterka? - spytał Harry.

Przyjaciele nie odpowiedzieli, tylko wyjęli zwierciadełka z kieszeni.

- Dobra. Poczekamy tutaj, zanim zupełnie się nie ściemni.

Plan był prosty: pod osłoną mroku zamierzali przekraść się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i aportować się na cmentarz Keene'ów w Quixby. Stwierdzili, że najprawdopodobniej nikt ich tam nie zauważy. Jeśli dom okazałby się niezamieszkany, planowali rozdzielić się, by przeszukać go jak najszybciej. Umówili się, że będą się ze sobą kontaktować przez fragmenty lusterka Syriusza. Na koniec mieli teleportować się z dworu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i wrócić do Hogwartu.

Harry mierzył się już z wieloma potajemnymi zadaniami i to było jedno z prostszych, dużo łatwiejsze niż poszukiwanie Kamienia Filozoficznego albo wywiezienie z Hogwartu nielegalnie wyhodowanego smoka. Dlatego chłopak nie odczuwał zbytniego niepokoju, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółmi czekał na zapadnięcie zmierzchu.

Kiedy było już dostatecznie ciemno, Gryfoni ze zdwojoną czujnością ruszyli w kierunku wierzby. Harry dotknął sęka, który unieruchamiał wymachujące na wszystkie strony gałęzie i czwórka przyjaciół wśliznęła się do tunelu. Bez przeszkód dotarli do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i z zadowoleniem odkryli, że na ruderę nie rzucono żadnych zaklęć uniemożliwiających teleportację. Chwilę później stali już na cmentarzu.

Harry'emu serce podskoczyło do gardła na widok otaczających go nagrobków. Przypominało mu to ostatni raz, kiedy był na cmentarzu w nocy. Powróciły aż nazbyt żywe wspomnienia: martwy Cedrik i szyderczy rechot śmierciożerców, a nade wszystko tortury z ręki Voldemorta.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Ginny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo i kiwnął głową. Ruszył w kierunku domostwa, a Ron, Ginny i Hermiona skradali się za nim w milczeniu.

Dwór Keene'ów był ogromnym, starym domem, który kiedyś musiał robić wielkie wrażenie. Niestety, lata świetności miał już daleko za sobą. Na cmentarzu i w niegdysiejszym ogrodzie pleniły się zarośla i chwasty, a całą posiadłość otaczał zardzewiały kuty żelazny płot.

Dom był zbudowany z cegły, która kruszyła się od upływu lat. Większość okien została wytłuczona, a parapety i drzwi były potrzaskane. Nie ostała się na nich nawet resztka farby. Dwór był mroczny i cichy - niewątpliwie opuszczony. Harry był pewien, że na tym terenie ludzka stopa nie stanęła od bardzo dawna i wątpił, by ktokolwiek planował udać się tu w najbliższej przyszłości. Tym niemniej jednak chłopak zdawął sobie sprawę, że muszą być ostrożni.

Obeszli posiadłość dookoła, starając się kryć przed wzrokiem tego, kto ewentualnie mógłby ich śledzić z okien domu. Hermiona trzymała różdżkę i mamrotała jakieś zaklęcia, wykrywające klątwy i ochrony. Wreszcie zatrzymali się w tym samym miejscu, z którego wyruszyli. Przez cały ten czas nie działo się nic podejrzanego, więc podeszli do tylnej ściany domu i stanęli przed starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami.

Hermiona uniosła różdżkę.

- _Manifesto_.

Czekali w napięciu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Nie ma tu żadnych zaklęć ochronnych – orzekła Hermiona, wskazując na drzwi.

Harry skinął głową i wycelował swoją różdżkę w zardzewiały zamek.

- _Alohomora._

Drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno i otworzyły się na oścież. Czwórka Gryfonów zastygła w miejscu, natężając słuch. Z wnętrza domu jednak nie dobiegł ich żaden dźwięk, który mógłby wskazywać na to, że ktoś tam był i ich usłyszał. Po dłuższej chwili Harry rozluźnił się i rzucił _Lumos_. Inni robili to samo ich oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie, będące kiedyś małą, nieoficjalną jadalnią. Nie było tu nic interesującego, więc Harry wyszedł na korytarz, którym dotarli do holu wejściowego. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy głównych schodach.

- A teraz sprawdźmy lusterka – polecił, wyciągając swoje z kieszeni. - Widzicie mnie?

W tym samym momencie jego twarz pojawiła się w lusterkach reszty przyjaciół. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona zrobili to samo, a ich podobizny ukazywały się po kolei w pozostałych lusterkach.

- Dobra. Ginny, Hermiono, może idźcie na samą górę i zbadajcie piętra. My przejrzymy parter i potem wejdziemy wyżej. Spotkamy się pośrodku. Uważajcie na przedmioty, które mogą być obłożone klątwami.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i dziewczyny wspięły się na schody. Harry i Ron zeszli do sutereny i przeszukali kuchnię, spiżarnie i pokoje dla służby. Wszędzie zalegała gruba warstwa kurzu, który wzbijał się w powietrze i powodował, że Ron kichał potężnie. Większość pomieszczeń była praktycznie pusta, tylko w spiżarni znaleźli połamane meble, pudła z naczyniami i różne inne dziwne rzeczy niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Nie znaleźli jednak nic, co mogłoby należeć do Toma Riddle'a lub Salazara Slytherina.

Po przeszukaniu całej sutereny chłopcy przeszli na parter. Harry wyciągnął lusterko z kieszeni.

- Ginny, Hermiono, jesteście tam?

- Tak – odparła szybko Hermiona. - Skończyłyśmy właśnie drugie piętro, ale jak dotąd nic nie znalazłyśmy.

- W suterenie też nic nie ma – powiedział Harry.

W lusterku pojawiła się twarz Ginny.

- Jak sądzisz, od jak dawna to miejsce jest opuszczone?

- Nie wiem, ale wygląda, jakby nikt tu nie był od śmierci Alberta Keene'a – odparł Harry.

- Niekoniecznie aż tak długo – wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Voldemort pewnie się stąd wyniósł, kiedy mugolska wieś zaczęła się rozrastać.

- Słuchajcie, możemy kontynuować - odezwał się Ron. - Zostało nam jeszcze pół domu do przeszukania.

- Jak skończymy, damy wam znać – oznajmił Harry dziewczynom, schował zwierciadełko do kieszeni i poszedł za Ronem.

Na parterze nie zabawili długo. Szybko przejrzeli salon, jadalnię, pokój muzyczny i inne duże pomieszczenia, których przeznaczenie nie było zbyt jasne. Kończyli już, kiedy usłyszeli głos Ginny dochodzący z kieszeni Harry'ego.

Chłopak wyciągnął lusterko z kieszeni.

- Znalazłyście coś?

- Jeszcze nie – odparła Ginny – ale tutaj na pierwszym piętrze jest biblioteka, więc pewnie chciałbyś rzucić na nią okiem.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Już tam idziemy.

Księgozbiór Keene'ów był dwa razy większy od tego na Grimmauld Place. Kiedy Harry z Ronem się tam pojawili, Ginny i Hermiona już przepatrywały półki.

- Resztę piętra już przeszukałyśmy – oświadczyła Ginny. - Jeśli gdzieś mogą być zapiski Riddle'a, to tylko tu.

- Ta kolekcja robi wrażenie – dodała Hermiona, podziwiając zebrane dzieła. - Są tu książki praktycznie z każdej dziedziny: literatura piękna, poezja, historyczne, o sztuce, o muzyce...

- A jakieś stare książki o magii? - wtrącił Ron.

- Wszystko o magii jest zebrane na tych regałach. - Hermiona wskazała na półki zajmujące niemal całą ścianę.

Ron zapalił różdżkę i zaczął przyglądać się książkom. Ginny zrobiła to samo na przeciwległym końcu. Harry tymczasem przypomniał sobie biurko Slyherina w Komnacie Tajemnic i podszedł do dużego stołu z drzewa orzechowego, które stało na środku biblioteki. Chłopak zaczął uważnie go oglądać, podczas gdy Hermiona robiła to samo z kredensem stojącym koło okna.

Przeszukali wszystko gruntownie, ale po pół godzinie, kiedy zdążyli już zajrzeć w każdy zakątek, było jasne, że ich wysiłek poszedł na marne. Nigdzie nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu książek Slytherina, zapisków Riddle'a ani nawet skrawka papieru, który mógłby zdradzić coś na temat obecnych lub byłych właścicieli dworu.

- Przykro mi, Harry – oznajmiła Hermiona z prawdziwym żalem. - Naprawdę sądziłam, że odnajdziemy tu notatki Riddle'a albo przynajmniej trafimy na jakiś trop.

Harry stał bez ruchu, zastanawiając się. Po chwili potrząsnął głową.

- Gdzieś przecież _muszą_ być. Nawet jeśli Voldemort pozbyłby się zapisu własnych eksperymentów – a nie sądzę, żeby tak zrobił – to nigdy nie wyrzuciłby książek Slytherina do kosza na śmieci. Salazar Slytherin był jego bogiem.

- Może przekazał je Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi – zasugerowała Hermiona. - W końcu Malfoy dostał przecież dziennik.

Ron strzelił palcami.

- No jasne! Założę się, że są gdzieś w sekretnym pokoju we dworze Malfoyów.

- Ale przecież aurorzy przewrócili to miejsce do góry nogami – zaprotestowała Ginny. - Kiedy Malfoy został aresztowany, aurorzy przeszukali calutki dom. Tata powiedział, że kiedy Day został szefem DBP, byli tam jeszcze raz i zajrzeli w każdy kąt.

- Mogło im coś umknąć...

- Ciii! - przerwała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. - Słuchajcie.

Wszyscy zamilkli i Harry natężył słuch, zastanawiając się, co tez zwróciło uwagę Hermiony. Nagle to usłyszał: delikatny, przytłumiony odgłos kroków dochodzących z parteru.

Ginny i Ron też to usłyszeli i spojrzeli na Harry'ego z niepokojem.

- Chyba musimy już iść – szepnęła Hermiona.

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Jasne. Ty i Ron pierwsi.

Hermiona postąpiła krok do tyłu i obróciła się w miejscu. Nic się nie stało. Zmarszczyła brwi i podniosła różdżkę. Nabrała powietrza i powtórzyła ruch. Okręciła się dookoła własnej osi i potknęła się lekko, ale nadal była w pokoju.

- Niech ja spróbuję. - Ron obrócił się w miejscu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

Hermiona zagryzła usta z niepokojem.

- Jak myślicie, jest tu jakieś zaklęcie antyaportacyjne?

Rudzielec posłał jej rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

- Głupi by odgadł, że tak!

- Spokój – szepnął Harry z naciskiem i machnął ręką na swoich przyjaciół. Szybko wyszli z biblioteki i poszli wzdłuż korytarza tak cicho, jak się dało. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się przy schodach, usłyszeli z dołu odgłos zbliżających się kroków

- _Kryć się_ – polecił Harry bezgłośnie i Gryfoni cofnęli się. Kroki było już słychać na schodach i Harry niecierpliwym gestem wskazał na drzwi. Ron uchylił jei wśliznął się do środka z Hermioną. Tymczasem Ginny wciągnęła chłopaka do drugiego pokoju. Harry przymknął drzwi i oboje zgasili różdżki, nasłuchując.

- Bella, tutaj nic nie ma – odezwał się opryskliwy męski głos, którego Harry nie rozpoznał. Dźwięk dobiegał z okolicy schodów.

- _Rudolf, bądź cicho_ – dobiegł ich przyciszony, szorstki głos Bellatriks Lestrange. - Potter gdzieś tu jest. Wiem, że tak.

Harry poczuł, jak stojąca u jego boku Ginny tężeje. W brzuchu miał dziwną pustkę. Jakim cudem go odnaleziono?

- Musimy powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu! - upierał się Rudolf, a jego głos dochodził ze znacznie bliższej odległości. Żona warknęła do niego:

- _Cisza!_ Musimy przeszukać to miejsce. Z domu się nie deportują.

Harry desperacko rozglądał się po pokoju. Niezbyt dobrze widział w ciemności, ale pomieszczenie nie było raczej bogato umeblowane. Mogli się ukryć tylko w wielkiej szafie, stojącej w rogu. Chłopak złapał Ginny za rękę i pociągnął ją w tamtym kierunku. Cichutko otworzyli drzwi i wśliznęli się do środka. Prawie w tym samym momencie drzwi sypialni zostały otwarte i Harry dostrzegł przez szparę przyćmione światło różdżki. Kroki zbliżały się. Chłopak zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, gotów przekląć każdego, kto otworzy drzwi ich kryjówki.

W tej samej chwili z góry dobiegł głośny łomot. Harry i Ginny podskoczyli, a osoba przeszukująca sypialnię wybiegła na korytarz.

- Pucey! Bole! Tutaj! - zakrzyknęła Bellatriks, nie martwiąc się dłużej o zachowanie ciszy. Na schodach biegnących na piętro zatupotały kroki. Harry uchylił drzwi szafy i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

- _Harry!_ - zawołała Hermiona, stając w drzwiach sypialni. Ron był tuż za nią. Harry i Ginny wyskoczyli z szafy i pobiegli za nimi. Na górze dał się słyszeć dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ale na parterze panowała niezmącona cisza. Przyjaciele zakradli się do holu wejściowego.

- Którędy? - spytał Ron cicho.

- Do tyłu, tam gdzie weszliśmy – odparł Harry.

Pospieszyli do małej jadalni. Chłopak otworzył tylne drzwi i skrzywił się, kiedy zatrzeszczały donośnie. Z góry dał się słyszeć wrzask, ale Gryfoni byli już za drzwiami i uciekali w kierunku cmentarza. Niebawem okrzyki było słychać znacznie bliżej i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że śmierciożercy są na ich tropie. Chwilę później jakaś klątwa śmignęła za ich plecami, rozpryskując ziemię dookoła.

- Rozdzielamy się! - nakazał Harry z nadzieją, że w ten sposób łatwiej im będzie ukryć się przed śmierciożercami w ciemności. Ginny skręciła w lewo, w kierunku cmentarza. harry pobiegł za nią, a Ron i Hermiona skryli się na terenie zapuszczonego sadu.

Dookoła panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność i taki paniczny bieg mógł się źle skończyć. Harry nie widział nic przed sobą i ledwo dostrzegał Ginny, która gnała dwadzieścia jardów przed nim. Obok nich przemknęła ognista czerwona błyskawica, a za nią poleciały srebrne strzały, oświetlając im drogę. Harry zobaczył wyłaniające się z ciemności nagrobki i wiedział, że są prawie na cmentarzu. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie. Musieli się deportować, zanim dobiegną do ogrodzenia lub zostaną złapani. Harry mógł ukryć się za najbliższym nagrobkiem i teleportować się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ale Ginny nie mogła. Musiał ją złapać, zanim śmierciożercy to zrobią - a tupot ich kroków rozbrzmiewał coraz bliżej.

- Ginny, zaczekaj! - zawołał Harry i uchylił się przed nadlatująca klątwą.

Dziewczyna zwolniła i zerknęła za siebie.

- Harry, uważaj! - wrzasnęła i zatrzymała się.

Chłopak bez namysłu padł na ziemię, a wycelowana w niego potężna klątwa przeleciała mu nad głową. Szybko się pozbierał i pognał w kierunku Ginny. Objął dziewczynę w talii i obrócił się razem z nią w tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszał okrzyk Bellatriks Lestrange.

- _Drętwota!_

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie rozkoszował się tak bardzo duszącym uczuciem towarzyszącym teleportacji. Z donośnym pyknięciem pojawili się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i upadli na ziemię. Ron i Hermiona już tam byli i pomogli im wstać na nogi.

- Wszystko gra? - zapytał rudzielec troskliwie.

Harry i Ginny pokiwali głowami w milczeniu. Ron westchnął z ulgą, a potem pokręcił głową ze wstrętem.

- Ten cholerny dom miał być opuszczony!

- I był! - odparła Hermiona. - Przeszukaliśmy go od dachu do piwnic i jestem pewna, że od wieków nikogo tam nie było!

- Czyli przypadkiem wpadli tam ze względu na stare czasy akurat dzisiejszego wieczoru?

- Wiedzieli, że tam jesteśmy – wtrącił Harry cicho. - Szukali mnie.

Chłopak szybko zrelacjonował rozmowę Bellatriks z mężem.

- Ale to niemożliwe! - zaprotestowała Hermiona. - Nie mogli wiedzieć, że tam jesteśmy.

- Musiała tam być jakaś ochrona, która ostrzegała ich, że obcy wchodzą do domu – stwierdziła Ginny. - Tylko to ma sens.

- Ale ja sprawdziłam! Tam nie było żadnych zaklęć strażniczych ani ochronnych. jestem _pewna._

- Hermiono, tu chodzi o najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów – odparł Ron trzeźwo. - Sądzę, że byłby w stanie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie ochronne, którego nawet ty byś nie wykryła. To nie twoja wina. Poza tym to ty wymyśliłaś ten genialny plan, jak przechytrzyć śmierciożerców.

- Jaki plan? - zapytał Harry, a Hermiona zarumieniła się z zadowolenia, słysząc ten komplement.

- Przyszło mi na myśl, że bariera antyaportacyjna w tym domu mogła byc podobna do tej w kwaterze głównej. Znaczy, nie można się deportować na zewnątrz ani aportować do środka, ale w obrębie budynku jest to możliwe.

- Udaliśmy się na drugie piętro i przewróciliśmy szafę na wielkie lustro – wyjaśnił Ron.

- Niezłe – orzekła Ginny z aprobatą.

- Szkoda tylko, że wszystkie te kłopoty nic nam nie dały – skomentował Harry z goryczą.

- Nie martw się – pocieszyła go Ginny. - Jeśli zapiski Voldemorta nadal istnieją, to na pewno je odnajdziemy.

o0o0o0o

Podczas powrotnego spaceru do Hogwartu Harry milczał. Rozmyślał nad tym, że po raz kolejny wystawił przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. W szczególności zaś czuł się winny za zabranie Ginny. Ron i Hermiona byli przynajmniej pełnoletni i potrafili sobie sami poradzić. Tymczasem pozwolenie na udział Ginny w tym wypadzie było nad wyraz lekkomyślne. Tak łatwo mogli zostać rozdzieleni i Harry wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co mogłoby się wtedy stać. Czemu wcześniej tego nie spostrzegł? Czemu takie rzeczy wydawały się oczywiste już po fakcie?

Dochodzili już do zamku, kiedy jego ponure rozważanie przerwał cichy, ale natrętny szept Hermiony.

- Uwaga!

Dziewczyna przystanęła gwałtownie i wepchnęła wszystkich w cień najbliższego drzewa.

- Co tam znowu? - zapytał Ron.

Hermiona wyciągnęła ramię.

- Tam!

Harry spojrzał tam, gdzie wskazywała. Ktoś szedł przez hogwarckie błonia. Nie sposób było nie rozpoznać tego sprężystego, zdecydowanego kroku.

- To Snape – oznajmił Harry, obserwując, jak nauczyciel przemierza łąkę i znika w Zakazanym Lesie.

- Jak myślisz, dokąd idzie? - zapytał Ron.

- Pewnie wykonuje jakieś zadanie dla Dumbldore'a albo Zakonu – zastanawiała się Hermiona.- Nie widzę innego powodu, dla którego miałby opuszczać zamek o tej godzinie.

Niestety Harry znał takie powody i ogarnęła go zgroza. Przyjaciele weszli do zamku i przekradli się do wieży. Neville, Dean i Seamus już dawno spali. Harry i Ron położyli się do łóżek. Niebawem rudzielec zaczął pochrapywać. Tymczasem Harry nie był w stanie zasnąć.

Czuł się jakby był znowu na Grimmauld Place, czekając na delikatne skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i dźwięk kroków na schodach. Rwał się, żeby iść za Snape'em, ale powiedział sobie, że musi pozostawić tę kwestię w rękach Knight. Zastanawiał się, czy aurorka miała w ogóle pojęcie, że Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił Hogwart. Harry stwierdził, że musi przynajmniej się upewnić, że profesorka jest poinformowana o całej sprawie.

Chłopak szybko zapalił różdżkę, wyciągnął spod poduszki Mapę Huncwotów i obejrzał ją uważnie. Nie zauważył Knight ani w jej gabinecie, ani w zamku i na błoniach. Harry dokładnie przepatrzył mapę po raz drugi, ale profesorki najwyraźniej nie było w szkole. Gryfon był lekko zawiedziony, że nauczycielka jest nieobecna, ale najwyraźniej miała jakieś własne sposoby, by wytropić Snape'a. Harry nie miał już więcej powodów, dla których miałby się nadal zastanawiać nad tajemniczym zniknięciem Mistrz Eliksirów, więc schował mapę pod poduszkę i ułożył się wygodnie.

Sen jednak nie nadchodził, bo inne zmartwienie zaczęło nękać chłopaka. Jak Bellatriks Lestrange znalazła ich w Dorset? Prawdopodobnie Ron miał rację i na dom nałożono jakieś zaklęcie, którego nie byli w stanie wykryć. Bellatriks jednak nie szukała jakiegoś intruza. Szukała właśnie _jego_. Harry nie zapomniał przecież, jak smierciożercy wytropili go latem. Może Hermiona nie znalazła żadnych ochron, bo to _jego_ wykryli śmierciożercy.

Gryfon wlepił oczy w mrok, czując, jak ze strachu podnoszą mu się włoski na karku. Słudzy Voldemorta już raz znaleźli sposób, by rzucić na niego Zaklęcie Tropiciela. Czyżby zrobili to po raz drugi? Tej możliwości nie sposób było wykluczyć. Najzwyklejszy czar namierzający był go w stanie znaleźć, bo nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, żeby rzucić zaklęcie anty-namierzające. Przecież nikt nie mógł podejrzewać, że oddalą się ze szkoły akurat dzisiaj wieczorem. W przypadku ataku w Londynie sytuacja była zgoła odmienna – śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że Harry będzie w mieście.

A zatem jak Bellatriks mogła się dowiedzieć? Sądząc po wypowiedzi jej męża, nawet sam Voldemort nie miał pojęcia, że Harry był w Dorset. Nawet sam Rudolf Lestrange był nastawiony sceptycznie. To właśnie Bellatriks skądś się dowiedziała, że Harry Potter znalazł się w starej posiadłości Keene'ów.

Strach chłopaka zaczął narastać. To było już trzecie zagadkowe wydarzenie wiążące się ze śmierciożercami, a drugie związane ściśle z osobą Bellatriks. Po pierwsze – jej zadziwiająca ucieczka z Azkabanu. Harry wiedział, że aurorzy wciąż nie mogli dojść do tego, jak jej się to udało. Kilka dni później śmierciożercy jakimś cudem poznali wynalezione przez Freda i George'a Zaklęcie Tropiciela. Nikt nie wiedział, jak mogło do tego dojść. A teraz Bellatriks w niewyjaśniony sposób pojawiła się w Dorset. Harry czuł przez skórę, że te trzy wypadki są ze sobą w jakiś sposób powiązane i żałował, że nie może powiedzieć o tym nikomu z Zakonu. Wtedy bowiem wydałby się ich samowolny wypad do dworu Keene'ów.

Żołądek chłopaka skręcił się w supeł. Jeżeli to Bellatriks stała za tymi wszystkimi zagadkami, to stanowiła niemałe zagrożenie i Zakon powinien być o tym powiadomiony w trybie pilnym. Harry stwierdził jednak, że Zakonnicy na pewno już wiedzą. Przecież wciąż działali przeciwko śmierciożercom. Snape na pewno by się o tym dowiedział. Naiwnością było twierdzić, że Harry mógł wykryć coś, co umknęło całemu Zakonowi.

Oczywiście ten sposób rozumowania wcale do Gryfona nie przemawiał, ale Harry postanowił zignorować skurcz w żołądku. Nie mógł przyznać się Dumbledore'owi, że złamał jego rozkaz i udał się do Dorset, by odnaleźć zapiski Riddle'a. Poza tym, jeśli Harry nie pojawiłby się w Dorset, to nigdy nie zacząłby podejrzewać Bellatriks. Zatem ukrywając prawdę przed dyrektorem robił tylko to, co zrobiłby, gdyby od samego początku go posłuchał.

Harry wiercił się na łóżku, dopóki nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu nie minęło. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą, przekręcił się na bok i owinął kołdrą. Zapadając w sen pocieszał się, że miał już tyle sekretów, które musiał ukrywać przed różnymi osobami, że jeden więcej nie robił doprawdy różnicy.


	17. Mgły i tajemnice

ROZDZIAŁ 17: MGŁY I TAJEMNICE

- Istnieją niezliczone rodzaje eliksirów odnowy – zaczął Snape już od progu, wchodząc do pracowni. - Wywar z mandragory jest stosowany do ożywiania spetryfikowanych osób. Jest to doskonały przykład najistotniejszych właściwości eliksirów tej kategorii. Ponieważ nie mamy akurat dorosłych mandragor, nie będziecie warzyć tego eliksiru. Jednak ci, którzy poważnie myślą o zdawaniu owutemów, muszą nauczyć się jego składu i właściwości.

Nauczyciel zaczął wykładać historię eliksiru, sposoby użytkowania i właściwości. Hermiona notowała gorączkowo, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zamierzała zapisać wykład co do słowa. Harry tymczasem nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby odrobiny zainteresowania, nawet mimo komentarza Snape'a o konieczności perfekcyjnego opanowania tego zagadnienia. Chłopak nie mógł przestać rozmyślać o zeszłej nocy i niebezpieczeństwie, którego cudem uniknęli.

Nie miał jeszcze okazji, żeby przedyskutować to z przyjaciółmi, ale im dłużej rozważał całą kwestię, tym bardziej był pewien, że za przybyciem śmierciożerców do posiadłości Keene'ów stało coś więcej niż jedno niewykryte zaklęcie alarmujące. Stare domostwo było opuszczone od wielu lat, być może nawet od czasów, kiedy Harry'ego nie było jeszcze na świecie. Niemożliwe, by jakaś osoba rzucił zaklęcie, które miało rozpoznać właśnie jego obecność. Ktoś musiał dać Bellatriks cynk i Gryfon już kogoś podejrzewał.

Chłopak zerknął na siedzącego po drugiej stronie klasy Draco Malfoya. Ślizgon bez entuzjazmu skrobał piórem po pergaminie i wyglądał na przybitego. Zniknęła gdzieś jego zwykła hardość i był dziwnie cichy. Czy pod swoim milczeniem ukrywał poczucie winy i rozczarowanie, że Harry nie został złapany?

Miało to pewien sens. Ojciec Malfoya był jednym z głównych popleczników Voldemorta, a na domiar złego chłopak był również spokrewniony z innymi śmierciożercami. Na swoim koncie miał już wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku podczas meczu quidditcha. Nie znalazłby się lepszy kandydat na szpiega śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie. Gryfon wyrzucał sobie, że nie zauważył wcześniej czegoś tak oczywistego, ale zarazem poczuł ulgę. Za pojawieniem się Bellatriks nie stała żadna tajemnica. Po prostu Draco dostrzegł ich, jak opuszczali zamek. Skontaktował się z ciotką, a ona ich wytropiła.

- Panie Potter, może mógłby pan opowiedzieć klasie o uzdrawiających właściwościach mandragory, skoro nie potrzebuje pan słuchać moich słów?

Harry spojrzał w górę. Snape stał nad nim z założonymi rękami i mierzył ucznia lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Czy ja cię nudzę?

- Nie, proszę pana. Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Harry szybko.

- _Ogromnie _się cieszę. Zważywszy na to, że _daleko_ odstajesz od poziomu innych, nie powinieneś pozwalać sobie na sny na jawie. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i odszedł, kontynuując wykład. Harry do końca lekcji był skupiony na temacie, ale potrzebował do tego całej siły woli. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona, kiedy już wyszli z pracowni.

- Jasne. Mogłoby być lepiej, gdyby Snape nie wykorzystywał każdej okazji, żeby mnie upokorzyć. Wydaje się, że jego zdaniem to już oblałem egzamin z eliksirów.

- No wiesz, byłeś chyba milion mil stąd – stwierdziła Hermiona. - Było widać jak na dłoni, że nie zwracasz uwagi na to, co się dzieje.

Obok nich przeszedł Malfoy i Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ślizgon nigdy nie tracił okazji, by dopiec znienawidzonemu koledze. Było niemal pewne, że ma już w zanadrzu jakiś jadowity komentarz na temat wydarzeń na lekcji. Tymczasem jednak Malfoy nawet na niego nie spojrzał i w milczeniu pospieszył w swoją stronę.

Harry zniżył głos.

- Wydaje mi się, że wiem, skąd Lestrange dowiedziała się o naszej wyprawie.

o0o0o0o

- Malfoy! - wykrzyknął Ron z grymasem, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego nazwiska pozostawiło paskudny smak w jego ustach. - Od razu powinniśmy się zorientować. To na pewno był on.

Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona zebrali się w dormitorium chłopców. Było to najodpowiedniejsze miejsce, jeśli mieli do przedyskutowania kwestie, które nie powinny dotrzeć do niepowołanych uszu.

- Nie do wiary, że nie przyszło mi na myśl, żeby rzucić wczoraj zaklęcia anty-naprowadzające! - lamentowała Hermiona.

- To nie twoja wina – pocieszył ją Harry. - Nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że będziemy śledzeni.

- Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? - zapytała Ginny. Dziewczyna siedziała po turecku na łóżku Harry'ego i mierzyła swojego chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem. - Jeśli on faktycznie jest szpiegiem śmierciożerców, pewnie obserwuje nie tylko ciebie.

- Racja – przytaknęła Hermiona. - On może przekazywać najróżniejsze informacje.

Harry skinął głową. Zastanawiał się nad tym już wcześniej.

- Musimy mieć go na oku, ale ostrożnie. Nie chcemy, żeby się zorientował, że wiemy o jego sprawkach.

Przyjaciele zgodzili się jednogłośnie. Harry'emu od razu poprawił się humor na myśl, że będą śledzić Malfoya. Gryfon wreszcie poczuł się użyteczny, a brakowało mu tego od chwili, kiedy w swoich poszukiwaniach prawdy o Riddle'u zabrnęli w ślepą uliczkę.

Niestety kolejne dwa tygodnie wykazały, że inwigilacja jest nudniejsza, niż Harry podejrzewał. Chociaż Malfoy zdawał się być spięty i wiecznie zamyślony, nie robił nic, co by wzbudzało podejrzenia lub przyciągało czyjąś uwagę. Przestał nawet wygłaszać prowokujące uwagi na lekcjach obrony.

Harry czuł się zawiedziony i zastanawiał się, czy Bellatriks nie nakazała siostrzeńcowi, żeby się przyczaił po nieudanej akcji w Dorset. Całe szczęście, że Gryfon miał inne rzeczy do roboty oprócz szpiegowania Malfoya. Wkładał sto procent wysiłku w swoje zajęcia z Dumbledore'em i Knight i robił dość szybkie postępy. Najbardziej był zadowolony z treningów z aurorką. Nauczył się już rzucać niewerbalne zaklęcia ochronne i teraz ćwiczył zaklęcia przywołujące.

- Jeśli już istnieje jakieś zaklęcie, które musisz się nauczyć rzucać niewerbalnie, jest to _Accio_ – oznajmiła Knight, uśmiechając się chytrze. - Dla kreatywnego czarodzieja stwarza ono nieograniczone możliwości.

Postępy w lekcjach z Dumbledore'em były nieco mniejsze, lecz nieustające wsparcie dyrektora i jego wiara w możliwości ucznia dodawały Harry'emu otuchy. Zawsze wychodził z gabinetu starego czarodzieja z umocnionym przekonaniem, że będzie w stanie pokonać Voldemorta.

Był jeszcze quidditch. Im bardziej zbliżało się Halloween, tym goręcej Ron namawiał Harry'ego na zwiększenie liczby treningów, żeby lepiej przygotować drużynę do meczu ze Slytherinem. Harry oczywiście zgodził się z radością i rezerwował boisko tak często, jak się dało. Dzięki temu miał wiele okazji, aby choć na krótki czas oderwać myśli od swoich problemów.

Po jednym z takich treningów Harry, Ginny i Ron w doskonałych nastrojach wylądowali na murawie i spotkali się koło szatni z czekającą na nich Hermioną. Dziewczyna wyglądała na bardziej podekscytowaną, niż Harry się czuł.

- Udało mi się! - powiedziała triumfalnie z zaróżowionymi policzkami.

- Co? - spytał Harry.

- Znaleźć kolejny ślad prowadzący do Riddle'a!

Przyjaciele gapili się na Hermionę bez słowa.

- Co? - powtórzył Harry. - Ale_ jak?_

- Po naszym wypadzie do Dorset zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy Riddle nie miał żadnej innej posiadłości, gdzie mógłby ukryć swoje zapiski. Zorientowałam się, że coś mi umknęło. Zamiast szukać informacji na temat Thane'a i Lawrence'a, powinnam dowiedzieć się, czy spółka będąca właścicielem domu w Dorset posiadała jeszcze jakieś inne obiekty. Okazało się, że mają starą chatę na wrzosowiskach w Walii. Ostatni znany mieszkaniec nazywał się Ethan Celic.

- A to znowu kto? - spytał Ron.

- Stary znajomy – odrzekła Hermiona, wyciągając skrawek pergaminu, na którym napisała:

ETHAN CELIC = CECIL THANE

Harry w mgnieniu oka zapomniał o quidditchu i spojrzał na koleżankę.

- Wiadomo, czy on tam nadal mieszka?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Dom leży na strasznym odludziu. Najbliższa wieś jest odległa o czterdzieści mil.

- Walia nie leży dalej niż Dorset – oznajmił Ron. - To kiedy wyruszamy?

- Zastanawiałam się nad tym – wyznała Hermiona. - Uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wyruszymy w ciągu dnia.

- Co ty, zgłupiałaś? Jak mamy się tam dostać, kiedy będzie jasno?

- Możemy rzucić urok kameleona, jeśli będzie trzeba. W ten sposób będzie łatwiej szukać. Ostatnio niespecjalnie nam się przysłużyło wędrowanie po nocy i nie podoba mi się myśl, że będziemy w ciemnościach błąkać się po wrzosowisku. W najbliższą sobotę jest pierwszy w tym roku wypad do Hogsmeade. Wyjdziemy z zamku razem ze wszystkimi i nikt się nawet nie zorientuje.

Ron zerknął na kolegę.

- A ty co o tym myślisz?

Harry rozważał pomysł przez chwilę i kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Zgadzam się. We trójkę wśliźniemy się w jakiś zaułek i teleportujemy.

- Jak to, we trójkę? - rozsierdziła się Ginny. - Ja też idę.

- Nie, nie idziesz – uciął Harry spokojnym tonem.

Dziewczyna poczerwieniała ze złości.

- Walczę równie dobrze jak wy!

- Nie chodzi o to, jak walczysz. Dopóki nie umiesz się teleportować, nie będziemy ryzykować.

- Mogę się deportować z tobą. Lub z Ronem, lub z Hermioną...

- A co, jeśli nas rozdzielą? - przerwał Harry.

Ginny sztyletowała go wzrokiem, ale nie odezwała się. Tymczasem chłopak kuł żelazo, póki gorące.

- Mam już i tak za dużo problemów na głowie. Zbyt wielu jest ludzi, którzy narażają życie po to, żebym kiedyś w przyszłości mógł zwyciężyć Voldemorta. Nie będę podejmował głupiego ryzyka.

Ginny wpatrywała się w niego uparcie.

- Nie będę tu sterczeć jak kołek!

- Nie będziesz – potwierdziła Hermiona.

Koleżanka rzuciła jej rozjuszone spojrzenie.

- A co niby mam robić?

- Będziesz naszym wsparciem. Zabierzemy ze sobą nasze lusterka. Gdybyśmy znaleźli się w tarapatach, powiadomimy cię, żebyś pobiegła po pomoc.

Ginny zastanawiała się przez chwilę i westchnęła głęboko.

- Dobra. To ma dla mnie sens.

- No to ustalone – oświadczył Harry. - Sobota przed południem.

o0o0o0o

Gryfon nie mógł się wprost doczekać poszukiwań i pewnie dlatego czas zaczął wlec mu się niemiłosiernie. Zdawało się, że tym wolniej płynie, im bardziej zbliżała się sobota. Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać i w piątek wieczorem zaproponował partyjkę Eksplodującego Durnia, żeby jakoś zabić czas. Grali już po raz drugi, kiedy do pokoju wspólnego weszła McGonagall, niosąc długi arkusz pergaminu.

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę. Ze względu na atak, który miał miejsce w zeszłym semestrze, wprowadzono nowe obostrzenia, o których musicie wiedzieć. Po pierwsze, uczniowie mogą przebywać w Hogsmeade tylko między godziną trzynastą i szesnastą.

Wśród zebranych Gryfonów rozległ się szmer niezadowolenia.

- To tylko trzy godziny – narzekał Dean.

- Panie Thomas, sądzę, że to w zupełności wystarczy, aby zdążył pan wydać swoje kieszonkowe na słodycze i piwo kremowe – skomentowała McGonagall. - Te restrykcje są w pełni uzasadnione. Poza w tym w czasie bytności uczniów wioskę będzie patrolować co najmniej czworo nauczycieli. Ministerstwo podwoiło również liczbę aurorów pilnujących Hogsmeade w czasie tych trzech godzin.

Harry wymienił z przyjaciółmi zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie spodziewali się, że przyjdzie im obejść tyle zabezpieczeń.

- Jutro w Hogsmeade będę ja, profesor Flitwick, profesor Sprout i Hagrid – ciągnęła McGonagall. - Jeśli zauważycie cokolwiek podejrzanego, macie błyskawicznie dać znać komuś z nas lub któremuś z aurorów. Teraz proszę wszystkich, którzy planują wybrać się jutro do Hogsmeade, żeby podnieśli ręce. Muszę spisać wasze nazwiska, gdyż będziemy sprawdzać listę przy wyjściu i przy powrocie. Pan Filch musi być pewien, że wszyscy uczniowie się odliczyli.

Większość obecnych podniosła ręce, ale niektórzy się wahali i popatrywali na siebie niepewnie.

- Jak myślisz, starczą nam trzy godziny? - zapytał szeptem Ron.

- Muszą – odparł Harry.

- A co z aurorami? - wtrąciła Ginny. - Wyjść to nie problem, ale co do powrotu...

- Weasley, Weasley, Granger – mruczała McGonagall, zbliżając się do czwórki przyjaciół. Zapisała trzy nazwiska, zwinęła rulon i westchnęła. - Przykro mi, panie Potter, ale nie może pan iść.

- Co? - wybełkotał Harry, oszołomiony.

- Ze względu na tamten atak, ministerstwo zabroniło panu wstępu do Hogsmeade.

- Ale pani profesor...!

- Nic na to nie poradzę, Potter. Nawet profesor Dumbledore nie może podważyć dyrektyw ministerstwa. Przykro mi.

Nauczycielka odwróciła się i ponownie rozwinęła arkusz.

- Thomas, Patil...

- To ten głupi DBP – obruszyła się Ginny. - Harry, oni nie mają prawa!

- I co teraz zrobimy? - wtrącił Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wymknę się i spotkam z wami.

- Nie, nie wolno ci – przerwała Hermiona. - Chodźcie na górę. Mam pewien plan.

Skierowali się do dormitorium chłopców. Tam dziewczyna wyjaśniła, co miała na myśli.

- To może nawet wyjść na naszą korzyść.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jak to?

- Połowa nauczycieli będzie pilnowała uczniów w Hogsmeade, co oznacza, że będą zwracać mniejszą uwagę na tych, co zostali. Doskonała sposobność, by przemknąć się do Bijącej Wierzby i pójść tunelem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ominiemy w ten sposób wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa, no i nie będziemy się denerwować, że Filch czeka, żeby nas odhaczyć z listy.

- Wiesz co, potrafisz być całkiem przebiegła, kiedy tego chcesz – skomentował Ron z aprobatą.

- Dobra – podsumował Harry. - Miejcie oko na Malfoya, jak będę odrabiał szlaban. Dołączę do was, jak tylko Snape mnie puści.

o0o0o0o

Sobotnie poranki były dla Harry'ego zmorą całego tygodnia, mimo że miał wtedy treningi quidditcha. Od momentu, kiedy Gryfon szpiegował Snape'a w Londynie i rozmawiał z profesor Knight, niepokój w jego sercu przerodził się w obezwładniające przerażenie. Harry schował wprawdzie Mapę Huncwotów głęboko w szufladzie stolika przy łóżku i unikał czytania nekrologów w „Proroku", ale nadal nawiedzała go straszna myśl, że Mistrz Eliksirów mógł w tym czasie zamordować kolejną ofiarę.

Na ogół udawało mu się spychać te podejrzenia w głąb świadomości, jednak sobotnie szlabany niweczyły jego wszelkie wysiłki. Cisza panująca w gabinecie Snape'a już wcześniej była dokuczliwa, teraz jednak obecność nauczyciela stała się po prostu nie do zniesienia. Harry nie mógł się w ogóle skoncentrować i jego postępy w poprawianiu wypracowań dramatycznie się zmniejszyły. Dzisiaj zaś było gorzej niż kiedykolwiek.

Gryfon po prostu nie mógł nie myśleć o sekretnej eskapadzie do Walii i wiercił się niecierpliwie na krześle. Minęło już południe i Harry zaczął z frustracją zerkać coraz częściej na zegarek. Snape nigdy nie przetrzymywał go aż tak długo i jeśli wybrał akurat ten dzień, żeby go podręczyć, sprawa nie zapowiadała się dobrze.

- Jest pan coś dzisiaj niespokojny, panie Potter – wycedził nauczyciel, zerkając na chłopaka znad stosu prac domowych. - Czyżby gdzieś się panu szczególnie spieszyło?

- Nie, proszę pana – warknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- To dobrze. Pomyślałem, że być może zapomniałeś, iż zabroniono ci wstępu do Hogsmeade. Wolałbym, żeby nie zaszło tutaj jakieś nieporozumienie.

Gryfon zagryzł wargę, żeby nie zakląć. Powinien zorientować się wcześniej, że nauczyciel będzie go podejrzewał o próbę złamania zakazu. Mistrz Eliksirów miał rzecz jasna rację, ale Harry i tak był wściekły. Co gorsza, jeśli Snape zatrzyma go na szlabanie jeszcze przez parę godzin, stracą doskonałą okazję, by przeszukać pewien dom w Walii. _Musiał_ jakoś przekonać nauczyciela, żeby go zwolnił, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokonać. W sprzeczkę lepiej się było nie wdawać, a odwoływanie się do współczucia było bezcelowe w przypadku Snape'a.

Harry siedział, zaciskając szczęki ze złości i wpatrując się w pełen wyższości uśmieszek na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Nagle chłopaka olśniło i kąciki jego ust drgnęły.

- Jeśli tym się pan martwi, to nie ma potrzeby – oświadczył beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie zamierzam iść do Hogsmeade.

Snape uniósł niedowierzająco brwi.

- Doprawdy?

- Pewnie, że tak – odrzekł Gryfon, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. - Po mojej ostatniej wizycie to miejsce źle mi się kojarzy.

Gdyby Harry nie znał Snape'a tak dobrze, nawet by nie zauważył nieznacznie napiętych mięśni szczęk i ramion. Chłopak wiedział jednak, że trafił bez pudła. Mistrz Eliksirów spuścił wzrok, spoglądając na wypracowanie, które akurat sprawdzał.

- W porządku, panie Potter, może pan iść.

Głos nauczyciela był spokojny i wyzuty z emocji. Harry też pilnował się, by nie zdradzać swoich uczuć, kiedy pakował rzeczy i wychodził z gabinetu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i pozwolił sobie na triumfalny uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pokonał Snape'a w pojedynku na słowa i czuł się wspaniale. Popędził w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, tak zadowolony z siebie, że nie słuchał cichego głosiku podszeptującego mu, że wcale nie postąpił słusznie.

o0o0o0o

Snape siedział za biurkiem, wpatrując się w leżące przed nim wypracowanie i zastanawiał się, jak mógł być tak głupi, że podejrzewał Pottera o planowanie wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy chłopak wszedł do gabinetu było widać, że bardzo się niecierpliwi. Jako że były to pierwsze odwiedziny w wiosce od początku semestru, Mistrz Eliksirów doszedł do najbardziej prawdopodobnego wniosku, że Potter chce się udać właśnie tam. Niestety Snape popełnił błąd. Powinien był wiedzieć, że Hogsmeade to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie Potter chciałby się znaleźć, i chłopak miał rację, że w złośliwy sposób mu o tym przypomniał. Nauczyciel nadal jednak nie wiedział, dokąd Gryfon tak bardzo się spieszył. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna okoliczność, która mogłaby wywołać taką niecierpliwość.

_Może dowiedziałbyś się, gdybyś go nie zwolnił -_ zakpił sarkastyczny głos w jego umyśle.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się. Tutaj właśnie popełnił kolejny błąd. Nie powinien go wypuszczać. Potter właśnie na to liczył, kiedy rzucał niby obojętną, ciętą uwagę. Snape wiedział o tym, ale nie był nawet na niego zły. Chłopak poradził sobie niczym prawdziwy Ślizgon i nauczyciel był z niego dumny. Tym niemniej jednak iście ślizgoński podstęp nie powinien zadziałać przeciw opiekunowi Slytherinu - a zadziałał. Snape dał się zmanipulować dzieciakowi, który miał jeszcze mleko pod nosem.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i przycisnął dłonie do oczu. Jego zdrowy rozsądek mógł osłabnąć wskutek permanentnego braku snu - wszak już od miesięcy nie sypiał dłużej niż cztery godziny na dobę. Wiedział jednak, że to kiepska wymówka i skrzywił się kwaśno, gdyż nie miał do takich cierpliwości – nieważne, czy chodziło o innych, czy o niego samego. Starał się nigdy nie oszukiwać, gdyż jakiekolwiek złudzenia co do własnej osoby mogły skrócić jego szpiegowski żywot. Teraz też doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że niezaspokojona potrzeba wypoczynku to jedno, zaś oczywista, frustrująca prawda to drugie. Nienawidził tej myśli, ale musiał przyznać, że słowa Pottera dotkliwie go _zraniły._

Snape zaczął się poważnie niepokoić. Jak dotąd nie pragnął zbyt wiele od życia. Potrzebował w zasadzie dwóch rzeczy: po pierwsze szacunku, docenienia jego uzdolnień i wysiłków, a po drugie, chciał mieć kontrolę. Nie pożądał władzy na większą skalę, lecz w swoim własnym życiu i w pracy musiał czuć, że jest niezależny. Uczył eliksirów tak, jak uważał za stosowne, i tak samo pełnił rolę opiekuna domu. Żaden uczeń nigdy nie przekroczył pewnej granicy na jego zajęciach bez poniesienia konsekwencji. Wszyscy się go bali. Również jako szpieg miał kompletną autonomię. Przede wszystkim jednak potrzebował mieć kontrolę nad sobą. Chlubił się swoją zdolnością do kontrolowania emocji – to przecież dzięki niej udawało mu się tak długo zwodzić Czarnego Pana. Perspektywa jej utraty była zatrważająca i dłużej już nie mógł zaprzeczać, że w relacji z Potterem właśnie do tego doszło. Nie znajdował nawet pociechy w fakcie, że znał przyczyny tego stanu.

Nauczyciel był więcej niż pewien, że zawiniły tu lekcje oklumencji i legilimencji, jakich udzielał Gryfonowi. Długotrwała i intensywna wzajemna eksploracja umysłów zawsze powodowała zacieśnienie więzi między czarodziejami i Snape wiedział, że nigdy nie wybaczy Dumbledore'owi tej manipulacji. Początkowo lekceważył skutki tej więzi, wyobrażając sobie, że jest odporny na takie sentymentalne głupoty. Być może okazałoby się to prawdą, gdyby pracował z kimkolwiek innym. Powinien jednak zorientować się w czymś, co dyrektor wiedział już od dawna – że Harry Potter to nie ktokolwiek. Zbyt wiele mieli ze sobą wspólnego i zanim Snape zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, nienawiść do chłopaka z zadziwiającą łatwością przerodziła się w troskę i współczucie.

Samo w sobie nie byłoby to wielkim problemem. Zadaniem Mistrza Eliksirów było chronić Pottera, nikomu więc nie stałaby się krzywda, gdyby Gryfon zaczął znaczyć dla niego więcej niż inni uczniowie. Sprawy jednak potoczyły się nieprzewidzianym torem i oto okazało się, że Snape również znaczy dla chłopaka dużo więcej niż jakikolwiek inny nauczyciel. Pottera martwił się o niego, szanował go i _ufał _mu, a Mistrz Eliksirów nie zorientował się, ile to dla niego znaczyło, aż do chwili, kiedy tamtego feralnego dnia ścigał Gryfona uliczkami Hogsmeade. Cierpienie i wściekłość chłopaka przebiły serce Snape'a niczym nóż, otwierając ponownie starą ranę, która, wprawdzie niezagojona, była jednak ukryta głęboko pod nużącą rutyną codziennego życia. Teraz jednak ból powrócił, tak silny i głęboki, jak podczas Halloween szesnaście lat temu, a wysiłki Pottera, by przekroczyć powstałą między nimi przepaść, choć bez wątpienia szczere, były dla Snape'a jak sypanie soli na ranę. Dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów ze wszystkich sił starał się odepchnąć chłopaka i miał nadzieję, że Gryfon zda sobie wreszcie sprawę, że jego nauczyciel nie zasłużył na współczucie ani przebaczenie. Snape liczył na to, że nękający go ból w końcu ustanie, kiedy Potter przestanie się nim przejmować i zacznie żyć swoim życiem. Nie byłby to zresztą pierwszy raz, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów chciał oddzielić się od innych pancerzem obojętności i wzgardy. O wiele łatwiej było mu znosić nienawiść niż współczucie.

Tym razem jednak było zupełnie inaczej. Owszem, Potter zaczął odnosić się do niego chłodno i z rezerwą, ale Snape'owi wcale nie ulżyło. Dzisiaj zaś, kiedy chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy i z rozmysłem wypowiedział te raniące słowa, Mistrz Eliksirów ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że był w błędzie. Szydercza uwaga Pottera zabolała tak samo, jak podejmowane przezeń próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nauczycielem i Snape doznał nagle czegoś w rodzaju przykrego objawienia: wcale nie chciał, aby Harry Potter go nienawidził.

_Trochę na to za późno -_ skomentował drwiący głos w jego głowie.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, zniesmaczony samym sobą. Nie powinien zachowywać się jak dzieciuch. Potter miał pełne prawo, by go nienawidzić i wypominać mu jego przestępstwa. Snape zaś nie miał prawa oczekiwać niczego więcej i nie było powodu, dla którego miałby deliberować nad tą kwestią. Trwała wojna i nie było czasu na użalanie się nad sobą i pogrążanie w fantazjach o innym, lepszym życiu. Musiał po prostu robić to, co zawsze – przetrwać ten dzień, i następny, i następny, z nadzieją, że uda mu się powtarzać to w nieskończoność.

Postawiwszy sobie ten pragmatyczny cel, Snape podniósł pióro i zmusił się do przeczytania leżącego przed nim eseju.

o0o0o0o

Ron, Harry i Hermiona bez trudu dotarli do Bijącej Wierzby, podczas kiedy Ginny czekała w dormitorium, gotowa w każdej chwili podnieść alarm. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że nie okaże się to potrzebne. Już we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Hermiona rzuciła na każdego po kolei zaklęcia antynamierzające, po czym teleportowali się na wilgotne, zamglone wrzosowisko.

Wszystko było otulone gęstą mgłą, która zdawała się otaczać ich szczelnym kokonem. Mimo że był środek dnia, Harry nie był w stanie dostrzec słońca, zaś granica widzialności przebiegała w odległości dwudziestu kroków.

- Chyba tędy – odezwała się Hermiona, wskazując na kłęby mgły po lewej stronie. Głos dziewczyny był mocno przytłumiony.

- Więc chodźmy – ponaglił Harry, ruszając we wskazanym kierunku. Przyjaciele następowali mu na pięty. Szli w milczeniu, okrążając bajora i głazy. Chłopak wytężał słuch, czy nie dobiegnie go jakiś dźwięk sygnalizujący niebezpieczeństwo, ale nic nie słyszał. Na wrzosowisku panowała dziwna, nieprzenikniona cisza.

Po kilku minutach z oparów wychynął obły kształt domu. Budynek był niski i zbudowany z kamieni, które musiały zostać przyniesione z otaczającego wrzosowiska. Dom sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego i był tak poszarzały ze starości, że niemal zlewał się z kłębiącą wokół mgłą, jakby był jej integralną częścią. Dookoła postawiono niski, kamienny mur, ponadkruszany w wielu miejscach. Przez zardzewiałą metalową bramę dało się widzieć trawnik, dawniej z pewnością zadbany, teraz jednak wchłonięty przez wrzosowisko.

Gryfoni zatrzymali się i lustrowali budynek uważnie. Po chwili Harry przynaglił ich machnięciem ręki. Podkradli się do bramy i chłopak zerknął szybko przez zardzewiałe kraty. W oknach domu było ciemno i budynek wyglądał na opuszczony, ale wcale nie musiało to oznaczać, że byli bezpieczni. Przede wszystkim musieli się upewnić, że na miejsce nie nałożono żadnych zaklęć ochronnych. Harry zerknął na Hermionę, ale koleżanka nie zwracała żadnej uwagi na otoczenie. Drżała na całym ciele i ciasno obejmowała się ramionami.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Tutaj jest tak strasznie zimno.

Harry stwierdził, że miała rację. Faktycznie powietrze było lodowate, mimo że wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zmusił się jednak, żeby o tym nie myśleć i podniósł różdżkę.

- _Manifesto!_

Różdżka nie zareagowała w żaden sposób.

- Rozejrzę się. Zostańcie tutaj.

Harry przeszedł przez mur i ostrożnie podkradł się do domu. Zajrzał przez oblepioną brudem szybę, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego ruchu. Gestem przywołał przyjaciół.

- Myślisz, że nikt tu nie mieszka? - zapytał Ron.

- Zaraz się dowiemy – odparł Harry i głośno zapukał w wypaczone drzwi wejściowe. Wytężył słuch, ale ze środka nie dobiegł żaden dźwięk. Po chwili Ron przemówił znowu.

- Chyba nikogo tu nie ma.

Harry nacisnął klamkę i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

- _Lumos._

Przyjaciele z zapalonymi różdżkami weszli do środka. Pokój miał niski sufit i sprawiał wrażenie ciasnego, mimo że niewiele stało w nim mebli. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się sofa z wytartym obiciem i zapadniętym siedzeniem. W kącie stał jakiś przedmiot, który musiał być kiedyś krzesłem z obiciem pasującym do sofy. Uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnął jednak regał uginający się pod ciężarem książek i zwojów pergaminu.

- Co my tutaj mamy? – mruknął chłopak półgłosem i przeszedł przez pokój, by z bliska przyjrzeć się papierom. Z jednej z półek zdjął naręcze zwojów i rozłożył pożółkłe karty na stole. Ron i Hermiona podeszli bliżej i spojrzeli na pergaminy, a Harry poczuł, że serce bije mu szybciej.

Skryptów nie sporządzono wprawdzie charakterem pisma należącym do Riddle'a, ale z pewnością był to zapis jakichś eksperymentów. Przed Gryfonami leżały notatki ze starożytnych runów i obliczeń numerologicznych. Były tam wnioski o wzajemnym wpływie obu tych dziedzin, przeważnie jednak zapiski traktowały o rodzajach magii, o których Harry w życiu nie słyszał.

- Nic z tego nie kumam – przyznał Ron, odzwierciedlając tym samym myśli kolegi.

- Hermiono, co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał Harry.

- To beznadziejne.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Popatrzcie tylko na to – wyjaśniła, wskazując ręką stół i regał z książkami. - To przecież kompletny bajzel. Nawet jak dojdziemy, co tu jest do czego, i tak na nic się to nam nie przyda. Jak niby miałoby to nam pomóc pokonać Voldemorta?

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - zdenerwował się Harry. - Ledwo co na to zerknęłaś!

- To bezużyteczne!

- Wcale _nie!_ - Gryfon walnął pięścią w stół, który aż się ugiął od uderzenia. Chłopak nie zamierzał się poddawać, skoro dotarli aż tutaj. Nie chciał dopuścić, by ogarnęło go poczucie beznadziejności i złościło go, że Hermiona tak nagle zrezygnowała.

- Harry... Hermiono...

Chłopak odwrócił się do Rona, który wpatrywał się w nich z niepokojem.

- _Czego?_ Ty też się poddajesz?

- Pewnie, że nie! A wy co, powariowaliście? Co się z wami dzieje?

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści, próbując się uspokoić. Nie wiedział, czemu tak się zirytował, zanim jednak zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, usłyszał jakiś odgłos podobny do wycia wiatru. Dźwięk jednak nie dochodził z zewnątrz, tylko spoza drzwi znajdujących się w ścianie po lewo. Najwidoczniej ktoś znajdował się w domu.

Głos wzmagał się i opadał. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie z lękiem. Harry podniósł różdżkę i podkradł się do drzwi. Zerknął do środka i ujrzał pomieszczenie, które było małą, okropnie zapuszczoną kuchnią. Na stole stały niepozmywane naczynia, a w powietrzu unosił się odór zjełczałego tłuszczu. Wokół tranowej lampy, rzucającej na ściany chybotliwe cienie, bzyczały muchy. Przed wygasłym kominkiem stał bujany fotel, w którym siedział stary mężczyzna, z twarzą i ubraniem tak poszarzałym, jak całe otoczenie.

Harry myślał, że starzec nie żyje, dopóki nie zorientował się, że przypominający skowyt dźwięk dobiega od jego strony. Wargi mężczyzny nie poruszały się, a jednak spomiędzy nich wydostawał się jakiś odgłos – na poły przeszywający jęk, na poły niezrozumiały bełkot.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i z wolna ruszyli ku starcowi.

- To musi być Cecil Thane – wyszeptała Hermiona.

Harry skinął głową, stanął przed czarodziejem i odchrząknął.

- Czy pan Thane?

Mężczyzna nie sprawiał wrażenia, że usłyszał choć słowo. Nadal mamrotał i jęczał. Harry spojrzał bezradnie na Rona i Hermionę. Ron wzruszył ramionami, a Harry pochylił się nad starcem.

- Panie Thane! - powtórzył głośniej. - Słyszy mnie pan?

Skomlenie ustało i czarodziej zwrócił puste oczy na Harry'ego. Chłopak zadrżał. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że spogląda w oczy trupa. Potem jednak iskierka życia zamigotała w głębi źrenic i starzec nagle skoczył na równe nogi. Podniósł kościstą dłoń i wskazywał na każdego z Gryfonów po kolei. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz obezwładniającego przerażenia i niezaspokojonego pragnienia zarazem.

- Czy jesteście szlamami? - zapytał nagląco. - Szlamom nie wolno tu przychodzić! Rozumiecie mnie? Nie wolno!

- Nie jesteśmy – skłamał Harry. - Wszyscy jesteśmy czystej krwi. Przyszliśmy, żeby z panem porozmawiać, panie Thane.

Czarodziej potrząsnął głową i opadł na fotel.

- Cecila tu nie ma.

Harry zerknął na przyjaciół z konsternacją, ale po chwili przemówiła Hermiona cienkim, niepewnym głosem.

- Pan jest Mordecai Lawrence?

Starzec kiwnął głową, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę. Harry westchnął i stanął przed mężczyzną.

- Panie Lawrence, chcieliśmy pana o coś zapytać.

Czarodziej powoli podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się chłopakowi.

- Zapytać?

- O Toma Riddle'a.

- Toma? - wymamrotał Lawrence cicho. - Chodziliśmy razem z nim do szkoły.

- Zgadza się – potwierdził Harry. - Przyjął imię Lorda Voldemorta.

Błysk strachu i bólu zamigotał w oczach starca.

- To tylko taki przydomek. Sam go sobie nadał. Sprytny anagram własnego nazwiska. To nic więcej... tylko przydomek.

- Co się stało, kiedy opuściliście szkołę? Pamięta pan? Riddle prowadził jakieś badania. Wie pan coś o nich?

Głos Lawrence'a przybrał na sile, kiedy słowa Harry'ego wyzwoliły napływ wspomnień sprzed półwiecza.

- Chciał być nieśmiertelny. Zawsze był najlepszym uczniem w klasie i miał pomysł, jak dopiąć celu. Poprosił mnie, Alberta i Cecila o pomoc. Oczywiście się zgodziliśmy. Kto oparłby się pokusie uzyskania nieśmiertelności?

Starzec umilkł, najwyraźniej zapatrzony we własne wspomnienia.

- Co robiliście? Jak mu pomagaliście? - drążył Harry, a mężczyzna otrząsnął się i kontynuował:

- Po szkole zamieszkaliśmy u Alberta. Miał sporą posiadłość, która zapewniała nam ochronę przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. - Lawrence uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie. - Wspaniały był ten pierwszy rok. Pracowaliśmy niemal bez przerwy, podekscytowani i pełni nadziei na sukces. Tom mnóstwo podróżował. Pracował u Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie nawiązywał wiele znajomości, które potem przydawały się dla potrzeb naszej pracy. Często nie było go tygodniami, potem jednak przywoził niezwykłe teksty, traktujące o magii, o jakiej nikt z nas nie śmiał nawet marzyć. Nigdy nie mówił, w jaki sposób wchodził w posiadanie tych książek. Przypuszczam, że okradał swoich bogatych, niczego nie podejrzewających klientów. Nieważne. Minął rok, potem drugi, a my nadal byliśmy daleko od celu. Pewnego razu Tom wrócił z podróży do Armenii, przywożąc ze sobą skomplikowany traktat o dementorach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak szczegółowego studium tych istot. Tom był niezwykle podekscytowany, gdyż uważał, że to właśnie dementorzy są kluczem do rozwiązania naszej zagadki - jako jedyne stworzenia, posiadły one umiejętność manipulowania duszą. Widzicie, pocałunek dementora nie zabija. Dusza nie odchodzi do królestwa zmarłych. Dementor wysysa duszę z ofiary i pochłania ją.

Na te słowa Harry aż się zatrząsł. Tymczasem starzec kontynuował:

- Traktat rzecz jasna miał wartość czysto naukową, gdyż nie mieliśmy żadnego dementora, na którym można by eksperymentować. Tom jednak nie zrażał się tak łatwo. Dwa tygodnie po powrocie z Armenii pojawił się bardziej podniecony niż kiedykolwiek. Udało mu się schwytać dementora. Byłem tak samo podekscytowany. Zawsze fascynowały mnie dziwne stworzenia, a na temat dementorów wiedziano bardzo mało. Korzystając z traktatu, zaczęliśmy prowadzić własne badania. Próbowaliśmy odkryć sekret, który pozwala dementorom chwytać żyjące dusze.

Głos Lawrence'a załamał się i mężczyzna ucichł, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w wygasłe palenisko.

- Co się stało dalej? - zapytał Harry.

Przez długą chwilę starzec sprawiał wrażenie, że nie usłyszał pytania. Chłopak chciał już go ponaglić, ale Lawrence nagle odpowiedział zduszonym szeptem:

- Dementor pocałował Alberta.

Zgroza sparaliżowała Gryfonów, a mężczyzna mówił dalej:

- To był wypadek. Tamtego ranka Albert był sam z Tomem i dementor wyrwał się spod kontroli. Tom rzucił zaklęcia, ale przedtem dementor zdążył... Musieliśmy trzymać to w tajemnicy, bo dementora więziliśmy bezprawnie. Zesłano by nas do Azkabanu. Pewnej nocy zabraliśmy więc Alberta nad morze. Zaprowadziliśmy go na klif. Nie opierał się, bo nie miał już duszy. Tom miał rację – ten stan był gorszy od śmierci i trudno byłoby nawet nazwać to morderstwem. Następnego dnia Tom powiadomił aurorów o zaginięciu Alberta. Dwa dni później znaleziono ciało na plaży. Stwierdzono, że był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek i nikt nie podejrzewał prawdy. Albert został pochowany w Quixby, a my stwierdziliśmy, że musimy się wyprowadzić. Tom już planował schwytanie kolejnego dementora. Nie byłem pewien, czy powinniśmy kontynuować po tym, co stało się z Albertem, ale Tom się uparł. Mówił, że wiele się nauczył dzięki temu wypadkowi. Zresztą dostał już prawdziwej obsesji na tym punkcie. Powiedział, że jest to winien Albertowi. Tak znaleźliśmy się tutaj.

Starzec zamilkł ponownie, a Harry obawiał się go ponaglać. Wystarczająco już się nasłuchał o tych okropieństwach, jednak musiał wiedzieć, jak Voldemortowi udało się ostatecznie osiągnąć cel.

- Co się stało po tym, jak tu przybyliście? Ilu dementorów udało się pojmać?

- Żadnego – odrzekł Lawrence. - Zaczęliśmy je rozmnażać.

- _Co?_

- One są pozbawione płci, rozrastają się jak pleśń – wyjaśnił mężczyzna cierpliwie. Oczy mu rozbłysły, a głos się ożywił. - Eksperymenty były wprost fascynujące. Zabrało nam to dwa lata, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się, w jaki sposób oddzielają duszę od ciała ofiary, nie powodując przy tym jego śmierci. Wiecie, jakie to daje _możliwości_? Poszliśmy jednak jeszcze dalej. Manipulowaliśmy ich podstawowymi własnościami. Nawet udało nam się je do pewnego stopnia oswoić. Tom zaczynał już hodować nową odmianę dementorów, która atakowałaby tylko szlamy. Za pomocą takich dementorów udałoby się oczyścić czarodziejski świat.

- Dobrze, że do tego nie doszło – szepnął Ron.

Starzec potrząsnął głową.

- Ta nowa odmiana nie była zbyt stabilna. Pół tuzina czarodziejów mogło je przestraszyć i zmusić do odwrotu. Ci dementorzy mogli bytować tylko w bezludnych miejscach, takich jak to. Dlatego wciąż tu mieszkam, a one nie robią mi krzywdy. Są prawie jak moje dzieci.

Harry gapił się na Lawrence'a, wstrząśnięty.

- Są tutaj?

- Oczywiście. Żyją w tej mgle.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i Harry nagle pojął, że starzec jest szalony.

- Harry, Ron, patrzcie - zwrócił jego uwagę ledwo słyszalny szept Hermiony. Chłopak odwrócił się i ujrzał koleżankę wpatrzoną w okno z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał tam, gdzie ona, i z narastającą paniką zobaczył, że kłębiąca się na wrzosowisku mgła zebrała się wokół domu. Przez szybę nie było widać już nic oprócz wyczekujących, wijących się i skręcających białych oparów.

- Przyszły za wami – wycharczał Lawrence. - _Okłamaliście_ mnie!

Mężczyzna zerwał się z fotela i wskazał na Harry'ego oskarżycielsko. Starzec miał w oczach dziki wyraz zgrozy i pożądania, który widzieli już wcześniej, w chwili, kiedy Harry przemówił do niego po raz pierwszy.

- Jesteście szlamami! One nie polują na nikogo innego!

Harry odsunął się od Lawrence'a.

- Kłamca! Kłamca! - wrzeszczał mężczyzna histerycznie.

Ron chwycił kolegę za ramię i pociągnął go w kierunku drzwi.

- Harry, musimy stąd spadać!

Chłopak obrócił się i wraz z przyjaciółmi wypadł z kuchni, słysząc za sobą obłąkany wrzask Lawrence'a. Otwarli drzwi wejściowe i lodowate powietrze napływające z zewnątrz zaparło im dech w piersiach. Harry czuł, jakby stał przed drzwiami wielkiej chłodni. Wyszedł za próg i podniósł różdżkę.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ - krzyknął, ale zaledwie srebrny jeleń wystrzelił z jego różdżki, rozpłynął się we mgle, jakby został przez nią pochłonięty.

- _Expecto..._ - głos chłopaka załamał się. Był zupełnie zdezorientowany i nic już nie widział. Ron i Hermiona, którzy stali na prawo od niego, gdzieś zniknęli. Harry potknął się i upadł na ziemię, czując że kręci mu się w głowie. Wiedział, że zaraz zemdleje, i ostatkiem sił walczył, by zachować przytomność.

- Harry!

Gryfon spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Ron stoi obok niego, trzymając w ramionach nieprzytomną Hermionę.

- Harry, wstawaj! Musimy się stąd wynosić!

Obecność Rona pomogła Harry'emu otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi, czując, jakby mgła przygniatała go swoim ciężarem.

- Deportuj się – polecił Ron. - Idę zaraz za tobą.

Harry ani myślał się sprzeciwiać. Zacisnął zęby, obrócił się dookoła własnej osi i poczuł znajomy ucisk towarzyszący teleportacji. Przez chwilę myślał, że straci przytomność, ale zaraz poczuł pod stopami twardą podłogę i upadł na kolana. Był we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Obok pojawił się Ron z Hermioną. Chłopak położył ją na zakurzonej podłodze, podczas gdy Harry przełykał ślinę i oddychał głęboko, próbując pozbyć się strasznych zawrotów głowy.

Ron uklęknął koło swojej dziewczyny i potrząsnął nią delikatnie.

- Hermiono, obudź się! No, dalej, obudź się!

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Rudzielec potrząsnął nią mocniej i odezwał się zrozpaczonym głosem:

- Hermiono! _Proszę,_ obudź się! No, _już!_

Nagle powieki dziewczyny zatrzepotały gwałtownie, ale jej oczy oczy były puste, wypełnione tylko zgrozą. Zaczęła krzyczeć i rzucać się dziko, jakby ją ktoś atakował. Próbowała udusić Rona, który unieruchomił jej ręce i zawołał ją po imieniu. Hermiona zdawała się jednak nic nie widzieć i nie słyszeć. Szarpała się całym ciałem, więc Ron puścił jej nadgarstki, złapał ją za ramiona i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Ignorując jej gwałtowne ruchy, potrząsnął nią z całej siły i wrzasnął jej prosto w twarz:

- HERMIONO!

Dziewczyna przestała się miotać i rozejrzała dookoła dzikim wzrokiem.

- Ron? - wyszeptała słabo, wpatrując się w jego twarz.

Rudzielec kiwnął głową.

- Och, Ron!

Hermiona wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła okropnie szlochać. Chłopak objął ją i kołysał delikatnie.

- Już wszystko w porządku – powiedział kojąco. - Już dobrze.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, dopóki Hermiona się nie uspokoiła. Wreszcie odsunęła się od Rona i posłała mu blady uśmiech. Rudzielec pocałował ją w policzek i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Voldemort użył dementorów, by uzyskać nieśmiertelność? To ja już bym chyba wolał umrzeć.

Harry lepiej by tego nie ujął w słowa. Pokiwał głową i wstał.

- Chodźcie. Musimy wracać, zanim zaczną nas szukać.

Spacer powrotny tunelem przebiegł w ciszy. Hermiona wciąż była blada i wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Ron opiekuńczo obejmował ją ramieniem. Harry tymczasem rozmyślał gorączkowo. Nawet jeśli Voldemort nauczył się manipulować duszami żyjących w taki sposób, w jaki robili to dementorzy, jak miałoby mu to pomóc osiągnąć nieśmiertelność? Dementorzy niszczyli dusze, które udało im się wyssać, i nawet jeśli był sposób, by oswoić te stworzenia – choć na samą myśl o tym Harry dostawał gęsiej skórki – wyrywanie duszy z ciała nie mogło być chyba pomysłem Voldemorta na ucieczkę przed własną śmiercią.

Gdyby tylko mieli więcej czasu, by porozmawiać z Lawrence'em albo przejrzeć materiały, które udało im się znaleźć w chacie... Harry był pewien, że tam czekała odpowiedź, ale odnalezienie jej w domu położonym na pustkowiu i otoczonym przez dementorów należało raczej do kategorii rzeczy niemożliwych. Wyglądało na to, że znowu utknęli w ślepym zaułku. Harry jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Musiał odkryć tajemnicę Voldemorta – w taki czy inny sposób.


	18. Podstępy i plany

ROZDZIAŁ OSIEMNASTY: PODSTĘPY I PLANY

Kiedy Harry w poniedziałek wieczorem wchodził do gabinetu dyrektora, wciąż jeszcze rozmyślał nad wyprawą do Walii. Gdy obaj zasiedli przy kominku, gotowi do kolejnej lekcji, z wielkim trudem odepchnął te myśli na bok. Wyciszył się i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Sięgnął do jego umysłu i napotkał tam ścianę, której kiedyś nie byłby w stanie pokonać. Teraz jednak miał już w tym sporo praktyki. Poza tym zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przeniknie zbyt łatwo do podświadomości Voldemorta, nawet jeśli ich umysły łączyła owa specyficzna, niepowtarzalna więź. Dlatego szczególnie się przykładał do pokonywania barier, które stary czarodziej wznosił w swoim umyśle.

Przełamywanie ich wymagało całej jego siły i umiejętności, ale jak zawsze zdołał w końcu to zrobić. Po raz kolejny zanurkował w podświadomość dyrektora i kiedy dotarł do celu, z pustki wyłonił się znajomy ogród. Stanął na ziemi, dysząc z wysiłku. Był świadom, że tego wieczoru napotka jeszcze niejedno wyzwanie. Odruchowo uniósł różdżkę i nieufnie rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym ruszył wzdłuż jednej ze ścieżek w oczekiwaniu na kolejny test.

Alejka wywiodła go na obszar gęsto zarośnięty sześciostopowymi pędami bambusa, koprem, słonecznikami i wysokimi rododendronami. Nie było tu najmniejszego ruchu powietrza, a wokół unosił się przenikliwy, duszący zapach jaśminu i kapryfolium. W gąszczu stała stara szopa ogrodnicza, tak gęsto obrośnięta bluszczem, że ledwo dało się ją dostrzec. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, długie łodygi bluszczu ożyły. Jedna z nich owinęła się wokół kostki chłopaka i szarpnięciem zwaliła go z nóg. Upadł na ziemię z głuchym łomotem, a reszta łodyg zaczęła oplątywać całe jego ciało. Nie było to już bluszcz, tylko diabelskie sidła. Roślina atakowała go tak gwałtownie, że wytrąciła mu z ręki różdżkę, a jego ciało uniosła nad ziemię. Zdradziecki pęd owinął się wokół jego gardła...

Harry dusił się i nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Czuł, że ogarnia go panika. Wiedział jednak, że stawianie oporu nie ma sensu. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i próbował się skoncentrować. _Skup się! -_ nakazał sobie. W tej samej chwili diabelskie sidła przemieniły się na powrót w bluszcz i Gryfon bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Ciężko dysząc podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili wstał i otrzepał się z brudu, wciąż obserwując roślinę, czy go nie zaatakuje.

Kontynuował swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż alejki, ale nie uszedł daleko, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł mrożący krew w żyłach syk - nieludzki i aż nazbyt znajomy. _Zabiję... Rozszarpię... Rozerwę na strzępy... _Harry wiedział od razu, że to bazyliszek. Nie mógł jednak dostrzec gada wśród gęstej roślinności, a nie śmiał rozglądać się wokoło. Zacisnął palce na różdżce, nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek odgłosu, który zdradziłby miejsce, gdzie kryła się bestia. _Rozszarpię... __-_ wysyczał głos, dobiegając z bliższej odległości niż wcześniej. Harry usłyszał, jak gdzieś po jego lewej stronie krzaki szeleszczą głośno, jakby przeciskało się przez nie coś wielkiego. _Pożrę cię!_

Nagle spomiędzy zarośli wzniósł się na wysokość dwudziestu stóp ogromny wąż o korpusie grubym jak pień dębu. Spojrzał w dół na ofiarę, ale zanim zdążył usidlić ją swoim zabójczym wzrokiem, na jego oczach pojawiła się opaska. Bazyliszek zastygł w bezruchu, potem zakołysał się na boki i zaatakował. Harry rzucił się w bok i bestia ominęła go szerokim łukiem, zatapiając kły w zdrewniałej łodydze rododendronu. Po chwili wąż cofnął się.

Gryfon schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wyciągnął ramię. W jego dłoni pojawił się miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

- Tutaj! - zawołał.

Bazyliszek rzucił się do przodu, celując prosto w Harry'ego. Ten odskoczył, zanim dosięgła go uzębiona paszcza, i ciął mieczem tuż za płaską głową węża. Broń zatopiła się w cielsku aż po rękojeść. Kiedy chłopak wyciągnął miecz z powrotem, z rany buchnęła krew. Bazyliszek zadygotał i padł na ziemię. Chwilę później nie było już po nim śladu. Miecz i kałuża krwi też znikły. Ogrodowa alejka wyglądała tak samo niewinnie, jak przedtem.

- Wspaniała robota, Harry! - pogratulował Dumbledore, pojawiając się nagle obok ucznia. - Szczególnie opaska była świetnym pomysłem. Doskonały przykład skutecznej obrony, nie wymagającej zbyt wiele wysiłku.

- Dzięki – odparł Gryfon, idąc za dyrektorem – ale naprawdę sądzi pan, że Voldemort napuści na mnie bazyliszka? W końcu już jednego zabiłem, a miałem wtedy dwanaście lat.

- Voldemort nie jest wybitnie kreatywny - odparł stary czarodziej, zerkając do tyłu przez ramię. - Poza tym wydaje się mieć swego rodzaju pociąg do węży, nie byłbym zatem wcale zaskoczony, gdyby tak zrobił. Pamiętaj też, że bazyliszki są jednymi z najgroźniejszych stworzeń w naszym świecie.

Dumbledore rozepchnął na boki zwisające w przejściu pędy winorośli i nagle znaleźli się na obszarze znacznie mniej zarośniętym. Rabatki i klomby były tu nieliczne, zamiast tego wszędzie rosły wierzby i koniczyna. Kiedy Harry rozglądał się dookoła, nagle zaczęło się robić coraz ciemniej. Po zachodniej stronie nieba wykwitły złote i czerwone smugi, a słońca nie było już widać. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją. Bywał już w tym ogrodzie wiele razy, ale zawsze panował tu rześki poranek. Nieważne jak długo w nim bawił, pora dnia pozostawała wciąż ta sama.

Odwrócił się do tyłu, żeby zapytać o to Dumbledore'a, ale dyrektor tymczasem zniknął. W zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo i Gryfon miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Mrok zapadał znacznie szybciej, niż działoby się to w rzeczywistym świecie. Feeria barw na zachodzie przygasła niemal w mgnieniu oka, potem zapadła ciemność, a na niebie pojawiły się miriady gwiazd.

Nigdzie wokół nie było ani jednego źródła światła, które rozproszyłoby nocny mrok. Harry widział otoczenie nie dalej niż na odległość dwóch stóp i pomyślał sobie, że poświata księżyca byłaby bardzo przydatna. W tym samym momencie spoza odległego horyzontu zaczęła wytaczać się jaśniejąca kula. Była niemal pełnia i cały ogród zalało zimne, srebrzyste światło. Za chwilę rozległo się długie, żałosne wycie wilka.

Dźwięk ten sprawił, że Harry'emu zjeżyły się włosy na głowie. Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego przyszedł, ale ścieżka zniknęła. Na jej miejscu rozciągał się wysoki mur. Wycie dało się słyszeć jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak ruszył wzdłuż muru, szukając jakiegoś przejścia, podczas gdy wilk zdawał się z każdą chwilą przybliżać. Wreszcie Harry zaczął biec.

Zatrzymał się na dźwięk warknięcia. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i podniósł różdżkę. Spod pobliskiego drzewa wymknął się jakiś cień. Kiedy dosięgło go światło księżyca, okazało się, że to potężny wilk. Zwierzę zaczęło skradać się w kierunku Harry'ego z głuchym pomrukiem.

- _Drętwota!_ - krzyknął Gryfon.

Wilk zatrzymał się, ale nie upadł. Potrząsnął łbem, jakby odganiając natrętną muchę, i ruszył dalej.

- _Reducto!_ - wrzasnął Harry.

Bestia zmarszczyła się ze złością. Zaklęcie tylko ją rozdrażniło. Wilk obnażył zęby i warknął. Harry też był zły, ale powoli zaczął się wycofywać. Każde z rzuconych przez niego zaklęć powinno przecież powalić drapieżnika na ziemię.

Wilk zbliżał się i Gryfon mógł go obejrzeć dokładniej. Chłopak sapnął głośno, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, dlaczego zwierzę oparło się zaklęciom. Różnice były wprawdzie dość subtelne, ale Harry poznał, że to wilkołak. Chłopak zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jakie czary mogły zadziałać na te magiczną istotę. Bestia wykorzystała ten moment i rzuciła się na swoją ofiarę. Harry odskoczył w bok, a zwierzę sprężyło się i zaatakowało po raz kolejny. Tym razem chłopak upadł na ziemię, czując, jak wilk zanurza kły w jego ramieniu. Zęby otarły się o kość.

Harry wycelował w wilkołaka różdżkę.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Zwierzę potoczyło się na bok, a Harry szybko wstał. Jego lewe ramię zwisało bezwładnie wzdłuż boku. Wilkołak wstał z warknięciem i przysiadł na tylnych łapach, po czym skoczył na chłopaka z otwartą paszczą. Harry zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy nagle bestia przetransformowała się w połowie skoku.

Na Harrym wylądował mały szczeniaczek, mający na oko jakieś dwa miesiące. Zwierzątko warknęło i zaczęło z zapałem targać róg szaty chłopaka, machając przy tym ogonkiem na wszystkie strony. Gryfon obserwował to w oszołomieniu.

- Miałem nadzieję, że postać wilkołaka nasuwa dość oczywiste rozwiązanie – odezwał się Dumbledore, machając różdżką w kierunku ręki Gryfona. Rana od ugryzienia wilkołaka zagoiła się w jednej chwili. - Najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiem czemu nie przyszło mi to do głowy – odparł Harry z zakłopotaniem.

Dyrektor ukląkł obok niego, podniósł szczeniaka i pogłaskał miękkie futerko. Zwierzątko poddawało się pieszczocie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, a potem ułożyło się wygodnie na kolanach starca i zaczęło żuć jego długą brodę. Tymczasem wzeszło słońce, a wysoki mur zniknął. Wokół nich rozciągał się znajomy ogród.

- Harry, to nie ma znaczenia. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że drugi raz nie popełnisz tego samego błędu. Pomimo tej jednej pomyłki jesteś coraz lepszy w pokonywaniu stworzeń, które na ciebie nasyłam. - Dumbledore pogłaskał pieska ostatni raz i pozwolił mu pobiec między kwiaty. - Chodź. Musimy już iść.

Gryfon kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, siedział w gabinecie dyrektora przed kominkiem. Stary czarodziej stuknął różdżką w imbryk stojący na stoliku i z naczynia zaraz uniosła się para.

- Profesorze? - zapytał Harry, podczas gdy Dumbledore nalewał herbatę. - Już od tygodni uczę się bronić przed różnymi stworami, ale czy nie powinienem uczyć się też obrony przed zaklęciami? Sam pan powiedział, że Voldemort nie ma doświadczenia w takiej walce. Nie sądzę więc, żeby zesłał na mnie wilkołaka czy bazyliszka. Czy nie będzie bardziej prawdopodobne, że po prostu wyciągnie różdżkę i zacznie miotać we mnie klątwami?

- Prawdopodobne – odparł Dumbledore – a nawet powiedziałbym, że pewne.

Starzec podniósł filiżankę i upił łyk napoju. Tymczasem Gryfon spoglądał na nauczyciela z konsternacją.

- To czemu marnuję czas, walcząc z tymi potworami? - spytał gniewnie.

- Bo nie możesz pozwolić, by Voldemort zaczął się z tobą pojedynkować. Jeśli tak się stanie, przegrasz. Harry, nie rób takiej miny. Przecież sam to przyznałeś. Lord Voldemort jest najbardziej utalentowanym czarnoksiężnikiem naszych czasów. Prawdopodobnie nie byłbym w stanie nauczyć cię wszystkiego, co musiałbyś umieć, aby go zwyciężyć. Zabrałoby to lata. Jednak chociaż Voldemort jest o wiele bardziej doświadczony, ty masz szybszy refleks, jesteś bardziej pomysłowy i spontaniczny. To da ci przewagę i pozwoli mu się przeciwstawić.

- Ale jak... jak ja mam go zabić? Przecież na pewno obroni się przed każdym potworem, którego wyczaruję.

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Chyba zapomniałeś o tym, co mi powiedziałeś podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania w tym semestrze. Dlaczego postanowiłeś zaatakować Voldemorta w jego umyśle?

Gryfon zadumał się. Tyle już czasu uczył się manipulować wewnętrznym światem nauczyciela, że stracił z oczu cały plan.

- Dlatego, że kiedy w ministerstwie próbował mną zawładnąć, sprawiło mu to ból. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli będzie musiał na dłużej zetknąć się z moimi uczuciami, to go wykończy.

- Otóż to! Harry, wszystko, czego cię uczę, ma służyć jednemu tylko celowi – żebyś zyskał na _czasie_. Voldemorta zniszczy sama twoja obecność w jego umyśle, jeśli tylko pozostaniecie połączeni dostatecznie długo. Aby tak się stało, nie możesz walczyć z nim bezpośrednio. Od samego początku bitwa musi toczyć się na twoich warunkach. Voldemort nigdy nie walczył w taki sposób, co oznacza, że będzie się uczył od ciebie. Musisz wyprowadzić go na manowce, rozpraszać jego uwagę i za wszelką cenę opóźniać bezpośredni pojedynek. Naślij na niego smoka, żeby musiał go pokonać. Przemień ogrodowego gnoma w górskiego trolla. W ten sposób zachęcisz go, aby przetransmutował zaskrońca w bazyliszka. Inaczej mówiąc, musisz wmanipulować go, żeby walczył twoimi sposobami.

- A jeśli w końcu zacznie pojedynkować się ze mną?

- Zapewne tak się kiedyś stanie, ale do tego czasu powinien już zacząć cierpieć skutki twojej obecności i nie będzie w stanie skutecznie się bronić.

- A jak się ma do tego jego nieśmiertelność?

- Podjęte przez niego środki chronią go przed zwykłym atakiem, ale nie przed efektem umysłowego połączenia, jakie ty zamierzasz nawiązać. Zaufaj mi, Harry. Jeśli ci się powiedzie, zniszczysz go.

- Jak może być pan taki pewien, jeśli nie wie pan, jak on tego dokonał?

- Harry, zastanów się. Czy potrafisz mi wyjaśnić, kto wynalazł upiorogacka i jak to zaklęcie działa? Czy wiesz, jakie były etapy wynalezienia i rozwoju klątwy Imperius i jakie są magiczne podstawy tego zaklęcia? Oczywiście, że tego nie wiesz - ale wiesz, jakie są skutki tych klątw i jak się przed nimi bronić. To samo dotyczy czarów użytych przez Voldemorta. Nie potrafię ci dokładnie wytłumaczyć, co i jak zrobił, ale wiem, jak przełamać to zaklęcie.

- Jak może pan być taki pewien?

- Jestem pewien. Na ten moment jednak nie mogę ci nic więcej powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego nie? - spytał Gryfon niecierpliwie.

- Bo z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego. Nawet jeśli dowiesz się dokładnie, jakich czarów użył Voldemort, nie będziesz umiał im przeciwdziałać. Musisz nauczyć się sztuki manipulacji jego umysłem i nic nie powinno cię rozpraszać.

- Ale proszę pana...

- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem. Nie wolno nam zdradzić się, że wiemy o tych zaklęciach. Jest to kwestia najwyższej wagi. Przypomnij sobie, co mi obiecałeś, i miej cierpliwość. W swoim czasie powiem ci wszystko, co wiem.

Harry nie odpowiedział, bo gryzło go poczucie winy. Napił się herbaty, żeby zamaskować swój niepokój.

- A teraz idź i spróbuj nie myśleć o tym przez jakiś czas – polecił Dumbledore.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszedł. Nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć o eksperymentach Voldemorta i jego nieśmiertelności. Od chwili, gdy na wrzosowiskach Walii spotkał Mordecaia Lawrence'a, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. Nieposłuszeństwo wobec nakazów dyrektora sprawiało, że Gryfon czuł się nieswojo, ale mimo to musiał poznać prawdę. Dumbledore próbował przekonać go, że jest to niepotrzebne, ale Harry miał przeczucie, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki jest kluczowe dla zwycięstwa.

Stary czarodziej próbował dodać mu otuchy, ale Gryfon nie był głupi. Wiedział doskonale, że walka z Voldemortem będzie bardzo trudna. Nieważne, jak wiele magicznych bestii wyczaruje, przeciwnik w którymś momencie zorientuje się, o co chodzi. Harry potrzebował każdej informacji, która mogła okazać się przydatna w walce. Im więcej jego pytań Dumbledore pozostawiał bez odpowiedzi, tym bardziej chłopak pragnął je poznać.

Najbardziej zaś frustrowała Harry'ego oczywista prawda: nawet jeśli dyrektor nie wiedział dokładnie, w jaki sposób Voldemort chronił się przed śmiercią, to i tak znał więcej faktów, niż przyznawał głośno. Dlaczego więc tak się pilnował? Gryfon wiedział, że nie mogą zdradzić swoich planów przed Voldemortem, ale _jemu_ chyba Dumbledore mógł zaufać?

Chłopak wspiął się aż do wieży Gryffindoru, ale był tak podenerwowany i zamyślony, że nie zatrzymał się w pokoju wspólnym, aby porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Zamiast tego skierował się prosto do dormitorium. Przebrał się w piżamę i położył do łóżka, nawet jeśli było jeszcze wcześnie i nie był zbytnio zmęczony. Potrzebował samotności, żeby się zastanowić. Kiedy jednak zerknął przez okno, wszystkie myśli o Voldemorcie uleciały w jednej chwili. Przez hogwarckie błonia kroczyła znajoma, samotna postać w czarnych szatach.

o0o0o0o

Snape wyśliznął się z zamku i pospiesznie przeszedł przez łąkę, jak to czynił już wiele razy wcześniej. Tym razem jednak nie teleportował się do jakiegoś odległego zakątka Wielkiej Brytanii. Miał spotkanie w Hogsmeade i żywił nadzieję, że otrzyma jakieś użyteczne informacje.

Ostatnimi czasy jego akcje odnosiły minimalny skutek. Jak na ironię była w tym jego własna wina. Tak skutecznie zasiał w szeregach swoich dawnych towarzyszy zwątpienie i strach, że bali się rozmawiać ze sobą o istotnych sprawach. Od dwóch miesięcy nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się czegoś naprawdę ważnego. Teraz jednak spodziewał się, że ze swojego źródła zdobędzie sporo nowych informacji.

W Trzech Miotłach było sporo klientów, ale Snape bez problemu zauważył siedzącego w kącie aurora. Mężczyzna miał około pięćdziesiątki. Jego włosy siwiały, a srogi wyraz twarzy nie zachęcał do zawierania bliższej znajomości. Kiedy zobaczył wchodzącego do środka Mistrza Eliksirów, jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką, ponurą linię. Snape zignorował go i podszedł do baru, zamawiając kieliszek wina skrzatów.

- Tylko dobry rocznik. To, które dostałem ostatnim razem, było zdecydowanie za słodkie.

Barmanka zmarszczyła brwi, ale nalała alkohol do kieliszka. Snape zamoczył usta i stwierdził, że jest akceptowalne, po czym skierował się w kierunku stolika w rogu, gdzie auror z niecierpliwością stukał palcami w blat.

- Nareszcie – oznajmił chłodno, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł obok niego.

- Cierpliwości – doradził Snape półgłosem. - Nie chcemy niepotrzebnie ściągać na siebie uwagi.

- Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś wybrał mniej zatłoczone miejsce! - zripostował nieznajomy.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o szpiegowaniu. Czajenie się w zaułkach i innych miejscach, których unikają szanujący się czarodzieje, jest zbyt oczywiste i trąci amatorszczyzną. Wierz mi, nikt tutaj nie zwróci uwagi na aurora spotykającego się z jednym z profesorów z Hogwartu, aby wymienić najnowsze informacje o aktywności śmierciożerców.

- Lepiej, żebyś miał rację. To nie tak miało być. - Mężczyzna łyknął napoju ze stojącej przed nim flaszki i skrzywił się. - Nienawidzę Wielosokowego.

- To ty chciałeś się ze mną spotkać. Przynajmniej nie musisz udawać, że jesteś Vincentem Crabbe'em.

Lucjusz Malfoy drgnął i posłał Snape'owi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Nic ci nigdy nie umknie, co, Severusie? - zapytał tonem zbyt władczym jak na człowieka, w którego rolę się wcielił.

- Jeśli zamierzasz udawać ucznia, zrobiłbyś lepiej wybierając takiego, który nie da się złapać na buszowaniu w kuchni, podczas gdy rzekomo miał być w Hogsmeade z Draco. A zatem, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

- O Dorset.

Snape spokojnie spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.

- Słucham.

- _Słucham?_ Tylko to masz do powiedzenia?

- A co jeszcze chciałbyś usłyszeć?

- Sądziłem, że próbujesz chronić waszego małego szczeniaka. Pozwolić mu grasować po tym starym dworze to bezsensowne ryzyko.

Mistrz Eliksirów wysączył łyk wina i rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

- Jest wojna. Czasem trzeba podjąć pewne ryzyko, aby szala przechyliła się na naszą stronę.

- Przecież Bella prawie go złapała – oznajmił Malfoy z naciskiem. - Jak sądzisz, na czyją stronę przechyliłaby się wtedy szala?

- Znam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zważ jednak, że go _nie_ złapała.

- Severusie, nie udawaj, że cię to nie obchodzi – syknął mężczyzna i pochylił się nad stołem, sztyletując rozmówcę wzrokiem. - To nie przypadek, że Bella go znalazła. _Wiedziała_, że on tam jest. Następnym razem, kiedy wymknie się poza zasięg ochrony Dumbledore'a, może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Snape napił się wina.

- Jak sądzę, nie dowiedziałeś się, skąd zdobyła tę informację?

Malfoy wyprostował się i uśmiechnął złośliwie.

- Najwyraźniej po waszej stronie jest zdrajca.

- Najwyraźniej – powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów nonszalancko. - Pytanie tylko, kto to jest. Bella raczej nie dopuściła _ciebie_ do swojego małego sekretu, zgadza się?

Uśmiech Malfoya stał się kwaśny.

- Powiedziała tylko Czarnemu Panu. Nawet Rudolf nie ma pojęcia, skąd Bella czerpie informacje.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Tak też sądziłem. Od czasu swojej dramatycznej ucieczki z Azkabanu Bella ma nad wami przewagę. Zapewne błędem byłoby sądzić, że opowiedziała ci, jak do tego doszło?

- Musiała mieć jakąś pomoc – odrzekł Malfoy chmurnie. - Bez wątpienia od tej samej osoby, która pomaga jej śledzić Pottera.

Mistrz Eliksirów machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Tyle to już wiem od dawna.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją.

- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że wiedziałeś wcześniej, że jest między wami szpieg? Nigdy byś nie zaryzykował życia Pottera, gdybyś podejrzewał, że Bella może go złapać.

- Byłoby mądrzej nie czynić domniemywań na temat tego, co Dumbledore zaryzykuje, a czego nie. Tym niemniej zgadzam się, że w tym konkretnym przypadku nie zaryzykowałby życia chłopaka – nie wtedy, kiedy można tego łatwo uniknąć.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „uniknąć"? Potter tam _był_. Bella i Rudolf go widzieli.

Snape uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Z pewnością widzieli kogoś, kto _wyglądał_ jak Potter.

Malfoy spojrzał na towarzysza wielkimi oczami. Po chwili jednak przymrużył podejrzliwie powieki.

- A to co za gierka, Severusie? Niby po co?

- Z powodu Belli – odparł Snape, a jego uśmiech znikł, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i zmierzył Lucjusza zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. - Czy choć przez chwilę sądziłeś, że Dumbledore pozwoli szpiegowi zdradzać nas bez żadnych konsekwencji? Zamierzam odkryć, kto nas wydał, i zająć się nim. Oczywiście wymaga to zarzucania różnych przynęt i obserwowania, która zostanie podjęta.

„Auror" zmierzył rozmówcę wzrokiem pełnym aprobaty.

- Czyli masz jakieś podejrzenia, kim może być ten szpieg?

Mistrz Eliksirów powiódł palcem dookoła brzegu kieliszka.

- Jeszcze za wcześnie, by być pewnym... Aczkolwiek z twoją pomocą odkryjemy go zapewne dużo szybciej.

Malfoy zrobił powściągliwą minę.

- Powiedziałem ci już, Severusie, że nie będę dla ciebie szpiegował.

- A zatem rób to dla siebie. Dzięki swojemu źródłu informacji Bella z pewnością zyskała zaszczytne miejsce w wewnętrznym kręgu. Jak mniemam, jest ona w tej chwili ulubienicą Czarnego Pana.

- Owszem, w tej chwili – odrzekł arystokrata chłodno. - Nie rozumiem, czemu się tym przejmujesz.

- Nie przejmuję się. Jeśli jednak jej informator zostałby zdyskredytowany, nie sądzę, by miało to dla niej pozytywne skutki.

- Zdyskredytowany? - zapytał Malfoy, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nadzieję, którą starał się bezskutecznie zamaskować.

- Byłoby łatwo to zaaranżować, gdybym wiedział, kogo obrać za cel. Mógłbym oczywiście wykryć zdrajcę i oddać go aurorom lub nawet zabić, ale zemsta byłaby o wiele słodsza, gdybym był w stanie przekonać Czarnego Pana, że informator Belli ją zdradził. Muszę ci wyznać, że sprawia mi szczególną satysfakcję, gdy Czarny Pan karze któregoś ze swych sług. Poza tym bardzo satysfakcjonujące jest móc zwrócić broń wroga przeciw niemu samemu – lub niej.

Starszy mężczyzna siedział w milczeniu, najwyraźniej przetrawiając zasłyszane słowa.

- Mów dalej.

- Niestety, akurat tego celu nie osiągnę bez pomocy. Gdybyś jednak potrafił odkryć tożsamość szpiega – dyskretnie, rzecz jasna – mógłbym zastawić na niego pułapkę. Nie dosięgłyby cię żadne podejrzenia, a może nawet byłbyś w stanie uratować jakoś sytuację. Bella zostałaby zrzucona z piedestału i bez wątpienia spotkałaby ją kara. Nie sądzę, byś był zrozpaczony, gdyby twoja droga szwagierka zaznała niełaski Czarnego Pana?

- Moja _droga szwagierka_ nie jest osobą, o którą muszę się martwić.

- W takim wypadku, jeśli chciałbyś odegrać w tym swoją rolę, obaj moglibyśmy wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji korzyści. Nie proszę, byś zdradził Czarnego Pana, a tylko Bellę.

Snape podniósł kieliszek i sączył wino, podczas gdy Malfoy się zastanawiał. Na koniec potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mogę. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Severusie. Niczego nie pragnę bardziej jak zobaczyć Bellę w niełasce. Jednak nie ma na to sposobu. Bella zazdrośnie strzeże tego sekretu. Nikomu nic nie mówi. Nie mam się tego jak dowiedzieć.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów gładko i wypił łyk alkoholu. Tymczasem Malfoy przemówił.

- Ty mógłbyś się dowiedzieć. Ona zna tylko podstawy oklumencji.

Snape uniósł brwi z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- Przecież ona rzadko kiedy opuszcza kwaterę główną, i nigdy sama. Jak chciałbyś ją wywabić?

- Nie mówię o tym. _Ty_ możesz wejść do środka, mając właściwe hasło. Kiedy użyjesz Eliksiru Wielosokowego, będziesz mógł tam wejść i porozmawiać z nią.

- Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie potrwa to dłużej niż godzinę – zgodził się Snape z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Malfoy jednak wcale się nie zniechęcił. Pochylił się do przodu i przemówił prowokująco.

- Zawsze lubiłeś podejmować ryzyko, Severusie. Chcesz odkryć tożsamość szpiega czy nie? Jeśli tak, dostarczę ci odpowiednich środków.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył towarzyszowi w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wypił wino do końca. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył z niej fiolkę wypełnioną purpurowym płynem. Wręczył ją Malfoyowi.

- To wystarczy, by zamaskować twoje wspomnienia z dzisiejszego wieczoru - pod warunkiem, że Czarny Pan nie będzie ich rozmyślnie poszukiwał. Upewnij się, że nie dasz mu ku temu powodu.

- Wierz mi, nie zamierzam.

Snape wstał i odwrócił się.

- Severusie?

Młodszy mężczyzna zerknął na Malfoya z nieodgadnioną miną.

- Dam ci znać.

Odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia i opuścił bar.

o0o0o0o

Snape szedł w kierunku Hogwartu, nawiedzany przez jedną myśl: kiedy tylko dorwie Pottera, własnymi rękami skręci mu kark.

Mistrz Eliksirów nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Malfoy wyznał mu prawdę. Snape nie miał wprawdzie pojęcia, po co Potter udał się do Dorset ani skąd się dowiedział o istnieniu starej posiadłości, kiedy nawet on sam usłyszał o niej mimochodem, przy okazji rozmowy o potencjalnych kryjówkach. Mężczyzna był pewien, że w starym domu Keene'ów ludzka stopa nie stanęła od przynajmniej dwudziestu lat.

Potter jednak był niedościgniony w wynajdywaniu coraz nowszych i bardziej finezyjnych sposobów ściągania na siebie śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. W przeszłości wiele razy podejmował nierozważne ryzyko. Tym razem jednak jego niefrasobliwość przekroczyła wszelkie granice. _Bezmyślny, zarozumiały głupek!_ Czy w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia? Czy aż tak bardzo pragnął odgrywać bohatera, że lekceważył wysiłki innych ludzi, ryzykujących dla niego bardzo wiele – czasami nawet życie?

Snape przeklinał chłopaka bez przerwy, ale nie był osobą poddającą się emocjom na długo. Zanim doszedł do głównej bramy uspokoił się na tyle, że przyznawał niechętnie, iż wychłostanie chłopaka do krwi i tak by nie pomogło. Poza tym tak się niefortunnie składało, że do kogo innego należało wyznaczenie Gryfonowi kary za naruszenie regulaminu.

Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do zamku i zdecydowanym krokiem podążył do dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

- Bombonierki lesera – powiedział rozdrażnionym tonem. Gargulec odsunął się na bok i Snape stanął na ruchomych schodach. Po chwili był już przed drzwiami gabinetu.

Dumbledore siedział przed kominkiem i wpatrywał się w buzujący ogień z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy. Kiedy Snape zapukał cicho w otwarte drzwi, stary czarodziej podniósł się z miejsca.

- Wejdź, Severusie. Co mówił Lucjusz? Sądząc z twojej miny, przynosisz złe wieści.

- Niestety – odrzekł Mistrz Eliksirów, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Wygląda na to, że pan Potter stanowi doprawdy nieuleczalny przypadek włóczęgostwa.

Dumbledore słuchał cierpliwie, podczas gdy Snape streszczał mu rozmowę z Malfoyem. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył, założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na dyrektora wyczekująco.

Stary czarodziej siedział nieruchomo w zamyśleniu, a po długiej chwili westchnął głęboko.

- Rozumiem.

Jego rozczarowanie było aż nazbyt widoczne i Snape poczuł, jak na nowo ogarnia go gniew.

- Albusie, Potter zawsze był lekkomyślny i nieodpowiedzialny. Mówiłem ci to od samego początku.

- Harry zawsze był zaradny i zdeterminowany. Kiedy postawi sobie jakiś cel, nie ustanie, dopóki go nie osiągnie.

- To już zaszło za daleko. Musi zostać ukarany.

Dumbledore uniósł rękę, uprzedzając tyradę, którą Snape bez wątpienia miał właśnie zamiar wygłosić.

- Załatwię tę sprawę z Harrym. Póki co, nie rozmawiaj z nim o tym. Nie wolno mu się dowiedzieć, że wiemy o jego podróży do Dorset.

- Ale jeśli chłopak pozostanie nieświadomy, może pokusić się o kolejną eskapadę.

- Masz rację. Niestety jednak wątpię, że konfrontacja go od tego powstrzyma.

- _Nie możesz_ pozwolić, by uszło mu to płazem! Musi ponieść konsekwencje...

- Severusie, zastanów się! Dopóki nie dowiemy się, od kogo Bellatriks czerpie informacje, byłoby nieroztropnie się zdradzać. Gdyby dowiedziała się, że wiemy o jej szpiegu, sprawy przybrałyby niekorzystny obrót. Póki co, wszystko zakończyło się dobrze. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego oczach zamigotał znajomy figlarny ognik. - Tak przy okazji, wmówienie Lucjuszowi, że podróż Harry'ego była przynętą, było doprawdy genialne. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś pewien, iż ta opowieść dotrze niebawem do uszu Voldemorta?

- Możesz na to liczyć. Lucjusz nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać od rozpowiadania, że Bellatriks dała się nabrać. Nie są do siebie zbytnio przywiązani.

- To powinno uspokoić sytuację na jakiś czas. Pozostaje jednak pytanie, jak Bellatriks znalazła Harry'ego.

Dumbledore wlepił w Snape'a poważne, przeszywające spojrzenie i pozwolił, by jego wypowiedź zawisła w powietrzu. Mistrz Eliksirów nie odwrócił wzroku, ale nie odezwał się. Na koniec dyrektor przemówił:

- Severusie, ta kwestia nie wypływa po raz pierwszy.

- Zgadza się, dyrektorze.

- Nie minęły jeszcze trzy miesiące, odkąd Bellatriks uciekła z Azkabanu. Od tamtego czasu nie udało się nam dowiedzieć, jak tego dokonała, ani też skąd dowiedziała się o wynalezionym przez Weasleyów Zaklęciu Tropiciela.

- Albusie, ja nie dowiem się tego, czego sami śmierciożercy nie wiedzą – burknął Snape z frustracją. - Bella trzyma te informacje w tajemnicy.

- Nie udało ci się nic dowiedzieć?

- Tylko tyle, że wszystko nie ma sensu – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów kpiąco. Odwrócił się i zaczął spacerować wzdłuż gabinetu. - Bella musiała mieć pomoc w ucieczce, a zatem mógł to być jedynie auror. Skoro dowiedziała się o Zaklęciu Tropiciela, oznacza to, że ten auror jest też członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. - Mężczyzna przystanął na chwilę, odwrócony do dyrektora plecami. - Nie ma jednak żadnego innego dowodu, że ktokolwiek zdradził. Już wcześniej udzielaliśmy Zakonowi fałszywych informacji i żadna nigdy nie wyciekła. Żadne z działań nie zostało udaremnione. Postawiłbym moje życie na to, że wśród nas nie ma zdrajcy!

- A Dorset? - spytał Dumbledore.

- Tylko zaciemnia całą sprawę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, skąd którykolwiek z Zakonników mógłby dowiedzieć się o tej małej wycieczce. Wiem jedno: Bellatriks strzeże swoich sekretów nadzwyczaj zazdrośnie.

Dyrektor milczał przez chwilę. Kiedy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał niezwykle ponuro.

- Nawet jeśli ucieczka Belli i wykrycie Zaklęcia Tropiciela były nam bardzo nie na rękę, nie stanowiło to poważniejszego zagrożenia. Co innego, jeśli chodzi o jej możliwości wytropienia Harry'ego.

- Gdyby Potter został na miejscu i robił, co mu każą, nie byłoby sprawy – warknął Snape z goryczą.

- Na ten moment nie, ale w przyszłości i tak wynikłyby z tego duże kłopoty. Nie możemy dłużej lekceważyć tej kwestii. Czy Lucjusz zaproponował ci pomoc?

- Tak – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów z wahaniem.

- Jak sądzisz, czy jest to szczera propozycja?

- Na to wygląda. Bardzo spodobała mu się myśl, że mógłby zdyskredytować Bellę.

- W rzeczy samej. - Dumbledore zmierzył młodszego mężczyznę zmartwionym spojrzeniem. - Mnie jednak nie podoba się myśl, że musimy polegać na Lucjuszu Malfoyu.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Mnie też nie.

Obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Na koniec dyrektor westchnął ciężko.

- Godzina to bardzo mało czasu. Wystarczy, by wydobyć informacje z umysłu Bellatriks?

- Prawdopodobnie. Nie mogę dać gwarancji, ale spróbuję.

Dumbledore westchnął ponownie. Snape w milczeniu czekał na nieuniknione, czując, jak w jego sercu narasta strach.

- W tej chwili najważniejszą rzeczą jest dowiedzieć się, kto przekazuje Bellatriks informacje – oznajmił dyrektor powoli. - Severusie, ty jesteś jedynym, który może się tego podjąć.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy z Lucjuszem poczynili odpowiednie przygotowania?

- Oddałbym wszystko, żebyś nie musiał tego robić, ale na tę chwilę nie mamy wyboru. Bellatriks nie przyjdzie do ciebie - a zatem ty musisz udać się do niej.

- Tak jest, dyrektorze – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów i skinął uprzejmie głową. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, ale Dumbledore powstrzymał go na moment.

- Severusie, nie chciałbym, abyś choć przez chwilę myślał, że prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym chciał, to posłać cię w ręce Voldemorta.

Snape utkwił spojrzenie w oczach starca, w których odbijał się szczery żal.

- Wiem, Albusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył drzwi i za chwilę już go nie było.


End file.
